The Reckoning of Emmie MacKenzie
by RubberDuckiez
Summary: Emmie MacKenzie has always been everyone's idea of what a Hufflepuff is like - at least on the surface. Quiet. Timid. Yet friendly and always willing to help. But now that it's her sixth year at Hogwarts, she's determined that things will change.
1. The Train Ride

**Train Ride Back**

Emmie sighed as she continued to push her cart through the hordes of students and families on the platform towards the train just behind her parents. Somehow the two of them managed to look back at her with teary expressions every few seconds and not run into someone, which only caused her to huff slightly in annoyance.

It wasn't like it was her last year at Hogwarts. Or her first. She was only in sixth year. But for some reason the waterworks had really set in this year - likely because she was their youngest though they always seemed to get a bit teary whenever she went off to school. Granted, her mum had burst into wails her brother's last year, causing a bit of a scene and embarrassing him. That had been rather funny.

"Oi! Emmie! There you are!" a teen girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes shouted as she ran up and threw her arms around her.

"Oof! Watch it, Kara," she shouted, though she was smiling.

"Can't help it. I missed you!" Kara replied as they continued walking, looping her arm through Emmie's.

"We spent nearly all of summer break together save the last two weeks," Emmie replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes, because you were off at some boring training camp," Kara replied with a rather dramatic roll of her eyes. Emmie couldn't help but chuckle. Kara most definitely did not understand her love of quidditch, though she supposed it ran in the family considering her father and older brother's chosen professions. She was about to start her fifth year as a chaser on the Hufflepuff team as it was.

"It wasn't like I was training the whole time," Emmie replied, though kept her voice low so that her parents couldn't hear. "Alex threw a couple parties while I was there." Kara's face lit up at that, eager to hear all the details once they were away from her parents.

"But it really was sooo boring without you around," Kara said. "Mum forced me to spend time with Karl." Emmie snorted slightly in amusement. Karl was Kara's twin and she was constantly lamenting how he was no fun. The twins were like night and day - where Kara was loud and outgoing, Karl was quiet and would rather sit alone reading. In that light, it made sense that he had been put in Ravenclaw while Kara was in Hufflepuff. "Where's Melanie and Toni?"

"Probably waiting for us on the train," Emmie replied, glancing over at her. "Where's your things?"

"Mum and Dad got it with Karl. Probably already loaded," Kara said with a wave of her hand. "So… sixth year… we should have loads of fun. Since we'll be bogged down with N.E.W.T.s next year." Emmie chuckled again.

"I do need to focus a bit on class, you know. Mum only lets me keep playing if my marks stay up," she said.

"Puh-lease. Your marks are completely fine," Kara said, now studying her nails. "You did way better on your O.W.L.s than most of the others in our house."

"It's not always easy keeping them up, you know," Emmie replied. She did well enough in school, but she always considered herself more average than not. Definitely not close to the top of their year. And she did have to put in a lot of effort to keep them up in some subjects. Namely defense against the dark arts and potions. Though the latter class was likely because Snape terrified her more so than not understanding the material.

"Did you see the ever-handsome Oliver any?" Kara asked, her brown eyes lighting up. Emmie immediately blushed as she shushed her best friend and looked around to make sure no one had overheard them. Kara only laughed in reply. Emmie couldn't deny that she had a crush on the Gryffindor captain - nearly half the girls in school did. On the outside, it wasn't shocking why - years of playing quidditch had done him well. Though for Emmie, she still had the memories of the boy that she grew up with which had sparked her crush back in first year.

Though it didn't help that it had become a long-running joke among her friends.

"I didn't. Not much, anyway," Emmie replied, trying to keep her voice even. They lived in the same village and her older brother was best friends with Oliver's - both of them in the same year in Gryffindor. When they were little, the four children would often play together. Even if more often than not, Oliver followed Alex and Ryan around, there was a time when he had been kind to her and she would have even said they were friends. But then when she and Oliver started school and she had been sorted into Hufflepuff, it was almost as though she no longer existed to the younger Wood. On the other side, her brother and Ryan Wood had turned into annoying, ever constant bodyguards until she let it them both have it her second year.

There were several times over the years when she had nearly approached Oliver, mostly in the hopes they could possibly be friends again. But he was almost always surrounded by his friends or the Gryffindor quidditch team. They were all rather popular and loud - things Emmie decidedly was not. And he'd probably never seen her as more than Alex's annoying little sister anyway - at least that's what Emmie told herself.

"I feel like this year might be the year he notices you," Kara said, looking over at her friend with a mischievous smile. Emmie couldn't help but laugh. While she did feel different this year and was well aware that she had changed, she wasn't sure if it was enough that Oliver would notice. Nor was she completely sure that she'd ever get over her shyness around him.

"Doubt that," she replied as they neared where they would load onto the train. Kara laughed loudly.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" she asked. Emmie just frowned at her friend. "Seriously, Emmie. You've changed over the summer. A lot." Emmie quickly tucked a strand of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, once again blushing.

It was true that she had shot up another inch. What little baby fat she had before - she was always on the slender side - seemed to have migrated to her hips and chest, though she was solid muscle from all the quidditch training. She had also let her hair grow out a bit - it was now passed her shoulders in loose waves - just because it was easier to pull back out of her way when she played.

Though even though she was happy with her physical changes, it didn't help that she still felt a bit like the ugly duckling around Kara and their other friends, Melanie and Toni.

Her eyes were a pale green, completely lacking the luster and depth of Kara's. Or nearly as pretty as Melanie and Toni's blue eyes. No. Emmie had decided that she was not nearly as gorgeous as Kara with her thick, dark hair and olive skin; or Melanie with her long, white blonde hair, crystal clear skin, and sky blue eyes; or Toni with her short, bobbed auburn hair and dark blue eyes. Not to mention, they were all outgoing and bubbly, well versed in the ways of flirting. Emmie was lucky enough to say a sentence without stuttering anytime she was near a fit guy, though she had gotten a bit better about it over the summer.

"Come now, Emmie. Haven't you noticed the blokes looking at you?" Kara asked, whispering at her. Her blush deepened as she glanced around, noticing a few looks here and there. Though not nearly as many as Kara was insinuating. They stopped as they reached the train and her father began unloading her things from the trolley.

"Have fun this year," Mrs. MacKenzie said as she turned to Emmie and enveloped her in a crushing hug. "Study hard. Be safe on the pitch."

"I will, Mum," Emmie replied, trying to push out of the hug as she glanced around embarrassed.

"Remember all the pointers that I gave you. And what you learned with Alex," her father said, hugging her next. "I've put a new broom kit in your luggage. As well as a few other things for the quidditch season."

"Thanks, Dad," Emmie said, smiling up at him. She and Kara then picked up her trunk and climbed in the train, quickly making their way towards the compartment that they always shared with their roommates. Emmie was at the front and grimaced as a rambunctious second-year knocked her into the wall, trying to get around her.

"Oi! Watch it!" Kara shouted. "That was a prefect you just bumped!" Emmie rolled her eyes, not really wanting to get into any of that just yet. She only wanted to get to their compartment and change into her school robes before she had to go to the prefect meeting.

Emmie sighed in relief as she turned and walked into the compartment, finding her two other roommates already there - Melanie White and Toni Bridges. The two girls hopped up and helped them with their things, getting them situated just as the train set out.

"So how was the rest of your summer?" Melanie asked, her eyes lighting up. "Have a good time with your brother?" Emmie couldn't help but chuckle as she started pulling her uniform out of her knapsack and laid it out on the seat next to Kara. Melanie and Toni had long had crushes on her older brother Alex and were constantly begging her to take them along with her when she went to visit or catch his matches. He had been chaser on the Wigtown Wanderers for two seasons now and she spent a couple weeks with him every summer before the fall season started for specialized training on the Wanderers' pitch.

Truth be told, it was the highlight of her summer - she loved all the blokes on the team and saw them as older brothers. Though this year had been a bit different. Now that she was 16, he had invited the team and reserves over for a couple parties. And some of the reserves had definitely taken notice of her. She found that a bit of firewhiskey helped with the whole stuttering problem and she had definitely enjoyed a bit of flirting.

Part of her felt as though this year could be different for her. Maybe it was her chance to finally come out of her shell. Get a boyfriend. Snog in a broom closet. At the very least, become a bit more confident.

"Yea, it was good," Emmie replied, pulling off her shirt and revealing a new, white lacy bra that her mum had gotten her. Now that she finally filled them out a bit better, her mother had gone a bit of a shopping spree, insisting that Emmie didn't need to wear sports bras all the time.

"Come on! You spend two weeks hanging out with some of the fittest blokes in the league and you expect us to believe that it was only training!" Toni shouted. "Give us the details!"

Emmie couldn't help but laugh as she glanced over at her.

"Well… most of the first string are way too old for me, but I did spend some time with the reserves," she said. "Though, my brother was there, so it's not like any of them were too open with their flirting. He's still a bit protective and all. I was actually surprised that he had the parties to begin with."

"Yea, but you got hot," Melanie replied, her eyebrows raised as she took in Emmie's new form. This only caused her to blush and turn her back to them as she reached down and pulled on her white button-up shirt.

"Well… I did get a bit more attention than I usually do," she said, smiling slightly. Though she quickly shook her head. Nope. She was not about to let it get to her head. She was still the same Emmie. Though she couldn't help but think back to the parties. They had been fun and she had enjoyed the attention...

"Bugger," she muttered, looking down as she struggled to get the buttons done up over her chest, noticing a small gap. Her mum must have shrank it by accident in the wash unless her boobs gotten bigger since they bought her new uniforms. At least her jumper would cover it. She saw Kara smirk out of the corner of her eye as she undid her trousers and pulled them off, then reached for her skirt. At least that would fit. She hoped.

"Suppose it's all study and quidditch again this year. As usual," Toni said boredly.

"Mostly," Emmie said, glancing over her shoulder at her.

"But we're finally sixth years! That means we'll be invited to all the parties!" Melanie whined. "You have to go to at least one with us!"

"Isn't there always one with the upper years in our common room every weekend?" Emmie replied.

"Yea, but everyone knows that the best parties are in Gryffindor," Toni said. "And we're going this year. So, buck up." Emmie rolled her eyes as she finished up and slid back into her shoes, before realizing that she hadn't put on her tie yet.

"What's got you in a rush?" Melanie asked.

"Prefect meeting," Emmie replied, shoving her wand in her robe pocket and grabbing her tie. She would have to put it on while getting there. While he wasn't head boy yet, Percy Weasley definitely could make life unbearable for those he deemed slacking off - he had been buddying up to all the head boys over the years in preparation for getting it next year. And being late to the first prefect meeting was sure to be deemed as slacking off. Even if he couldn't take it out on her this year, he would next year as head boy. "See you lot in a bit!"

Before anyone could say anything else, she rushed out and continued walking towards the front of the train where the prefect car was located, too busy trying to get her tie on that she wasn't paying much attention to where she was going.

Not until she ran straight into a tall, solid form and nearly fell over if it weren't for a pair of large hands that shot out and grabbed her upper arms, steadying her.

"I'm so sorry!" she shouted, her eyes wide as she looked up. Immediately, her cheeks turned bright red as she met the brown eyes of Oliver Wood. "I-I, I…"

He chuckled softly as he looked down at her.

"Not a problem, Mac-MacKenzie," he said. She was all too aware that he still had a hold of her as she swallowed and blinked, struggling to find her words. She wished she had a shot of firewhiskey so she could speak properly. Damn her shyness. And here she had been hoping maybe this year would be better. Whatever confidence she had gained spending time with her brother and his mates had flown out the window.

"I-I was just, ah," she stuttered as she pointed down the corridor. "Prefect meeting."

"Right," he said, quickly letting go of her and running his hand up the back of his neck. He then stepped aside, allowing her to pass. "See you on the pitch." Emmie nodded quickly before continuing on her way. She couldn't help herself as she glanced over her shoulder, seeing him still watching her, a small smile on his face. Whipping her head back around, she quickened her pace.

"Bugger, that was a good one, MacKenzie," she muttered to herself. She continued on, careening into the prefect car, her tie half done as she looked around.

"Right on time," Percy Weasley said primly as he looked over at her. She shot him a smile and moved to sit next to Michael Blanks, the other sixth year prefect from Hufflepuff as she finished up her tie. "We're just waiting on Slytherin."

"Looking good, Mac," Michael said, glancing over at her and causing her to blush yet again. She quickly finished her tie and tucked it into her jumper, then smoothed out her skirt before crossing her legs.

"Ehm, thanks?" she said, unsure of how to respond. Blimey, she had lost it. At that moment, the door burst open and Marcus Flint sauntered in, followed by the rest of the Slytherin prefects. Emmie did her best to move her feet and legs out of the way, lest he step on her. Flint didn't really seem to notice or care about anyone but himself.

"Good of you to join us," Percy said, a scowl on his face as he watched the Slytherins' progress. Flint only scowled at him before dropping onto the bench next to Emmie, spreading out and invading her personal space more than she thought was necessary.

"Good summer, MacKenzie?" he asked, smirking down at her. She shifted in her seat, pulling her robes around her and covering her legs, as he glanced down at them. Blimey, since when had Marcus Flint ever cared to notice her?

"Good enough," she replied, turning her attention to the head boy and head girl at the front of the car. She tried to keep her focus on all the updates and notices they were saying, though she could still feel Flint watching her. Made her skin crawl a bit. She enjoyed the new attention, but not this much.

Finally, the meeting finished as they began handing out their prefect schedules. The older prefects were mostly tasked with patrolling the castle just after curfew to catch any younger years sneaking out. She had two shifts a week, it seemed.

"Seems we're not together much," Michael said, glancing over at hers. Emmie hummed her agreement as she frowned, seeing who she was teamed up with.

"Seems we're paired up quite a bit," Flint said from her other side, his face close to her ear. Emmie jumped slightly, looking over at him while scooting away a bit. He was smiling at her, though there was something carnal about it. "Good. Gives us a chance to get to know each other better."

"Ehm, sure," she replied, a bit flustered. "If you'll excuse me." She then quickly hopped up and started out of the car before anyone could follow her or say anything else. She shuddered slightly, thinking about doing patrol with Flint. She would have to have a talk with the head girl about it if he got to be too much.

She moved quickly, only stopping once to threaten a couple of third years with detention just before they attempted to jinx each other. She barely thought about whether they'd pick up where they left off after she moved on.

"How was the meeting?" Kara asked as she walked back in and sat next to her. Emmie groaned.

"I've been partnered with Marcus Flint most of the time," she whined, holding her prefect schedule out to her friend. Kara snatched it and looked it over.

"Too bad Oliver isn't a prefect," she replied as she smirked over at Emmie.

"I think Flint's not so bad… once you get past the teeth," Melanie said, looking through a copy of Witch Weekly. All three girls looked over at her, scoffing. "What? He isn't that bad!"

"He's horrid!" Toni shouted, smacking her on the shoulder. "Forget the teeth, have you heard the shite that comes out of his mouth? He's rude, mean, and a total lech."

"Think he was hitting on me at the meeting. Said working together would give us a chance to _get to know one another better_," Emmie replied with a roll of her eyes. "Blimey, I'll be lucky if I get through the first round without hexing him."

"Please, we all know you don't have it in you to hex anyone," Melanie said with a laugh. "You'll go all red in the face and bluster about a bit before running off."

"I could hex him if I wanted to," Emmie retorted, frowning at her friend. The other three girls chuckled.

"She does have a point, Emmie," Kara said as she patted her knee. "But it's fine. Not all of us are meant to be master hexers." Emmie just rolled her eyes and took her schedule back, shoving it into her bag. "So… have you seen Wood yet?"

Emmie's face started turning red again.

"I did sort of run into him," she replied. "Literally…"

Kara squealed and shot up, grabbing Emmie's hands as Melanie and Toni leaned closer.

"Tell me everything," she demanded.

"It's not much to tell. I just… wasn't paying attention and ran into him. He stopped me from falling over and then I continued on my way," she said, pulling her hands back.

"This is perfect!" Kara exclaimed. "By break, he'll definitely be noticing you!"

"I don't know about that," she said, looking down at her nails.

"You've only been pining for him since first year," Melanie said.

"As has nearly every girl in our year," Emmie quickly retorted.

"Perhaps this year is the year you finally land a date with him," Toni added. "Or snog him." Emmie's eyes widened as she looked over at her. "Don't give me that look, Miss Prim and Proper. It's about time you got your first kiss."

"What makes you think I haven't?" Emmie asked, a bit put out. She hadn't yet told them what had happened at one of her brother's parties. Toni continued laughing before she noticed the look on Emmie's face. "No! Tell us everything!" Emmie blushed again as she suddenly became interested in straightening her skirt.

"It wasn't anything major," she said, trying to be casual about it. Kara smacked her on the arm.

"You snogged someone this summer and didn't tell me?!" she shouted.

"Shut it! I don't want the whole train to hear," Emmie hissed. "Hadn't had a chance to yet. And… it was just… I told you about Alex having the parties and the reserves coming? Well, one of the chasers - name's Marshall - he's only a couple years older than me... and we got to talking a bit... there was some firewhisky involved-"

"Shut up. Did you shag him?" Toni exclaimed.

"N-no!" Emmie shouted, looking over at her, now completely scandalized. "We just snogged a bit."

"Your brother let someone kiss you?" Kara asked, not quite believing it.

"It's not like we did it in front of him," Emmie scoffed. "We were on the balcony of his flat and no one was there… And we made sure that he'd never find out."

"Was it magical? Or just practice until you get your kiss with Oliver?" Melanie asked, leaning towards her.

"It was… normal… I suppose. Didn't really mean much," she replied, surprised at how nonchalant she sounded. "We were both a bit tipsy and all. Just wanted to get it out of the way, to be honest."

"How very practical of you," Kara said wryly. Emmie shot her a look and the four then dissolved into giggles.

"Well then, what's the first step in Operation Get Wood?" Melanie asked, leaning back in her seat.

"There is no such thing as Operation Get Wood!" Emmie shouted, blushing furiously at the double meaning.

"Of course, there is," Kara said. "And I know where to start…"

* * *

**Went back and forth, but whatever. Posting. A lot of this story is from my original drafts of the Sam and Oliver story. It was pretty good after I went back and re-read them. Upon another read I realized this could have been the better story. Granted this is still pretty different – from the original. Originally Sam was a chaser on Gryffindor. But the first story was sixth year. So, there are those similarities. But Emmie is completely different from the Sam I published… and the first Sam I wrote. She's actually based off me in high school. **

**Anyway, new story. And tipsy posting….**


	2. Off to the Right Start Sort Of

**Off to the Right Start… Sort of**

Emmie casually sipped at her orange juice the next morning, going over her class schedule as she waited for the others to arrive. Being in quidditch, she was often an early riser - much more so than her roommates - getting up to run laps around the pitch or work out before breakfast to keep in form when they weren't practicing.

Of course, it didn't help her roommates that there had been a bit of a shindig the night before among the upper years in their common room, with everyone happy to be back together and eager to catch up on their summers. While she was usually down for a good party in the common room, she wanted to get her school year off to a strong start that didn't involve being incredibly tired or hungover on the first day of class. Not when her Monday and Wednesday schedules were rather full as it was.

Plus, she was a prefect. It wouldn't do if she got tipsy the first night back. What sort of example would that set for the others? Emmie stopped eating for a moment at that thought. Merlin, she was sounding more like Percy Weasley. Chuckling to herself, she returned to eating and memorizing her schedule.

She wasn't sure what she was thinking by keeping so many N.E.W.T. classes, but it was too late now. Between class and quidditch, she was beginning to worry she'd actually have a life this year. So much for new, confident Emmie getting out there and having fun.

"Blimey, must it be so noisy here?" Kara asked as she plopped on the bench next to her, grimacing as she glared at the room around her. Emmie chuckled and glanced at her before returning to her meal. Even if she was hungover, Kara still managed to have her hair and makeup done flawlessly and her uniform perfectly unwrinkled. Despite getting up earlier, Emmie had only managed a bit of gloss and had her hair pulled half back so she wouldn't have to mess with styling it.

"It's not that noisy. You're just hungover," she replied with an amused smile. "Better hope there's a recipe for a hangover potion in our text this year." Kara just glared at her as Melanie and Toni sat across from them, both looking equally as tired.

"I know for a fact you have a store of tonic from your brother. Just need to find where you're hiding it and then raid it," she replied, her voice low. Emmie just shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said lightly, thankful that she did have it hidden away along with a few other potions and tonics that Alex had slipped her before she returned home after her visit. In a place where none of her roommates were likely to find them - they had a bad habit of raiding her store dry and she hoped to get through the first term before needing more. Granted Alex had gifted her with a lecture on drinking responsibly as he handed her the package, then made her swear that she didn't get it from him if their parents discovered it.

"Why are you so cheerful?" Toni asked, starting to fill her plate as Melanie pulled out her class schedule and then put her hand out. The three others obliged by placing their class schedules in her hand. "We've got potions today. And transfiguration. You know McGonagall is not going to take it easy on us this year."

"_I_ got a decent night's sleep," Emmie said, causing Toni to roll her eyes slightly before looking over the schedules that Melanie now had spread out on the table before her.

"Blimey, how many classes are you taking this year?" Melanie asked, looking up at her. "Arithmacy? You know just because you get high enough marks on your O.W.L.s doesn't mean you have to keep _every_ subject."

"I seriously had to talk her out of keeping on with runes and divination. Otherwise, we'd never see her," Kara interjected. "Besides, I thought you were planning to go pro like Alex and your dad? Didn't think quidditch players needed a heavy school load."

"We don't know that I'll get signed. Good to have options," Emmie said casually before taking a bite of eggs.

"Merlin, you sound like your mum," Kara said, causing Emmie to chuckle.

"Decent summer, MacKenzie?" Roger Kite, a boy in their year, asked as he passed by the group, shooting a smooth smile at her.

"Decent enough," Emmie replied, returning it as she felt a bit of a jolt of excitement through her. She then turned back to her friends who were all staring at her with grins. "What?"

"I swear she's completely clueless," Kara said with a sigh.

"I am not," Emmie retorted.

"He's never really spoken to you before," Toni said. "Kite totally fancies you."

"He's just being friendly," Emmie replied, looking back at her plate as she felt her cheeks heat up. Blimey, was it really that big a deal? Not every bloke that talked to her fancied her. She actually got on rather well with the seventh years, granted that was mostly because half of them were on the quidditch team. And all of them mostly treated her like a sister. She wouldn't lie - it was nice to finally get noticed a bit, even if she wasn't completely sure how to handle it just yet. And she was starting to get annoyed by her friends teasing her about it.

"Sure… that's it," Melanie replied.

"Got your practice schedule, Mac," a tall, blonde seventh-year boy said, plopping down next to Emmie and causing her face to light up. She looked over at Thomas Fincher, the Hufflepuff captain. He held out a piece of parchment for her and waited as she looked it over, his face meaning business. While she was enjoying the attention to an extent, she was grateful that nothing had changed with her captain. At least nothing that would give her friends more fodder for breakfast. She had already had enough for one meal as it was.

"Just two times a week?" she asked, glancing at him with an eyebrow raised. Fincher sighed and looked over to the other side of the room.

"For now. Slytherin's booked it more than usual, at least for the first term. New seeker," he replied, obviously not happy with the news. Emmie glanced over at the table, seeking Flint sitting with the rest of the team, their heads close to each other.

"Who?" she asked.

"Malfoy," he said blandly.

"Has he ever played?" Emmie asked, completely baffled by the change in lineup as she looked back at Fincher. The previous seeker had been rather good. Was Flint really that stupid? While she thought he was an idiot in most things, she at least thought he was smarter when it came to quidditch.

"Malfoy's dad bought the lot of them a round of new Nimbus 2001s," Fincher said, his frown deepening.

"Blimey. Even my Da wouldn't get me one of those," she said, slightly in awe as she looked back over at the team. "Can't imagine how much it cost to get a whole team of them."

"No matter. Diggory's still loads better," Fincher replied, looking back at her. "Just hope you learned a lot at your training camp." Emmie couldn't help but smile at him.

"Just wait until first practice. Alex showed me loads of tricks that I'm eager to use in a match," she said, a wicked grin now filling her face. Her captain returned the grin.

"What's what I like to hear. Especially since Gryffindor's got a strong team again this year," he replied. He then patted her on the shoulder and stood. "I'm off. See you later. Remember, first practice is next week." He turned and walked over to his friends, sitting down as a couple of them glanced down at their group and then leaning towards him, whispering furiously. Emmie turned her attention back over to the Slytherin table, frowning slightly before she returned to eating. She had tried to talk her father into getting her a Nimbus 2001 over the summer, but he had refused, saying she had a perfectly good Nimbus 2000. Wasn't fair, sometimes. While she wasn't sure how strong the Slytherin team would be that year, having a round of spanking new brooms certainly didn't hurt their chances.

"Cedric Diggory, now that is a fit man," Melanie said with a sigh. Emmie chuckled as she looked over at her friend, who now had her chin in her hand as she looked down the table at the seeker in question sitting with a group of his friends.

"He's in fifth year," Emmie replied as she glanced over at him. She supposed he was rather good-looking when she thought about it. But being on the quidditch team with him, she never really thought of him like that. Again, she always thought of the blokes more like brothers than anything. Likely because she had grown up with an older brother who played.

"So? We're only a year older," Melanie replied. "I can look, can't I? And appreciate." Emmie just shook her head as she chuckled. It was becoming clear that her friends only had one thing on their minds that year. Teen hormones at their finest.

"Besides, not all of us are obsessed with quidditch… or handsome quidditch captains," Toni added, waggling her eyebrows at Emmie.

"I'm not obsessed with him!" she exclaimed loudly, though quickly glanced around, hoping that no one had heard her. She glanced over at the Gryffindor table on the other side of the room, seeing Wood sitting with the other sixth years in Gryffindor, plus a few of the quidditch team. He was laughing at something the twins had done or said. Blimey, he looked even better when he laughed.

"You so are. You can't stop staring at him," Kara replied. Emmie whipped her head back around, frowning at her.

"Am not," she said, holding her nose up in the air slightly as she grabbed her bag and stood. "I'll see you lot in transfiguration." She then turned and strode off, leaving the three laughing in her wake.

* * *

There was still a good ten minutes left before class started when Emmie settled in her desk in the transfiguration room. She hadn't meant to get there so early but couldn't stand another second of her friends teasing her about her crush on Wood, even though they had spent the better part of the last five years doing so. She reckoned it would only get worse this year if they were serious about their quest to get them together. She almost snorted to herself - like that would happen.

"Bloody annoying friends," she muttered as she pulled out her book and threw it on her desk before yanking it open to the first chapter.

"You should try being friends with the twins," a deep voice said from her side. Emmie shot up and turned, seeing Wood walk in and sit in the desk in front of her. She could feel her cheeks heat up and prayed to Merlin that she wasn't blushing at the moment. "Have a good summer? Heard from Ryan that you spent some time with Alex and the Wanderers." Emmie nodded quickly, willing herself to speak without stuttering, though the other part of her was screaming.

Was Wood talking to her? Again? This was the most he had said to her in the last five years combined. Did he get hit to the head with a bludger over the summer? Last time he had actually talked to her first was sometime around second year and it was to ask her something about her brother. Since then, it was a few words here or there whenever they happened to both be hanging out with their brothers or families. But the last time they had actually been alone and spoke more than a few words was when they were kids.

"Y-yea, did two weeks with him in Wigtown. Coach let us use the pitch since they were on break," she said, finding her voice a bit squeakier than usual, though at least she wasn't stuttering as much. She cleared her throat and smiled slightly, hoping it didn't look like a grimace.

"Sounds brilliant. Suppose he taught you a lot of tricks for the season? I'll have to watch out," he replied, smiling warmly at her. Emmie found herself getting lost a bit. Merlin, he had a good smile. Wait, no. Stop it, Emmie, she told herself. Stay cool.

"Surely nothing that revolutionary," she said, somehow managing to keep her voice even. "You've got all your brilliant plays and all. I know Ryan helps you a lot as well." Wood chuckled.

"Nothing that special," he said, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Emmie couldn't help as her eyes widened. Did she - Emmie MacKenzie - just make Oliver Wood - Gryffindor Quidditch God - blush? Couldn't be. Her eyes must be playing tricks on her. "Do anything else fun over the break?"

"Mum and Dad took us on holiday a bit. And then I hung out with Kara and the others when I wasn't training," she replied, nervously playing with her quill. Oliver nodded and started to open his mouth.

"There you are!" Kara exclaimed as she sat next to Emmie, effectively cutting off Oliver from whatever he was about to say. "Good to see you, Wood."

"You too, Watkins," Oliver replied, nodding towards her. Percy Weasley then sat next to him and he turned around, his attention now on his roommate. Emmie couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed with Kara's interruption. She was just having her first real conversation with Oliver in years and now he was busy chatting with Percy after Kara had cut him off. Of course, then she couldn't help but smile slightly.

She had just had a nearly complete conversation with Oliver Wood.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" Kara whispered, her eyes bright. Emmie shoved her slightly, glancing nervously towards Oliver and Percy.

"Shut it," she hissed softly. "Not here."

"You were flirting with him," she said, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder.

"He just asked me about my summer. Quidditch stuff," Emmie whispered half-heartedly. She knew she'd tell Kara all the details - she seriously wanted to - but she didn't particularly want to discuss them while he was sitting just in front of her.

"Sure," Kara replied, her eyes dancing. She opened her mouth to say more, when there was a thud behind them, causing both to jump slightly and turn around. Flint and Pucey had just occupied the desk behind them.

"Good to see you, MacKenzie," Flint said, leering at her slightly. Emmie frowned as she immediately spun back around to her book, deciding it was best to ignore him for the time being. "Looking forward to rounds tomorrow night." Emmie bristled slightly as she saw Kara scowl at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Just an hour and we're supposed to be working," Emmie replied without looking at him.

"Ah, but there's so much we can get up to in an hour," he replied.

"Ugh, gross, Flint," Kara said.

"Wasn't talking to you, Watkins," he said, frowning at her. Kara just huffed and turned back around as Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom, effectively cutting off all other conversation.

"Class, I trust that you completed your summer homework…"

* * *

Later that night, Emmie collapsed on one of the large, fluffy sofas in the Hufflepuff common room, loosening her tie. They still had astronomy to get to that night, but all in all, it was a decent first day back. Even if she had homework from every class.

What's more, she had spoken to Oliver. More than just a few words. And he had started it. And she hadn't stuttered the whole time. Perhaps this would be the year that changed everything. Maybe she could be the new, confident Emmie that she had just started learning about over the summer.

"I know that smile. You're thinking about your conversation with Wood, aren't you?" Kara said, sitting next to her. She couldn't help but grin as she looked over at her.

"He started talking to me first," she said, sitting up.

"Looks as though Operation Get Wood is a go," Kara said with a laugh.

"Could we please call it something else? Or rather, no operation? Maybe just see how it goes," Emmie said with a slight groan. "Besides, he could have just been acting nice. We were friends once upon a time."

"Correction - your brothers are friends and he worshipped them, hence followed them around everywhere. He only tolerated you as a child," Kara said. "Before you argue with me, I was there. I know. He wasn't mean, per say, just… saw you as the annoying younger sister more often than not. This is a massive improvement, meaning he _must_ be crushing on you."

"Or… he's actually grown up a bit and realized that we can be friends again. Besides, I thought all guys went through an 'I hate girls' stage?" Emmie replied. Kara just rolled her eyes.

"Stop trying to talk yourself down. There's absolutely no reason why he wouldn't be interested in you," she said. "Especially now…" She glanced down at Emmie's new form, causing her to blush.

"Forgive me if I hope he likes me for me and not because I've supposedly had some sort of miraculous transformation also known as puberty," Emmie said, studying her nails. Kara sighed and leaned her head on Emmie's shoulder.

"So, what are you going to do about Flint?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Avoid him when possible," she said immediately.

"And when you can't?"

"Make the best of it," Emmie replied glumly. "Hope he isn't too horrid." Kara snorted.

"If class was anything to go by, he's going to be absolutely wretched," she said.

"I don't understand. He's barely said a word to me at all and now suddenly he's gone all barmy," Emmie said. Kara just stared at her. "Seriously, not that again-"

"Look, if he gets too fresh with you, just knee him in the bollocks and walk away," Kara said. "I can show you a few of my favorite jinxes and hexes as well." Emmie looked over at her, her eyebrows raised.

"I'd rather hope it won't come to violence," she said.

"For someone who's brutal on the pitch, you are a bit of a pansy off it," Kara said.

"That's different. It's quidditch. You have to be brutal," Emmie said, frowning.

"Yes, and sometimes life calls for it as well. I'm just saying that you should know how to protect yourself just in case," Kara pushed. Emmie sighed and shook her head.

"Suppose it wouldn't hurt," she said. Kara grinned as she sat up and then stood, pulling Emmie up with her.

"We'll start now. We've got an hour before astronomy," she said, pulling Emmie over to a large, rather empty corner of the room.

"But I have homework!" Emmie exclaimed with a laugh.

"It can wait. Self-defense is more important. Especially since it's clear we're going to learn nothing in defense against the dark arts," Kara replied.

"Got that right," Emmie said with a chuckle, thinking to their first class with Professor Lockhart. He had spent the entire class time introducing himself and they hadn't actually learned anything remotely related to defense.

"Now, first of all, we should start with a bat-bogey hex…"

* * *

**Well, since I tipsy posted this story, might as well keep up with it… Seriously need to stop with the Oliver Wood stories. Oh! And for those interested, once a week I'm doing a livestream on Twitch with my friend called "Wining about FanFic." Basically, the two of us drinking wine, talking about fanfiction, reading some of the stories we like. We also do a writing challenge every week. Next week we're going to highlight two HP fanfics each – the challenge is to find two non-smutty romance stories featuring an OTP and NOTP. Tune in and see all the shenanigans we have going on. **

**TheLittleTigeress – Thanks! I'm glad that you like it! Honestly, I'm surprised it took me this long to do a Hufflepuff protagonist.**

**cjconner326 – Haha! Yea, I was writing, drinking wine, and chatting with my friend that I do the stream with and just thought, eh. Why not? Mostly, I'm just using a lot of the story line from the original and including a lot of the scenes/ideas that I had it that one – the one I seriously am happy to include is a funny scene during Lockhart's Valentine's Day shenanigans. Outside that, it's pretty different. Emmie does have some traits close to the original Sam – namely she's known for being super nice and she's a chaser on the quidditch team. But outside that, they are different. Even original Sam was pretty confident, while Emmie is deathly shy. As I've said, she is based a lot of myself in high school – I could not talk to guys I liked to save my life and still flub up my words when I get nervous. And I got a recent review on Sam that I have to agree with, so this is me trying to redeem myself it that regard, partially, haha! And, well, I am a Hufflepuff, so about time I wrote a Hufflepuff story!**

**Thanks for reading and following, everyone!**


	3. Surviving Potions

**Surviving Potions**

A couple days later, Emmie dropped down at the Hufflepuff table and immediately dropped her head down on her arms, groaning slightly. Kara looked over at her, a perplexed look on her face as she slowly kept chewing.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Potions," Emmie groaned.

"I know we all hate Professor Snape, but why the added drama today?" Melanie replied from across the table. Emmie looked up at her.

"We're supposed to settle our class partners for the rest of the year today," she muttered.

"So, just sit next to Kara and you'll be fine," Toni said. "Melanie and I got that all sorted."

"You know Snape. He's likely to choose for us. And what if I end up with Flint?" she replied. "He's been insufferable." She groaned again and dropped her head in her arms.

"You've barely seen him," Melanie scoffed. "And you got out of patrolling with him last night because Penelope Clearwater wanted to switch you for tonight." Emmie just looked up and scowled at her.

"He's in most of my core classes and never fails to try and sit near me or make lewd comments," Emmie commented.

"I've witnessed it. It's not fun," Kara added.

"You know what you need to do," Toni said. Emmie looked over at her, her eyes wide.

"What? Tell me," she begged. Toni smiled slightly as she glanced at Melanie.

"Get a boyfriend," they both said together. Emmie frowned at them as Kara started laughing.

"It's only the third day of class," Emmie said, still in a bit of shock. "Surely it takes longer than that."

"Marley Hawkins is already dating Alistair Cameron," Melanie said. "That started up as soon as we got back. Three days." She held up three fingers in the air and wiggled them. Emmie rolled her eyes as she started filling her plate.

"We're not saying go ask out Wood right this second - though that would most definitely solve your problem seeing how he and Flint hate each other - but there are a number of single, respectable Hufflepuffs you could go out with. For now," Toni said. Emmie just huffed. "There's also Ravenclaw. They aren't bad. Roger Davies is certainly easy on the eyes - for a fifth year, anyway." Emmie just glared at her.

"Nah, you need a nice Gryffindor bloke," someone said from behind them.

"A good, brave chivalrous bloke," an identical voice added.

Emmie turned around and frowned, seeing Fred and George Weasley standing there, grinning at her. She fought off rolling her eyes again. While she wasn't particularly close to the twins, they were related on her mother's side - she had been a Prewitt. Her family spent most of their holidays with the loud, large and boisterous MacKenzies after her parents had settled in Scotland. The twins entertained her more often than not, but they were currently settling into annoying territory.

The last thing she needed was for the Weasley twins to start meddling in her love life. Any part of her life, really.

"We could most definitely help set you up, cuz," one of them said, grinning, Emmie wasn't sure which one.

"What about Ian?" the other said.

"Better yet, we could set you up with Wood," the first replied. Emmie's eyes widened as she heard her friends started cackling behind her.

"I don't need your help, Fred and George, though thanks for the offer," she said quickly, turning around to hide her red face.

"But seriously, Mac, you don't need any help getting a date. Just stand around in the courtyard. Sure, someone will ask you out," one said. Emmie rolled her eyes and glanced back at them.

"Enough," she said firmly. The twins just chuckled and walked on to their table.

"They have a point," Melanie said, still laughing. "Just go out there and find a bloke. Any bloke."

"But I can't date someone I don't like," Emmie said emphatically. Toni rolled her eyes.

"For once, put aside your undying love for Wood and start thinking realistically," Melanie said. Emmie rolled her eyes and nearly dropped her head onto her arms again.

"I'm not in love with him!" she nearly shouted. "Just…" She stopped speaking, unsure of where she was going with that train of thought.

"They may have a point," Kara said. Emmie whipped her head over to glare at her best friend. "I'm just saying, it doesn't hurt to play the field a bit. Talk to other guys. See what's out there. Maybe Wood isn't as perfect as you've built him up to be in your head and there's someone else better." Emmie shut her mouth and thought it over a bit. It did make sense. "Besides, if he _is_ into you - as I think he is - it'll just make him crazy jealous and come around a lot faster."

There it was. Emmie didn't quite believe that her best friend had truly given up on her plan to get her with Wood at some point during the year. She just groaned and dropped her head in her hand.

"First things first, let's hope that I don't end up with Flint as a potions partner," she moaned.

"You're forgetting the plus side to this," Kara said. Emmie turned to look at her. "Maybe you'll get put with Wood." That did put a smile on her face. Perhaps she would…

* * *

Flint walked down the hall randomly glaring at passing students and chuckling after they ran from him, trying to avoid him. He had longed settled into his role as school bully and relished the fear he caused in other students.

"What's got you looking so happy? We're off to potions," his best friend Adrian Pucey said, looking over at him. "Doesn't much matter if Snape is our head of house, he's hard on everyone."

"Thought that was obvious. He's hoping he gets put with MacKenzie," Warrington said with a laugh. Flint didn't respond, just chuckled as he glanced at him.

"Seriously? A Hufflepuff? She's not even pureblood. What's got into you, mate?" Pucey asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"What are you talking about? She got fit over the summer," Warrington said as he looked over at Pucey on the other side of Flint.

"Dunno what it is they're serving in Hufflepuff, but I definitely want some of it," Flint said, glancing over at Pucey, waggling his eyebrows. "If you know what I mean." Adrian just rolled his eyes.

"Course I know what you mean," he muttered. Flint stopped and looked down at him.

"Seriously, Pucey. You've seen her. You can't tell me that you wouldn't jump at the chance to get into a broom closet with her," he said. Pucey just stared at him. "No, good you don't answer that. As far as I'm concerned, she's off limits to everyone else."

"Even Wood?" Pucey asked, starting to walk again. Flint frowned and then hurried to catch up with him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he growled. Pucey chuckled. He was probably the only person in their house not afraid to laugh in Flint's face.

"You're not the only bloke in the school who's noticed her," he replied. "And from what I hear, she's had it bad for Wood since first year."

"Who told you that?" Flint asked. Pucey just shrugged.

"Some of those Hufflepuffs… yea, they keep to themselves, but they talk loudly. Mostly the sixth-year girls she rooms with," he replied. Flint kept walking, thinking it over.

"So, doesn't mean anything," Flint said, trying to toss it aside. "Just because she fancies him doesn't mean he fancies her." Adrian just shook his head.

"I'm just saying, I don't think you're her type," Pucey said.

"I'm, if anything, persistent," Flint said, smiling as he winked at Pucey. "I'll get her to come around." Adrian snorted.

"How? Annoy her to death? She can't stand you from what I've seen," he replied. Flint stopped, glaring at his best friend. "Face it, she only goes for charming."

"I can be charming," Flint retorted. Adrian stopped and turned to look at him. "Right, so maybe not charming. But you know how Hufflepuffs can be. All meek and quiet on the outside. Wild on the inside." Adrian just shook his head and started walking again.

"Don't think your usual approach is going to work on her," he called back.

"If there's anything I know, it's how to seduce a bird," Flint replied, catching up to him and puffing his chest out a bit. Adrian just glance at him. "Trust me. I know how to play this. She's spent most of her time being ignored by other blokes. She'll jump at any chance for attention."

"Wasn't that mostly because of her brother?" Warrington asked. "I do remember him going around threatening anyone who so much as gave her a dirty look…"

"Yea, but he hasn't been here since third year," Flint said. "She's been open game since fourth year." Adrian snorted. Flint grabbed his arm roughly and spun him around. "You got somethin' to say, Pucey?"

"Just that… you've got to rethink your approach if you want to land MacKenzie. She's not likely to respond to your usual tactics," he replied. As soon as he said it, he instantly regretted it. A glint came into Flint's eyes, one that he only got when issued a particularly difficult challenge, as he slowly started to grin. Bother. He had really done it now. Now they would be forced to deal with this all year, if that's what it took. Once Flint had settled on a challenge, there was nothing stopping him.

Flint let go of him and continued on towards the potions classroom.

"Come on, Pucey," he called over his shoulder. Adrian just rolled his eyes as Warrington chuckled.

"This is going to be fun," Warrington said, waggling his eyebrows. Adrian only shook his head.

"For you, maybe…"

* * *

Oliver was already tuning out, though Percy had just started talking as they walked to Potions. He was going on about how important it was to get the right partner and all. Oliver didn't much care about who he got as long as it wasn't Flint or any other Slytherin.

No, that wasn't true. He wouldn't mind being paired up with Emmie.

He hadn't seen her all summer besides the fact they lived in the same village and their brothers were best friends. They used to hang out a lot when they were kids, but he had to admit that was mostly because he idolized Alex MacKenzie along with his own older brother. Both of them had been four years ahead and powerhouses on the pitch - playing for Gryffindor and then joining the League afterwards. Oliver had played with them a couple years before they graduated. He was sure the only reason he had become popular from first year was because of his brother Ryan and Emmie's brother Alex. Though he wasn't sure why the same thing hadn't happened to her. Perhaps because she had gone to another house. She had mostly kept to her house and had few friends outside Hufflepuff. Granted she had always been a bit quieter and shyer than the rest of her family.

He supposed the fact that Ryan and Alex had been ever-present bodyguards her first three years at Hogwarts hadn't helped much either. Even though she was in a different house, both of them had gone out of their way to look out for her, beating up or threatening to beat up whatever Slytherins or upperclassmen that had teased her. Emmie had yelled something fierce at them one day her second year and from there they mostly did it quietly, but it was enough that they put the fear of Merlin into any guy who had considered asking her out. Just before they graduated, they had taken him aside and charged him with looking out for her in their stead and it was a task he had taken rather seriously. While she had been annoying when they were younger, he still had a soft spot for the bashful Hufflepuff.

He mostly stayed in the background, remembering that she hadn't liked it when her brother was overt about it. Not to mention, he was sure that she likely wouldn't have wanted to hang out with him - he had been a bit obnoxious back in the day. But he did what he could, mostly making sure that no one gave her a hard time which was easy enough as most people didn't even notice her. He wasn't sure why - she was a brilliant chaser and always gave off a warm and friendly aura. Had always been pretty in his mind with her freckles and green eyes.

However, as soon as he ran into her on the train, he realized that he was going to have to play a more active role this year. It was already apparent that more and more blokes were paying attention to her and he could understand why. She had completely transformed over the summer, wearing her hair differently and looking very different from before, even though she still had that stutter of hers.

He sighed, remembering the letter he had gotten from Alex just before school started up, telling him to pay closer attention - he was likely going to have to beat the blokes off with a stick. At the time, he had thought Alex was overreacting - something he tended to do where Emmie was involved - but then he saw her.

But even Oliver couldn't lie to himself, part of him wanted to get closer to her for reasons other than looking out for her. He wouldn't admit that out loud to anyone, especially not to Alex or Ryan. His brother would never let him live it down while Alex would probably beat him up.

"Wood? WOOD!"

"What is it, Perce?" Oliver said, whipping his head over to look over at his roommate and best friend.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've said," Percy replied, slightly angry.

"Sorry. Quidditch plays," Oliver muttered as they continued down the hallway. Percy studied him for a bit before sighing.

"Don't think I haven't noticed," he said.

"Noticed what?" Oliver asked, looking over at him, confused. Percy just rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Two words. Emmie MacKenzie," he said bluntly. Oliver stopped walking and stared at him a moment, blinking.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, though he could already feel the red seeping into his cheeks. Curse Percy Weasley and his observant nature.

"You've been trying to sit near her in every class you have with her. Why don't you just ask her out already," Percy said, continuing to walk. "And don't think I haven't noticed how you've always looked out for her since fourth year."

"I-what?" Oliver exclaimed. Percy just chuckled as he glanced at his best friend.

"Not like you're the only one," he replied. Oliver stopped him again.

"What do you know?" he demanded. Percy rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"I meant, you aren't the only bloke who's noticed her. You've heard the others in our house go on about her," he replied. "At least now. Though certainly took you long enough to talk to her."

"And what's that mean?" he asked, slightly indignant.

"I'm your best friend and your roommate. And I have a highly keen sense of observation, which you are well aware of," Percy said matter-of-factly. "Just curious as to why you've waited until now to talk to her."

Oliver frowned as he silently walked next to him, not sure what to say.

"Because… well… it's not so easy…" he started.

"Because she's the little sister of your brother's best friend? I hardly see how that's complicated," Percy said. "Besides, didn't they tell you to look out for her?"

"That's not- argh," Oliver said, stopping. Percy turned and looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Do you fancy her or not?" he asked pointedly.

"I-I, what?"

"If you like her, then ask her out," Percy said sensibly.

"I can't just ask her out. I mean, I don't even really know her all that well," Oliver said, running his hand up the back of his neck. "And Merlin, you've seen her. Every bloke in school is bound to be asking her out now." Percy just shook his head and turned around, still walking

"Ask her out. Don't ask her out. Just make up your mind," he muttered. Oliver frowned as he caught up to him.

"Can't I at least get to know her first?" he asked. Percy glanced at him and then turned his focus forward.

"Whatever you do, don't take too long with it," he said. Oliver rolled his eyes. This was the last thing he needed before going into potions.

* * *

Emmie sat nervously at her desk before class started, her eyes darting towards the door every few seconds to see if Snape had arrived.

"Relax," Kara said from her side, rolling her eyes. "You'll likely end up with me." Emmie just frowned at her.

"We don't know that," she replied.

"Mac-MacKenzie… Watkins," Wood said as he took the desk in front of them.

"Looking good, Wood," Kara said, leaning her chin on her hand as she grinned and winked. Emmie tried not to roll her eyes. Wood looked at her curiously and nodded. He then glanced over at Emmie, a bit of red entering his cheeks.

"Get your essay done?" he asked.

"I-I… yes," Emmie managed to say. "Though took forever."

"Same," Oliver replied. From next to him, Percy glanced at him and then Emmie then turned back to the front, hiding the fact that he was rolling his eyes. "Don't know about you, but think potions is going to kick my arse this year."

"Yea… same," Emmie said.

"How are things, MacKenzie?" a voice said from behind her. Emmie turned slightly, looking at Flint as he grinned.

"Good until now," she said blandly. She could see Kara grinning from her side and start to silently clap her hands. She had to admit, it did feel good to finally have a comeback for Flint.

"Looking forward to tonight," Flint said calmly. Emmie straightened up, her eyes wide as she slowly turned around. Her eyes narrowed as she started glaring at him.

"What are you talking about? I'm on rounds with Michael," she said.

"Not anymore. He wanted to trade yesterday. Think he's got a bit of something for Clearwater," he said casually. Kara started glaring at the Slytherin. "So, it's just me and you… patrolling the dungeons… for an hour."

Emmie started to open her mouth, ready to lay into him, but at that moment Snape swooped into the room and she spun back around to face the front of the room. She was seething as she glared down at her open potions book in front of her. She felt a nudge and looked over at Kara who nodded her head forward. She looked up and saw Oliver bent over, his back tense. Emmie shook her head and looked back at her best friend, wondering what she meant. Kara just rolled her eyes.

"As you are well aware of, today you will be set with partners that will remain for the rest of the year," Snape droned as he reached down and picked up a piece of parchment. There were murmurs throughout the room as students began looking at each other. "Before you get excited or start moving, I will be assigning them."

Emmie shot Kara a glare, as if to silently say "I told you so." She then turned her focus to the front of the class as Snape began calling out names.

"_Not Flint," _she kept thinking over and over.

"Emily MacKenzie," he paused, glancing up as there were a few soft chuckles. Emmie frowned - she hated when she was called by her given name. No one used it, not even her family. Well, her mum and dad used it when she was in trouble. But she had been called Emmie since she could remember. But then the fear slid in. This was it… she knew he was going to put her with Flint. "... and Percy Weasley."

Emmie's sigh of relief was audible, which she hadn't intended. She glanced around nervously before quickly gathering up her things in preparation to move.

"Kara Watkins and Oliver Wood…"

Soon he finished calling out names and everyone moved around, getting settled with their new partners.

"Today, we will be making Hiccuping Solution," Snape said as he waved his wand and a list of ingredients went up on the board. "Gather your ingredients and then turn to page 25 for the instructions…"

Emmie turned to Percy and smiled slightly.

"Do you want to get them or should I?" she asked.

"If you'd like to, I can set up the cauldron and such," Percy said amicably. Emmie nodded and got up off her stool, walking towards the supplies closet. She glanced over at Kara, who just grinned and gave her a thumbs up, then motioned towards Oliver who busy looking at his potions book. Emmie rolled her eyes and continued to the closet. The more she thought about it, she was happy being set with Percy. He was easily the top of their class and they got on well enough. At the few family gatherings she had been to that involved the Weasleys, she ended up talking with him, the both of them the quietest of the whole bunch.

And at least she wasn't with Flint.

* * *

Around 9 pm that night, Emmie trudged out of the Hufflepuff common room, heading towards where she was to meet Flint. She was loathing the one hour they would have to spend monitoring the corridors around the Hufflepuff and Slytherin common rooms. On the one hand, she understood why they mostly split it up between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff prefects - something about building inter-house camaraderie and the fact they were both located in the lower levels of the castle. But she still didn't like the fact that she was with Flint.

"Taking your own precious time, is it, Emily?" Flint asked, pushing off from the wall he was leaning against after she rounded a corner. Emmie stopped and glared at him.

"It's MacKenzie," she said. "Let's get it this over with." She started walking past him.

"Don't sound too eager," he quipped. Emmie just rolled her eyes and kept walking. "You're a bit livelier than I thought." She just glanced at him and continued walking, her eyes searching around the corridors for any student that was out of their common room after curfew.

"Seriously, MacKenzie. This doesn't have to be painful if you don't want it to be," he said with a sigh. She didn't look at him or say anything. "Or perhaps you do like things rough."

Emmie stopped in her tracks and turned around, her eyes blazing as she glared at him, planting her hands on her hips.

"You keep that up, Flint, and I will hex you," she said. He only grinned as he stepped closer to her, not stopping until his face was inches from her.

"Yea, we both know that's an empty threat," he said. "And admit it, you like this back and forth of ours." Emmie wrinkled her nose and stepped back. She didn't want to admit that he made her nervous. Definitely not while they were alone. What was that saying she had always heard? Fake it until you make it?

"No, I don't," she said simply before spinning around and walking off. Flint only chuckled and watched her a bit before moving to catch up to her. He decided to lay off for now, but this was going to be fun.

* * *

**Gotten more of this finished that I think I can keep posting it regularly, though making some changes to later chapters and my plot as the characters develop. At least I've gotten everything plotted to the very end. Planning to keep this lighthearted as best I can, considering there's about to be a monster roaming the halls of Hogwarts soon. **

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	4. Of Studying & Quidditch

**Of Studying and Quidditch**

Emmie sighed as she dropped her heavy bag into a chair in the library glancing around the mostly empty room. She preferred coming there early on Saturday mornings. While her roommates groaned about her waking them up when they were trying to sleep in, she wanted to get her homework done so she could spend the rest of the weekend either hanging out or on the pitch with a clear conscience. So, she had lugged all her books up for breakfast and then dragged herself to the library. Though she couldn't help but look around, worried that Flint was lurking around. While he had watched himself for the remainder of their patrol last night, she couldn't help but notice he had a habit of popping up when she least expected it.

Of all the boys to bloody take notice of her this year. And they were only a few days in. Maybe he would get bored and move on to the next conquest soon. As far as Emmie could remember, he never stayed with one girl for very long. She just needed to suck it up for a couple more weeks until the novelty of it wore off.

Bending over, Emmie pulled out all her class books, then parchment, quills and ink, placing them on the table before arranging them in the order she planned to do them. She'd start with potions, since that was her least favorite subject, and then work through arithmacy, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, and then skim through the first chapter of her apparition book in preparation for the first class on Monday. She had already read it over the summer - eager to learn how to do it so she could take the test next spring as soon as she turned 17 - but wanted to refresh her memory.

"Figured I'd find you here, Mac," Fincher said, walking up to her. Emmie looked up and smiled.

"Just getting homework out of the way," she replied. He nodded, glancing down at the books.

"Thinking we should have a meeting tomorrow afternoon in the common room. Need to do trials for chaser since Edwin quit," he replied. "Thought you and Diggory would help out with that since you'll be the only two returning next year. Your input matters more than the rest of the team."

Emmie nodded her approval. Seemed he was preparing Diggory to take over. While part of her was slightly hurt that he wasn't considering her, she also knew she wasn't really cut out for leading the team. Fincher easily put hours upon hours into coming up with plays, training schedules and strategies that she just didn't have the mind for. Not to mention, there were going to be a lot of open spots to fill next year which would mean a total overhaul of the team. They weren't particularly bad as it was, but their best players were graduating that year and she wasn't completely sure what they would have to work with.

"What time were you thinking?" she asked.

"About 2 pm do it for you?" he asked. She nodded. "Good. What did Alex have you working on this summer?" She couldn't help but grin.

"Had me working on the Dionysus Dive, actually," she replied. Fincher's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Isn't that a bit advance for Hogwarts?" he asked. Emmie just shrugged.

"Need to get it down before the scouts and trials next year," she replied. "Need some fancy tricks if I'm going to get into the League." He nodded and glanced at her books again.

"Well, I'm eager to see everything Monday night. I'll let you get to work," he then waved and moved off to another table with a group of seventh years as Emmie moved to sit down. She reached for her notes and potions book, glancing over exactly what she was supposed to be writing for her essay and trying to figure out if she needed to go search for any other books to help.

She had just opened her book to the right chapter when she heard someone clear their throat. Looking up, her eyes widened and she could feel the blush starting to fill her cheeks. Oliver stood there with his bag slung over his shoulder and an easy smile on his face.

"Was wondering… mind if I sit? Figured you were working on the same homework and I could use some help," he said, motioning towards the open chair across from her. Emmie blinked, unable to speak for a moment as she glanced over and saw Fincher watching them. "Don't worry. I'm not here to steal any secrets about the Hufflepuff team."

Emmie looked back at him and nodded, finding that safer than opening her mouth and stuttering again. She swallowed as he sat down, throwing his bag in the chair next to him, then started pulling out his books.

"You and Perce fare well with your potion yesterday?" he asked, glancing over at her.

"Y-yea. H-honestly, I think being paired with him is going to save my marks this year," she said, finally finding her voice. Oliver chuckled.

"Yea, I get him to help me out a lot. He may be harsh sometimes with his criticism, but it helps in the end," he said.

"B-but I thought you were near the top of the class," Emmie said, wondering just why Oliver would need any help with his homework. Especially from her. She was decidedly somewhere in the middle. And he _was _roommates with Percy Weasley.

"How do you think I got there? Percy and lots of late nights studying," he replied. Emmie nodded and looked down at her book, willing her heart to stop racing. That was interesting. She had assumed he spent all his spare time on quidditch. "Though I feel like defense against the dark arts is going to be my easiest class all year." Emmie couldn't help but chuckle.

"Just watch Lockhart flounce around reliving his glory days and you pretty much know what's going to be on the test," she said, finally able to still her stuttering. "I'm a bit relieved. That's usually my worst subject."

Yes, she could do this. She could make it through a couple hours of studying with Oliver and not get flustered. One step at a time and all. Look at her. She was already doing so well. She wasn't stuttering anymore, at least.

"Why's that?" Oliver asked, pausing in opening his book as he looked over at her. Emmie glanced up at him and shrugged.

"Kara says it's because I'm a big pansy who doesn't like hurting anyone, even if it's someone trying to jinx or hex me," she replied, surprising herself with her own candor.

"Really? Doesn't seem that way when you're on the pitch. You take knocks and dish them out as good as the rest of them," he replied. Emmie started to blush again before reminding herself that he was the Gryffindor captain. It was his job to watch all the other teams and learn their playing styles. Nothing special about his comment on how she played at all.

"Well that's quidditch," she said sensibly. "It's different." Oliver thought this over before nodding.

"Suppose that makes sense," he replied.

The two turned to their work for a bit, realizing they'd get nothing done while sitting and talking. Emmie could help but continue to glance over at him every so often, when she was sure that he wasn't paying attention. Oliver was bent over his potions book, brow furrowed and lips moving slightly as he read.

He really had only gotten more handsome over the summer, she had to admit to herself. He seemed taller - if that were even possible, he was always tall - with his skin still tan from being on a pitch all break. And his hair was a bit longer, curling slightly at the ends.

Emmie snapped her eyes back to her paper, lest she get caught up and end up staring at him the entire time. He would definitely catch her and she wasn't sure how to explain that away. But she couldn't help but wonder why he was sitting across from her. Or why he was suddenly finding all these opportunities to talk to her. It was a bit odd, she had to admit.

At the back of her mind, she could hear Kara screaming that it was because he fancied her, but Emmie was realistic. There's no way that could be. Maybe it had something to do with their brothers.

"What was that?" Oliver asked. Emmie looked up at him, her eyes wide. She hadn't realized that she snorted in response to the thought about Kara.

"Ah, oh, ehm… just… going through my notes, I remembered a joke that Percy said in class yesterday when we were working on our hiccuping solution," she said, feeling her cheeks heat up. Oliver stared at her a moment, a small, perplexed smile on his face.

"Percy? Told a joke? In class?" he asked. Emmie nodded quickly and prayed that he wouldn't ask her what it was.

"Pun, really," she continued.

"Sounds more like him than a joke," Oliver said, returning to his book. Emmie sighed in relief as she went back to work. He glanced up at her and looked back down at the page a bit. "You wouldn't by chance understand this bit, would you?" He lifted up the book and turned it, pointing to a passage.

Emmie looked over, reading through it. It was a section that Percy had thankfully broken down for her yesterday.

"Oh, yes. It's simple, really… once you figure it out..."

* * *

Emmie felt like she was floating when she went back to the common room later. She had somehow managed to get through all her homework, despite being distracted by Oliver nearly the whole time. Their conversation stayed strictly within the realm of their classwork, but she hadn't minded.

She had just spent two whole hours with Oliver Wood and hadn't stuttered all that much. Perhaps she really was capable of being new, confident Emmie this year.

"What's got you in a daze?" Kara asked as Emmie sat next to her on a sofa. Melanie and Toni immediately turned their attention to her from where they were sitting on the floor reading magazines. Emmie sighed happily.

"Oh, nothing. Just did my homework in the library as I usually do… though Wood was there," she said. The girls stared at each other a few moments in shock and then squealed loudly as they leaned towards her. Emmie winced slightly at the sound but couldn't help but continue to smile.

"Tell us everything," Melanie ordered.

"Did he sit beside you?" Toni asked.

"No, across from me," Emmie said.

"Please tell me you talked about something other than class," Melanie said.

"It was mostly class, though there was a bit of quidditch mixed in," Emmie admitted.

"No matter. Sure, this was all good and well for Operation Get Wood," Kara replied, her eyes dancing.

"Could you please stop saying that?" Emmie groaned, looking over at her best friend. "Someone is going to overhear you and get the wrong idea."

"What? That you're trying to get into Wood's pants? I thought that was the idea," Kara said with a smirk. Emmie rolled her eyes.

"Not the idea," she retorted. "I just… want to get to know him a bit…"

"See if he'll ask you to Hogsmeade and all," Melanie added. "Bet you he asks you for the first weekend. It's coming up soon for us." Emmie glanced over at her.

"You think he might?" she asked, not fully believing that he would. Melanie shrugged.

"You said yourself that he's been initiating all the conversations so far. Don't think it would be that far-fetched to think he might ask you," she replied.

"But it's been mostly about class and quidditch," Emmie replied, causing her three friends to roll their eyes. She was still clearly in denial and trying to talk herself out of the idea that Wood just might find her interesting.

"Say, Mac. Could I talk to you a bit?" Cedric asked as he walked up to the group. Instantly, Melanie straightened up and flashed him a bright smile. Emmie looked over at him and nodded, pushing up from the sofa.

"Hi, Cedric," Melanie crooned.

"Ehm, hello," he said, bobbing his head towards her and Toni, offering them a nervous smile, before Emmie led him off a bit.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"Was just wondering if we could meet up later this afternoon and go over some things before the team meeting tomorrow. Maybe compare suggestions for the chaser replacement? Also… I seem to have lost my copy of the practice schedule," he said.

"Sure, no problem," she said warmly. "I can copy mine and give it to you."

"Great. After lunch work for you?" he asked, smiling in relief. Emmie found herself thrown for a second. When he smiled, she could almost understand why Melanie and Toni were constantly swooning over him.

"Sure," she said. He then nodded and walked over to the door that led down to the boys' dormitories, stopping before he went through to flash her another smile. Emmie walked back over to the girls and sat.

"Suddenly wishing I had taken up quidditch," Melanie said with a dramatic sigh as she leaned her head on Emmie's leg. Emmie chuckled as she looked down at her.

"You declared that you'd never get back up on a broom as long as you lived after falling on your arse during flying class first year," she retorted.

"Could have gotten over my fear," Melanie whined as she shot Emmie a look. "Maybe not…"

"So, you and Diggory meeting up? Think that works lovely for Operation Get Wood. Seeing you off chatting with another good-looking bloke will surely make him jealous," Toni said. Emmie rolled her eyes and stood, grabbing her bag. "Oh, come on, Emmie! You know I'm right!"

"I am not subjecting myself to more of your scheming," she said, glancing over her shoulder as she walked towards the girls' dormitories.

"It's not scheming!" Toni shouted back. Emmie just shook her head as she laughed and kept walking.

"I honestly don't think she needs scheming," Kara said after she had left, a grin on her face. Toni and Melanie looked over at her. "For whatever reason, I think Oliver Wood's decided this year to pay attention to our little Emmie."

"She's growing up so fast," Melanie said, pretending to dab at a tear in her eye. Toni and Kara just dissolved into giggles.

* * *

Oliver couldn't help as he continued to glance towards the Hufflepuff table across the room throughout lunch, catching sight of Emmie with her friends, laughing and joking about something. He always wondered what the Hufflepuff common room was like. Every Hufflepuff he had ever known seemed so warm and friendly, always laughing and smiling and such, that he wondered if there was something about their common room that had them perpetually in a good mood.

"You're doing it again," Percy said softly. Oliver glanced over at him, frowning, though said nothing.

"Say, captain," Fred said from where he sat across and down a ways from Oliver and Percy.

"When are we starting on the pitch?" George asked.

"Next week," Oliver said, glancing down at the few other team members sitting with them - namely Angelina, Katie and Alicia.

"Good. We're eager to hear whatever tips on MacKenzie you have," Fred said, grinning.

"Yea, we assume that's what was going on when we saw you with her in the library this morning. Reconnaissance," George added, his grin matching his brothers. Oliver nearly spit out his pumpkin juice as the rest of his friends around him looked on curiously.

"That was just… homework," he said, trying to clear his throat.

"Homework, was it?" Fred asked.

"You're sure?" George added.

"Yes," Oliver wheezed.

"But you never do your homework on Saturday mornings," Alicia Spinnet said from next to him, a confused look on her face. "Usually me, Percy or Reed have to remind you to finish it up on Sunday night." The twins started laughing.

"Thought I'd get a head start this weekend," Oliver said, scowling at the twins. "Set up some new habits."

"Interesting new habit. Who else do we know, George, that likes to do their homework in the library first thing on Saturday morning?" Fred asked, looking at his brother.

"Loads of people," Oliver shot at them, causing them to start laughing again as Percy rolled his eyes. Thankfully, they took a look at his glare and decided to turn their teasing elsewhere as Oliver settled back into eating. Though he couldn't help but glance over at the Hufflepuff table again. Emmie was shaking her head, her ponytail flying behind her as her eyes were lit up over something.

Percy cleared his throat next to him. Oliver glanced at him, frowning and then returned to his food.

"Wood, who you thinkin' about asking to Hogsmeade?" Ian Reed, another sixth year, asked from across from Oliver, glancing at the twins before turning back to Oliver.

"Wasn't really thinking about asking anyone," Oliver replied honestly. He had considered asking Emmie, but decided not to, figuring she was probably going with her friends. And he wasn't sure just how to fill up an entire afternoon with her, to be honest. Doing homework with her this morning was one thing - they didn't say much and when they did talk it was about class. Outside of school and quidditch, he realized that he didn't really know much about her interests anymore and worried that they'd run out of things to talk about. Which would be devastatingly embarrassing in his book.

"Come on, if I know you, you've already got someone in mind," Ian replied, a grin on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the twins suddenly intent on listening in. Bugger.

"Not really," Oliver said. "It's the first visit of the year. Haven't been here all that long. Spent the summer training or with my family as well."

"You know Lila Deloitte's been asking about you," Ian said, leaning towards him with a grin. Oliver shrugged. She was a pretty and popular Gryffindor, but he didn't really feel one way or another about her. Ian sighed and sat back down. "Once again, the only thing on his mind is quidditch."

"So? We've got to prepare for the season," Oliver shot back.

"You'd probably marry a quaffle if it were legal," Ian replied.

"Would not," Oliver said. "I've had girlfriends."

"None since first term last year," Alicia pointed out. "What's her name?"

"Meredith Kyle. Ravenclaw," Ian answered. "And it was only for a couple weeks."

"But wasn't there something going on with Maria Lionel?" Angelina asked, jumping into the conversation. "Second term?"

"No. She only spread it around that they were snogging, but it wasn't true," Alicia replied.

"I am sitting right here, you know," Oliver said gruffly, looking around the table at his friends.

"Don't know about you lot, but I'm thinking about asking Emmie MacKenzie," Ian said, glancing over his shoulder at the Hufflepuff table. "Wonder why I never noticed her before." Oliver's eyebrows shot up.

"Probably because either her brother or Wood's would have beat you up for it," Walter Shiresmith, another of Oliver's roommates, said from next to Ian, glancing over at her as well. "Still think half the blokes are worried Alex'll murder them even though he graduated." Ian looked over at him, his face paling slightly.

"You don't think he would?" he asked.

While Alex MacKenzie was still held in reverence among the Gryffindors, he also still put the fear of Merlin in any boy who so much as looked at his little sister or spoke about her in a disrespectful way. Oliver's older brother Ryan hadn't been any better.

"Reckon he's got a spy here somewhere," Walter said casually. "No one's messed with her even though they aren't here, so assume they've got someone doing their work." Oliver choked on his food slightly as Percy shot him a look.

"Doesn't seem to be working on Flint, though," Alicia said. Oliver whipped his head over to look at her. "Merlin, he can't seem to leave her alone in class when he gets the chance. And I overheard her complaining about doing patrol with him. All innuendos and such. Feel for her, really. MacKenzie's always been really sweet. Shy and naive, but sweet."

Oliver immediately whipped his head around to the Slytherin table, seeing Flint laughing at something Warrington said, though his dark eyes were firmly on the Hufflepuff table. He couldn't help as his blood slowly started to boil as it usually did whenever he was around his arch nemesis or someone mentioned him. He had noticed the way Flint was always trying to hang around her - he even tried to sneak out to spy on them while they were doing rounds last night, but Percy had caught him and sent him back to their dorm. No amount of telling him that it was for Emmie's protection seemed to break through to him. Though eventually even he had to admit that it was borderline stalking and slightly creepy of him to do so.

"Well, don't think anyone has anything to worry about. Seems Diggory's beat everyone to it," he heard Fred say. Oliver looked over to the Hufflepuff table and watched as Diggory stood next to Emmie talking to her a bit before she stood and the two of them started out of the Great Hall together.

"Lucky git," Ian said.

Oliver didn't say anything, just watched as Emmie smiled up at Diggory and laughed at something.

Perhaps he was too late. But what did it matter? He wasn't interested in MacKenzie…

* * *

**Okay, so I'm home and rested up from Comic Con, so planning to get to working on this one. I'm thinking about changing up some things later on in the story, but not completely sure yet. Suppose at this point, I'll just keep writing in chronological order and see where the story takes me. Thanks everyone who recently started following! I wasn't sure how well this story would go over, but I'm happy to see you guys are enjoying it. As mentioned, it's mostly an excuse to use a bunch of ideas I had for a previously posted story that I ended up tossing in re-writes. Though looking at it, it's becoming completely different from that original story. **

**BTW - Comic Con was amazing. Met a ton of really cool people, had fun dressing up, and had two really amazing interviews for my magazine with Billy Boyd and Pom Klementieff. Super nice, wonderful people. And part of me still can't believe that I actually met Billy Boyd (Pippin)...**

**Pamela Hutchins – Aw thanks!**

**cjconner326 – It is a learning curve. While I feel like I'm much better now, there are definitely times when I'm like, oh heavens... that was seriously awkward. Why did I say that? I get nervous and still flub up all my words. **

**nadia4245 – Haha, wait and see… there's going to be some twists.**

**Aphrodite-Venus-u.k – Honestly, Hufflepuff needs more stories. And there is more back and forth to come. ^_^**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Something in the Water

**Something in the Water**

"So, ehm, I was thinking we should look into Tyler Charles for the new chaser," Cedric said, glancing over at Emmie. She wasn't sure why, but he seemed a bit nervous. "He's in my year, so we would have him for the next three years and it's one less spot to fill next year."

Emmie thought it over a bit. She knew who he was but hadn't seen him fly or play before. But he seemed to have the right build for a chaser. And it was a good thing to choose someone younger who would stick around longer.

"Is he any good?" she asked, looking over at him. They had walked out of the great hall and were now headed towards the front entrance of the castle, likely headed towards the courtyard. There were a few other students milling about though they were relatively alone.

"I've played with him before and he's not bad. Not nearly as fast as you, but reckon we could work on that," he said. Emmie blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Well, Fincher's helped with me. Surely, he can do the same for Tyler if he makes it through the trials," she said. "And it's not like I've got many suggestions - though there are a couple in my year I was thinking should try out... Next year is going to be interesting."

"I'm sure there's a good selection that we don't know about," Cedric replied. "And if you take over as captain next year, I'm sure it'll be fine." Emmie chuckled as she glanced at him.

"As flattered as I am, I doubt Fincher'll put me up for captain," she said. Cedric stopped and looked over at her, perplexed.

"But you'll be the oldest on the team. And you're good. I thought it was a given that he'd want you to take over," he said, completely serious.

"Nah. Fincher knows that I'm only good at playing. Don't really have a mind for plays or leading. You're much better at that," she replied, smiling. "Plus, I'll have a ton to focus on with scouts and class. Not much time to strategize."

"Me?" he asked.

"Why else do you think Fincher's asked you to help out more?" Emmie said as she kept on walking. She noticed a slight blush come across his face as he caught up to her. She had to admit, she was starting to see more about why the girls in the house were going a bit batty over him. He really was handsome. And rather modest as well. That was definitely a plus in her book. Growing up in a house full of Gryffindors, it was a rare commodity.

"You think he actually will choose me?" Cedric asked, causing her to chuckle.

"Don't see why not," she replied.

They were now in the courtyard and Cedric led her over to the fountain, sitting down. She sat next to him, wondering just what else he wanted to chat about.

"If I do take over, will you help me? Maybe as a sort of… co-captain?" he asked. Emmie's eyes widened. She hadn't expected that.

"Perhaps," she said. "Why?"

"Well, I'll only be a sixth year. Might not hurt to have an older, more experienced player who's got my back," he said. "And I'm sure you know better about chaser training and all - working with your brother."

"I could probably help out a bit," she said. Cedric smiled in relief.

"Good," he said. He then looked down as he rubbed his hands against the top of his thighs, the nerves becoming more apparent. Just what had gotten into him?

"Is everything alright?" she asked, studying him.

"Yea, well… I know that the first Hogsmeade visit for upper years is coming up. I was wondering…" he stopped talking and took a deep breath before looking up at her, his expression rather serious. "Would you consider hanging out with me during the visit?"

Emmie blinked a bit before shrugging. She wasn't sure why that would have him worked up.

"Sure. Figure most of the team will be hanging out together on the trip anyway," she said. Cedric's face lit up as soon as she said sure, but then fell slightly with the rest of her sentence.

"I, what?" he asked.

"We usually get together while in Hogsmeade. I can make a point to meet up with you lot a bit while I'm out with my friends," she said, smiling at him.

"Oh, right… ehm… I was actually wondering if you'd go with me… alone," he said, his cheeks turning slightly red. Emmie's eyes widened as her own blush fell across her cheeks. He was asking her to Hogsmeade? On a date? Bother. How did she handle this? While she liked Cedric well enough and found him good-looking, she wasn't sure if she wanted to go on a date with him during the first Hogsmeade trip. In fact, it was the first time that someone had even asked her to go to Hogsmeade on a date. They were sure to be labeled a couple by the end of the visit and while Emmie felt ready for her first boyfriend, she wasn't completely sure she wanted it right now. And for it to be Cedric.

Blimey, everyone really had dating on the brain this year.

"I… well… I, I," Emmie stuttered.

"If you don't want to, it's fine," Cedric said quickly. "I know that I'm in fifth year and all…"

"It's not that, it's just, well… I guess… I like you, Cedric. But… I'm not sure if I like you… like that," she said, stumbling through her words. Bugger, she really was making a mess of this. She wished she could go back to being unnoticed. "I mean, I've never… thought of you like that before… and we do play on the team together…"

"It's okay. I understand," Cedric said, his face now bright red. She was sure hers was as well. "Really, I do." Emmie gave him a tight smile and nodded her head. "I should probably… homework." He then stood and walked off, waving at her as he went.

Emmie took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Well, that was unexpected.

* * *

Emmie waited a bit before heading back to the common room, more so because she didn't particularly want to run into Cedric on the way after her bungled rejection. She was sure her cheeks were still a bright red as she replayed the conversation over and over again in her mind. Bugger, this was not a good start to her year.

All she wanted to do right now was go straight to her dorm and spend the next few hours before supper curled up with a book and try to get over her embarrassment. Cedric was a kind person, so she wasn't so worried that the entire house would know that she turned him down by the time she got there. But Cedric would know. And well, Kara, Melanie and Toni would know soon enough. She was sure they would have plenty to say on the matter.

As she walked towards the lower level of the castle, she found herself wondering just why she had turned him down. It wasn't so much that she wasn't interested in him, just hadn't taken the time to consider him. She never thought that he would be interested in her, being one of the more popular folks in Hufflepuff. And hadn't her friends encouraged her to get out there and pay the field a bit? Talk to other blokes? Get passed her long-suffering, one-sided crush on Oliver Wood? Perhaps she had made a mistake by saying no and should have considered it a bit more.

"Bugger. You really mucked that one up, MacKenzie," she muttered to herself as she turned a corner, her eyes trained on the floor in front of her.

"You know… talking to yourself is normally not a good sign," a voice said. Emmie stopped and looked up, her eyes first widening and then narrowing as she saw Flint loitering in the hall. He smirked as he started towards her. "Luckily for you, I don't mind it."

"What do you want, Flint? I'd rather not have to deal with your comments today," she said with a huff as she crossed her arms in front of her. He only continued to smile as he stepped closer.

"Won't take much of your time - just have a question for you. That is, unless you finally realize that you want me. Then I wouldn't be averse to taking a bit more of your time," he said smoothly. Emmie rolled her eyes and then motioned for him to continue so she could get this over with. She wasn't sure if he actually thought he was charming or if he acted this way just to annoy her.

"Fancy coming to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked. Emmie just stared at him and then laughed.

"What makes you think I'd want to go to Hogsmeade with you?" she asked, finding this rejection much easier. Granted it _was_ Flint.

"I think you'll find that you'll come to enjoy spending time with me, MacKenzie," he said. "Could be very educational for you..."

Emmie felt herself want to gag. As if she wanted to spend any more time with Flint than necessary. And doing anything more than talking. Talking was bad enough as it was.

"The answer is no, Flint," she said, starting to walk past him. "It's hard enough I'm forced to patrol with you twice a week. I'd rather not waste anymore of my time in your presence." Just as she thought she was home free, his hand shot out as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back around to face him.

He moved closer to her, his nose nearly touching hers as she stared up at him, wide-eyed and not breathing.

"Think about it, MacKenzie. I know all the best spots to get to know each other a bit more intimately," he said softly, a knowing look in his eyes. Emmie felt her cheeks heat up and was sure she had gone bright red from the way he started chuckling. "You know, I'm beginning to wonder if being a prude is just an act for you…" His eyes roved down and then back up her body, causing Emmie to feel even more disgusted.

"I-I-It c-certainly i-is NOT!" she shouted as she yanked her arm away from him, hoping that she had managed a decent enough scowl despite her red face and stuttering. Flint just continued smiling at her.

"It's rather cute when you get all tongue-tied like that… curious to see what else you can do with that tongue of yours," he replied casually. Emmie's eyes widened as she backed up from him.

"I, I… you-you." She then stopped and spun on her toes, marching off down the corridor to the Hufflepuff common room, unable to say anything more. Blimey, why did she always have to get so embarrassed whenever anything remotely sexual came up? Well, that wasn't true. It was mostly the way Flint talked to her. She was sure that Oliver or Cedric would ever talk to her like that.

She could still hear him laughing as she turned a corner and nearly sprinted up to the barrels, quickly knocking out the pattern and then rushing in as soon as the passageway was revealed.

Without looking around, she beelined it towards the girls' dorms.

"Hey, Mac. Got a question for you," Michael asked, stepping in front of her and cutting off her escape. Emmie looked up at him and then huffed.

"The answer is n-no!" she shouted as she frowned at him and then shot over to the dorms. "Something in the bloody water today…"

Michael watched her go off, a curious look on his face. He looked over, noticing Kara had stepped up beside him.

"What was that about? I just wanted to ask her about our charms homework," he said. Kara glanced at him and then started towards the dorms.

"I'll figure this out…"

* * *

Emmie walked over and fell face-first on her bed, groaning loudly into the quilt. Melanie and Toni, who had been lounging on their beds doing homework, looked at each other and then back at their prone friend.

"Something happen?" Melanie asked, starting to sit up as Kara walked in and sighed upon seeing Emmie.

"What is it now?" she asked, crossing her arms as she stared at her best friend, who was now kicking the air. After a moment, Emmie sat up and looked around the room, her face bright red.

"Flint," she said, maneuvering so that she was sitting cross-legged on her bed. "And Cedric."

Melanie just blinked as she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What on earth could have happened that involved the both of them?" she asked. Emmie sighed and dropped her chin in her hand, starting to pick at a loose thread in her quilt.

"It wasn't them together. Just… Cedric wanted to talk about quidditch stuff before the meeting tomorrow and then he ended up asking me to Hogsmeade," she said. All three girls straightened up, grins coming over their faces. They had expected something along those lines when they saw him come into the common room before Emmie, his face nearly as red as hers, before going to his own dorm. "I said no, because, well, I don't really know why, but I did. And completely embarrassed myself in the process. And then when I was on my way back to the common room, Flint stopped me and then _he_ asked me to Hogsmeade. To which I said a resounding no-"

"Hold on, both Cedric and Flint asked you to Hogsmeade in the same day?" Kara asked. Emmie looked over at her and nodded. "Is that why you nearly took Michael's head off?"

"Yes, I didn't want to be asked again," she said glumly. Kara couldn't help but chuckle.

"He wanted to know about homework," she replied. Emmie's eyes widened and even though it didn't seem possible, her blush deepened.

"Merlin, I'll have to apologize to him," she said, dropping her face into her hands.

"Well, I think it's a good thing. Getting asked to Hogsmeade and such," Melanie said. Emmie looked up, frowning at her.

"By Marcus Flint? It's horrible! You should have heard what he said to me! Going on about what I could do with my tongue and all," she whined as she dropped her head back into her hands.

"That's disgusting. I meant Cedric," Melanie said.

"We really should do something about the Flint problem," Toni said. "This is getting out of hand and it's only the first week of school."

"Please don't do anything! It's bad enough dealing with him," Emmie shouted, though her voice was muffled. "Besides, I'm sure it's just a passing fancy. He'll be over me and on to the next one in a couple weeks." Toni looked over at Kara and she just shrugged and motioned to Emmie, gesturing that this is what she had been talking about. Melanie and Toni nodded and looked over at her.

It wasn't so much that they thought Emmie incapable of taking care of herself, but they had spent so long looking out for their shy friend that it had become a habit. In fact, nearly everyone who knew Emmie naturally became a bit protective of her. Mostly because she was rather timid.

Even though she was 16 and a decent enough witch, her shyness would always get in the way.

"It's not that we're going to do anything for you," Kara said gently as she walked over and sat on Emmie's bed next to her. She glanced up at her in between her fingers. "But rather… I think we should make the whole self-defense lessons a regular thing. You're good, Em, but you just need a bit of practice."

"Yea! You just need a bit of confidence! And practicing with us will definitely help," Melanie said, smiling brightly. She glanced over at Toni and nodded towards Emmie.

"We'll all help," Toni replied, though a bit less enthusiastically. Emmie looked around at her friends and then sighed.

"Suppose it couldn't hurt. Not like I'm going to learn much in Lockhart's class this year. And could help with my charm marks," she said.

"That's the spirit!" Kara said, grinning. She looked over at Melanie and Toni. "We'll all help with the charms and spells as well as some good comebacks."

"Comebacks?" Emmie asked, frowning slightly.

"Yea, so next time Flint says something nasty to you, you'll have an arsenal of snide remarks to shoot back at him," Melanie said, her grin turning positively wicked as her blue eyes flashed.

"You can practice on us. We could bring in some of the quidditch blokes too. Sure, they'd be willing to help," Toni suggested.

"No! That would be… embarrassing!" Emmie shouted.

"It would help. You only seem to get tongue-tied and such with boys," Kara said reasonably. "At some point, you're going to have to learn how to talk to them."

"I talk to them just fine! This morning I had an entire two-hour study session with Wood without stuttering so much," Emmie declared.

"Yea, but that was about homework and quidditch. How did your rejection of Cedric go?" Toni asked. Emmie sat with her mouth open a bit as her blush returned. "I make my point."

"So… you're all suggesting that you give me lessons on self-defense… and how to talk to blokes?" Emmie said slowly, looking around the room.

"Think of it as… necessary life lessons that you aren't going to get in class," Kara replied.

"And no tests," Melanie added. "Er well… suppose the tests will be real life application." Emmie frowned slightly as she thought it over. She had enjoyed her mini lesson with Kara the other night. And it would be helpful in the long run. Hadn't she been wanting to build more confidence this year?

"Alright. Guess we'll do it," she said with a sigh as Melanie and Toni squealed and Kara pulled her in for a hug.

"Okay, first lesson starts now," she then said after she let go of her. Emmie looked over at her a bit dubious.

"Just what do you expect for us to do here in the dorm?" she asked.

"No spell work for now. Let's start with talking to boys," Kara said.

"Namely, how to reject someone," Melanie added. "Feel like you're going to need that this year."

"Tell us exactly what you said to Cedric and Flint…"

* * *

**So, I realized after I started posting this that I got Cedric's age wrong (seriously thought he was in seventh year during GoF... whatever...). Apparently, he's in fourth year during this book - not fifth - but for the sake of this story, he's going to stay where I put him. Works better.**

**Aphrodite-Venus-u.k – Thanks! More to come with that…**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	6. To Hogsmeade We Go

**To Hogsmeade We Go**

Emmie couldn't help but smile as she walked down the main street in Hogsmeade, half paying attention to the conversation that Kara, Melanie and Toni were currently engaged in. There was something about being in the village that always cheered her up. She heard Toni and Melanie list off several names and assumed they must be checking out all the various eligible blokes from other houses now that everyone was milling around the town in something other than their house robes.

They had just spent what felt like forever in Honeydukes as the three were painfully slow at making their selections. Emmie always got the same thing - an incredibly large amount of various chocolate - therefore was done much faster than they had been. She was hoping to convince the others to go by the bookshop, but from the looks of it, they were steering her towards The Three Broomsticks.

She couldn't help but window gaze as they passed the quidditch supply shop. Thanks to her family, she didn't need anything, but she still loved to browse through the brooms.

"No! No quidditch today!" Melanie shouted, catching Emmie staring.

"I wasn't about to go in," she retorted.

"Good," Melanie said with a nod of her head.

"I already have all the equipment I need, anyway," Emmie added. "Between Da and Alex, anyway."

"How is your brother? Noticed you got a letter from him," Toni asked.

"About the same. Season's started up so he's busy with practice and matches. They won the other day against Pride of Portee," Emmie said. "Hoping to catch the next one on the wireless."

"How's his girlfriend?" Kara asked, smirking slightly as Melanie and Toni's faces fell slightly.

"Good, I suppose," Emmie said. "Didn't really mention her much…" The two started smiling slightly. "Though suspect I'll see her during Christmas break. Alex'll be home and she's sure to pop over." They frowned again.

"Speaking of brothers and girlfriends, isn't that Karl with what's-her-name?" Melanie asked, pointing ahead of them. The group came to a stop as Kara looked over, the surprise apparent on her face as they watched her twin walking hand-in-hand with another sixth year Ravenclaw.

"Hmm, what do you know? He does have social skills," Kara commented. "He didn't even mention her over the summer…"

"Love is in the air," Melanie said dramatically as she swung an arm around Emmie's shoulders. "First, Karl and then soon Emmie here will be united with her one true love-"

"Shut it!" Emmie hissed as she clamped her hand over Melanie's mouth.

"Reckon that'd be quidditch, if I remember correctly."

All four girls looked over and saw Oliver walking up to them, two of his roommates trailing behind him.

"Yes," Emmie said decidedly. "Quidditch." Melanie and Toni started giggling as Kara wore an amused smile.

"See you lot have already raided Honeydukes. We were just headed to The Broomsticks. Care to join us?" he asked, looking around the group before settling on Emmie again. She just blinked as words once again failed her.

"We'd love to. Just heading there ourselves," Kara said, grinning. He smiled and turned, motioning them to follow. Emmie forced her feet to move, nearly tripping herself. Oliver slowed his pace so that he was at her side as Melanie and Toni started chatting with Ian and Walter. Kara acted as though she were listening, but really, she was watching Emmie and Oliver.

"See you've still got your obsession with chocolate," he said, glancing down at her bag. Emmie looked at it and then back up at him. "Remember Alex was always getting it for you by the pound."

"C-can't help m-my sweet tooth," Emmie replied, cursing herself for once again stuttering. Oliver just laughed softly.

"Dare say we've all got our guilty pleasures," he replied. Emmie started blushing though quickly shook her head. "You heard from Alex lately?"

"He s-sent a letter this week," she said. "Won the last match against the P-Pride."

"Heard the match. It was a good one," Oliver said. Emmie nodded as she took a deep breath.

"He didn't score as much as he usually does, but still decent work. They've got a new seeker this year, so he was worried about that. Though not sure why. He was brilliant when I saw them practice this summer," she said. Yes, there. Quidditch was a safe topic. She could talk about quidditch without stuttering.

"Got him in a trade with the Arrows, didn't they?" Oliver asked. Emmie nodded.

"Got him for a steal, in my opinion. Martins wasn't nearly as good as this new one," she said.

The two settled into an easy conversation about the prospects for the season, going through most of the teams and their strengths. Kara rolled her eyes and tuned out after a couple minutes, already bored by the topic. But she couldn't help but be proud of Emmie for holding her own with Oliver.

They were still discussing quidditch when they arrived at the pub and got a table. The boys offered to get the first round of butterbeers, leaving the girls at the table.

"Look at you," Melanie said, grinning at Emmie.

"It's just quidditch talk," she replied, stealing a glance at Oliver.

"But still… this is something, Em. He's talking to you loads more," Toni replied. Emmie just shrugged and smiled. She didn't want to admit that she was starting to also think there was something more to Oliver's sudden friendliness. Maybe he was interested in her…

Before she could think about it anymore, the boys were back and passing around butterbeers as Oliver settled in the chair next to Emmie.

"You don't happen to still have that playing card collection of yours, do you?" he asked, looking over at her. Kara snorted.

"Got it framed on her bedroom wall now," she replied. Emmie frowned at her, slightly embarrassed. It was something she and Alex had started as children - collecting playing cards of all the great quidditch players. He had long grown out of it, but Emmie still added to it. However, she didn't want Oliver to know this. It was a bit childish to admit it was one of her most prized possessions.

"How much bigger did it get? Remember it being fairly large back in the day," he said.

"Not much. Alex stopped helping me with it ages ago, though he still sends me cards when he comes across someone I don't have," she replied. "Since I started playing, I haven't had much time to work on it, really." Oliver glanced over at Kara as if to confirm this. She just shrugged and turned her attention to her butterbeer, though she kept glancing at the two.

"What else did you lot get up to in town?" Oliver asked casually.

"Just Honeydukes," Emmie said with a sigh. "I was hoping to go to the bookshop, but these lot took forever."

"Ehm, well, I can pop over with you after we finish these, if you want," he offered. "Been meaning to pick up some books myself." Emmie's eyes widened as she stared at him a moment, not expecting that. Oliver shifted a bit in his chair, feeling all of their friends start to give him amused looks. He hoped he wasn't blushing.

"Ehm… uh… sure," she said, smiling slightly. Oliver breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.

"Good, then…"

* * *

Flint frowned as he stared across the crowded pub towards the table where the group of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were currently seated. Oliver was leaning down towards Emmie, the two of them in the middle of some conversation with the others that had her smiling.

"Christ, Flint. This is supposed to be a good afternoon," Adrian said, rolling his eyes. Flint didn't say anything, just continued to watch. "Would you stop already? Beginning to think you're obsessed."

"I'm not obsessed," he replied, turning to look at Pucey. "Just determined… what is it about Wood that gets all the birds losing their knickers?" Adrian snorted.

"Besides the fact that he's one the best quidditch players in the school and one of the most popular blokes?" Adrian asked.

"So? I'm a good quidditch player," Flint replied.

"Wouldn't call you popular, mate. Even though everyone knows who you are," Adrian said with a sigh. "More like half of them hate you and most of them are terrified of you." Flint looked back over at Oliver.

"Gotta be something more than that," he said.

"Well… from what I hear, he's nice," Adrian said simply. Warrington and Flint both looked at him, frowning.

"_Nice_?" Warrington said, as though it was the worst thing in the world. Flint thought it over and glanced back at the table, watching as Emmie and Oliver stood, waved at the others and walked out of the pub.

"Yea, you know instead of insulting people or telling them all the ways he'd shag 'em, he has actual conversations and such," Adrian said. Warrington just gave him an odd look.

"How do you know all this?" he asked, suspicious. Adrian just shrugged.

"While you lot are out pestering MacKenzie and whoever else, I overhear things. Not that hard considering half the birds in school want to date Wood," Adrian said. Flint looked over at him.

"What else have you heard?" he asked, leaning towards him. Adrian sighed, not particularly enjoying being bilked for information to help Flint's attempts. It was a lost cause in his mind.

"You know their brothers are best friends, yea?" he said. Flint nodded. "The four of them used to spend a lot of time together growing up, so there's history with Wood and MacKenzie. They live in the same village."

"So, he's got the advantage," Warrington said thoughtfully. Adrian just frowned at him, wondering just how he had made it this far in school.

"Yea, I'd say so," he replied. Flint was sitting in quiet contemplation a few moments, offering neither comment nor suggestion.

"This is going to require a bit more planning," he finally said. Adrian snorted.

"You think?" he asked. Flint just scowled at him as he stood.

"Come on," he said brusquely already starting towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Adrian asked.

"And we're not finished!" Warrington called out, holding up his mug.

"Down it and get off your arses. We're going back to the castle," Flint said gruffly. "We need to strategize." Adrian just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not helping you," he replied. "I actually like MacKenzie and think she can do better than you." Flint scowled as he walked back to the table and dropped his hands on it, leaning towards Adrian menacingly.

"Oh, you're gonna help, alright," he said. Adrian blinked a few times and then sighed. He didn't want to get into a brawl with him in The Broomsticks and learned long ago there were limits to Flint's patience - even with him.

"Fine," he said resignedly as he downed his drink and stood. "Come on, Warrington."

* * *

Emmie was acutely aware of how close Oliver was to her as she browsed the bookshelves, even though he was a good foot or so away. It was still rather close in the quiet, mostly empty shop. She kept her eyes fixed on the spines in front of her, trying to focus on the titles.

She had hoped to pick up a couple novels to read on the weekends. She already had several in her trunk but knew that she'd finish them up rather quickly.

"Anything in particular that you're looking for?" Oliver asked, glancing over at her.

"Just… something interesting," she said, still keeping her eyes forward, though she was silently cursing herself. That was incredibly vague. "Something with a bit of adventure." Oliver chuckled softly.

"You were always reading those kinds of books when we were kids," he commented, looking up at a shelf. "Surprised you haven't read all there are."

"New books come out every year," she said, looking over at him. He was still searching the shelf, though he glanced over at her with a smile. He then stepped closer to her and Emmie sucked in a quick breath of air as she froze in place. He then leaned over and reached up. She thought she was about to swoon. He smelled of broom polish and soap - two smells that seemed to blend together into something wonderful. Just before she thought she might actually swoon - something that would mortify her until the end of time - he stepped back, a bright smile on his face as he held a book down to her.

"You read this one?" he asked. Emmie took and looked at the cover.

"Not yet, though I was hoping to," she said, keeping her eyes on it.

"Look at that. I've found a book that Mac-Mackenzie hasn't read yet," he replied. She smiled as she looked up at him.

"Why do you keep saying that?" she suddenly asked. "Noticed you stutter a bit on my name." He blushed slightly as he ran his hand up the back of his neck.

"I keep wanting to call you Mac like I did when we were kids, but… we haven't been… wasn't sure if you'd be okay with it," he admitted. Emmie chuckled.

"It's fine. Most of my house calls me Mac. Especially the quidditch blokes," she said. She then started towards the till at the front of the shop. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, noticing he was still standing there. "You comin', Wood? Or do you need a book too?"

He jumped slightly and turned his attention to the shelf, reaching up to grab one.

"Found it," he said, turning to smile at her. She nodded and turned, continuing to walk. She couldn't help as her smile turned into a grin.

This was certainly something.

* * *

"What's this?" Melanie asked, reaching into the bag that Emmie had in her hand and pulling out the book as the four girls walked back to the castle. "This the book?"

"Oliver suggested it," Emmie said, her cheeks turning bright red. Melanie just grinned as she put it back in the bag.

"You two seemed awfully chummy today," she said casually.

"Still think he doesn't fancy you?" Toni asked.

"I'm sure he's just being friendly," Emmie replied. Both girls laughed loudly.

"He spoke pretty much only to you the whole time. Even took you off to the bookshop alone. I'm fairly sure that's more than just being friendly," Melanie said.

"Sure, he does that with loads of girls," Emmie said. Kara rolled her eyes.

"He called you Mac," she stated.

"Loads of people call me Mac," Emma said immediately.

"He was calling you MacKenzie before," Melanie sang.

"He was stuttering over it too. Thought it sweet," Toni added.

"He wasn't sure if it was okay to call me Mac… since we haven't really hung out since we were kids. Called me Mac all the time back then," Emmie explained. Melanie and Toni looked at each other and sighed. Emmie was being impossible. Seemed she had an excuse or explanation for everything. Kara just chuckled and threw her arm around Emmie's waist and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"What did I say? Baby steps and all. Sure by break, you'll be a couple," she said. Emmie looked over at her, eyes wide.

"S-s-surely not," she said. "That c-c-can't be why he's talking to me." Kara looked up at her.

"He's not even around and you're stuttering," she said with a chuckle. "I'd say we should work on that, but you settled out of it eventually this afternoon." Emmie just rolled her eyes.

"He's just being friendly," she said again, though she knew it was falling on deaf ears. The three girls just laughed as Emmie's cheeks turned a brighter red.

"I'm sorry. We'll stop," Kara said, noticing her face.

"Thank you," Emmie said. Kara leaned her head on her shoulder again and squeezed her.

"We may take the mickey out of you, but you know we love you, right?" she said.

"I know," Emmie said. "And really, I would be rather lost without you three."

"What are friends for?"

* * *

"The bookshop, eh? That's a new move," Ian said, grinning over at Wood.

"I was just being friendly since it seemed she really wanted to go and her friends didn't," the tall teen replied as he frowned at him. "I was planning to go anyway."

"Sure you were. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you fancied her," Ian said lightly.

"Do not!" Wood insisted. "I just… her brother asked me to look out for her. Seeing how things are this year, just thought I could do it better if I actually spoke to her."

"Right, I'm sure that's it," Walter said, grinning as well. "Just looking out for her…"

"I'm serious!" Oliver insisted. "It's just that and nothing more. Besides, we did used to be friends before Hogwarts."

Ian and Walter gave each other a look and then looked over at Wood, who was still frowning in annoyance.

"Alright, fine. That's all it is, then," Ian said. Oliver seemed to relax a bit. Though part of him knew that this likely wasn't the last that he'd hear of it from his friends. He would need to watch himself a bit more. Ian and Walter could be far more obnoxious than Percy.

"How are things going with quidditch?" Ian asked, changing the subject.

"Good. We've got a strong team this year. Fairly sure we have a decent chance at the Cup," Oliver replied.

"You say that every year," Walter countered.

"And it's true every year - just something always pops up," Oliver said, frowning. "I can't seem to figure it out… we've got strong chasers. Fred and George are brilliant beaters. And there's Harry. We should be winning every year…"

"Especially considering the competition. Slytherin's brutal, but they don't have much outside that. Even less this year with Malfoy as their seeker. Ravenclaw's decent enough, though not hard to beat with your strategizing. And everyone knows Hufflepuff's always a joke," Ian said.

"Not always," Oliver said, frowning at him. "Fincher's been a decent captain and keeper. Their chasers are fast and Diggory's turning into a strong seeker. And don't forget their beaters nearly knocked me out more than once last year."

"Chasers are fast, eh?" Walter asked, a slight smile on his face.

"Yea. Nickles has been playing since his first year, so he's top notch. And Mac's been working with her brother over the summer break, so I wouldn't put it past her to have some new tricks this year," Oliver stated. "Even if they're adding a new chaser, they're still not a team to thumb your nose at. I have a feeling they'll be much better this year."

"That so?" Ian asked. "What sort of tricks you think MacKenzie's been working on?"

"Big ones. She's hoping to go pro from what my brother's said," Oliver replied. "Not surprised, seeing as her brother is in the League and her father was pro. He still works with the League."

"And you're not the least bit intimidated by that?" Walter asked. Oliver stopped and looked over at him.

"Why would I be intimidated?" he asked. Both boys just laughed and shook their heads.

"Come on. Let's get back before supper's over…"

* * *

**Getting a lot of work done on this one and think I may even have all the writing finished up in the next week or so at this rate. I'm already on chapter 21 and there's only about five more or so after that that need written. **

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	7. A Whole New Flint

**A Whole New Flint**

Emmie stared wide-eyed at the plant before her as she listened to Professor Sprout explain the best ways to retrieve the pods hidden within it. While she normally had no trouble with herbology, she was starting to wonder if she would be able to survive this year - literally. The plants had only gotten more dangerous.

"Alright. That's it. Now get into pairs and start collecting," Professor Sprout said brightly. "Don't forget to use your gloves!"

Emmie blinked and looked around, planning to team up with Kara as she usually did, though her best friend was now grinning cheekily at her from her station next to Penelope Clearwater. Emmie huffed and then looked for Melanie and Toni, but they were already pulling on their gloves as they cautiously inspected their snargaluff. Sighing, she looked around the room, hoping to Merlin that she was not about to end up with Flint. Even though he had managed to act fairly cordial the last two days - where that was coming from she had no idea - she still wasn't keen on being stuck with him for the remainder of the class. She already had rounds with him that night.

"Need a partner?"

She turned and saw Wood standing next to her. She nodded quickly and turned to the plant, reaching for her dragonhide gloves.

"Ehm, if you distract the vines, I suppose I could get the pods," he said, now eyeing it carefully. "Seems to be the more dangerous part of this."

"Are you sure that your hands'll fit?" she asked. "Seems a rather tight space. Besides, good chance both of us will be smacked by those vines regardless." Oliver leaned a bit closer, peering down into the plant.

"Good point," he said as he pulled out his wand. He glanced over at her. "Ready?"

Emmie pulled on her gloves and nodded, a determined look coming over her face. He then started through the first charm that Sprout had suggested, managing to stun the plant temporarily. Emmie moved quickly, reaching down between the vines and grabbing the first pod. It was a bit stuck, though she pulled it out with a jerk just before the vines came to life again.

She plopped it into a bowl and turned back to the plant, nodding that she was ready again.

The two worked in silence for a bit, too focused on not getting hit or scratched to say anything much to each other. Once they had extracted all the pods in the plant, they moved over to another station where they were to cut the pods open to get the tubers out.

"How's the book going?" Oliver asked as he started to break open the first pod.

"Good," she said. "Just got a few chapters read so far."

"It's a bit slow in the beginning, but picks up after that," he said.

"Good to know," she said as she jumped back slightly to avoid the clumpy liquid that squirted out at her.

"Careful there," Oliver said, chuckling as he handed her a rag.

"Thanks," she said, smiling slightly as she cleaned up her hands.

"So, ehm… my brother's match is going to be on the wireless this weekend. If you're up for it, you could come by the Gryffindor common room and listen in," he said casually. Emmie glanced over at him as she dropped the tuber into a bowl. She had never been to the Gryffindor common room before. "There's a bunch of us listening in." That was better. It was a group thing.

"Sure. I could probably come by," she said. Oliver grinned.

"Good. Starts just after lunch. You can come over with me afterwards," he said. Emmie nodded. "If there's anyone else in Hufflepuff that wants to come, feel free to bring them along."

"Of course," she said quickly, turning her attention back to her work. "Sure Fincher, Diggory, and the others would like to catch it." Oliver made a slight face at the mention of Cedric, though Emmie didn't notice.

"You close to all of them?" he asked. Emmie chuckled.

"Course I am," she said. "Been playing with most of them since second year save Diggory. Sort of become like brothers, guess you could say." Oliver nodded, seeming to relax a bit at that. "Fincher's got Diggory and I working together on choosing the new chaser."

"He thinking of putting you up for captain next year?" he asked, glancing at her.

"Merlin, no. I'd be horrible at that," she said with a chuckle. He frowned slightly.

"What makes you say that? You're a strong chaser and you'll be the oldest next year," he said.

"I'm pretty shite at coming up with plays and strategies," she replied. "I'd rather just play than have to manage the whole team. Besides, Diggory's much better at that than I am. And I'm nowhere near your level. We'd be doomed against Gryffindor with me at the helm. At least with him we might have a chance."

"Sure you could be good at plays and such," he said. "Don't sell yourself short, Mac." She blushed slightly as she glanced at him. "I could help you out, if you want?"

"Not sure Fincher would like that. Or your team," she said. "Aren't I the enemy?"

"Probably right about that," he said. "But still… would do it if you want."

"I'll think about it…"

* * *

"Good! Bring it in!" Fincher shouted before flying down to the pitch. He stood and waited as the rest of the team came over. Emmie pushed the few strands of hair that had come loose from her braid behind her ears as she trotted over, her broom tossed over her shoulder. "That was a good practice, but still need to hit those drills a bit harder." There was a collective groan. "Enough of that! You know they work!"

Emmie couldn't help but chuckle as she glanced around the group. They might whine, but she knew they were all secretly grateful that Fincher wasn't anything like Wood. The stories of his practices were legendary from the way the rest of his team complained about him.

"Mac, nice work. Think with a bit more practice, you'll have that dive ready for the next match," Fincher said. She couldn't help but beam in pride.

"She's gonna be our secret weapon this year," Ryan Parks, one of the beaters, said as he tossed his arm around her shoulders. "Ravenclaw's won't know what hit 'em."

"Not so sure about that," she said, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Stop it, Mac. You know that you're good. One of the best chasers we've had," Tiberius Whitshire, the other beater, said.

"Hey," shouted Charlie Nickles, the other chaser, a frown on his face. "I am standing right here."

"Shut it, he's right," Fincher said, a slight smile on his face. "But you've improved on your speed over the summer." Nickles' frown softened a bit. "Trials for the new chaser are coming up it a couple weeks. I expect all of you to be there." They all nodded. "Now, hit the locker room before Wood comes out and gets on my ass for taking up the field longer than we're allotted."

The group nodded and started towards the locker rooms. Cedric fell in step with Emmie as they made their way over.

"Whitshire really is right," he said to her. "You are honestly one of the best chasers we've had." Emmie felt herself blush all over again as she glanced at him.

"Well… you're a smashing good seeker," she replied, trying to repay the compliment. A slight blush came over his face as well.

"Not sure how I'll fare against Harry Potter."

"You'll get nowhere thinking like that," she said, shoving him playfully. "Have a bit of confidence, Diggory." He nodded as he glanced over at her and then back at the others, noticing they were a bit ahead.

"You know… it's alright to call me Cedric… if you want," he said shyly. Emmie just blinked a bit before smiling.

"Alright… Cedric," she said, feeling a slight flutter of something in her stomach at the sight of his grin. That was odd. Never happened before.

Just as they stepped into the fieldhouse and rounded the corner, they ran into the Gryffindor team as they were heading out to the pitch.

"Good practice, Mac?" Oliver asked, stopping for a moment.

"Yea, fairly," she replied, though she kept walking.

"Don't forget about Saturday," he called out as he started walking again. Emmie felt her face heat up as all the blokes on her team stopped and turned to stare at her.

"I won't!" she said before rushing into the locker room.

"So… what's Saturday?" Parks asked, coming in after her with a grin.

"Oh, ehm, Ryan's team is playing and Oliver invited all of us to come over to Gryffidor to catch it on the wireless," she said quickly as she started working at her bracers.

"All of us?" Nickles asked.

"Yea… all of us," she said, working on the pads and then tossing one into her bag as she began working on the other. She was so focused on the task at hand that she missed the look they all shared as they moved to their lockers. Or the odd look on Cedric's face.

She then looked up at them, causing them to quickly rearrange their faces.

"You in?" she asked.

"Sure," Fincher said. "We'll all go." Emmie smiled and turned around, sitting on the bench to work at her shin guards.

"Alright then. Planning to head up just after lunch," she said.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Emmie sighed when she saw Flint leaning against the wall reading and continued forward. She prayed that this would be bearable. Flint heard her walk up and looked over at her, marking his spot in the book and then shoving it in his pocket as he pushed off the wall.

"Ready for rounds?" he asked lightly. Emmie just blinked as she noticed the unusually warm smile on his face. It seemed… odd. And out of character for Flint. He was usually either sneering, scowling or leering.

"Ehm, suppose," she said, continuing to walk. Flint fell in step next to her, not saying anything. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, noticing that he wasn't staring at her like he usually did. That was odd as well. He appeared to actually be doing his job. Maybe he had moved on to the next girl already. That thought buoyed her slightly. "What were you reading?" she finally asked, finding the silence to be a bit much.

"Just a book that Pucey suggested," he said. "Some adventure story about pirates and whatnot. It's pretty good."

"I didn't realize you enjoyed reading," Emmie said with a short laugh, though part of her was surprised to hear he too liked adventure stories.

"There are many things you don't know about me, MacKenzie," he said, though it was without his usual double meaning. "Get to know me and I just might surprise you." She looked over, noticing he was smiling slightly. Whipping her head around, she focused on the corridor in front of her.

"So… you like adventure stories?" she asked, not quite believing that she was actually making small talk with Flint at the moment.

"Yea, pretty exciting," he responded. "Though always looking for recommendations if you have any." Emmie studied him a bit, trying to figure what he was getting at. "I'm serious. I like reading." Her eyes widened slightly.

"Are you ill?" she asked, coming to a stop as she looked up at him. Flint chuckled as he turned to her.

"Feel fine," he said. He didn't say anything more, though Emmie could slightly tell that he had wanted to say something more. Something that was likely inappropriate. She studied him a bit before continuing to walk.

"How's your brother?" Flint asked casually.

"Why do you care about my brother?" Emmie asked, glancing at him suspiciously.

"Heard you two were close," he said.

"We are," she said.

"I'm fairly close with my brother as well," he said.

"You have a brother?" Emmie asked. He chuckled in response.

"Told you that there were things you didn't know about me," he said. "He's a lot older - about six years. Only at Hogwarts together for a year." Emmie nodded slowly, thinking it over. Her brother had never mentioned another Flint to her.

"What's he do?" she found herself asking. She could not believe that she was actually having a cordial conversation with Flint.

"Works at Gringotts," he said.

"Cursebreaker?" Emmie asked.

"Nah. Financing," he said. "Rather boring."

"He play quidditch in school too?" she asked.

"No. Never really was that good at sport. But he's incredibly smart. Still helps me with my schoolwork sometimes over the summer or winter break," Flint said. "I'm the only quidditch player in the family."

"Must be nice," Emmie said. Flint snorted.

"What I would give to have two pros in the family to help train me," he replied. Emmie found herself smiling slightly.

"It does help," she admitted. "But dad gets a bit… overzealous. Prefer working with my brother."

"He still with the Wanderers?" Flint asked. Emmie nodded.

"Chaser. Two seasons now," she said. "We're all awfully proud of him."

"But won't be long until you're in the League," Flint said. Emmie found herself blushing slightly.

"At least I hope so," she said. "Competition to get into the League is rather tough. Especially for women."

"You'll get in," he said, sounding rather sure. "Don't think I haven't noticed how good you are." Emmie was silent, unsure of how to respond. To be honest, this whole new Flint was really making her head spin. She had no idea that he could be so… _friendly_.

"I'm not that good," she said without thinking. "About average…"

Flint stopped and turned to face her, a somewhat serious look on his face.

"Don't underestimate yourself, MacKenzie. You are a good chaser," he said firmly. "And don't let anyone else tell you differently." Emmie just blinked, unable to speak for a bit. "Besides, I thought you wanted to go pro."

"I do," she responded. He nodded.

"Then you need to start thinking like a pro. You're not just average. You're great," he said. "And you will get signed. Got it?" Emmie just nodded wordlessly. "Come on. We should check the corridor near the potions classroom."

"O-okay…"

* * *

"He what?" Kara shouted as she stared at Emmie in utter confusion. They were in the common room working on protective charms.

"I know," Emmie replied. "It was so… odd. I've never seen Flint be so… friendly."

"Never thought I'd ever hear Flint and friendly in the same sentence," Kara said, walking over to her as she tapped her wand against her lower lip.

"You think he's up to something?" Emmie asked. Kara snorted.

"Course he is. This is Flint we're talking about," she replied.

"So this is some sort of new strategy to… get me to like him?" Emmie asked.

"Whatever you do, Em, do not fall for it," Kara said emphatically. It was Emmie's turn to snort.

"As if I would," she replied. "I would never, ever fall for Flint."

"I know, but if this is his new approach, you never know what he'll pull out next," Kara warned. "Merlin… Flint being charming… this is… we should check and see if Hell has frozen over."

"Don't worry. The last person I want to date is Flint. That will never happen," Emmie replied. Kara nodded and stepped back over to where she had been standing previously.

"So, figure we could get Fincher to help us this Saturday. Maybe practice in the courtyard where there's more room. And he's much faster at charms and spells than I am," she said.

"Oh, ehm, can't," Emmie said. "Got plans."

"What plans?" Kara asked, not quite believing her. Emmie rarely had plans that didn't involve Kara. "And if you say homework, I will jinx you for real right now." Emmie chuckled.

"Course not. Wood invited me to listen to the match on the wireless in Gryffindor," she said. Kara's eyes widened as she rushed back over to her.

"Seriously?!" she asked excitedly on the verge of squealing. Sure, it was for quidditch, but this was definitely a good sign.

"Yea, told me to bring the whole team," Emmie replied. Kara frowned at that.

"Oh…" she said. "No matter. Still a good chance for you two to get closer." Emmie rolled her eyes.

"We're just friends," she said.

"But not for long," Kara sang.

"Seriously, Kara," Emmie said with a laugh. "Just friends."

"Whatever," Kara said with a sigh as she walked away again.

"What are you working on, Mac?" Cedric asked, walking up to the two.

"Helping Emmie here with her offensive and defensive charm and spell work," Kara said. "She's been a bit… lacking in that regard."

"Ah… need some help?" he asked brightly. Emmie blushed slightly.

"S-sure, Cedric," she said, stuttering slightly. Kara's eyebrows rose slightly as she watched the interaction. This was a development. He looked over at Kara.

"What spells are you working on now?" he asked, pulling his wand out.

"Just trying to get her to do a decent shield charm," Kara replied. "She's better, but still needs work."

"It's not that bad," Emmie shot at her.

"How you've passed charms so far, I'll never know," Kara replied.

"That's because I _am_ good at charms… just not defensive or offensive ones," Emmie said, pouting slightly. Kara just shook her head.

"If you're so good, then do one now," she said, crossing her arms in front of her. Emmie took a deep breath and then said "protego." A small shield came up and then quickly disappeared.

"Think I know what the problem is. You should wave your wand like this," he said, moving to take Emmie's wrist in his hand and guiding it through the motion. "And be more confident in your incantation." Emmie nodded, unable to speak as a blush quickly spread across her cheeks. Kara couldn't help but chuckle.

Emmie really never would change.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the break. Had a busy weekend and then got caught up on yet another story. Swear as soon as I finish one, I get another one going… going to be awhile before it's ready to post as there's a lot of work to be done. But maybe in a few weeks. The idea came to me when I was taking a nap on Friday and before I knew it, I had the prologue and two chapters written. It's a Sirius Black fic, which I've never done before and there is a lot of plotting left to do, but we'll see how it goes.**

**Pamela Hutchins – No problem! Thanks for reading!**

**cjconner326 – Haha! Honestly, when ideas come to me, I can write pretty quickly. On any given day, I can do about 10,000 words spread out across various stories, sometimes more if I'm working from home and don't have a lot of projects going. Been in a dry spell in terms of work, hence so much of this story done in as fast as I've done it. Really need to get more work… And I'm glad that you like it! It's been kind of fun to explore different aspects of the same character.**

**nadia4245 – Haha, kind of the same with me and Flint. I actually previously wrote a complete and total rom-com with Flint as the main character set in 2018. Check it out, if you want!**

**Aphrodite-Venus-u.k – Thanks! It's a habit that I've picked up from previous stories. Feel like there is a lot more to explore if I include more perspectives than just the main character. ^_^**

**Thanks for reading guys!**


	8. Teasing

**Teasing**

Emmie's eyes widened slightly as she followed Oliver through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room, leading the Hufflepuff team. She had always wondered what it looked like and could scarce believe that she was now seeing it for herself. Even Alex hadn't brought her in while he was here, though he had talked about it enough. It was round, much like the Hufflepuff common room, but the ceilings were much higher, making it seem bigger. Everything was in red and gold and there was a smattering of sofas, chairs and tables all around. Oliver led them over to a section where a sofa, loveseat and several chairs had been gathered together, a handful of Gryffindors already lounging around in front of a wireless. She could hear the pre-game commentary already starting up.

"Just, ehm, have a seat wherever," Oliver said, looking at the group.

"Blimey. Did you invite every house team in the school? When can we expect Ravenclaw?" Ian shouted as he looked over at the group. Oliver just chuckled.

"Figured the more the merrier," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mac! Good to see you here!" Fred shouted as he and George walked over to Emmie. Ian and Walter noticed her standing there for the first time and gave each other a look, suddenly realizing why Oliver had invited the Hufflepuff team.

"You should come by more often," George added as they started leading her to a loveseat and depositing her there.

"Butterbeer?" Fred asked.

"Or something stronger?" George asked.

"Ehm… I'm good," Emmie said, a bit overwhelmed.

"Just get settled. We'll be back with a drink," Fred said, winking at her.

"They always like that?" Emmie asked, glancing up at Oliver, who had just walked up.

"For the most part," he replied with a chuckle.

"Please don't let them slip something in my drink," Emmie begged. "I'd rather not have a tail or a snort or anything."

"I'll keep an eye on them," he replied before walking off. Emmie turned her attention back to the wireless as the rest of her team settled around, chatting with the others who were there. Cedric sat on the loveseat next to Emmie.

"Who's playing again?" he asked.

"Wasps and the Magpies," Emmie said. "Oliver's brother Ryan is chaser for the Wasps." He nodded as he looked over at the wireless, though kept glancing around the room.

"Feels a bit odd being here," he admitted. "Never been to any of the other common rooms."

"Me neither," Emmie said.

"Figured you'd of been here at least once. Wasn't your brother a Gryffindor?" Cedric asked, glancing over at her.

"Yea, but he never brought me in," she replied.

"Here you are. Poured it myself so nothing strange in it," Oliver said, walking up and handing Emmie a cup of butterbeer.

"They sneak into the kitchens again?" Emmie asked, looking over at him as she accepted it. "I catch them nearly every other week around there, though never with any sort of evidence of where they've been."

"I've learned not to ask too many questions with the twins," he said, glancing over to see Cedric seated next to her. He had hoped to sit there, but it appeared that wasn't to be. He instead waved his wand and pulled up another chair on the other side of the loveseat and settled in.

"Probably for the best," Emmie said.

"Good to see you, Wood," Cedric said.

"Same," Oliver replied.

"And here we come to the kickoff," the announcer said on the wireless, causing all the conversation to stop as everyone leaned closer.

"Should be a good game…"

* * *

"What the bloody hell kind of call was that!" Fincher shouted, jumping up from his chair.

"The good kind," Emmie replied, chuckling. Fincher frowned at her as the rest of the Hufflepuffs laughed. "Get off. It was a fair call. You're just pissed that it was against your team." Oliver chuckled as he glanced over at her.

"You're only rooting for the Wasps because of Ryan Wood," Fincher replied as he sat back down, frowning at her.

"So?" she replied. "They're up by 100." Fincher didn't say anything, just glowered at the wireless.

"Still time for a comeback," he muttered softly. Emmie just shook her head as she chuckled.

"Doesn't give up, does he?" Oliver asked. Emmie shook her head.

"Though not sure why he's so devoted to the Magpies at the moment. He's an Arrows fan," she replied.

"Suppose it's like me and the Wasps. I'll root for them because of my brother - except when they play Puddlemere," he replied.

"How could I forget," Emmie said. "You wouldn't shut up about them as a kid."

"You're not much better with the Wanderers," Cedric replied. "You should hear her when there's a match going. Not sure why she's being so civilized today." Emmie blushed slightly as she glanced at Cedric.

"I'm not that bad," she said. Fincher snorted from across the room.

"Yes, you are. Why else do you think I told you to show up at trials that first year? Heard you shoutin' up something fierce in the common room and knew instantly you'd be a decent player," Fincher replied with a smile. "Never met a second year with that much knowledge about quidditch."

"Aye, but that was all Da and Alex's doing," Emmie said, her eyes trained on the wireless as she started paying attention to the match again. "From Day 1, those two were going to make certain I understood quidditch whether or not I played."

She could feel Oliver glancing at her, an amused smile on his face. Surely he of all people knew this. His brother and hers had been nearly inseparable their whole lives. Whenever they had allowed young Emmie to hang out with them, they both were rather insistent on teaching her all they knew about the game. Even taking her up flying once they were both old enough to get their own brooms.

"I think I remember a few spirited matches when we were younger," he finally said, fully looking at her. Emmie glanced down at the cup in her hands and she couldn't help but smile a bit. Fincher snorted.

"Mac's usually not one for curse words, but she gets a bit colorful whenever we catch a match," the seventh year responded. Emmie frowned slightly as she looked over at him across the room.

"Beg your pardon?" she replied, causing the rest of her team to roar in laughter.

"Do not go acting all prim and proper, Mac. We all know what you're like when you get into a match," Parks said. "I do sit next to you at every game we're not playing." Emmie just rolled her eyes.

"Thought we were here for this game - not harpin' on me," she said, pointing at the wireless. The lads just continued laughing at her. The Gryffindors seemed to regard her in a new light. Perhaps there was something more to the normally quiet Hufflepuff.

Oliver especially couldn't help but notice the difference in her. While she was stuttering less and less with him, he picked up that there was an easiness with her quidditch team - she spoke comfortably and openly with them. Likely because she saw them all as brothers, though she still blushed and stuttered a bit with Diggory. Oliver looked away from her, not wanting her or anyone else to see the wince that came over his face whenever he caught her interacting with Diggory.

_Get a grip of yourself, _he silently chided. _It's not like you have any sort of claim on her._

He then turned his thoughts back to the game, trying to focus on the commentary rather than his odd thoughts and feelings regarding Emmie MacKenzie.

* * *

"Any reason in particular you invited the Hufflepuffs?" Ian asked when they were back in their dorm later that night. The match had gone all the way through the afternoon and through dinner, ending when the Wasps caught the snitch while 80 points ahead. The Hufflepuffs hung around to discuss the match a bit, but soon it was nearing curfew and they had to head out. Oliver had then retired to his dorm with his friends as Ian and Walter pulled out their flasks they kept hidden in their trunks. While normally Percy disapproved, if they kept it away from younger years, he would look the other way.

Though he had a habit of staying out of the common room anytime there was a party. Oliver suspected it was so he wouldn't end up handing out detention or taking away loads of points.

"Ehm… just thought they might like to catch the match," he said, keeping his face turned away from them as he dug out his pajamas. The three boys just shared a look.

"Sure it had nothing to do with MacKenzie?" Walter asked casually.

"Of course not," Oliver said quickly, looking up at them. Ian and Walter were grinning while Percy was rolling his eyes. "Really! I know how much they all enjoy a good match. And it's been awhile since she's caught one of my brother's… At least I think so…" The two started chuckling while Percy returned to reading his book.

"Seriously, mate. It's obvious that you're feeling some sort of way about her. Nothing wrong in admitting it," Ian said. "Not like you're the only one."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked, pausing in pulling his shirt off.

"Diggory's obviously interested in her. Couldn't stop looking at her the whole time. Or talking to her," Walter said.

"Hadn't noticed," Oliver lied, returning to getting into his pyjamas. Ian snorted.

"Right," he retorted. "I saw you watching them."

"So? Told you lot. Her brother asked me to look out for her," he said.

"Still don't understand why he won't just admit he fancies her," Walter said to Ian.

"I know. 'Specially since it's so bloody obvious," Ian replied.

"Wonder why that is?" Walter asked.

"You two both know that I'm standing right here," Oliver said, the annoyance clear in his voice. "And I don't fancy her."

"You might find it easier to just admit it," Ian said again, looking over at him.

"Admit what?" Oliver said with a sigh as he pulled his trousers down and then stepped out of them. Ian and Walter just rolled their eyes.

"He'll never admit it, though I don't understand why," Percy said, his eyes still trained on his book. "Bugger if I know."

"Probably because there's nothing to admit," Oliver said, glancing over at him before walking to Walter, who was sprawled out on his bed and snatched the flask from his hand before taking a large drink.

"Right, so… everything in order for the pre-Hallowe'en party?" Ian asked as he looked over at Walter, sensing they were approaching Wood's limit for teasing.

"Far as I'm aware," Walter said. "Got the rest of the prefects to help with getting the younger ones upstairs at the right time." Percy sent the two a look. "Don't worry, Perce. Only sixth and seventh years, I promise." He then returned to his book. "Though I'm fairly sure your brothers will be there."

"Let me take care of them," he replied dryly.

"Planning to lock them in their dorm?" Walter asked. "They'll just figure a way out."

"If they show up, they show up. I have no plans to get in the way of one of their pranks," he replied without looking up. "_That_ is how I intend to deal with them."

"Other houses set to come?" Ian asked. Walter nodded, glancing over at Oliver, who had handed the flask back and was now crawling into his bed.

"Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Left Slytherin off the list," he replied.

"Should be a good party," Ian said, smiling.

"Hope so. Twins are already at work getting the food and drinks," Walter said. Percy glanced at him. "Non-alcoholic drinks. The sixth and seventh years are taking care of… other beverages." Percy continued reading, though the slight twitch of his eyebrow made it clear that he was hearing every word and wished he wasn't.

"Why's this such a good idea?" Oliver asked, looking over at his two roommates. "Sounds like a good way to get in trouble with McGonagall."

"Sounding an awfully lot like Percy, mate," Ian said. "No offense, Perce."

"None taken," Percy replied. "It's a sensible observation."

"Just… sneaking in other years and such. Especially after curfew. If there's drinking involved, someone's sure to get caught going back to their own common room," Oliver replied. "Then we'll all be in trouble."

"Just… go with it," Walter nearly whined. "It'll be fun! Besides it's not like others haven't been sneaking into our parties for years."

"And I'm sure the Hufflepuffs will come," Ian said. Oliver just rolled his eyes and then started to pull his curtains shut. "Okay, okay! I'll stop!" Oliver stopped and left them open. "Really, you need to lighten up about the whole MacKenzie thing."

"Doesn't bother me," Oliver shot back, even though it clearly did.

"Sure…"

* * *

"How was the match?" Kara asked, looking over at Emmie, who was settled in her bed, reading.

"It was a good match. The Wasps won," Emmie said, not looking up from her book. "Planning to send Ryan and owl tomorrow about it." Kara glanced over, meeting Melanie and Toni's eyes. The two grinned at her.

"And how's Mr. Wood?" Melanie then asked.

"Good, I suppose," Emmie said with a sigh. "Not like we talked much with the match going on."

"You're sure?" Toni asked. Emmie looked up at her, noting the grin on her face.

"Blimey, not this again," she said with a huff. "We were only there for the match."

"Did he sit next to you?" Melanie asked.

"Yes, but I don't see how that matters," Emmie replied, turning back to her book. "Cedric sat next to me too." The three girls exchanged looks.

"Cedric, is it now?" Melanie asked cautiously.

"Yea, he asked me to," Emmie said without looking up. "Not sure why…"

"Emmie… he asked you to Hogsmeade. It's obvious that he fancies you," Toni said. Emmie felt her cheeks heat up slightly, though she continued to stare down at her book. She had figured as much, but was surprised that he had continued in his efforts after her rejection. At least he wasn't being overt about it.

"So? Thought we were passed that," she said, trying to keep her voice even. "We're just friends and nothing more."

"Emily Aileen MacKenzie, do not think for one minute that I haven't noticed you go pink in the face and start stuttering around him," Kara said, sitting up on her bed as she crossed her arms in front of her. Emmie looked over at her.

"I've done no such thing," she declared. Kara only met her gaze evenly. Emmie sighed and put her book aside. "Okay… so maybe I have… once or twice…" Kara smiled, pleased that she had gotten her to admit that much.

"How do you feel about him exactly?" Melanie asked, flopping down on her stomach on her bed and kicking her feet up, fully invested in this conversation.

"I thought you fancied him," Emmie said. Melanie waved her hand in the air.

"I enjoy looking at him. But if you like him, then I'll step aside," she said, smiling at her. "Besides he's obviously into you - not me."

Emmie sighed.

"I don't really know what I feel about him," she admitted. "I mean… yea, he's fit. And kind. And… I am flattered that he asked me. Just… suppose I never really thought about him like that…"

"Until now. You do fancy him," Toni said. Emmie groaned and threw herself back into her pillows.

"I don't know!" came the muffled shout. Kara just looked over at the other two. "I mean… I just… this is so confusing…"

"I see your point. Two incredibly fit blokes fancy you… hard to choose," Toni said lightly.

"We don't know that," Emmie replied. Kara just shot her a look. "Well, we don't know about Oliver at least."

"You don't have to make a decision right this second," Kara said softly, sensing Emmie was getting frustrated. "Just… dunno… go with your gut."

"My gut is telling me to stay away from blokes," Emmie replied, causing all three to laugh.

"Well, I suppose the upcoming Hallowe'en party at Gryffindor is a good chance to work things out," Melanie said. Emmie frowned as she looked over at her.

"What party?" she asked. She hadn't heard anything about this.

"The sixth and seventh years in Gryffindor are hosting a party in their common room the night before Hallowe'en," Toni said, her face lighting up. "And we're going."

"No, we're not. I'm a prefect! The absolute last thing I need is to be caught sneaking out after curfew," Emmie said. Toni and Melanie rolled their eyes.

"Please, Em. No one will get caught. They've only invited sixth and seventh years anyway," Melanie said. "And you need to get out and have a bit of fun."

"It's a bad idea. Especially if there's alcohol," Emmie stated. "A load of drunk teens running amok in the castle. After curfew, at that. Drinking in our common room and dorm is one thing. That is another _entirely_."

"Then perhaps we'll just stay in Gryffindor for the night," Toni said, her eyes lighting up. Emmie just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Em. It'll be fine. I promise," Kara said. "And… you'll get to spend more time with Wood, maybe help you out with your whole dilemma…" Emmie just stared at her. "Seriously! Live a little! I thought that was your whole thing about this year anyway. Having more fun? Getting out more? Coming out of your shell and all..."

Sighing, Emmie leaned back on her pillows. She glanced around at the three girls watching her.

"Fine. I'll go," she said. "But I'm not dressing up in a costume."

"Not sure if anyone is. Don't think there's enough time to get them ready," Melanie said. "Though you will not be going in your normal clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Emmie declared.

"Just… a bit boring, is all," Melanie said. Emmie frowned at her.

"She's got a point, Em. I'm not sure you've got a decent party dress in any of your things," Kara said.

"Not you too!" Emmie shouted.

"Please, it'll be fun. We'll get you all gussied up for Wood," Kara said, a conspiratol grin on her face. Emmie just rolled her eyes.

"You lot are impossible," she said.

"Please, let us! It'll be fun!" Melanie declared. "I've been wanting to do your hair and makeup for ages." Emmie just looked around the room, taking in their hopeful expressions. She knew there was no way that she was going to get out of this. Not now.

"I suppose," she said, relenting. Melanie and Toni squealed in delight as they both hopped up and started tearing through their trunks. Even though the party wasn't for a couple weeks, they seemed eager to get started on finding the perfect outfit for Emmie.

She only hoped that she wouldn't regret this.

* * *

**Gotta love Emmie's friends trying to "help." More shenanigans in store. I finished more chapters today, so should be able to continue posting regularly for the time being. ^_^**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. The Charm Offensive

**The Charm Offensive**

Emmie sat in the library going over her homework as quickly as she could. She was a bit sore from practice earlier, but only had about an hour before she had to meet up with Flint in Ravenclaw Tower for that night's patrol and didn't particularly want to be up later than necessary going over it afterwards. She had practically finished it during her break in between charms and practice, but still wanted to give it another look. Especially potions.

A thump had her looking up into the dark eyes of Flint as he put his books down on the table.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Saw you here as I was leaving. Figured since we don't have long until we start rounds, I'd join you so we can go together from here," he replied easily. Emmie just watched him as he pulled out his potions book and opened it. "Seriously, MacKenzie. I'm only going over my work for class tomorrow - not here to bother you."

She nodded wordlessly and looked back down at her parchment, going over her essay again. She was beginning to hate quills. It meant that for every mistake she found, she'd have to re-write the damn thing all over again. Perhaps she should have taken Percy up on his offer yesterday to do their work together.

"That your essay for potions?" Flint asked. Emmie glanced up at him and nodded. He sat up and held his hand out.

"What are you doing?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously. Flint sighed and shook his head.

"Looking it over. From the look on your face, it seemed you were a bit confused about it," he said. Emmie just stared at him. "You know I'm near the top of the class, MacKenzie. I'm not going to muck it up."

She then handed over her parchment and continued to watch him closely as he looked it over.

"Not bad," he said after a bit, glancing up at her. "This Percy's help?"

"Did it myself, though he explained some things beforehand," Emmie replied. While she knew she needed Percy's help more often than not, she had been rather proud of herself for writing this one on her own. He nodded and looked back down at it.

"You're getting better," he said.

"Well… suppose that _is_ thanks to Percy. Once you get past his gruffness, he's not bad," Emmie said, looking down at her book.

"I'm trying to give you a compliment, MacKenzie," he said, marking something down on the page and then handing it back. "That bit I underlined there - might want to double check the reading on it." Emmie glanced at it and then back up at him, studying him closely before turning her attention to the book. He was right. She had gotten part of the explanation off. She pulled out another piece of parchment and set to work re-writing, grateful that he had allowed her to figure out what exactly was wrong without just giving it to her. Percy often got frustrated and just told her the answer, but she preferred working through things herself. She remembered it better that way.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked suddenly, looking up at him. He just shrugged.

"Looked as though you needed it," he said, leaning back in his chair. "And as much as I don't mind watching you pore over your homework, I prefer talking to you more. This way you'll get done faster." She just blinked a bit and then returned to writing out her essay again, being sure to slow down when she got to the section that needed re-working.

As soon as she was done, she glanced over it again before rolling it up and putting it into her bag. She wasn't as eager to talk to Flint, though she was grateful to have her homework out of the way.

"I won't bite, MacKenzie," he said, she paused, waiting for the innuendo to come. When it didn't, she couldn't understand why. It had been some time now that he had dropped all the dirty talk around her. She couldn't for once believe that it was all real, but the longer it went on, the more confused she got. And the more she started to wonder if Flint was being genuine.

"I don't understand," she said. "Why are you being… _nice_?"

"Is it so hard to imagine that I could be a gentleman?" he asked in response, a small smile on his face. "Could tell it bothered you, so decided to lay off." Emmie narrowed her eyes at him slightly.

"Thought you enjoyed getting a rise out of me," she said.

"As fun as that was, as I said, I prefer getting to know you," he said. Emmie just stared at him. "I'm being serious." She sighed and looked over at the clock, seeing that it was time for them to head to the tower. She could already hear Madam Pince telling students to leave the library.

"Suppose we should head up," she said, gathering her books and bag.

They were mostly silent as they made their way to the tower, Emmie glancing over at him nervously. She wasn't completely convinced he wasn't up to something and kept about a foot away from him.

"What is it exactly about Wood that's got you in a tizzy?" he finally asked, breaking the silence. Emmie stopped and stared at him, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"That's no of your business," she retorted. Flint just chuckled.

"It's obvious you feel some sort of way about him. I'm just curious what it is," he replied easily.

"I-I, no," she said.

"See? He's not even here and you're stuttering," Flint said. Emmie swallowed and looked forward, continuing to walk

"We're just friends," she said, willing her voice to stay steady. "We've known each other since we were bairns." Flint raised an eyebrow at her.

"And Diggory?" he pushed. Emmie frowned.

"Same," she said. "He's my teammate." Flint chuckled.

"I can see right through you, you know," he said, glancing at her. "If you want my advice, just tell him."

"Tell who what?" Emmie asked. Flint shrugged.

"Whichever one it is you fancy more," he replied. "It's fairly obvious they've both got some sort of feelings towards you." She snorted.

"Is not," she replied, though she remembered the day Cedric asked her to Hogsmeade. Well, that one was obvious. But certainly not Oliver. She still didn't think it was possible that he would fancy her.

But she couldn't help as her mind wandered to the two. She was starting to think that Cedric wasn't a bad bloke. Good-looking. Kind. And he obviously liked her. But then there was Oliver - she couldn't just push away all those years of fancying him.

Though she had to chuckle. This was an unlikely situation. There was no way both boys liked her at the same time. She was Emmie MacKenzie, after all. No one paid her mind. Nor was she having this conversation with Marcus Flint.

"If you're wondering why, I can tell you," he said. She looked at him. "You're kind. Pretty - more so this year than before. Damn good quidditch player. Decently smart. And there's nothin' fake about you." Emmie came to a stop again and looked up at him.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because it's all the reasons why I fancy you. Assume it'd be the same for them," he replied. She could feel her cheeks heat up. "No reason to be embarrassed. It's the truth."

"I…," she stopped and then continued walking, unsure of what to say to him. She certainly did not have any feelings for the chaser, but for some reason it was harder to reject him this time around. Possibly because, dare she admit it, he was being vulnerable.

That was something she didn't expect.

"It's fine if you don't like me back. I understand why," he said. "Besides, I'm patient. I'll wait. And even if you do end up choosin' Wood or Diggory, suppose I'll just have to concede to the better man."

Emmie swallowed as she kept walking, her eyes scanning around and praying that they would run into someone - anyone - so that she didn't need to keep having this conversation with Flint.

Merlin, had everyone lost their mind?

* * *

Emmie sat at a table in the Hufflepuff common room, staring at the fire as she went over every second of her conversation with Flint. She didn't want to admit that it was bothering her, but it was. And it wasn't so much that he was up to something that bothered her, but more that she was actually starting to think he wasn't so bad.

"Out with it," Kara said, plopping down across from her. Emmie stared at her a moment and then sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Flint," she said simply. Kara immediately frowned.

"What did he do this time?" she asked.

"He was nice… again," she replied. "And gave me advice on-" She stopped and glanced around the common room. "You know who. Both of them."

"Well, I figured he was an observant bloke," Kara replied dryly. "You don't become quidditch captain without that. So, he's picked up on your little predicament with W-"

"SHH!" Emmie hissed, glancing around again. She didn't see Cedric, but he had a way of popping up when she least expected him to. Likely what made him a good seeker. Kara just smirked at her as she sat back in her chair.

"As I was saying, he's picked up on your situation," she replied.

"Is it really that obvious?" Emmie asked, her face paling slightly. Kara chuckled.

"To us, your friends, it is. Though suppose not so much to anyone outside our group," she said. "Up until this year, you could barely talk to any bloke outside of the quidditch team without blushing and stuttering. Now it's just a select few." Emmie just rolled her eyes and pulled her hair up into a messy bun, wanting to get it out of her face so she wouldn't be tempted to constantly run her fingers through it or twirl it in agitation.

"Well… he said he understands why they may fancy me," she said. Kara's smirk only grew. "I'm not saying I agree with him, just repeating what he said to me. And that it was because I was pretty and kind. And a good quidditch player. And decently smart." Kara snorted.

"Decently smart…" she said, rolling her eyes.

"He then said it was all the reasons why he liked me," she said, her cheeks flaring red. Kara just raised an eyebrow at her. "And then said even if I chose one of the others over him, then he'd concede defeat to the better man."

Kara didn't speak for a bit, instead sitting up in her chair and leaning towards Emmie.

"Well… this certainly is… interesting," she responded.

"What do I do?" Emmie asked, her eyes full of worry.

"Easy. Choose one," Kara replied. "We both know that you won't choose Flint, so get on with it on one of the others and he'll leave you alone."

"I can't," Emmie groaned, dropping her head onto her arms.

"And why's that?" Kara asked.

"Because… I can't," she said, her voice muffled. Kara rolled her eyes. Emmie was becoming impossible and it was driving her mad. Why the woman wouldn't just choose one of the two handsome blokes who obviously had a thing for her was beyond her.

Of course, she knew at least part of it. Emmie was skittish and scared. For all her talk about being the new, confident version of herself this year, it didn't change the fact that she had never had a boyfriend. And only had her first kiss over the summer. Not to mention, it was clear that Emmie wasn't sure about Oliver's feelings towards her and was too afraid to ask - even if it was clear to Kara that he was feeling something towards her shy friend. On the other hand, it _was_ obvious that Cedric fancied her and this also had Emmie a bit scared, since she was struggling to determine just what it was she felt for him.

Kara had to remind herself that Emmie was different than them. Melanie, Toni and even herself wouldn't have hesitated to say yes to a date with a bloke they fancied. But Emmie had been sheltered so long, she likely wasn't sure what to do. And it was likely Kara's doing as well as her brother's. They had all coddled and protected her. So here she was at 16 and completely out of her wits over what to do when it came to boys.

"Look," Kara said softly, causing Emmie to look up at her. "It's fine to be confused. And you don't have to figure it all out now… Just… try not to think about it too much. You get in your own way when you think too much." Emmie smiled briefly and sat up. "And honestly, you don't have to choose any of them, if you don't want to."

"Of course, I always knew that was an option," Emmie replied, a bit of her confidence coming back. Kara chuckled and shook her head.

"Despite the fact we both know how much you do fancy at least one of them," Kara said. Emmie rolled her eyes. "But yea, you don't have to do or say anything if you don't want to."

"Then I suppose that's what I'll do… nothing… for now," Emmie said, looking down at her open book. "And as for Flint… I still don't trust a damn word he says. Even if it is confusing."

"That's the best advice I can give you there," Kara replied. "When has he ever been nice?"

"Never that I can recall," Emmie replied.

"Hey, Mac," a voice said, causing them both to look up. Cedric was standing there with his herbology book. "I heard you were decent at Herbology… think you could help me out with my homework?"

Emmie's eyes widened as her cheeks started turning pink.

"O-of course, Cedric," she said, starting to smile. Kara rolled her eyes and stood to leave them as Cedric sat down and opened his book, starting to go over whatever it was that was giving him trouble. Herbology seemed to be one of the few subjects that came naturally to Emmie.

"What's going on there?" Melanie asked as Kara walked over to her and Toni.

"_Cedric_ asked for help with his homework," Kara said, crossing her arms in front of her as she watched the two. Once they got into the work, Emmie had relaxed considerably and was now intent on explaining whatever it was the seeker had trouble with.

"Still don't understand why she turned him down," Toni replied. "He's a decent bloke."

"You know Emmie," Kara replied. "She's as skittish as a newborn colt when it comes to boys. Still. Sure she said no because it took her by surprise more than anything."

"Tis true. And here I had thought our lessons were helping," Melanie replied with a sigh.

"We can teach her the words to say and how to bat her eyes and such," Kara said. "But only she can get over herself." She continued watching the two as Cedric said something that caused Emmie to smile and laugh. "But I do think that perhaps Diggory could be good for her."

"A starter boyfriend?" Toni asked, her amusement clear.

"Maybe? Or just… help her get out of her shell a bit more," Kara replied.

"I thought you were hellbent on Operation Get Wood," Melanie asked, glancing at her.

"I still think those two fancy each other, but even I know that neither of them are ready to admit it to themselves or each other just yet," Kara said lightly. "Don't worry. There's time for them to get out of their own ways." She then started towards the dorm. "Come on. Let's give them a bit of privacy."

"But I want to watch," Toni whined. Kara just shot her a look. "Fine…"

* * *

Flint whistled as he went down the stairs to his dorm and walked in. It was empty, save Adrian who was lying on his bed, a book in hand.

"How were rounds? Enjoy another chance to torture the poor Hufflepuff?" Adrian asked, not looking up from his book.

"Fairly good. I'm making progress, I think," Flint said as he walked over to his trunk and pulled off his robe, tossing that and his wand on his bed. Adrian looked over at him, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"She's starting to trust me," Flint said, loosening his tie. Adrian snorted.

"I seriously doubt that. If anything, your sudden change of character is probably making her even more suspicious," Adrian replied, sitting up. Flint just smiled as he looked over at his best friend.

"You said yourself that I'd need to change my tactics," he said. "Even helped provide some of the information."

"Yea, but doing so the way you have is only going to confuse the poor girl," Adrian said.

"I'll wear her down eventually," Flint said.

"So your plan is to charm her into submission?" Adrian asked boredly, returning his eyes to his book as he lay back down.

"More or less," Flint replied, untucking his shirt and starting to undo the buttons. Adrian once again glanced over at him. He knew it likely wouldn't work. Even if Emmie MacKenzie wasn't head-over-heels for Oliver Wood, there was no way she'd ever be convinced that Flint's intentions towards her were anything but untoward.

"You think it won't work," Flint said, getting his attention.

"I don't," Adrian said, looking down at his book. "I was certain from the beginning that it's a lost cause."

"You doubt me?" Flint asked, starting to walk towards him, his hands clenched into fists at his sides as his shirt hung open. Adrian sighed as he put the book aside and sat up on the bed, rubbing his face.

"Your ways may work on the birds in Slytherin, but I don't think you've got the foggiest when it comes to any other house," Adrian replied. "Especially Emmie MacKenzie."

"So I should give up?" Flint asked, feeling his anger start to well up. Marcus Flint did not give up on a quarry. Adrian sighed and shrugged.

"Honestly, I think you should leave the poor girl alone," he replied. "Lest you want to piss off the whole Hufflepuff quidditch team, or worse, her brother." Flint snorted.

"Like he'd come back here," he replied, returning to his things and pulling his shirt off.

"I wouldn't put anything past Alex MacKenzie where his little sister is involved," Adrian said. "You remember what he did to that sixth year Slytherin that made her cry our third year? And that was just because he tripped her in the hallway. Imagine what he'll do to someone attempting to deflower her."

"Well, I'm not giving up yet," Flint said. "It _is_ working, despite what you might say. She may be a bit confused at the moment, but I'll win her over eventually."

"And then what? Shag her and drop her like you do everyone else?" Adrian asked.

"I'll keep her around for a bit, but yea, that's the gist of it," Flint said, smiling over at him. Adrian just shook his head and picked up his book.

"Whatever, mate, your funeral," he said with a heavy sigh.

* * *

**Hey folks! May not be posting as much the next week. I've got several articles to get done for the magazine and covering a ton of events this weekend. Not to mention, I've been distracted by the damn Sirius Black story. So, haven't been able to get as much work done on this one even though I'm still a good 10 chapters ahead in writing (got up to Chapt. 21 or 22 finished… and then two others from after that). But if I finish up my two articles for today, I'll try and work on it a bit and maybe post another chapter tomorrow morning if I have time before my rehearsal for an upcoming show. ^_^**

**Aphrodite-Venus-u.k – You know, I always wondered if there was some rule against it, but hadn't come across one so thought, eh? Why not? Figured it was possible as long as someone from the house let you in. ^_^ And I remember reading somewhere that Rowling had wanted Harry to visit all the common rooms originally in the books, but couldn't come up with reasons for some of them.**

**Pamela Hutchins – Haha! Next chapter! **

**Thanks for reading and following everyone!**


	10. The Hallowe'en Party

**The Hallowe'en Party**

Emmie frowned slightly as she took herself in from various angles in front of the full-length mirror in their room. To say she felt uncomfortable in the tiny light blue dress that Melanie and Toni had forced her in was putting it lightly. It was too low-cut, too short, and too tight in her opinion. At first, she had thought it would fit just fine, considering Melanie was about the same height, though she hadn't taken into consideration her hips, which caused it to hit her a bit higher on her thigh. Though a small part of her had to admit that it did show off her form nicely, even if she was entirely comfortable in it.

She turned and looked at her backside, frowning slightly. Her bum wasn't out by any means, but all it would take was one misstep and she'd fall over and display her knickers to the whole world. She then cast a worried glance towards the platform heels that Toni had shoved at her. They were sitting on her bed, taunting her. While they fit, she wasn't sure it was such a good idea if they were to be sneaking around the castle after dark. No, they wouldn't do. She would wear a more sensible pair of flats. Much better for creeping around corners and looking out for any prefects or professors. Melanie and Toni and made her hand over her copy of the routes and patrols so they could all navigate the hallways safely. There was a twinge of guilt in that - she did want to stay a prefect, after all - but Toni had sensibly argued that by avoiding getting caught, they were helping her do just that. She had then cut Emmie off when she started to argue that the best way would be for her not to go at all.

Emmie then turned around, facing the mirror as she first pulled at the hem of the satin dress and then touched her hair, which was now in big, loose, smooth curls. Kara had taken over in that department, adding a decent amount of hair potion to get it to stay as such. She had then coated her face in makeup, which she had to admit she did actually like. Perhaps she'd start wearing more than lip gloss if she could learn how to do it like Kara. Her green eyes seemed a bit brighter and her skin smoother with a bit more life in her cheeks thanks to blush. It was similar to how she looked after a match, though minus the sweat, dirt and windblown hair.

"Stop pulling at the dress. It's fine," Melanie said from the other side of the room where she was putting the finishing touches on her own makeup. "You're hot."

"You don't think it's too short?" Emmie asked, looking over at her. Melanie laughed as she turned around and walked towards her, donning a red, satin dress in a similar style with much too high heels. How she walked in them so easily, Emmie wasn't sure, but she had an inkling there was charm work involved.

"It's perfect for you," Toni said, walking out from the bathroom in a black dress that hit her below the knee.

"Why couldn't you have put me in a longer dress?" Emmie asked, on the verge of whining.

"Because you need to show off those amazing legs of yours," Kara said, walking out behind her in a knee-length burgundy dress that didn't leave much to the imagination at the top. Emmie just rolled her eyes and stepped over to pull out a pair of black flats from under her bed. "No. You're wearing the heels."

"But I can't walk in them!" Emmie complained, looking over at her with disdain in her eyes. "We'll be found out by Sprout or McGonagall in a heartbeat if you make me trapeze around the castle in them." Kara seemed to take this into consideration for a moment.

"For someone who is so coordinated on a broomstick, you certainly lack that grace on the ground," Melanie replied.

"Let her wear the flats. She does make a point," Kara said finally. "She's not used to wearing them and we don't want to get caught." Emmie smiled in triumph as she dropped the shoes on the floor and slipped into them. She started to reach for a shawl to drape over her shoulders.

"No. No cover-up," Toni said. Emmie rolled her eyes and dropped it on her bed, reaching for her wand instead. She then looked around the dress, wondering just where she was supposed to put her wand. There were no pockets, and she was wondering if she was meant to stick it in her bra.

"Here," Melanie said, walking over with a small, matching purse. "Got an extendable charm on it, so you can fit everything you need." Emmie took it and opened it up, peering inside. She then dropped her wand in. Kara walked over and dropped the lip gloss she had put on Emmie in there as well as some other makeup items.

"I believe that we are ready," she said with a grin as she checked the clock. "We should get going. Going out in stages so it's not obvious and it's nearly time for our group."

"Still think this is a bad idea," Emmie said as Kara grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs towards the common room.

"Oh, shut it. We'll be fine. Just need to get some firewhiskey in you," she said softly with a wink. They made it to the common room and quickly made their way across it, though not before Emmie caught sight of Cedric out of the corner of her eye. His mouth had dropped open as he watched her and she couldn't help but get a tiny bit of excitement out of it.

"Did you see Diggory's reaction?" Toni whispered as they stepped out into the corridor.

"Hush," Emmie said, swatting at her, though she had a pleased look on her face.

"Come on! We can't be late," Kara said, leading their group. "The others'll be pissed."

* * *

Emmie's eyebrows rose as they were met by a wall of sound upon being let into the Gryffindor common room by the fifth-year on guard for the other houses that were visiting. She couldn't hear a thing until they had stepped through the portrait hole, so assumed they must have done some extensive spellwork to ensure that the head of house wouldn't hear and come check things out.

"Now this is a party," Melanie said, her face lighting up as they stopped a moment and looked around. "Always wondered what Gryffindor Tower looked like."

"Sure it's not any better than ours," Emmie said, looking at her. "We are next to the kitchens."

"True, but the fact that it's in another house certainly makes it more exciting," Toni said. She started leading the group over to a table. "Let's get a drink."

Emmie chuckled as she followed her friends over to a makeshift bar at one side of the room, taking the time to look around the room while Melanie and Toni started looking over their options. While they were the first of the Hufflepuffs to arrive, it seemed all the Ravenclaw sixth and seventh years had gotten there. She saw Fred and George over in a corner and wasn't surprised at all, despite the fact that anyone under sixth year weren't supposed to be there. They probably were responsible for the elaborate table of food near the fireplace and hence bought their way in. They must have made several trips from the amount of food on display and Emmie wondered how she hadn't caught them on any of her patrols.

The common room was lively and already filling up though the rest of the Hufflepuffs hadn't arrived yet. Emmie couldn't help as she began to wonder where Oliver was.

"Here," Kara said, handing her a cup. Emmie sniffed at it, immediately recognizing the scent of firewhiskey mixed with butterbeer. She took a cautious sip and then continued looking around after deeming it sufficiently mixed. Now that they were here, she wasn't completely sure what she was meant to do. She had been to parties, of course, but she hadn't been nearly as dressed up as she was now. The Hufflepuff parties normally consisted of everyone playing games, eating and whatnot until they were too tired or drunk to continue. This one seemed to have an area cleared out in the middle of the room for a dance floor while most people milled around the edges of the room in groups chatting. Hallowe'en decorations were put up as well. She pulled at the hem of her dress subconsciously.

"Stop," Melanie said as she stepped to her other side. "You look fine. Just relax." Emmie glanced over at her. "Seems like you're getting a bit of attention as well." Emmie looked around the room, catching the eyes of a few blokes.

"Likely because my dress is halfway up my arse," Emmie muttered, giving the hem another tug down.

"Is not," Toni said. Emmie just sighed and took another, slightly large sip of her drink. She was likely going to need it to get through tonight.

Why on earth had she'd agree to come?

* * *

Sometime later, Emmie felt herself begin to relax, though she was sure it had more to do with the firewhiskey her friends were plying her with rather than being comfortable with the party. Each new drink they handed her tasted a bit more like the whiskey and less like butterbeer. Melanie and Toni were currently flirting with a pair of blokes from Ravenclaw while Kara was chatting with Alicia Spinnet and another Gryffindor sixth year next to her. Emmie was half-listening to the conversation and half-scanning the crowd.

"Mac! You made it!" Oliver said boisterously as he walked up to her. Emmie sputtered on her drink a bit as she turned and saw him. She was sure her cheeks were now a rosy hue, though she hoped he'd think it the drink or her blush. It was clear that he had already had a few as his cheeks were a bit rosy as well.

"Couldn't miss out on the fun," she replied, surprising herself at how easily she was speaking to him. Yes, that's right. The last time she had had firewhiskey it had helped her to talk to the handsome blokes on the reserves team. She couldn't help but smile, thinking it some sort of magic elixir that took away all her nerves and shyness.

"Good to see you here," Oliver said. "You remember Ian and Walter." Emmie looked just behind him, seeing his roommates. They held up their cups to her and she nodded towards them, smiling warmly. "You look… great."

Emmie looked down at her cup, feeling the heat enter her cheeks.

"That would be our doing," Melanie said, stepping up to her side. "Had to hold her down to get her hair and makeup done."

"I wasn't that bad," Emmie said, casting a disdainful look at her friend. Melanie just chuckled.

"You were," she said, before turning her attention to Oliver. "So… are you going to ask our Emmie to dance or what?" Oliver sputtered slightly as his eyes went wide and he looked from Melanie to Emmie.

"If you're willin', that is," he said, meeting her eyes. Emmie blinked, but before she could answer, Melanie had taken her cup from her and was pushing her towards Oliver. He grabbed her arms, steadying her before letting go and turning towards the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the room. He took her hand and led her through the people. Emmie looked down at it, thinking that she liked the way her hand fit into his. The other half of her brain was screaming and dancing around - she was about to dance with Oliver Wood. Emmie tried to drown that side of her mind out, lest it cause her to do something embarrassing. Oliver stopped and turned to face her. Just as they were about to start moving, the song abruptly changed to something slower, causing Emmie to look around, trying to locate whoever was in charge of the music. She was sure this was some sort of set-up by one of her friends. Oliver cleared his throat and then held his hands out to her.

Emmie took his hand and then reached up, putting her other on his shoulder as he took her waist and started moving with the music. She was acutely aware of how close they were and looked anywhere but up at his face. That was a bad idea as she saw Melanie and Toni grinning at her, then the twins giving her a thumbs up from near them. She abruptly turned her head and found herself looking up into Oliver's dark brown eyes. She froze for a moment, getting caught up in them. Blimey, they looked even better up close. She then shook her head, trying to fight off the blush that was surely deepening across her pale cheeks.

"You really do look rather pretty tonight," Oliver said softly. Emmie felt her heart jump slightly at the confession.

"I, ehm… it's not really my sort of… style," she said. "It's Melanie's dress…"

"Suits you," Oliver continued. "Though you look good in just about anything." Emmie glanced around. Blimey, she needed to change the subject, lest she end up stuttering the whole time.

"So… who's idea was it to host a party?" she asked, glancing up at him. He looked around the room.

"Ehm, not completely sure, though I think my roommates had something to do with it. As did Fred and George," he replied.

"Suppose that makes sense," she said, feeling much more comfortable with this line of topic. "If it's anything like Hufflepuff, take it you've got a fair amount of parties throughout the year." Oliver chuckled as he nodded.

"What's a Hufflepuff party like?" he asked.

"Basically, the same," she said. "Music, lots of food. Drinks. Though I don't think anyone gets dressed up. Nor is there dancing. Just sitting around and talking or playing games."

"Suppose this is just Hallowe'en for you," he said. "Dare say there's not much dancing at ours usually. Nor the dressing up bit."

Emmie couldn't help but appreciate how good he looked in his burgundy pullover and khaki trousers. It was a bit snug, showing off his well-earned physique. Merlin, that was not a good train of thought either as she felt the heat rise up in her cheeks again.

"Why aren't you in fancy dress?" she asked, glancing around. It was about half and half - seemed some had managed to find time to put some sort of costume together before the event.

"Ehm… not much for fancy dress," he admitted, smiling at her. "Take it you aren't as well."

"Didn't have time between class and quidditch," she said. Someone bumped into them from behind, pushing Emmie flush up against Oliver. Both of their eyes widened at the contact as they gazed at each other. Emmie felt her breath hitch in her throat as Oliver swallowed. For a moment, they remained frozen before she saw a slight, nearly imperceptible movement from Oliver. He tilted his head towards her slightly and she knew that he was likely to kiss her.

This was it, she thought. He was going to kiss her. She was finally going to kiss her crush. A million thoughts ran through her head in the short span of time that she looked up at him. What should she do? Should she lean towards him? Where were her hands? What did she do with them?

Of all the things she could have done, for some reason her body settled on the last thing she wanted. Before Oliver could move closer, she stepped back and out of his arms, grinning all too brightly as she struggled to breathe.

"Thirsty?" she asked before quickly turning around and heading towards the drink table as the music picked up and the mood was broken.

_What was that, MacKenzie? _she silently berated. _You want to kiss him! You've been wanting to kiss him for YEARS!_

_Yea, but not in front of bloody everyone! _the other half of her mind argued back. This was also true.

Oliver stared after Emmie a moment before slowly moving to follow. Christ, he had nearly kissed her in the middle of the common room. What was he thinking? It was obvious from her reaction that he had spooked her. He wasn't even sure what had possessed him to do such a thing, other than he had gotten caught up for a bit. She was pushed into him and they were so close, looking into each other's eyes. He had sensed something in hers and, Merlin, he couldn't help but think she looked gorgeous staring up at him. While he appreciated the dress and makeup, she didn't necessarily need it, in his opinion.

By the time he reached the table, Emmie had just gulped down the contents of one cup and held it out to be refilled. He stood back a bit, unsure of what to do.

But it appeared that he couldn't deny it anymore. Not now. He, Oliver Wood, fancied Emmie MacKenzie. At least that much was clear. His roommates were going to give him hell for this.

* * *

"Any reason in particular why you're avoiding Wood?" Kara asked softly as she slipped up to Emmie's side later on, causing her to jump slightly. She then smiled and shrugged as she looked back out at the party.

"No reason," she said lightly. "Just perusing my options." Kara raised her eyebrows at her normally shy friend, wondering just how much she had had to drink. Emmie was now bobbing her head with the music as she looked around, then stopped.

"Good to see you, MacKenzie," a tall seventh year Gryffindor - Lionel Williams - said as he walked up.

"You as well," Emmie said in response, looking him up and down appreciatively.

"Bloody Merlin," Kara muttered. She needed to get the cup out of her friend's hand and her back to Hufflepuff safely before she made a fool of herself. Apparently firewhiskey _did_ loosen her up.

"Not often we see you out at parties," he said, stepping closer to her. Emmie pushed off the table she had been leaning against and took a short, wobbly step towards him.

"Well, decided it was time for a change," she said. Kara's eyes widened slightly. So Emmie could flirt. She just needed a bit of liquid courage. If only she could somehow divert her towards Wood's direction. She wasn't sure just what had happened with them earlier after they danced together a bit, but she wasn't about to let Emmie get too distracted. She was already juggling enough crushes as it was, even if she wouldn't admit that she like Diggory.

"It's a nice change," Williams said, stepping a bit closer and smiling down at her. He reached out and tucked a strand of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. Emmie giggled in response.

Kara sighed and turned to walk away a bit. As much as she didn't want to be witness, she also didn't want to interrupt. Not when Emmie was finally being a bit more outgoing. She would stay nearby, ready to step in if necessary, but it was time that she allowed her friend to make her own choices without someone hovering around her. She was 16.

"Oh, sorry," she said, bumping into someone.

"It's fine," Oliver replied, smiling as he looked down at her. He then looked over, his smile fading slightly. Kara was fairly sure she knew what he was seeing, though she glanced over, seeing Williams and Emmie now much closer, smiling and laughing as they spoke to each other. Kara sighed and looked back at him. "Ehm, have fun."

He then walked away, disappearing into the crowd. Kara shook her head, and stepped over to the side, content with watching for the time being. This was turning out to be something.

* * *

"Why are we leavin'?" Emmie asked as she stumbled out of the portrait hole.

"Shhh!" Kara hissed at her, quickly stepping up to loop her arm through Emmie's, in part to keep her from falling over.

"I was having fun," Emmie managed to whisper this time as Kara led her down the corridors, Melanie and Toni just behind them.

"You have had enough fun," Kara said, glancing at her. "For tonight, anyway."

"Why have I never noticed how fit Williams is," Emmie mused to herself. Kara looked back at Melanie and Toni, who were fighting off their giggles. She had been debating when or if she needed to step in there, but thankfully Emmie had tripped and nearly fell over when he leaned in towards her, mostly like to snog her. Kara had then rushed up and grabbed her by the elbow, saying it was time to get her to bed. She caught the stern look cast their way by Fincher on their way out and knew that even if she hadn't stepped in to take her back, then he would have. All the quidditch blokes were rather protective of Emmie like that.

"In your state, I'm sure you'd find anyone fit," Kara muttered.

"True," Emmie said with a giggle. "Starting to think even Flint isn't so bad..."

"Good thing he wasn't around," Kara said, rolling her eyes. That would have spelled certain disaster. Emmie sighed as she leaned her head on Kara's shoulder as they snuck down hallways and corridors, managing to make it without seeing anyone.

"Thanks for this. I do need to get out more. I had fun," Emmie said. Kara glanced at her and smiled.

"You likely won't be too happy about it tomorrow," she said.

"That's what my brother's tonic is for," Emmie said. "I'll be right as rain by breakfast and ready to go to Hogsmeade after lunch."

"I'm sure you will," Kara said as they came up to the Hufflepuff common room. She quickly tapped out the pattern and then led Emmie in. She stopped abruptly as Cedric sat up from where he had been lying on a sofa, a book falling from his chest to the floor, startling her. Emmie grinned brightly.

"Just… wanted to make sure you lot made it back alright," he said, rubbing his eyes. He had obviously nodded off before their sudden appearance.

"Ehm… we're fine," Kara said with a brief smile. "Just need to get her to bed." Cedric nodded, his eyes falling on Emmie.

"Night, Mac," he said.

"Night, Ceddie," she said with a giggle. Kara rolled her eyes as she started towards the dorms.

"Give her firewhiskey and she turns into bloody Casanova," she muttered as Melanie and Toni chuckled behind her. "Quick to bed before some other suitor pops up from the shadows."

* * *

**A bit of a taste of Emmie when she lets loose a bit. **

**And again, not sure how often I'll post this week – I now have 4 articles that ready to be written (2 interview profiles and 2 event reviews) on top of research for the cover and 2 interviews for 2 other articles – god, I don't know why I agreed to so many articles this issue…**

**Aphrodite-Venus-u.k – Thanks! A little trick I use for that – when I'm editing, I go through and read it out loud. It helps me catch typos as well as get a feel for the dialogue sections. It's something I picked up when I was working as a copy-editor for a news broadcast since the reports/anchors were going to be reading the articles out loud and it needed to sound natural and flow smoothly. And thanks! I always thought the best way to get the full story is to know what others are thinking.**

**Pamela Hutchins – Thanks! And thanks for reading!**

**Thanks to everyone for following and reading!**


	11. Discoveries

**Discoveries**

Kara watched Emmie as they neared the outskirts of the village, happy to see she was in a good mood. She had woken up with a nasty headache - they all had - but after they had all taken a nip of the hangover tonic from her brother, they were feeling much better.

Another small miracle - Emmie hadn't seemed the least bit embarrassed by whatever had happened last night. Kara worried that she wouldn't remember or that she would be mortified by openly flirting with Williams, but Emmie was more impressed with herself and commented that the lessons must be paying off. Kara was of the mind it had more to do with the firewhiskey than their lessons, but she wasn't about to burst her best friend's bubble. Not if it meant that she loosened up more in general. In fact, Emmie seemed more relaxed than she had been all year, going as far as to greet Cedric with a smile and no stutter or blush as they went through the common room.

Granted, there was still the matter of what happened with Wood, but Emmie was being unusually coy about that.

Now the four of them were looking forward to an afternoon in the village, Melanie and Toni happily chatting about the blokes they had chatted up the night before behind them, while Kara rolled her eyes and Emmie chuckled.

"Where you want to go first?" Kara asked, looking over at Emmie.

"Figured you'd want to go to Honeydukes," she replied.

"Sounds like a good start. Then suppose you're in need of a new novel?" Kara asked. Emmie nodded. "So, Honeydukes, then Tomes & Scrolls, it is. Before The Three Broomsticks."

"Oo! Could we stop by Gladrags?" Melanie asked. "I wanted to see if they've gotten in anything new since last time."

"Didn't you buy loads then?" Emmie asked, glancing over at her.

"Did not," Melanie replied. "Just a few things…"

"Think she is attempting to buy out the whole store this year," Toni said with a snort. Melanie just frowned and playfully hit her.

"Am not," she said before hopping up and looping her arm through hers. "The weather is beautiful. Let's just enjoy our afternoon of freedom, yea?"

"Sounds like a plan," Emmie said, grinning.

* * *

Emmie's face was pinched in concentration as she poured over the shelf of books at the shop. Melanie, Kara and Toni were over perusing the various magazines on offer while Emmie made her selections. She supposed she could just borrow books from the library - which she did often - but there was something about the thrill of purchasing a new book. Opening it up and wafting in that new book smell thrilled her to no end. Though she was going to need to expand her trunk when she went home at the end of the year at this rate. She was sure to get loads more over Christmas even though she'd end up taking home a fair bit to make room for others in second term.

She stopped and reached for a book, opening it to scan through the first chapter a bit.

"That's a bit boring, if you ask me," a voice said from her right. Emmie looked over and her eyes widened in surprise as Marcus Flint walked up, his eyes on the shelf. He then pulled out a book from high up and handed it to her, finally looking at her. "Might like this one."

Emmie silently took the book and looked it over. It did seem interesting, though she hesitated to say that out loud to him.

"So, it's good?" she asked, keeping her voice neutral. He smiled at her and shrugged.

"I liked it. You'll just have to read it and find out if you like it," he said, starting to turn away. Part of Emmie was content to let him go on his way, but another part of her was curious.

"How come you never talked to me before this year?" she asked pointedly. Marcus stopped and turned back to face her. "You pretty much ignored me."

"To be honest, I was a bit afraid of your brother," he admitted. "He didn't seem to like any bloke talking to you. Add the fact that I'm in Slytherin and he was Gryffindor, I was sure that he'd sock me or hex me." Emmie frowned.

"He hasn't been here since third year," she said.

"Yea, but there's long been rumors that he's had someone here watching out for you at his behest," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "Didn't want to chance it. But this year… well… couldn't hold off anymore, I guess. We'll all be graduating next year." Emmie just blinked at him, surprised both by him confessing he had wanted to talk to her before and by the hint that there was someone else acting on behalf of her brother to protect her. She wasn't completely surprised by that, but it meant that she would have a few choice words for him in her next owl.

"I told you that I liked you already, MacKenzie. Shouldn't be a shock that I've fancied you before this year," Flint said, smiling slightly. She looked down at the book again, mostly because she needed to look somewhere else besides his eyes. She cleared her throat and straightened up a bit.

"So, you recommend this one?" she asked, changing the subject. Flint chuckled softly.

"Yea. Just get it and let me know what you think about it. We can discuss it next time we have rounds, if you want," he said. Emmie glanced up at him and then back down at the book, starting to nod.

"Alright then," she said.

"See you around, MacKenzie," Flint said before walking away.

She was still staring down at the book when Kara, Melanie and Toni careened around the corner of the aisle.

"Thank Merlin, you're alright," Melanie exclaimed. Emmie looked up at them, frowning slightly.

"No need to be dramatic," she replied.

"We just saw Flint leave. What did he want?" Toni asked.

"Just recommended a book, is all," Emmie said, putting the previous book she had back on the shelf before starting towards the till.

"Wait… that's it?" Melanie asked, a bit let down.

"Ehm, well… said he's fancied me for a bit but was too afraid to talk to me because of my brother," Emmie said lightly.

"This isn't something to brush off," Kara said, following her. Emmie shrugged as she put the book down and started fishing out coins from her coat pocket.

"Dunno… though it a bit… endearing," she said, smiling slightly. Kara, Melanie and Toni's mouths all dropped open. Emmie accepted her change and then picked up the book and made her way out of the shop. "Really, that's an unbecoming look for you all."

"Do not tell me that you are starting to like Marcus Flint," Kara whispered, glancing around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. Emmie chuckled.

"Merlin, no," she said. "I'm flattered by it, but I am not falling for Marcus Flint." Kara breathed a sigh of relief.

"Had me worried there for a minute," she said.

"I mean, I do think his feelings are genuine, but… no. I'm not interested," Emmie said, her thoughts turning to Wood. And then Cedric. She stopped, not really expecting the seeker to find a way into her thoughts at that moment. But then again, she had been feeling a bit differently about him lately.

"You don't honestly think that he's being truthful, do you?" Melanie asked incredulously. "This is Flint we're talking about." Emmie shrugged.

"Does it matter? I told you that I'm not interested in dating him," she said, looking over at her friends.

"Well… suppose," Melanie said.

"But it doesn't change the fact that you cannot trust a Slytherin," Toni stated matter-of-factly. Emmie snorted as she started walking again, now headed towards The Three Broomsticks.

"Surely they're not all bad," she said.

"Emmie MacKenzie!" Melanie chided.

"I meant in general - not Flint," Emmie said. "I mean, everyone assumes just because we're Hufflepuffs, we're all these timid pushovers. But we're not. Shouldn't we try not paint all Slytherins with the same broad brush?" Her friends silently thought this over.

"Seems much has changed about you besides your appearance," Kara finally said, smiling at her. Emmie shrugged.

"Always thought that way. Same goes for Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," she said with a sigh. "Though I do think my brother is the epitome of a Gryffindor. All foolhardy rashness with an inflated sense of chivalry." Kara snorted in laughter.

"That I could agree with," she said. She then looped her arm through Emmie's. "First round of butterbeers on me!"

* * *

Oliver watched as the group of girls walked off towards the pub, laughing loudly. He was passing by on his way to the quidditch supply shop and caught the last bit of their conversation. He had been hoping to run into Emmie so he could talk to her, though he was still a bit embarrassed and confused about the party last night.

He was sure of one thing - he fancied her. But he was not sure about whether he should tell her, seeing as she had spent the rest of the party flirting with other blokes. She probably just saw him as she always did - the boy who followed her brother around. If anything, just a friend. And he wasn't sure he wanted to muck that up any more than he already had by nearly kissing her.

But he couldn't lie that the talk about Flint concerned him. Not so much on Emmie's part - she seemed rather confident in not being interested in him. But he knew the Slytherin captain all too well, and he was not someone to be friendly without a reason. Meaning there was something it in for him. And Wood did not for once believe that it was out of genuine feelings for Emmie.

And he was sure that Alex would want him to find out for Emmie's sake.

He kept walking towards the quidditch supply shop, wondering where Flint would be, when he heard loud laughter. He stopped and looked over, seeing Flint standing in an alley with Warrington and Pucey. Well, this was good luck. He quickly moved closer, being sure to hide behind a barrel so they wouldn't see him. It was a bit cramped, hunkering his tall frame behind it, but from the way they were going on, he was sure they hadn't noticed him.

"Really? So she took the book?" Warrington asked.

"Ate up every word. Thanks for filling me in on what the bloody thing was about, by the way," Flint said, the pride evident in his voice. "Trust me, just a bit longer and I'll have her eating out of the palm of my hand."

"Still not sure why you think this'll work," Pucey said, not sounding nearly as convinced as Flint and Warrington. Wood mentally put a point in his favor. He always thought Pucey wasn't as devious as the other Slytherins.

"It'll work," Flint said, his voice changing suddenly. Wood heard footsteps and assumed Flint was doing his usual, tower-over-someone-until-they-become-submissive move. He ventured a look over the top of the barrel and noticed that Pucey stood glaring just a defiantly back at Flint. Another point in his favor.

"Mark my words, I'll have MacKenzie with her knickers at her ankles before winter break," Flint continued. Oliver hunkered back down, his blood running through his veins like fire. He had figured that was what Flint was after, though it didn't make him any less disgusted to hear it and have it confirmed.

"If that's what you think," Pucey said with a sigh. There was a bit of scuffling and then a thump. Wood assumed Flint had shoved the other chaser up against the wall of the building.

"It is what I think. What are you going to do about it?" he asked, his voice low.

"Not a goddamn thing. As I've said before, it's your funeral," Pucey said. Oliver could sense that they would likely be walking his way soon and he needed to move unless he wanted them discovering his hideout.

He cautiously peered over the barrel again, then quietly and quickly moved, hopping around the corner and walking in the opposite direction. He ventured a glance over his shoulder and saw the three Slytherins exit the alley and start off in another direction. He then stopped and shook his head.

He knew what Flint was up to. Rather quickly, he mentally went through his options over what to do. While his first thoughts were to beat the hell out of him and then inform Alex, he knew these weren't the best choices. He then settled on one that would be infinitely more uncomfortable, but necessary.

He needed to tell Emmie.

* * *

Emmie sat laughing at her friends later that night at the Hallowe'en feast in the great hall. It was large and wonderful, as usual, though she couldn't help but sneak glances at Cedric, who was sitting to her other side with his friends.

"Enjoy Hogsmeade?" he asked, catching her glance. Emmie's cheeks immediately heated up slightly, though she shook her head.

"Yea. Got some sweets and a new book," she said, finding it easier to talk to him.

"What's it about?" Cedric asked, leaning towards her a bit to better hear her over the noise.

"Ehm… it's another adventure story," she said. "Quests and knights and dragons and such."

"You'll never grow out of those, will you?" Kara asked, a smile on her face. Emmie frowned.

"What's so wrong with adventure stories?" she asked.

"Not a thing, if you ask me," Cedric said. Emmie turned to smile at him in appreciation, missing Kara rolling her eyes.

"What did you get up to today?" she asked casually before popping some food in her mouth.

"Ehm, spent most of my time at the quidditch supply shop trying to pick out new gloves," he replied. "Ended up unable to decide and left empty-handed." Emmie frowned slightly.

"Noticed the ones you have were getting a bit ragged," she commented.

"My father kept telling me to get new ones all summer, but slipped my mind," Cedric said. "Then Fincher ordered me to get new ones this weekend and well…"

"I've a spare pair you can borrow. Just until you get new ones," Emmie offered. "And I've got a few catalogs. I can help you choose a new pair to order." Cedric grinned.

"Really? It's not too much?" he asked. Emmie waved her hand.

"Honestly, it's fine. I was always losing mine when I was younger, so my brother always makes me keep a back-up pair just in case. And he's helped me loads with picking out various gear. It's about time I imparted his wisdom on others," she said.

"I appreciate it," Cedric said, blushing slightly.

"I've got them up in my truck. I'll go grab the catalogs and the gloves when we get back after the feast," Emmie said.

As the two continued on in their conversation, Melanie leaned over and elbowed Kara slightly in the ribs.

"What do you think of that?" she asked, grinning.

"I think Emmie's changing her mind on how she views Diggory," Kara said softly as she reached for a pumpkin pasty.

"But seriously… what about Wood?" Toni asked. While they all enjoyed giving her a hard time about Cedric, she still hoped Emmie would get together with the Gryffindor captain. It was the one thing Emmie had hoped for since first year. Kara shrugged.

"We're only in sixth year. Not like she's got to choose one to marry," she said before taking a bite of the sweet.

"This is true," Melanie said. "Now is the time to date around and all."

"Precisely," Kara said after swallowing and glancing over at the two. "I mean, blimey. I always thought the idea that you have to find the person you want to spend the rest of your life with at Hogwarts a bit ridiculous. There's a whole, big world outside of this castle."

"Thought you were of the mind that Emmie and Wood were _meant to be_," Melanie replied, fluttering her eyelashes dramatically. Kara shrugged.

"Do think they're a good fit - of course. But hell if I know if they're _meant to be_," she said with a slight roll of her eyes. "And I'm fairly sure that he fancies her. But, best to let that play out as it will. Operation Get Wood was always a bit more of a joke for me. Gets Emmie going a hilarious shade of red." Melanie chuckled in response. She looked over at the couple, who were now laughing.

"Goodness, we are only 16," she then said. "I, for one, am not looking for my one true love." Kara snorted.

"That's obvious," she said. Melanie playfully shoved her again. "But, I am happy to see Emmie getting out of her shell more."

"Me too."

* * *

"Seems Mac is getting chummy with Diggory," Fred said casually. Oliver glanced over at the Hufflepuff table, seeing the two sitting together, their heads bent towards each other as they laughed.

"Wonder what's going on there," George sang.

Oliver ignored them, knowing the twins were just trying to get a bit of a rise out of him. He had done well at not looking over there every few minutes, waiting for a chance to catch her on the way back to the Hufflepuff common room so he could tell her about Flint.

But from the look Percy was now giving him, he knew at least the older Weasley had noticed. Possibly the twins from their ribbing.

"Shame. Heard Williams was hoping to ask her out," Ian said with a sigh.

"Not surprised she's going for a Hufflepuff. Doesn't that lot normally stick to themselves?" Walter asked. Oliver noticed they were looking at him. He shrugged.

"Hell if I know," he replied.

"But you did used to be friends with her. And you've been hanging out with her more this year. Surely there's some sort of insight you can give us," Ian pushed. Oliver glanced over at her again.

"Don't think I'll be much help. We mostly talk about quidditch and schoolwork," he replied. And that was mostly true. Despite trying to get to know her better, Emmie was still largely a mystery to him. She had always had been shy and timid before, but this year, she was starting to open up before his eyes. Becoming more outgoing. More confident in herself. It only drew him to her more.

But then there was the more important issue at hand. Warn her about Flint.

He looked down at his plate and continued eating as his friends offered more observations about various students. He had looked for her around Hogsmeade, but when he found her at The Broomsticks, she was surrounded by her friends from Hufflepuff and he lost his nerve, instead moving to sit with the Gryffindor team instead. But time was of the essence, so he was determined to do it that night.

The feast continued on, and soon large groups of students were leaving. Oliver had finished his supper but was watching Hufflepuff. As soon as he saw Emmie and her friends stand, he was on his feet, ready to talk to her before he lost his nerve.

He moved quickly, following them out as the four girls laughed about something.

"Ehm, Mac," he called out. The girls stopped and turned to look at them, her three friends immediately grinning. Emmie looked a bit scared, though pasted a smile on her face. Bugger, she probably thought he wanted to talk about the party. "A word?"

"Sure," she said, she then turned to her friends. "I'll see you in the common room." They nodded and waved before walking off. "What is it?"

"I can walk with you to Hufflepuff," he said, suddenly becoming a bit nervous, even though he had no intention of bringing up the party. Emmie nodded and started moving. "Just, ehm, well… I overheard something today at Hogsmeade that I thought you should know." Emmie frowned slightly.

"What about?" she asked cautiously. He could tell she was trying to figure out what on earth he could have heard in regards to herself. She probably didn't realize that she was popping up in more conversations this year.

"Well, it's about Flint," he started. Emmie's eyebrows rose before she smiled.

"You have nothing to worry about there," she said.

"I'm not worried, well, I mean, it's just… it's an act," Oliver said quickly. Emmie stopped and looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I overheard him talking to Warrington and Pucey," he said. "He's been putting on this charming act thinking he could get you to shag him." Emmie was silent as she started walking again. She didn't appear to be too surprised by the news.

"Knew he was up to something. When have you ever heard of Flint being nice and friendly without ulterior motives?" she asked. Oliver breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure how she'd react to the news.

"Never," he replied. Emmie nodded.

"Well, I wasn't interested in him anyway, but always good to know," she said. "Thanks, Oliver. For telling me. And for hopefully telling me before my brother." He chuckled.

"Why would I do that?" he asked, suddenly wondering if she knew about his arrangement with Alex and Ryan. She shrugged.

"I know you're close with your brother. Wouldn't have been that far of a stretch," she admitted. He didn't reply, just shrugged again. He was about to say something when Emmie frowned, her eyes fixed ahead of them. He looked over, noticing a bit of a commotion.

Both of them quickened their pace, meeting up with her three friends on the outskirts of a large group of students.

"What's going on?" she asked, straining to see over the many students in front of them. Oliver went up on his toes, his eyes widening as he saw the wall.

"Merlin, is that blood?" he asked. All four girls immediately looked over at him.

"What?" Kara asked.

"What's it say?" Melanie asked. Oliver looked over again.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been open… Enemies of the heir, beware…" he read. A hush went over the group as they heard the Malfoy twit shout out the message adding his own warning for so-called mudbloods. Filch could then be heard, moaning about his cat Mrs. Norris.

Professor Dumbledore added that the cat was only petrified and then ordered everyone to their houses. Oliver looked over at Emmie, who appeared a bit ashen.

"Are you alright, Mac?" he asked, reaching out for her arm in the commotion as students started moving around them. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"I'll be fine," she said.

"Come on, Emmie! We need to go!" Kara said. Emmie looked over at her and nodded, suddenly snapping into prefect mode.

"Need to help out with the younger years," she said, looking back at Oliver.

"Sure. See you tomorrow or at class Monday," he replied. She nodded and gave him a tight smile before turning and walking away.

"Hufflepuff! Follow me!" she shouted. He watched her a moment, a bit in awe at the seemingly total transformation, before turning and making his way to his own house.

What the hell did all this mean? And what was the bloody Chamber of Secrets?

* * *

**And the ruse is up! Also getting into canon stuff. ^_^ Still have too many articles to write, but since I'm so far ahead in writing, thought it couldn't hurt to post another.**

**Pamela Hutchins – Haha, thanks! Kind of based off me when I get tipsy… maybe… just a bit… or a lot…**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. The First Attack

**The First Attack**

Emmie sat on her favorite sofa in the Hufflepuff common room surrounded by the quidditch team, Kara, Melanie and Toni. They were all currently discussing the distressing events of the night, granted they were more distressed about the message in what looked like blood on the wall rather than Mrs. Norris. The blasted cat had gotten more than one of them into trouble at one point or another.

The others from sixth and seventh year quickly gathered around them, listening in and causing the crowd around the fireplace to grow larger. Even some of the younger years were venturing towards them, hoping the older students might have answers to some of their questions.

"What is the Chamber of Secrets?" she heard Kara shout out over the noise. They all fell silent and looked around at each other. Emmie had to admit that she had never heard of it, but the message was enough to strike fear in her.

"Heard about it once," Fincher said finally. "Something to do with the school founders… there are stories that Salazar Slytherin made some sort of secret chamber in the school. Because he didn't like that the others wanted to let anyone with magic in. He thought only purebloods should be allowed."

"Not surprised at all," Parks snorted. "Can't trust the lot of that house."

"Yea, but the heir… who you think it is?" the new chaser Tyler Charles asked.

"Someone in Slytherin, obviously," Parks replied. "How much you want to bet it's Flint?" Kara cast a worried glance in Emmie's direction.

"We don't know that," Emmie said, an air of caution in her voice. "We don't really know anything."

"Other than there's a bloody monster lurking the halls, likely targeting anyone with muggle blood," Nickles said. They all fell silent at that. Everyone in the group was part muggle in some way, though some more than others.

"Puts a damper on things," Kara said glumly. Fincher looked around the group.

"Alright then," he said, his voice taking on a note of authority as it usually did in practice. "Then we look out for one another. For the team - we go to practice as a group and come back as a group. No one goes from the castle to the pitch and back alone. If you see a younger year alone, you stay with them until they are safely wherever they're going."

"Thought that it was my job to be coming up with plans and orders," Emmie said, glancing at him. "Prefect and all."

"Sure that they'll have new orders for you lot as well, but this goes for just us and our house for now," Fincher said decidedly. Emmie nodded her agreement, happy to let Fincher take on any sort of leadership role in this matter. While she did enjoy the responsibility that being prefect afforded, she preferred being the one carrying out orders rather than coming up with them. Not to mention, she was sure the head boy and girl would have a bevy of them in their next meeting. She had already received a note that they were to meet the next afternoon to discuss the issue after they spoke with the heads of houses and other professors.

"Think we should step up your lessons," Kara said to her as the group broke up into various conversations.

"While none of us have any idea what we're facing, I have to agree with you," Emmie said. "Looks like I may need to step up my game this year. Especially if comes down to protecting a younger year." She looked around the room, seeing various groups of younger students huddled together. They looked terrified. She couldn't fault them - it was a rather scary prospect. Some sort of monster coming after them and such. A shiver of fear ran through herself as she thought about it.

"And who knows, perhaps this could be some elaborate prank by a Slytherin to scare the bejesus out of everyone," Melanie said airily, playing with her hair.

"Didn't look that way," Emmie said. "The professors looked like they were taking it very seriously." Even Dumbledore looked more than a little concerned from what she recalled.

"Of course, they will. It's their job. But they may find out it's nothing," Melanie said, looking over at her. "Just don't think we should start thinking it's the end of the world just yet."

"She's got a point," Toni said, taking in Emmie's still rather pale face. "No need to worry too much just yet." Emmie nodded and smiled slightly. She knew they were trying to alleviate some of her fears.

"Suppose you are right about that. No need to get too worked up just yet," she said, standing. "Maybe we should take this upstairs. Think we're scaring the younger years."

"I agree," Kara said, standing as well. "Besides, I've got a stash of something. That whole fiasco may have put a damper on Hallowe'en but doesn't have to ruin the whole night."

Emmie chuckled as she, Melanie and Toni followed Kara to their room. She was so caught up in everything that it completely slipped her mind to tell them what Oliver told her. Seemed it had slipped their minds as well as no one mentioned it at all the rest of the night.

* * *

Oliver frowned as he sat in a corner, listening to Percy Weasley lead a discussion about what had just happened. He stared down at an old rug, his brow furrowed as his thoughts returned to earlier. The looks of fear on the other students, especially the way Emmie's face had paled. He had never heard of this Chamber of Secrets. Nor whatever this heir was. But from the sounds of it, anyone with muggle blood was at risk, which was easily a good chunk of Hogwarts - himself included.

"There's no need to panic!" he heard Percy shout as voices began rising. He glanced around the group and sighed as he rubbed his face.

"What do you make of it?" Alicia asked, leaning towards Oliver. He looked over at her and shook his head.

"Dunno," he replied with a sigh, his eyes falling on Potter, who was moving to another quiet corner of the room with his friends Granger and Percy's little brother Ron. "Never really heard about it before."

"Neither have I. You'd think something like this, we'd of heard about it," Alicia said as the rest of the quidditch team settled around them. They always seemed to refer to Wood on things, regardless of whether it was related to quidditch. Ian had commented once that he was surprised Oliver hadn't been made a prefect with his natural air of authority and leadership skills. Oliver knew it was because McGonagall had wanted him focused on the team and winning the cup, not bogged down by all the work being a prefect entailed.

"Who do you suppose this 'heir' is?" Fred asked.

"Likely a Slytherin," George commented.

"Could be anyone," Wood said, though he didn't sound so convinced. He was already thinking it was a Slytherin as well.

"What does this mean for muggleborns and half-bloods?" Katie Bell chirped, outside of Potter, she was the youngest on the team and already looked rather terrified. "I saw Mrs. Norris…"

"Dumbledore said she was only petrified. And Professor Sprout is going to get the mandrakes ready and take care of her. No need to worry about that, Bell," Fred said soothingly as he patted the third year on the back.

"Yea, and we'll keep a look out for you. No beastie is going to get you while we're around," George added.

Oliver looked around the group, taking in the various expressions. Fred and George were continuing to comfort the ashen-faced Katie, while Angelina watched on, her brow furrowed in worry. Alicia was watching him.

"What should we do?" she asked.

"For now, suppose we should all go to practice together," he said with a sigh. "Wait and see what the professors have us do. Sure they'll have some sort of plan."

He looked over and saw Ian and Walter heading up to their dorm, motioning for him to follow. Percy was still talking to a group of first and second years, though from the look on his face, he was trying to quickly wrap it up so he could follow.

"I'll see you lot tomorrow," he said, standing.

Once up in the dorm, Ian immediately went to his trunk and pulled out a flask.

"Trying to make this last but dare say we could use a nip after tonight," he said, holding it out to Wood. He accepted it and took a swig, then handed it back before plopping down on his bed with a heavy sigh.

"So… Chamber of Secrets…" Walter said, settling on the end of his bed. "Either of you heard of it?" Wood and Ian shook his head.

"Surely Weasley knows more about it. He knows everything," Ian replied. He glanced at Wood who nodded his agreement. Percy did know a rather lot about things. As if on cue, Percy walked in and sighed as he stepped over to his bed, loosening his tie.

"Going to take work to keep the younger students from losing it," he grumbled. It wasn't often that Percy complained about things, so it must be bad. "The next prefect meeting is sure to be a long one."

"Do you know anything?" Walter asked.

"Not much," Percy admitted. "Heard some story about Salazar Slytherin disagreeing with the other founders about who should be allowed to study at Hogwarts and then creating some sort of dungeon for his own use in the castle."

"And now there's some sort of monster lurking around the castle," Ian said.

"We don't necessarily know that," Percy said rationally. "This could be anything. Possibly a prank or, or…" He stopped speaking, a worried look on his face. Blimey, if Percy was this worked up, it couldn't be good. He usually was more in control. "I just think that we shouldn't get too panicked just yet… in the meantime, we should look after the younger years. Help keep them calm." He looked around the group sternly until the three other boys nodded their agreement.

Ian and Walter started tossing out ideas over who the heir could be as Oliver was lost in thought. Percy noticed this and walked over, sitting on his bed.

"What's going on?" he asked. Oliver looked over at him.

"Well… before all this chamber of secrets stuff started up, found out something at Hogsmeade," he said. "Not related." Percy's eyebrows rose. "I overheard Mac and her friends talking about Flint acting odd. Nice and such. Then I happened across him talking to Pucey and Warrington-" Percy gave him a look. "Seriously, I wasn't stalking or anything! I did actually just accidentally overhear them… besides the point… He was gloating about how it was working and that he'd shag Mac by break at this rate."

Percy nodded slowly as he processed the information.

"I take it you informed her brother," he said.

"No. I told Mac," Oliver replied. "She didn't seem too worried about it. Or surprised at that."

"She has been dealing with him since the beginning of term," he replied. "Surely she's capable of handling him." Oliver frowned slightly in concern.

"This is Mac we're talking about," he replied. "You know how she gets."

"I also know she's a rather clever sort," Percy said. "Good prefect as well. Honestly, I think the lot of you underestimate her most of the time."

"I don't underestimate her," Oliver retorted. Percy cracked a smile.

"You've been secretly watching out for her since third year," he replied. "I think that's the very definition of underestimating her."

"Only because her brother asked me to," Oliver replied, his voice rising slightly. It was true, after all. Alex and Ryan had asked him to look out for her in their stead.

"You ever thought she could take care of herself?" Percy suggested. "That perhaps she didn't need a white knight waiting in the eaves to come rescue her?"

"Her friends are just as bad," Oliver said, deflecting from the criticism. "Whole house is. Have you seen how the quidditch team is around her?"

"Doesn't excuse you acting as though she needs a constant bodyguard," Percy said sensibly. Oliver was silent for a moment. Had he been hovering too much? He swallowed a lump in his throat, a bit of shame starting to sneak in. Perhaps he had been a bit too much. "You don't act like this around her on the pitch."

"That's different. It's quidditch," he replied. Percy just shook his head, unable to really comprehend the difference. "She can handle herself on the pitch."

"Perhaps you should start thinking of her more capable of handling herself off the pitch," Percy pointed out. "And while you're at it, get around to confessing your feelings for her." Oliver frowned at him.

"I,I, no," he said. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because… Don't think she much cares for me like that," he replied, remembering how she had quickly moved away from him at the Hallowe'en party. If she was interested in him, wouldn't she have reacted differently? Percy just stared at him. "You saw her with Diggory. And then she was getting cozy with Williams at the party."

Percy had seen the way MacKenzie acted around Wood. While she had always gotten a bit flustered around most guys in the past, it always seemed to be a bit more around Wood. Whenever their paths did manage to cross over the years, that was. Not to mention her friends did talk rather loudly and made effort to hide their sly glances between MacKenzie and Wood. He was under the impression that they were likely scheming to get the two together. Percy didn't have much time for scheming - besides it was more his brothers' territory - but he did think that it was rather obvious the two had some sort of feelings towards each other and the practical thing to do was for them to just admit it and get on with it. All this back and forth, tiptoeing around the obvious was rather aggravating. Direct and to the point was the way to go and he was surprised the normally no-nonsense quidditch captain wasn't taking that route.

It was the approach he had taken with Penelope Clearwater and that was progressing rather well, in his opinion. What's more, it had always worked for Wood it the past. He wasn't so sure just why he was hesitating with MacKenzie.

He slowly stood from Oliver's bed, shaking his head.

"Fine, don't say anything. But don't come complaining to me when she does start dating someone else," he said lightly as he turned towards his bed. Oliver glanced nervously towards Ian and Walter, who were too busy still discussing the night's incident to pay them any heed.

Percy continued over to his side of the room, pulling out a fresh pair of pyjamas. Oliver just laid back on his bed, thinking it over. Perce did have a point. He had always viewed Emmie as someone to be looked after. Perhaps he should change the way he viewed and treated her. Though he still thought he shouldn't say anything about fancying her. Not just yet.

Sighing heavily, he rubbed his face. Girls were confusing.

* * *

**Sorry this one is a bit shorter – it was originally part of the last chapter, though I split them up because it was getting too long. More canon stuff – I did actually try really hard to stick to the book timeline with this and keep a lot of the original story in, though it focuses more on what's going on outside Harry, Ron and Hermione's adventures and how the other students are handling it and such.**

**Aphrodite-Venus-u.k – Haha, yea. I had forgotten until I started re-reading the book and going through the timeline just how far into the school year all that starts happening. Though it leaves a lot of room to set up my characters and such. ^_^ Though the following chapters go through time a bit faster than this.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. The Night Emmie Learns of Vodka

**The Night Emmie Learns of Vodka**

There was an air of excitement around the castle that morning. Despite being only a week since the attack on Mrs. Norris, the first quidditch match of the season was enough to cause folks to forget, even if it was temporary. As with many things in Hogwarts, after a few days, the talk about the Chamber of Secrets had died down slightly when nothing else happened. Though the few days right after had been a flurry of prefect meetings to discuss the situation. Between her prefect duties, class and quidditch, Emmie barely had any time to work with Kara, Melanie and Toni on her defensive and offensive spells.

Besides, the Gryffindor and Slytherin match was always a good one thanks to their long-standing rivalry. The castle had been buzzing all week about it. Emmie thought it a good distraction from the darker implications of the Chamber of Secrets.

She looked over at the Gryffindor table at breakfast that morning, seeing Oliver looking around at the team and giving out orders. Likely telling them to eat up, if he was anything like Fincher.

"Who do you think will win?" Melanie asked. Emmie snorted.

"Gryffindor, of course," she stated.

"Even in this rain?" Melanie asked, glancing towards the windows.

"Don't see why that matters," Emmie replied. "A good team can play well in any weather."

"You sure that's based off objectivity or something else?" Toni asked, grinning at her. Emmie frowned slightly.

"Objectivity," Fincher interrupted. "Gryffindor always plays fair while Slytherin is known for throwing fouls every chance they get because they can't outfly or outplay them."

"But they are brutal," Parks pointed out.

"Yea, but Wood's got good plays," Fincher said. "He always does." Emmie nodded her agreement. "It's what makes playing against Gryffindor so bloody hard. Already working out a strategy for them even though we don't play them until second term."

"Don't remind me," Whitshire said, rolling his eyes.

"It's not that bad," Emmie said, scoffing at him slightly. Whitshire just snorted.

"'Course you'd say that. I think you're the only one outside of Fincher who actually enjoys drills," he replied. Emmie just shrugged as she smiled and took a bite of eggs. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed drills. Rather she enjoyed how they helped her play better.

She quickly finished up her breakfast and stood, intending to go add a few more charms to her rain gear before the match. It was sure to be long, knowing both teams, and she wanted to try and stay as dry as she could for as long as she could.

"Don't forget - we're all going to the pitch together. Meet us in the common room in an hour," Fincher said, looking up at her. He was taking the whole safety in numbers thing rather seriously still.

"Got it, captain," she replied as she started towards the entrance to the main hall. She started humming to herself as she walked out and nearly collided with Oliver. She wasn't sure how he had gotten there when she had just seen him at the Gryffindor table, but there he was.

"Sorry, Wood," she said, looking up at him. Instantly, her nerves flared up slightly. Outside of a few times in class, she hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to him since he told her about Flint last weekend. Though part of that she knew was because she was still a bit embarrassed by walking away when she thought he was going to kiss her. The more she thought about it, the more she wondered if she had read into the situation too much and he hadn't been about to kiss her at all. Maybe there had been something on her face or it was too loud and he wanted to tell her something. That seemed more likely. "Good luck today, though sure you don't need it."

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, shifting on his feet.

"Appreciate it," he said. "And we do need it. Slytherin's not to be taken lightly."

"But they've got a new seeker. Sure that'll work in your favor. Potter's loads better anyway," she said.

"You've got a decent seeker as well," he replied, feeling the need to return the compliment. Emmie just shrugged and glanced around nervously. "And good chasers even if one is new." She blushed slightly. "Ehm… any issues with Flint this week?"

"Not really. Haven't let on that I know about his little plan," she said. "It's easier dealing with nice Flint than crude Flint."

"Suppose that makes sense," he said. "Well… I should get back to the team."

"Yea," she said. "See you later." Oliver nodded and walked back to the Gryffindor table, though he glanced back at her and smiled a couple times. Emmie turned and quickly made her way to the Hufflepuff common room. She suddenly couldn't wait to get to the game.

* * *

Emmie jumped to her feet and shouted out insults at the Slytherin chasers after they scored, despite the wind and rain pelting against her. She was decked out in her yellow raincoat and boots, but even with all the rain-repellant charms she put on was still soaked within minutes of arriving at the pitch. She was seated among the Hufflepuff team, Kara, Melanie and Toni behind her, huddled under an umbrella that was likely to be ruined within the next half hour in the wind.

"That's rubbish!" she screamed, though she knew they probably couldn't hear her. While Gryffindor was putting up a valiant fight, they still hadn't managed to score yet.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" she heard Fincher shout from next to her. She looked over towards where he was pointing, seeing Harry flying a bit erratically as a lone bludger seemed to be following his every move. The Weasley twins were glued to his sides, trying to protect him as best they could. This left the rest of the team open to the other bludger that the Slytherin beaters had sole control of. From not far off, she saw the Malfoy kid laughing on his broom as he watched on.

"Someone's messed with the bludger!" Parks shouted. "That's illegal!"

"Who could possibly have been able to do that?" Emmie shouted, looking over at the beater. He just continued to scowl as his eyes were fixed on the match.

"It's Slytherin. Wouldn't put it past any of them. Flint, especially," he shouted back. Emmie returned her gaze to the pitch, a bit of worry filling her. At this rate, it was looking as though Slytherin very well could slaughter Gryffindor.

She watched on, ending up on her feet more often than not as she, Fincher and Parks shouted in protest every few minutes. Finally, after Slytherin was up by 60 points, Madam Hootch awarded a penalty shot to Gryffindor that Angelina made. Though shortly after, Wood called a time-out.

"Hoping Wood's got somethin' up his sleeve," Fincher said as they sat down.

"What would you do?" Emmie asked, looking over at him. The seventh year scrunched his face in concentration.

"Not sure. Not with that rogue bludger about trying to take out my seeker," he said. He glanced over at Cedric who was just on the other side of Parks. "Though knowing Diggory, he'd probably insist that Parks and Whitshire look out for the others rather than him." Emmie looked over at him as well, cocking her head to the side as she thought it over. Cedric was a fair flyer and could likely handle it on his own. And he was the sort that would put the whole team's well-being before his own.

"Suppose he would," she murmured, turning away quickly when Cedric noticed her looking at him. She could feel her cheeks heat up slightly.

"You sure you don't want to be captain next year?" Fincher asked, lowering his voice slightly so only she could hear. Emmie looked up at him and swallowed. She had always assumed Cedric was his first choice. Never had she imagined that he'd consider her. He had never brought it up before.

"I'm sure," she said, offering him a smile. "We both know that I'm not cut out for it." Fincher nodded.

"It could come, you know. Once you try. I could have you help out with plays this year. Teach you a bit. Have you help running practice," he offered. Emmie chuckled and shook her head.

"Nah, Cedric's better at that. We both know it," she said. Fincher nodded as he turned his attention back to the pitch, the timeout now over.

"He is a natural, but I still think you're selling yourself short," he said. "You could be a good captain if you wanted it. Been preparing Diggory, but he would understand if I chose you." Emmie chuckled.

"You're first choice is the right one, though he did ask me to help out as a sort of co-captain next year," she said, now back to watching the match. "Not sure I'd have the time to be captain, to be honest. Still have to keep my marks up if I want to continue playing and have a chance at making it through League try-outs. Next year will be all about impressing the scouts."

"I think you're a shoo-in for the League - on reserves at least before you make it up to first string somewhere," he said, glancing over at her. "Just need to work on that confidence of yours a bit. You've got in on the pitch in spades, just need to remember it when you're off."

Emmie looked over at him, a bit surprised. Fincher was always telling her that she was good on the pitch, but it wasn't often that the serious captain commented on her life off it.

"Suspect quidditch is the only thing I am confident about," she admitted. Fincher snorted.

"Don't understand why. You're bright. And a good person. Everyone likes you," he said, not looking at her. Emmie glanced up at him. "And a good prefect. No reason for you to doubt anything about yourself." Emmie couldn't help as she smiled, happy that for once she wasn't blushing. If anyone's compliment mattered, it was Fincher's. But not in the same way as others. She saw him as a mentor and it went a long way to have his praise about something other than quidditch.

"Seems he's left Potter on his own," Fincher said, drawing her attention back to the match. Emmie frowned as she watched Potter duck and dive through the air, having several close calls with it. She then looked back down at the match, watching as Gryffindor finally got another score.

"Seems it's working. Fred and George are blocking better," she commented. Fincher nodded.

"Let's hope they kick Slytherin's sorry ass," he replied. He glanced at her, offering up a smile.

"Certainly hope they do…"

* * *

Emmie grinned as she watched her team animatedly go through a play-by-play of the match at supper. They were all still wet and slightly muddy from the trek back up to the castle after Gryffindor pulled off the win, but in relatively high spirits. Though Fincher was a bit quieter than the others, likely already going through a variety of plays and strategies for when they faced Slytherin in February. Their match against Gryffindor wasn't until the spring.

Next to her, Melanie and Toni were discussing what to do that night. They had left the match early, complaining about the rain and were the only ones in the group that didn't look like a drowned kneazle.

"Say, you lot going over to Gryffindor tonight?" Parks asked, looking around the group. "Suspect they'll have another party going to celebrate the win."

"What makes you think they'd want us there?" Whitshire asked. Parks just shrugged and then turned his attention to Emmie.

"Reckon MacKenzie can get us in," he said. Emmie just blinked as her cheeks turned slightly red at the sudden attention her team was giving her.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Aren't you on friendly terms with Wood?" he asked, starting to grin at her.

"I, well, y-yes, I s-suppose we are," she said before taking a large gulp of pumpkin juice to cover her stuttering as Melanie, Toni and Kara watched on with amused looks.

"Grand. Go ask him," Parks said. "Just saw the team come in."

Emmie looked over across the hall to the Gryffindor table. She had heard the cheers when they all appeared a few minutes ago and had glanced over, her heart skipping a beat when she took in the freshly showered Oliver beaming in pride.

"Right now?" she asked, looking back at Parks, slightly terrified. Fincher patted her on the back and leaned over.

"What did I say about confidence?" he asked softly. She looked at him and then back over to the table, nodding to herself. If she was serious about it, now was as good a time as ever to put it to use.

She stood from the table and made her way across the room, trying not to talk herself out of it. Granted with her whole team watching her, it would be far worse to turn around and admit defeat. So she straightened her back and picked up her pace.

"Ah, Mac! Come to congratulate us, cuz?" Fred (or George) called out as she neared them. She smiled, grateful for the distraction, though it caused Wood to look over at her.

"Yep," she said, focusing on the twins and then glancing around the rest of the team. "Great match. How's Potter doing?"

"Lockhart tried to fix his broken arm and ended up making all the bones disappear. He'll be in the hospital wing for the rest of the night re-growing them," George (or Fred) replied.

"Who let him try and fix it in the first place?" Emmie asked.

"Just barged in there before anyone could do anything," Fred said.

"Say, you doing anything tonight? Planning on a shindig in our common room and as our cousin, you're more than welcome to come," George said, grinning at her. Emmie was silently thanking Merlin or whoever was watching out for her that she hadn't been forced to ask herself.

"Ehm, sure," she said, glancing over at the Hufflepuff table. "Mind if some of the team comes with me?"

"The more the merrier," Fred replied, though he was quickly elbowed by George, who shot him a look. It was a bit odd, though Emmie decided she'd rather not know what the twins were up to.

"Great. I'll go let them know. See you in an hour or so? We're all still a bit mucky from the match," she said. The twins nodded and she offered a smile in return, before turning to go back to the table. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Oliver glancing at her, smiling slightly.

"Good job, MacKenzie. That went well," she said softly to herself, happy that she had gotten through her task without embarrassing herself. Of course, she would then run smack dab into the middle of the Slytherin team as they made their way towards their table.

"Watch it," she said, glaring slightly at Bletchley as he nearly stepped on her foot.

"I'm not the one who isn't looking where they're going," he retorted with a frown, though the clearing of a throat had him looking back at someone before turning to Emmie again. "Sorry," he muttered before shuffling off.

"Sorry about that," Flint said, stepping up to her. "Just made them do laps for losing the match and they're a bit sore." She looked up at him, blinking a bit before remembering that he had no clue that she was all the wiser about his scheme. She still wasn't so keen on letting on - fake nice Flint _was_ loads better to deal with than normal Flint.

"Don't worry about it," she said, starting back towards the Hufflepuff table before he could say anything else to her. She glanced over her shoulder towards him, noticing him watching her and then leaning over to say something to Pucey and Warrington. She shook her head and continued on.

"Good news, lads. We're invited to Gryffindor…"

* * *

For the second time in a week, Emmie found herself standing in the Gryffindor common room, looking around at the many people there. While Melanie and Toni had wanted to come with them, Kara reminded them that the invitation was only extended to the quidditch team, which hadn't gone over well with the two girls. Or Emmie, for that matter. She was hoping to have her friends there to help her out.

Kara then added that it was time for Emmie to handle these sorts of situations on her own, before pushing her out of the dorm with a wink. At least this time she had managed to talk them out of dressing her up, opting for a more comfortable outfit of hers - her favorite green plaid skirt that came a couple inches above her knee with thick tights and a matching turtleneck jumper. It wasn't as revealing as the blue dress, but she thought she looked rather fetching in it. Though she hadn't gotten out of the room without a bit of Kara's makeup and Melanie magically drying her hair so that it hung in loose waves.

So there she stood with Parks, Nickles, Whitshire and Fincher, nervously glancing around the crowded room as she sipped her drink. Parks had shoved a cup of firewhiskey in her hands that she had been slowly working on, though it was finally starting to kick in a bit. Looking over, she saw Oliver standing nearby with a bunch of Gryffindor seventh years, who were congratulating him and feeding him a load of shots.

"Any reason why you're avoiding him?" Fincher asked, leaning towards her. Emmie whipped her head around to stare up at her captain, her cheeks turning red.

"Avoiding who?" she asked. He just chuckled as he glanced over at Oliver and then back at her.

"Remember what I said about-"

"I know, I know," she muttered, taking another large drink. "Not sure I'm ready for that much yet…"

"I mean, pretty sure you are the reason we got invited," he added. Emmie glanced at him.

"About that-"

"Cuz!" the twins shouted as they walked up and each threw an arm around Emmie.

"So good to see that you accepted our invitation," Fred said.

"And you brought half the team," George added, looking around the group. Even though they were only 14, they were nearly just as tall as the 17-year-olds and already dwarfed Emmie. Fincher looked at her as she smiled and shrugged.

George leaned over and glanced into her cup before looking up at Emmie.

"Think you need a refill," he said, before grabbing it and walking off.

"I don't!" she shouted, though it was too late. Fred just winked at her as he followed George. "Blimey I hope they aren't going to put in one of their concoctions… rather not turn green or grow a tail."

"Nah, looks like they're pilfering something off one of the seventh years," Parks said, looking through the crowd. "Granted, no need. Brought enough of our own for all of us…"

"Perhaps I should get some butterbeer," Emmie said, starting to turn. Though she found herself staring straight at Oliver's collarbone, which was slightly visible as he had the top buttons of his shirt undone. Her eyes widened as they went up and met his, an amused smile on his face.

"Didn't see you lot come in," he said.

"Yea, we've been here a bit. A while," Emmie said quickly, hoping to get the sentence out without stuttering.

"Thanks for letting us come," Nickles said. It was obvious that he was struggling not to laugh at the current situation. Emmie took a step back so that she didn't have her nose nearly touching Oliver's chest.

"Ah, it's nothing, really. You lot are more fun that some of the Gryffindors," he replied, glancing around. It was then that Emmie noticed they were the only other house there. Fancy that.

"Here you are," Fred said as he pushed a cup into Emmie's hands and then he and George bounced off somewhere. She was so nervous that she took a large drink without thinking about it and began sputtering as she struggled to swallow it.

"What the hell is this?" she asked, coughing slightly. Oliver leaned over and sniffed at it.

"Seems they gave you some of Mitchell's vodka that he gets from his brother," he said, an eyebrow raised. "Wouldn't recommend drinking that too quickly. Or at all, to be honest."

"Tastes horrible," Emmie replied, wrinkling her nose at it.

"Let me take that off you," Fincher said, taking the cup from her and sniffing it. The captain didn't normally drink that much, so Emmie smiled in appreciation. He'd probably hold onto it a bit for appearances before quietly disposing of it somewhere.

"Probably need this to wash the taste out," Parks said, holding his flask to her. She accepted it and took a small drink before handing it back. Unfortunately, all it did was set her stomach to rolling as it mixed with the vodka.

"You okay, Mac? Lookin' a bit green," Nickles said, suddenly worried.

"I'm fine… Just need a bit of air," she said, smiling at him though it looked more like a grimace.

"I can go with you," Oliver said, causing everyone to look at him. His cheeks turned a bit red. "I mean… if you want…"

"Sure," Emmie said, not really caring if anyone went with her, so long as she got out into the corridor now. She started moving through the room, pushing people aside until they made it to the portrait hole.

She bent over slightly and took a few deep breaths once they were out, happy to be away from the crowd and into the relative silence of the cool corridor.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked, stepping up to her.

"Yea… just remind me never to drink vodka again," she said, smiling weakly at him. He started walking and motioned her to follow. Just down a ways there was an empty bench. He sat and watched as she plopped down next to him. Merlin, whatever was in the vodka was making her feel rather wretched. Though could also had been the firewhiskey she was drinking before that.

While Emmie didn't drink all that much usually, it wasn't as though she were a stranger to it. Her parents had allowed her some wine and the occasional firewhiskey at home over the summer - knowing she was likely to drink it anyway and at least wanted her familiar with it. And she and Kara hadn't been above getting a bit sloshed when Kara's parents had left them alone here and there throughout the summer. She had even drank at her brother's parties, though not much as he had counted every cup she grabbed and cut her off at a rather early time.

But this was a new experience. She decided that she did not wish to ever have vodka again.

"Saw you have some words with Flint earlier," Oliver said, glancing at her.

"Oh, well, wasn't much. Bletchley nearly stomped on me by accident and he just apologized for him," she said, recalling the brief interaction in the great hall.

"Oh," Oliver said.

"I still haven't let on that I know, as I told you," she said, looking over at him. Her heart sped up a bit, seeing how close they were sitting. "Think I might hold on to that knowledge a bit longer." He nodded.

"Probably for the best," he said. He was silent a few moments before taking a deep breath. "You look… really pretty tonight. Think I like this look better than the other." Emmie blushed as she looked down at her feet.

"Bit more comfortable," she admitted. "I didn't let the others dress me, though Merlin knows they tried."

"You've got a good… style," Oliver stuttered slightly. Emmie looked over at him, noticing the blush coming over his face. He was looking down at his own feet and seemed to be debating something in his head. He then sat up and looked over at her, some sort of resolution coming to him.

Her eyes widened slightly as she began to wonder if he was going to try and kiss her again. She hoped he was, because this time she didn't intend to move away. She wasn't even sure why she had stopped him the first time, other than it was in front of everyone. He started leaning in and Emmie could feel the butterflies start up.

No. Those weren't butterflies. Oh Merlin. Not now.

"So sorry," Emmie said as she jumped from the bench and started tearing through the halls and corridors, her hand tightly over her mouth. This was perfect. Oliver was going to kiss her and she had to go and get sick.

She wasn't exactly sure just how she had done it, but she soon careened into the Hufflepuff common room, diving towards a bin in the corner as she threw up the contents of her stomach. Once she was finished, she looked around and breathed a sigh of relief to find it empty.

Straightening her skirt, she stood and pulled out her wand, quickly cleaning out the bin so there was no trace of sick let.

"Ehm… you alright, Mac?"

She looked over, seeing Cedric's head over the top of the sofa. Immediately, her cheeks began burning in embarrassment.

"Yea, completely fine," she said, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Just, ehm… had something that didn't settle well with my stomach, is all."

He nodded as she walked over, intending to go down the stairs to her dorm, but started feeling a bit woozy again.

"I think you should sit a moment," he said, rushing up to her side and helping her over to the sofa. Emmie leaned back after she sat, closing her eyes while the room spun just a little bit. Merlin, she hadn't had that much, had she? What's more, she had just left Oliver without an excuse when he had been about to kiss her. Then Cedric had just witnessed her vomiting into a bin. This was turning into a lovely night.

"Here."

Emmie opened her eyes and saw Cedric holding out a glass of water. She sat up and took it, drinking a good portion before holding her breath, waiting to see if it would come back up. Thankfully, it seemed her stomach had finally settled.

"Seems it's a bit of a party over in Gryffindor," he said, a small smile on his face.

"Not incredibly wild, but Merlin, some of those Gryffindors seem to enjoy the oddest alcohol," she replied. Cedric chuckled.

"Good thing we mostly stick to the usual sort," he said, settling next to her. Emmie nodded as she took another drink of water.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Turned in early," he said. "Though I suspect not everyone's sleeping."

"Doubt my roommates are," she said, glancing towards the girls' dorm.

"Think you can make there alright?" Cedric asked.

"Yea, though not just yet. I'm not ready for the third degree since I came back early," Emmie replied with a slight roll of her eyes. "Mind if I stay here a bit?" He smiled and shook his head.

"Stay as long as you like," he said. Emmie smiled in gratitude as she settled back on the sofa. "How was the party…"

* * *

**Still working on this and planning to keep posting a few chapters a week. And her reaction to vodka is my exact reaction. I could drink it when I was younger, but man, one sip now – even if I haven't had anything else to drink – and I'm sicker than a dog…**

**Aphrodite-Venus-u.k – Thanks! Figured that was only natural – especially with the prefects. We'll get more into that in later chapters as more attacks happen. And thanks for the suggestion!**

**Pamela Hutchins – Thanks! I've included a lot more of Percy in all my HP stories than in the books. Part of that is because I always thought we needed more and partly because I adore the actor (Chris Rankin) that plays him. This Percy feels a bit different than other versions of him that I've written, though. Having fun with it.**

**Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you guys are enjoying the story!**


	14. Avoiding Wood

**Avoiding Wood**

"One more lap and we're done!" Fincher shouted from where he stood at the side of the pitch, watching the group as they started on the last loop around the field.

"Blimey, why does he have to end practice with laps?" Nickles whined, huffing to keep up.

"If you hadn't dropped the quaffle so many times, we wouldn't be doing this," Charles said, glaring at him.

"I'm not the only one who screwed up. Parks and Whitshire nearly took out Mac by accident," Nickles shot back.

"And complaining about it doesn't make it go any faster," Emmie said, keeping her eyes trained forward as she pushed to finish the last lap. "You know we have Ravenclaw coming up. He's only going to get harder."

"Don't remind me," Nickles said with a roll of his eyes.

The team pushed onward until they made it back to Fincher, Nickles falling back on the ground in dramatic fashion as the rest breathed heavily. Emmie shook out her legs as she glanced over at Fincher, waiting for his end-of-practice team talk. No one would say it out loud, but she was fairly sure the reason they were all out of sorts that practice. And it had nothing to do with the upcoming match and everything to do with the fact that a student had been attacked just a few nights ago. The whole school was in a tizzy over it and Emmie had spent a rather long time in yet another emergency prefect meeting on Sunday afternoon.

"Hope you lot have learned your lesson and come better prepared tomorrow," Fincher said, looking at them sternly. "We have a little less than four weeks until the match and I want those passes clean and the plays perfected." He then looked at the beaters. "And your aim stronger."

"Yes, captain," they mumbled half-heartedly.

"What was that?" Fincher asked.

"Yes, captain!" they shouted, putting a bit more feeling into it.

"Good. Now get to the locker room," he said, motioning them off the field as he started gathering up gear to put up in the supply shed. They all walked over and got their brooms before heading back to the fieldhouse where all the locker rooms were.

"Seems you're feeling better," Parks said, looking at Emmie.

"Yea," she said, her cheeks turning a bit red.

"Wondered where you had gone off with Wood," he then said, starting to grin as Emmie's blush deepened.

"Just out for air," she said quickly. "Then wasn't feeling so well and went back to the common room." She glanced over at Cedric, who motioned that his lips were sealed, though there was something else in his eyes that she couldn't quite place.

"Weren't feeling well, eh?" Whitshire asked, grinning at her.

"Yea…"

"Sure you weren't off in some broom closet with Wood?" Parks then asked.

"I-I… no!" Emmie exclaimed, her eyes wide as she looked over at him.

"Hope he had the decency to walk you back to the common room. Not good for anyone to be out and about in the castle alone at night - especially after that first year got petrified," Nickles said. "He didn't come back in for a while…"

Emmie looked over at him, confused. She had assumed Oliver went back to the party right after she dashed off, hoping to make it to a bathroom before she threw up everywhere. At least she had avoided retching all over him. There was that small mercy.

But it didn't change the fact that she was still embarrassed by the situation and therefore avoiding him. Merlin, the last thing she wanted to do was tell him that she had run off to throw up.

"I made it back just fine on my own," she said, still wondering why he had taken so long to go back into the Gryffindor common room. "If you must know, we only chatted for a couple minutes before I started feeling sick and went back… I _can_ take care of myself, you know."

The guys looked at each other and then back at Emmie, who had her head held high, not about to let them embarrass her.

"Wasn't that bad, was it?" Parks then asked, feeling a guilty that they hadn't thought to check on her. She had looked a bit out of sorts when she walked out. And then there was the whole attack business. Merlin, what if it had been Emmie?

"I was fine… just… a bit done with the party at that point," she said, though this time was smiling softly. "Nothing to worry about."

"Surprised you were able to make it there on your own. Had a taste of that stuff and it made _me_ want to vomit," Parks said. "Fincher chucked it into a potted plant and the thing died on the spot."

"Seriously?" Emmie asked, looking over at him as they all poured into the locker room.

"Gryffindor is dangerous," Parks added as he pulled off his jersey. Emmie chuckled as she pulled off her own practice jersey and started working on her pads.

"That I can agree with," she said. She glanced over at Cedric. "And at least Diggory was there to help me out when I got back to the common room." All the guys stopped and looked over at the fifth year, who stuck his head into his locker to avoid looking at them. "Probably would have bowled over like the plant."

"Lesson learned, then. Never drink Gryffindor vodka or at least hope that Diggory is around to help you out afterwards," Parks said, chuckling as the tension eased a bit.

"Got that right…"

* * *

Kara watched Emmie at lunch the next day, as the chaser glanced over at the Gryffindor table every so often. After this had gone on for about 10 minutes, she put her fork down and turned to face her.

"Seriously, you're not going to tell me anything?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I told you. I got a bit sick and left the party early," Emmie replied, looking down at her plate.

"Yea, but you've been avoiding Wood ever since," Kara pushed. "Did something happen?" She nearly caught herself before she said "again". Emmie blushed slightly as she sat up and sighed.

"Well… I sort of ran off suddenly… and I think he might have been trying to kiss me," she admitted. Kara frowned.

"Why would you do that? I thought you wanted him to kiss you?" she replied, leaning closer to her and dropping her voice slightly.

"I did. I mean, I do, just… someone gave me a drink of this horrid stuff and it made me sick. Just as he was about to lean in to kiss me, I thought I was going to retch all over him so ran off," Emmie said. "Barely made it back to the common room in time." Kara just stared at her a moment before rolling her eyes.

"That's not so bad. At least you didn't actually throw up on him," she said, turning to face her plate. "Sure he'd understand…"

"No. I can't tell him that I threw up," Emmie said, her eyes wide.

"We all do it, Em," Kara said reasonably. "I'm sure he has."

"I could never look him in the eye again," Emmie replied.

"Stop being so dramatic," Kara said.

"I'm not!" Emmie exclaimed. Kara looked over at the Gryffindor table, catching sight of Oliver glancing over at their table, a confused look on his face. She sighed and looked back at Emmie.

"Okay, you don't have to tell him specifics, but you should at least tell him something. He looks like he thinks he did something wrong," she said. Emmie frowned and glanced over.

"I haven't noticed," she said.

"Course you wouldn't," Kara muttered.

"What was that?" Emmie asked.

"Nothing… just talk to him…"

* * *

Oliver stared down at his book, not really reading it, his thoughts still on Saturday night when Emmie dashed off from Gryffindor Tower. He had replayed every second of their time together, wondering just at what point he had mucked it up.

Granted, it's not like it was hard. He knew what it was. She knew he wanted to kiss her and that's why she ran off. Merlin, it was the second time he had nearly done so. He should have learned after the first but blamed it on the fact that he was on a high from winning the match. And he swore that she had been leaning towards him as well before running off.

But now she was avoiding him. That much was obvious.

It didn't help that he felt guilty about letting her run off on her own after he heard about the first year that got petrified. Blimey, it could have been her. Alex would have murdered him with his own hands, which was the very reason why he hadn't said anything to him.

"Are you going to even attempt to do your homework?" Percy asked from across the table. Oliver looked up at him, eyes wide. They were sitting in the common room after supper. He'd have to get down to the pitch in a bit for practice and was hoping to get some work done before then, but it was looking like his brain had other ideas.

He sighed and sat back in his chair.

"I should apologize," he said, rubbing his face. "If she'll even talk to me." Percy fought off the urge to roll his eyes. He had been listening to Oliver go back and forth on talking to MacKenzie for the third day in a row now.

"That would be preferable to hearing you go on about it constantly," he said, looking back down at his book. "There are more important things to worry about, if you haven't noticed." Oliver frowned at him.

"Every time I approach her, she just… runs off," he said. "Makes it a bit hard to apologize." Percy just hummed as he continued searching through his book. Oliver then sat up as the idea came to him. "Unless you could talk to her…"

Percy looked up from his book.

"No. Absolutely not, Oliver," he stated.

"But you're her potions partner and you're both prefects. You could just… maybe mention the party to her… see what she says," he pushed.

"I will not fish for information for you," Percy said blandly as he returned his attention to his book. "You're perfectly capable of talking to her on your own."

"Please, do this for me, Perce," Oliver pleaded, leaning across the table.

"Should I tell her that you fancy her while I'm at it?" Percy asked, not looking up. Oliver's eyes widened as his face went a bit ashen.

"You wouldn't," he said. Percy glanced up at him and then back down at his book.

"I might if you annoy me too much about it," he replied. Oliver sighed and sat back in his chair.

"I just… I thought perhaps… blimey, I keep misreading the atmosphere with her. That night… She probably hates me now," he said. "I should… someone should lock me away from girls."

Percy sat up and began rubbing his temples. He had more important things to focus on than Oliver's love life at the moment, but he could tell that the keeper was not going to shut up about it.

"I'm sure that it's not nearly as dire as you're making it out to be," he said, adjusting his glasses. "Just… talk to her. Be honest and genuine in your apology and I'm sure it'll go a long way."

Oliver just stared at him, not believing for a second that it would be that easy. For one, there was the matter of even getting Emmie alone to talk.

"It's either that or resign yourself to the fact that you will have to watch her from afar for the rest of your days," Percy said blandly.

Oliver assumed that could be an option. Giving up completely and moving on. But at the same time, he knew he didn't want to give up just yet. But maybe it was for the best. Groaning, Oliver dropped his head on his open book. This was getting rather complicated.

"Now, if that's settled. I do have homework to finish," Percy said, clearly dismissing the conversation. Oliver looked up at him and sighed, then looked back down at his book.

He still wasn't sure what to do but he knew that he wasn't going to get any more advice from Percy for the time being. Why he was asking for the prefect's advice in the first place was beyond him, but he was one of his closest friends and always seemed to be more sensible than Ian or Walter.

But it was becoming clearer that he was going to have to figure this one out on his own.

* * *

Emmie was still thinking about Oliver as she walked through the castle to meet up with Flint for her rounds after quidditch practice. Her hair was still a bit damp as she rushed through her shower and quickly dressed in her school robes, wishing that she could have done it in more comfortable clothing.

But the rules were clear in that regard - all prefect duties must be conducted in your school uniform.

She supposed Kara had a point. She couldn't avoid Oliver forever. Perhaps it was best to just get it over with. Go up to him and apologize for running off on him - maybe even get as close to telling him the truth without too much detail. And everyone got sick. Yes, surely it wouldn't be as embarrassing as she thought it would be. Blimey, she wasn't embarrassed around Cedric and he had bloody heard her retching into the bin.

"Knut for your thoughts?"

Emmie looked up, eyes wide, not realizing that she was at the meeting spot. Flint smiled slightly as he stepped over to her.

"Seemed to be deep in thought about something," he said.

"Nothing… just worried about homework," she said, easily lying. The last thing she wanted was for Flint to know more about her personal life than necessary. Now that she knew what he was up to, she wasn't about to give him more fodder.

They started out on their route, both silent as they looked around the corridors for anyone out after curfew. Emmie couldn't help but shudder slightly as she looked into dark corners, wondering if the monster was lurking about. She had nearly had a fit when she found out about the Gryffindor student, realizing how stupid it was of her to be running around the castle at night alone.

It was a close call that she didn't want to repeat, that's for sure.

"Surprised they're even having us do rounds without a professor after what happened to that Gryffindor," Flint said, breaking the silence. Emmie glanced at him and nodded.

"Suppose they think we're more capable of protecting ourselves since we're sixth years," she commented, trying not to think about Saturday night again. Flint glanced at her and returned to searching the hall.

"You know… I can protect the both of us if we run into any beasties," he said, a small smile on his face.

"I'm not worried about that," Emmie said quickly. Even though she clearly was.

"You sure? Look a bit worried about something," he said. "Think I've proven by now that I'm a good listener." Emmie stopped walking and looked up at him, frowning. She then planted her hands on her hips.

"Just… stop, Flint. I know what you're up to," she said, growing tired of the game.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked, his face betraying nothing. Emmie sighed.

"This. I know that it's all an act," she said, starting to walk again. "I know you're just being nice because you think I'll give in and shag you." Flint didn't follow her for a moment, slightly impressed that she had figured it out. Though he wondered how.

"And just how do you know it's all an act? Perhaps I do want to be a better person for you," he said, continuing on for the time being. Emmie snorted.

"You should be more careful about who is eavesdropping," she said. "I've known since Hallowe'en after someone overheard you bragging about it." She glanced at him, waiting for his response.

"So, someone else told you," he said. "Who?"

"Does it matter? I believe them," she said. "Just not sure why you think being charming would make me fall into your arms after you were so horrid the first part of term."

"A bloke can hope," he said lightly, catching up to her. "Though I was starting to miss making you squirm." Emmie didn't look at him, though a scowl came over her face. "Suppose this just means I need to come up with a new plan…"

"Give it up, Flint. I'll never like you," she stated. "No plan of yours will ever work. Besides, we both know that I'm just another conquest." Flint stopped walking and grabbed her arm, spinning her to look at him.

"But what if you weren't?" he asked softly. Emmie just stared at him a moment, before realizing this was just another ploy of his. Getting into her head and making her doubt what she knew to be true.

He just wanted to bed her and nothing more. Once he got that, he'd dump her and move on to the next one. And Emmie preferred not being another notch on his bedpost. She didn't want to be a notch on anyone's bedpost. While she had been a bit flippant with her first kiss, she was determined that her first time would be with someone she cared about.

She yanked her arm out of his hand and kept walking.

"I don't believe that for a second," she said. Flint started chuckling, causing her to stop and whirl around. "What?"

"Just… you're a lot more of a challenge than I was expecting," he said, not moving towards her. Emmie frowned. "It's a good thing, MacKenzie." She rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"Just give it up, Flint," she said.

"Why? Still hung up on Wood? Noticed you two have been avoiding each other. Something happen? Realized he's not the grand bloke you thought he was?" he asked, once again catching up to her.

"That's none of your business," she said curtly.

"Something did happen," he stated.

"Whatever," Emmie replied.

"Let's see… what could it be?" Flint said, crossing his arms and then tapping his chin with his index finger. "You say something embarrassing in front of him? Or he said something in front of you? Oh! Or perhaps you confessed and got turned down…"

"Would you stop? This is difficult enough without you blatherin' on about things you don't know shite about," Emmie said, glaring at him. Flint just grinned.

"I do love it when you talk dirty, MacKenzie. Am I the only one that brings that out in you?" he asked. Emmie groaned and shook her head. The first chance she got, she was going straight to the head girl and begging to get a new partner. This was getting ridiculous.

"Shut it, Flint," she said. He only laughed in response.

"Admit it, you're enjoying this," he pushed.

"Am not," she said, becoming rather irritated that he could always get a rise out of her.

"Think if you stopped fighting it, you'd find you do. And there's a lot more to enjoy," he said. Emmie whirled on him, getting close to the hulk of a boy as she glared up at him.

"Get this straight, Flint. I do not like you. I will never like you. And if your whole goal is to get me to fall for you or sleep with you, nothing you do will ever work," she said. Flint stared down at her a moment before smiling and started to lean in closer. Emmie's eyes widened as she started backing up, only to find herself up against the wall of the corridor. She knew that she should push back or try to get away, but something stopped her. A part of her didn't want to admit it, but a slight thrill ran through her.

Merlin, no. She could not be getting excited about this. There was absolutely no way.

"Then why are you getting all close to me?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. He ran a finger up and down her arm, causing a small shiver to run through her. What was worse - it wasn't altogether horrible. What the hell was wrong with her? "And why are you reacting to me being so close? I think you do want me. You're just too hung up on your goody-goody Hufflepuff image to give in."

"T-that's n-not it at all," she stammered. Flint's smile only widened as he leaned in even closer. Emmie's eyes widened. Merlin, she hoped he was not about to kiss her. What's more, why did part of her want him to kiss her?

"You secretly like the bad boy thing, don't you?" he asked softly, his voice low. Emmie was frozen into place, unable to move. "It could be fun, you know?"

Finally, Emmie's anger got the best of her and she pushed him away, finding that he didn't fight back. Just let her as he started laughing.

"Come on, MacKenzie. It'll be so easy to give in," he taunted.

"Never," she said over her shoulder as she stomped off.

"Where are you going? We're supposed to go this way _and _we're supposed to stay together," Flint called after her.

"Head girl. I refuse to do rounds with you ever again," she shouted in response. Flint just laughed.

"Go. Try. Unlikely they'll give you a new partner," he said. "Too many of the mudbloods are refusing to do rounds."

"Just watch me," she grumbled as she kept on walking, bristling at the term.

By Merlin, she was going to get out of rounds with him one way or another. And she was never going to tell anyone that for a split second, she had wanted to kiss Marcus Flint.

* * *

**Got more done! Yay! And finally, my schedule is clearing up this week so I can do more writing and hopefully get more done on it. **

**Pamela Hutchins – Haha, I know. Missed opportunities and such. More to come.**

**Aphrodite-Venus-u.k – Haha, yea. Though pretty sure getting sick from vodka is a universal thing. Lot's of people hate it. ^_^ Thankfully, I've never actually thrown up on anyone after doing a shot.**

** .2019 – Haha, just wait and see…**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	15. Boys & Confusion

**Boys & Confusion**

Emmie sighed in relief as her dorm came into view. She pushed the door open and went straight to her trunk, yanking her tie down in the process. She then yanked off her robes and threw them on the bed, glaring. She had just spent the last 30 minutes explaining to the head girl why she had left rounds early and why she could no longer work with Marcus Flint.

While she had been sympathetic, she said the professors were increasing the amount of patrols even though a few more prefects had asked they not have to do them out of fear of being attacked, so there was the possibility that she would have to work with him again. However, she would do her best to move the schedule around. She then commented on how it might inconvenience others - old Emmie would have cowed to the guilt trip and told her not to bother with changing it - but new Emmie was still so angry about Flint that she just nodded her head and left without another word.

"So… what did the robe do to you?" Kara asked.

Emmie looked over at her, seeing her transfiguration homework spread out on her bed. Melanie had just walked out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel while Toni was in the process of painting her nails on her bed.

"Flint," she stated before pulling her jumper off and tossing it on the bed as well and then starting work on her tie.

"What did he do now?" Kara asked, sitting up and frowning. "Offer to tie your shoe?"

"Told him I knew it was all an act. And then… he went back to his horrible ways," she said, avoiding the details. She stopped working on her tie and seethed for a moment.

"Worse than usual?" Kara asked cautiously. Emmie sighed and looked over at her.

"I went to the head girl and begged her to let me work with someone else," she said.

"Blimey, must of been bad," Kara said, her eyes wide. Emmie groaned and fell back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Part of it was out of frustration over Flint and the other was frustration over herself. Not to mention, she knew that Kara could read her well and she didn't want her to see on her face that there was something more to it.

"I got out of it. She promised to pair me up with others, though I may have to work with Flint again in the future. They're talking about increasing rounds, but I'm hoping we'll have a professor with us," Emmie said, looking over at her.

"There's that at least," Kara said, returning to her homework. "What are you going to do about Oliver?" Emmie rolled her eyes and looked back up at the ceiling. Of course, Kara would ask about that.

"What happened with Wood?" Melanie asked, starting to smile.

"Nothing," Emmie said immediately.

"She thinks he was about to kiss her at the party, but she got sick and ran off and is too embarrassed to tell him why she ran off," Kara said. Emmie sat up and glared at her. "They were going to find out anyway."

"Wait, so Wood was about to kiss you?" Toni asked.

"Maybe?" Emmie replied.

"You were sure when you told me," Kara said. Emmie frowned and looked down at her hands. That was another reason she was worried about bringing it up to him - what if she had misread the situation and he wasn't going to kiss her? That would be the worse.

Emmie groaned and fell back on her bed. This was just lovely.

"Surely it's not that bad," Melanie said soothingly.

"It's horrible. And then I did throw up in the common room - in front of Cedric," she said, throwing her arm over her face. Melanie and Toni started chuckling. "Stop! It's horrible!"

"It's not that bad. I retched on Miles Thatch last year,' Melanie said. "And he still asked me to Hogsmeade afterwards."

"What?" Emmie asked.

"You'll be fine. Just explain that you got sick and that's why you ran off," Toni said. Emmie sighed as she uncovered her face. "And as for Flint, you don't have to work with him again, so that's done."

"He didn't seem like he was going to give up," Emmie said.

"Then hurry up and get a boyfriend already," Melanie said. Emmie rolled her eyes. She was starting to wonder if that would even work. And she was starting to think boys complicated things a lot more than she cared to admit. Maybe she would just stay single forever.

"While possibly helpful, we should be considering other options - like our classes. We didn't even meet last week," Kara said reasonably.

"And… what if I don't want a boyfriend?" Emmie asked. Both Melanie and Toni started laughing.

"It's obvious that you do," Melanie said. "Or at least one person…"

"Hush," Kara said. "Emmie can decide for herself if she wants to date someone." She shot a look at Melanie and Toni, who stopped laughing.

"Of course," Melanie said. She looked over at Emmie who sat up and took up getting ready for bed again. She sighed and shook her head, still a bit overwhelmed by everything. But she supposed it wasn't something a good night's sleep wouldn't help with.

"All I know is all this can wait until tomorrow to figure out," she said, quickly unbuttoning her shirt. She kept her eyes focused on her task, though she could feel Kara watching her.

Eventually she'd have to tell her, but for now she wanted to keep her thoughts to herself.

* * *

Emmie rubbed her forehead as she looked down at her arithmacy book a couple days later in the library, feeling like she was staring at some foreign language. But she needed to get her homework done. Best to keep at it and hope that it would eventually make sense to her. She turned to her notes, hoping that Professor Vector had said something in class that would help.

"Hey, Mac."

She looked up, seeing Oliver standing there, nervously gripping the strap of his bag. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Mind if I sit? Wanted to ask you something about herbology," he said, motioning towards the chair across from her. She nodded, not saying a word. He moved to the chair and sat, pulling out his book and notes, not looking up at her.

"So… what's the problem?" she asked, after taking a deep breath. She could do this, she told herself. He paused in his movement and looked up at her a moment, before leaning on the table.

"Actually… that's a lie," he said, seeming more nervous than she had seen him before. She didn't think Oliver got nervous. Or, well, seriously nervous. Oh, Merlin. He was going to bring up the party. "About Saturday… I just wanted to apologize if I did something… If I… I'm sorry."

"Oh, you didn't do anything," Emmie said quickly before he could continue. "I just… that vodka, it really did a number on my stomach… and well… I…" She stopped speaking as she blushed and looked back down at her book.

"You were sick?" he asked. Emmie ventured a looked up at him and nodded. "That's why you ran off?" He seemed relieved as he chuckled. "Sorry… it's not funny. I just thought that… well, that perhaps I had misread the situation and was… too… forward… I guess… Or that I scared you or something."

"Oh, no," Emmie said. "I just… really needed to get back to the common room." She paused. Did he just say what she thought he did? That he was too forward? Merlin. He _was_ going to kiss her. Her heart started pounding as the butterflies - yes, it was butterflies this time - flared up in her stomach. Her cheeks turned pink as she took a deep breath.

This was it. She, Emmie MacKenzie, was going to tell Oliver Wood that she fancied him. Or something like that. Maybe just that she wanted to kiss him too. Or… Merlin… why were the words jumbling up in her head.

"Oliver… I-"

"Emmie! There you are! Been looking all over for you. Finish arithmacy…" Kara stopped as Oliver and Emmie both looked over at her. She quickly read their faces and body language and started to mentally kick herself. She had just interrupted something, hadn't she?

Bugger.

Just when she decided to butt out of Emmie's affairs outside of the occasional advice.

"Ehm, sorry… I'll just… go find Melanie," she said starting to turn.

"It's fine," Emmie said. "I'm a bit stuck on it, to be honest." Kara stopped and took in her relieved expression, though Oliver's smile was a bit tight. She nodded and moved to sit next to Emmie.

"How are you, Wood?" she asked, pulling her book out.

"Good, just asking Mac about herbology," he said, going back to pulling his book and notes out.

"Right," Kara said, glancing over at Emmie, who was back to looking at her book. "So… where to start…"

* * *

"So… want to talk about that?" Kara asked as she and Emmie rushed to charms after lunch. Emmie sighed, knowing that it was coming. She had managed to avoid it during lunch with the others around, but it was only a matter of time before Kara asked.

"Well, the good news is we mostly cleared up what happened Saturday. He apologized first, thinking he had done something to scare me or make me angry. I then told him that I wasn't feeling well and that's why I ran off," she said, not looking at her.

"And?" Kara asked. Emmie glanced at her.

"I think he was telling me that he was going to kiss me," she said. "He apologized for being too forward." Kara began to smile, though said nothing. She wanted to crack a joke about Operation Get Wood, but there were too many people around and she knew Emmie wouldn't appreciate it.

"Say something. I know you want to," Emmie said, glancing at her.

"I'm only sorry that I interrupted that conversation," Kara said. Emmie stopped and turned to face her, her eyes wide.

"I think I was going to tell him that I fancied him. I wanted to, but the words just… wouldn't come together," she said, looking a bit glum. Kara sighed and hugged her.

"It's fine, Em. You'll get your chance," she said before letting her go. "These things have a way of working themselves out."

"But… wanting to kiss someone doesn't necessarily mean you want to date them," Emmie said. Kara frowned slightly, wondering where this was coming from. "What if he's… what if he just wants to snog or something and isn't really interested in me more than that?"

"Is this what's been bugging you lately?" Kara asked softly. She knew that Emmie was keeping something to herself, she just wasn't sure what. Emmie chewed on her lower lip a bit and glanced towards the charms classroom.

"Yea," she said, not meeting her eyes. This told Kara it was partially true, though she wasn't going to push it. As with this confession, she figured Emmie would tell her in her own time.

"Well… if it helps, from what I've seen, I don't think that's the reason why Wood wants to kiss you," she said, smiling slightly. Emmie looked at her.

"But how do you know?" she asked, not completely convinced. Kara sighed and shrugged.

"He's not Flint, if that's what's got you worried," she said. "Trust me… hardly anyone is like Flint." Emmie smiled and nodded.

"Suppose you're right there," she said, her worries somewhat abated. "Come on… let's get to class."

Kara followed Emmie towards the room, though she kept a close eye on her best friend. She felt like there was more to this story.

* * *

Emmie had to admit that she felt lighter after her talk with Oliver and Kara. Perhaps there was nothing to be afraid of. Perhaps Oliver was interested in her. Perhaps she would finally get over herself and tell him how she felt.

She had only fancied him since she was 11 years old, after all. Suppose it was time to tell him. A smile came over her face as she walked quickly back to the common room after supper and started humming to herself. It helped that she wasn't working with Flint at rounds that night. In fact, she had barely seen him since the night she walked out of their patrol. Kara, Melanie and Toni had all the other Hufflepuffs sit near her in class just to make sure he couldn't. And took to glaring at him whatever chance they got.

"You are one difficult witch to find," a voice said from behind her. Emmie froze. She had just come around a corner and hadn't noticed him there, but slowly turned, now seeing Flint leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed in front of him. He pushed off and started towards her.

"That way by design," Emmie said, scowling at him.

"You sure about that?" he asked as he neared her, a smile on his face.

"Yes," she said, happy that she wasn't stuttering this time. She could hear Kara in her head, telling her to stay calm and firm when talking to Flint. And to keep eye contact.

He stopped about a foot away from her, and Emmie didn't shy away from his gaze, though she wanted to. She hoped she had a defiant look in her eyes.

"There it is," he said, as he stepped closer, his grin growing.

"There what is?" Emmie asked, taking a step back.

"The look I saw in your eyes Tuesday night. Part of you does enjoy this," he said.

"Do not," she quickly retorted. He just chuckled.

"You do," he said, moving closer. Emmie leaned back slightly, suddenly holding her breath. The same odd tingling from before came over her, but she fought hard to push it aside. "You know you want to give in…" He leaned closer, his face hovering close to hers. Merlin… he was going to try and kiss her again. Emmie knew that the logical thing would be to shout and jump away. Or slap him. But she couldn't. He leaned even closer, though just before his lips were to meet hers, they heard footsteps coming towards them. Flint winked and backed up before walking passed her down the hallway.

Emmie stayed frozen as she started breathing again. Why was her body revolting against her in this way? She didn't want to do anything with Flint. So why did she get a certain thrill whenever he was close to her? Stupid, stupid teen hormones.

"Mac? What's wrong?"

She whipped her head over, seeing Cedric come around the corner.

"I'm fine. Nothing," she said, smiling at him. He looked around the hallway, but saw she was alone. However, there was something about her that told him something was off.

"Going back to the common room?" he asked. Emmie nodded. "I'll walk with you."

"Alright," she said. The two started off, with Cedric glancing at her every so often.

"Got rounds tonight?" he asked.

"Yea. With Michael," she said. "Thank Merlin." Cedric chuckled as he glanced over at her.

"I have to commend you for putting up with Flint this long. Not sure many could," he said. Emmie blushed slightly.

"Obviously I can't since I switched partners," she said.

"You made it three months," he said, sounding genuinely impressed. Emmie tried to contain her blush. "By the way, I finished that book that you recommended. Really good."

"You liked it?" Emmie asked, looking over at him. She was a bit nervous recommending it, unsure of what he would think about her taste in books. Cedric chuckled.

"Honestly, I did, Mac. It was really fun. I especially like the protagonist," he said. "And that bit about the flying ships. Brilliant."

"I'm glad that you liked it," she replied. "The next book is even better."

"That's right. It's a series, isn't it?" he asked. Emmie nodded.

"I have all the books out now, if you want the next one," she offered. Cedric's face brightened.

"I'd like that. How did you come across it?" he asked. Emmie shrugged.

"Something my parents gave me for Christmas when I was a kid. There was only one book then," she said. "Fell in love with it and then just… kept reading the books as they came out. The next one should be out right before Christmas."

"Then I should get to catching up," Cedric replied.

"I can give you the next one when we get back to the common room," Emmie replied, happy that the series in question was her favorite and that she always kept it with her. She had reread them so many times by now that her copies were getting a bit ragged.

"Sounds good," Cedric said. Before he could ask her another question, they were at the barrels to the common room. Cedric tapped out the code and then stepped back, motioning for Emmie to go first. She went through and they walked into the room.

"I'll just go get that book for you," she said, pointing towards the girls' dorm. He smiled and nodded at her.

"I'll just… wait here," he replied a bit awkwardly. Emmie dashed towards the door and down the stairs to her room. Once there, she went straight to her trunk and opened it, digging around for a bit until she found what she was looking for, pulling the book out with a triumphant smile. She then turned towards the door and ran up the stairs, looking for Cedric. He was leaning against one of the tables, though he brightened when he saw her walk out and pushed off.

"Here you are. _Castles in the Sky - _book two," she said, handing it over. He took it and looked it over before opening it and finding her name scrawled in childish handwriting on the inside of the cover. He glanced up at her. "Like I said, I got it when I was younger," she said, blushing slightly.

"Thanks, Mac," he said. Merlin, his smile did a number on her.

"Don't mention it. Just return it when you're done," she said. He nodded and then started towards the boys' dorms, glancing back at her as he went.

"Did you seriously just loan him one of those sky pirate books of yours?" Kara asked, walking up. Emmie looked over at her.

"Yea, why?" she asked, confused. Kara started towards the dorm. "What?" Kara just shrugged.

"Nothing," she said, still walking.

"Seriously, Kara!" Emmie exclaimed.

"Thought you never loaned those out," Kara said lightly.

"No one's asked," Emmie replied. Kara just glanced at her over her shoulder, her eyebrows raised.

"Sure…"

Emmie continued to follow her, but it got stuck in her head. She hadn't loaned the books out before, but it was true that no one had asked her before. But they were also her prized possessions next to her quidditch card collection. She then came to a stop on the stairs as the realization came to her.

Holy Merlin's beard… did she really fancy Cedric?

* * *

**Yea… of course I'm going to throw in a twist here and there. ^_^**

**Pamela Hutchins – Haha, need to keep folks on their toes.**

**dots-fiction – Of course not… or maybe? Just keep reading. ^_^**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	16. Taste of Victory

**Taste of Victory**

Emmie stared down at her breakfast, not feeling all too hungry. The weeks had passed all too quickly and it was now the morning of Hufflepuff's first match against Ravenclaw. While her stomach was currently a jumble of nerves - as it usually was before a game - she was grateful for the distraction from her current boy issues and the matter of the Chamber of Secrets that quidditch afforded. In the run up to the match, Fincher had increased practice, so in between that, class, homework, prefect duties, and the ensuing exhaustion that all of it brought on, she didn't have time to really worry about any of them.

And that morning, Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory and Marcus Flint were the farthest things from her mind.

"You need to-"

"Yes, I know," Emmie said impatiently as she picked up a fork and started on her eggs. She looked over, seeing Kara shake her head.

"You know Fincher'll just say the same thing," Kara replied as she worked at her own breakfast. Emmie glanced over to her other side, seeing the rest of the team laughing and scarfing down food.

"Need to eat more, MacKenzie," Fincher ordered as soon as he saw her plate. She offered up a wobbly smile before attempting to force more food into her stomach. They were all in their yellow and black quidditch jumpers while various other members of their house wished them luck. The Ravenclaw table was watching them cautiously while Gryffindor and Slytherin seemed to be eagerly chatting among themselves over who would win.

Emmie was sure they all expected Ravenclaw to come out on top. While Hufflepuff wasn't bad or horrible by any means, they hadn't made it all that difficult for the other houses to underestimate them over the years. This was only Fincher's third year as captain - but he did seem more confident in his team this year. Which helped ease some of Emmie's nervousness. And their last few practices had been good ones with Fincher going as far to say they had a good chance at beating Ravenclaw if they continued their momentum.

Yes, they could pull this off, Emmie thought to herself as her appetite finally kicked in and her anxiety abated. It was sure to be a good match.

"There it is. MacKenzie's confidence has kicked in," Parks joked. She shot a playful scowl at him as she continued to eat. She did this every match. She'd toss a bit the night before. Come into breakfast worried and such. Then sometime during breakfast she would relax and all was right in her world.

"Gonna need it if we're to win," Nickles said, glancing towards Ravenclaw. "They're pretty good this year."

"Yea, but we're better," Parks boasted, puffing his chest out. Emmie just chuckled as she continued eating. He was always going off like that before matches. Emmie usually chose to keep her hype in the locker room and on the pitch.

"There you are, Mac," Fred said as he and George popped over near the Hufflepuff table. She was slowly starting to tell them apart with all the times she had run into them that year. Seemed the Weasley twins had taken extra interest in her for some reason. As it was, they both had badgers painted on their cheeks. Not hiding who they were rooting for, it seemed.

"Just wanted to wish you luck," George said.

"We'll be cheering you on," Fred added, glancing at the team.

"Ehm, thanks," Emmie said, smiling at them. They grinned at her and walked off with the team chuckling in their wake.

"Think one or both of them fancies MacKenzie?" Nickles asked, winking at her. Emmie just rolled her eyes.

"They're my cousins - mother's side. Not sure how far removed though," she said.

"Wait, so you're cousins with Percy too?" Nickles asked. She nodded. "How come we didn't know about this?"

"I did," Fincher said. "We all did. You just don't pay attention." The rest chuckled as Nickles sat with a confused look on his face. Soon they were all finishing up and looking towards Fincher.

"Alright. Go get your things and then get down to the pitch. We'll get suited up and do some warm-ups on the practice pitch," he said with a nod. They all rose and started towards the entrance of the great hall as the rest of their table cheered them on - everyone decked out in head-to-toe yellow and black with more than a few badger faces among them. While most thought Gryffindors were fanatical in their support of their house team, they had nothing on Hufflepuff. In fact, they were the only house with an unofficial mascot - a fifth year named Carlisle Rogers who would dress up as a badger in a quidditch uniform and do flips along the sidelines and lead them in cheers. They had come to affectionately call him Sky Badger - he loved quidditch to no end, but the poor boy couldn't fly to save his life.

"Hey, Mac!"

She stopped a moment, the last of the team to head out. Glancing towards Fincher, she then turned as Oliver trotted up to her.

"Good luck today," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. She noticed that he had a Hufflepuff badge on his shirt.

"Thanks," she said, her cheeks heating up slightly.

"Sure you won't need it, though. Ravenclaw's not as sharp as they think they are," he said, glancing over at them. "Though keep an eye on their beaters. They've gotten a bit sneakier in their attempts to knock you off your broom." Emmie nodded.

"Thanks. Fincher's had us working on that a bit," she said. Oliver then offered her another encouraging smile.

"See you later," he said before turning and going back to his table.

"MACKENZIE!" Fincher shouted from outside the hall.

"COMING!"

* * *

Emmie gripped her broom handle as she dove under one of the Ravenclaw beaters and then deftly caught the quaffle that Charles passed her. She swerved to the right, narrowly avoiding a Ravenclaw chaser, before setting her sights on the hoops.

Just before reaching the scoring box, she tossed it to Nickles who flew up a bit. Without putting much thought into it, Emmie veered off a bit before swooping in front of the hoops at the last second, catching the quaffle and then launching it towards the center hoop. The roar of the crowd caused her to grin as she started towards the other end of the pitch, glancing over her shoulder a second to see that the keeper had missed it by a wide margin.

"Keep it up, Mac!" Parks shouted as he flew by her and she focused on finding the quaffle and going through her defense options.

Fincher had them practicing so much, she could do the plays and runs in her sleep, it would seem. But there was a rush of adrenaline through her that she only got up in the air and in the middle of a match.

They were up by about 30 points and she could tell already that Ravenclaw had definitely underestimated them. Their captain had been shouting out plays and such since the first five minutes in after Charles had easily gotten past their defense and made the first score. They were now 80-50 with the entire stadium cheering and shouting.

She glanced towards the Hufflepuff section, seeing Rogers pump his fist in the air as he led the whole group in shouting a cheer. If they kept this up, there was sure to be a loud party in Hufflepuff that night.

Turning back to the match, she noticed the Ravenclaw chasers setting up for a play they had done before. A grin came across her face as she caught sight of Nickles and nodded towards them. He returned the grin as they both re-directed. He flew just in front of them, throwing off the formation as Emmie snuck in and wrenched the quaffle from their captain - a seventh year boy named Ben White - before flying off.

"And Hufflepuff is back in possession as MacKenzie sets her sights on the hoops!" Lee Jordan shouted out. "Don't know about you, but MacKenzie is looking rather fetching this year-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor. MacKenzie passes to Nickles. Seems they are setting up for a new play…"

* * *

"MacKenzie got faster," Alicia said, her eyes widening slightly as they watched the chaser score again after stealing possession in spectacular fashion. She glanced over at Oliver, whose eyes were glued to Emmie as she streaked down the field, going so fast that she was a blur of red, yellow and black.

"Not surprised. She's been working with her brother every summer," he replied, following her progress down the pitch as the Ravenclaw chasers tossed the quaffle back and forth. She turned, starting towards them, but then dove suddenly, missing a bludger.

"She's a natural. Runs in the family," George said from behind them.

"All of us are naturals," Fred added. Alicia looked back at the two, seeming amused by their comments.

"Aren't you something like third or fourth removed cousins?" she asked. The Weasley twins frowned.

"Closer related than that," George said.

"Her mother is cousins with our mother, but she likely gets it from her father," Percy said from the other side of Oliver, closely watching the match. "He was a professional player before taking up with the League head office after retiring."

"We've got quidditch on our side too. Though must of skipped you," Fred said. "And they come to family gatherings sometimes."

"Not many," Percy said. Alicia just laughed as she looked back towards the pitch.

"Hope you've got some fancy new plays for when we play Hufflepuff," she then said. Oliver nodded, though smiled slightly as Emmie corrected her course and caught the quaffle from Fincher, who had blocked the score, and then tore down the pitch again. While she had always been good in his opinion, she had come back to Hogwarts even better this year. It was going to be tough playing them in second term, but for now he was happy to cheer her on from the sidelines. He wondered just what she had in store for the year. Knowing Alex, she'd pull out some rather difficult tricks.

Hufflepuff had been dominating the pitch so far and unless Ravenclaw's seeker found the snitch first, there was no way Hufflepuff wouldn't win. He ventured a look to Diggory, finding him flying in a slow circle above the pitch, his gaze moving about intently as he searched for the small golden ball. He hadn't been doing much so far, though he did look towards Fincher every so often, likely waiting on the call to go for the snitch. Oliver wondered if he knew where it was the whole time and was feigning for the Ravenclaw seeker, who seemed rather clueless at the moment, flying up and down the pitch at a quicker pace.

"Wood!" Alicia shouted, getting his attention. He looked over at her, confused.

"What?"

"Just asked what you've got planned for Hufflepuff," she asked, smiling slightly.

"Oh. Ehm, been working on some things," he said, turning his attention back to the match just in time to see Emmie pull off a tricky pass that Nickles caught without issue.

"Hope you got something planned for that," Alicia said, sounding clearly impressed.

"Never seen 'em do that before," he replied as he clapped. He glanced over, hearing the Hufflepuff section start up another loud, rousing cheer. Part of him wished he could have sat there. Seemed a lot more fun than where they were. He once again wondered what was in the Hufflepuff water or common room. "You think they're naturally like that?" Alicia chuckled.

"Dunno what it is but wish we could get some of it for Gryffindor," she replied.

"Me as well…"

* * *

Emmie glanced at Fincher just before flying off with the quaffle. He gave her the signal to start pulling off more daring stunts and she grinned as she turned back to flying forward. He wanted to her hold off a bit, but they were far enough ahead that they could risk losing possession if she got it wrong. Though she felt confident that she wouldn't.

Whitshire flew in front of her, warding off a bludger as Nickles and Charles got closer. She kept the Ravenclaw chasers and beaters in sight as best she could, though trusted that Whitshire and Parks would take care of them and clear the path ahead.

It seemed like it was going to be smooth going, before she noticed a Ravenclaw chaser coming in fast from the right. Already Charles was diving down to miss him, but Emmie just took a deep breath and kept her eyes trained on the hoops. The keeper was watching her, though didn't seem too worried, thinking she would dive out of the way like Charles to avoid a collision.

Before she could talk herself out of it. Emmie hopped up on her broom, barely giving herself time to adjust before leaping off it and over the Ravenclaw chaser, then throwing the quaffle with all her strength towards the center hoop.

The keeper was so shocked that he didn't even bother to block it, instead, sitting on his broom with his mouth dropped open as Emmie landed on her broom a bit shakingly and steered around the hoop, narrowly avoiding it.

"BRILLIANT PLAY BY MACKENZIE!" Jordan shouted as the stadium cheered. Emmie started back towards the pitch, her face lit up. "AND IT LOOKS AS THOUGH HUFFLEPUFF HAS FOUND THE SNITCH!"

Emmie looked up, seeing Cedric shooting through the air, the Ravenclaw seeker a good distance behind. He caught the snitch as more cheers erupted and the Hufflepuff section started singing their house song. She grinned as the whole team flew down to the center of the pitch. Fincher pounded Cedric on the back as the fifth year smiled and looked around.

"Brilliant catch, Cedric," she said as she walked up to him.

"Nothing like that score," he replied.

"TO MAC AND DIGGORY!" Fincher shouted boisterously as Parks lifted her up and placed her on his shoulders while Nickles and Whitshire did the same for Cedric. "TO THE LOCKER ROOM AND THEN TO THE PARTY!"

They started towards the locker rooms, Emmie waving towards the Hufflepuff section before laughing loudly as the team joined in singing their fight song. It was another of those unofficial things that had been passed down for years among the house.

Tonight was going to be one hell of a party, she couldn't help but think.

* * *

Oliver was a bit lost in thought as they made their way back up to the castle. He had cast a glance towards the stadium as they walked by the team entrance, though knew it was unlikely that he'd see Emmie or the Hufflepuff team. They were probably busy celebrating and cleaning up so they could go back to the party in their common room.

"You think we could sneak into Hufflepuff tonight?" Ian asked, interrupting his thoughts. Oliver looked over at him and shrugged.

"Dunno. Why?" he asked.

"Always wondered what their parties are like," Ian said. "And tonight is sure to be a good one. They did just win 250 to 100." Oliver didn't respond, though he was wondering the same thing. Besides, he wanted to congratulate Emmie on the win.

"Don't they have some sort of pattern that you tap out?" Walter asked. "Surely we could figure it out." He then looked over at Oliver. "Unless Wood here could get us an invite…"

"Not sure why you think I can," he said, trying not to blush. Ian and Walter just laughed. "Come on… let's get to supper…"

"Yes. You can go get our invite when the Hufflepuff team gets back up to the castle," Ian said.

* * *

Emmie and the rest of the team arrived to an explosion of cheers and shouts when they got back to the common room. While it was dinner time, most of their house was there - they had a good rapport with the house elves in the kitchen, who always offered tons of food for their after parties, meaning they could skip the meal in the great hall and start celebrating earlier.

She walked over to Kara, Melanie and Toni, tossing her bag and gear down on the ground as she looked over to Fincher. Someone had started shouting "Speech! Speech!" which only encouraged others to join. The captain hopped up on a table, somehow having a cup in his hand as he looked around the room.

"Well… we've always had a good team… and we've been working hard for just this moment," he said. "Though I think this match, we really have Mac and Diggory to thank - their efforts put us over the edge." Emmie blushed slightly as Melanie and Toni pushed her forward. "Come on, Mac, Diggory. No need to be shy!"

Emmie walked towards the table, catching Cedric doing the same as he blushed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"These two have stepped up their game this year and I think that along with all of us playing stronger that… well… this just might be our year," Fincher continued. He then lifted his cup up into the air. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The rest of the room broke out into cheers as Fincher hopped down from the table and someone rushed up and handed both Cedric and Emmie cups full of something. She sniffed at hers and recognized the firewhiskey immediately.

"Careful, it's been spiked," she said to Cedric as he started to lift his to his lips. He looked down at it and then back up at her, smiling.

"We are celebrating," he said, holding it up to her. Emmie chuckled as she knocked hers against his and then took a drink.

"You'd think we've never won a match before," she said, glancing around the room.

"Not like that," he replied. "You pulled off a flawless Dionysus Dive." Emmie shrugged as she looked at her feet, her cheeks heating up.

"Wasn't flawless. I was off a bit on the landing. Nearly hit the post," she said.

"Couldn't tell as far as I was concerned. Granted I didn't see the landing," he replied.

"Always room for improvement," Emmie said.

"There you are," Fincher said loudly as he walked up to the two. "Come on, we're doing a celebratory shot." Emmie laughed as she glanced back at Cedric and they followed him over to the rest of their team. Parks handed her a shot glass and then Diggory before they put them all in the center.

"To our year!" Whitshire shouted. They then all downed the shots, Charles and Diggory sputtering a bit.

"Does it always burn like that?" he asked, looking at Emmie.

"You get used to it after a while," she replied with a shrug. She started to say something else to him but was interrupted as Sam Hardwick - another sixth year - walked up to her.

"Brilliant match," he said, grinning at her.

"Thanks, Hardwick," she replied.

"Is it true you trained with the Wanderers this summer…"

* * *

A couple hours, Emmie snuck over and sat on a loveseat off to the side of the room with a fresh drink. Why she loved getting congratulated on the match, she was getting a bit tired of talking to everyone and wanted a moment to herself.

"Avoiding the others?" Cedric asked as he walked up and sat next to her. Emmie glanced over, noticing the rosy tint to his cheek.

"A bit," she admitted.

"Same," he replied. "Not sure how much more I can go over my thoughts as I went for the snitch." Emmie chuckled.

"It was a good catch," she said. He looked at her, turning slightly to face her. "Really."

"But not nearly as breathtaking as that last score of yours," he said, leaning towards her slightly. Emmie blushed as she looked at her cup and then took a large drink.

"As you know, got more in store for this year," she said, winking at him. She wasn't sure if it was the high from winning or the firewhiskey, but she couldn't help but flirt at bit with him. He had started it, after all.

"Can't wait to see it in action. Or the other houses when they see it," he said. "They'll regret the day they decided to underestimate us."

"Got that right," Emmie agreed. Cedric took a rather large drink and then fully turned to face her. She couldn't help but raise her eyebrows slightly, wondering just what he was about to say.

"You know… you really look amazing up in the air," he said. "Like… really amazing. Not to say you don't look amazing other times. You always look amazing. But it's really hard to take my eyes off you when you're in a match." Emmie just blinked slightly, wondering just how much he had to drink to make such a bold statement.

"For our sake, I hope you're able to focus on the snitch more than me," she replied, smiling slightly.

"Of course," Cedric said, starting to blush. It was as if he suddenly just realized what he had said. "I mean… you… bugger." Emmie chuckled softly.

"Don't worry about it. I won't tell Fincher," she said, leaning towards him and winking. Cedric relaxed a bit and returned the smile.

The two settled into an easy conversation that rambled around through quidditch, class, professors and then whatever popped up in their minds. Emmie found it easy to talk to him. And she didn't even mind that the longer they spoke, the closer he moved towards her until his leg was brushing up against hers slightly.

Nor did she notice her three friends watching them closely from the other side of the room, their heads bent together as they grinned and whispered.

They talked all throughout the rest of the party and Emmie couldn't help but smile to herself as she made her way to her room as it was dying out, thinking over everything she had learned about the seeker. She was surprised they hadn't spoken more in the time they had both been on the team. Cedric really was a funny, nice bloke.

Her friends appeared to already be asleep as she quietly got out of her clothes and into her pyjamas then crawled into bed.

As she started drifting to sleep, she couldn't help but think it wouldn't be such a bad thing to fancy Cedric Diggory after all.

* * *

**And another layer to the drama. Of course, it wouldn't do to have just a triangle going… Finally got caught up to the later chapters I had written up, though did a lot of re-writing and fleshing out today. Still more re-writing to do. Added some knew aspects to the story that mean I have to alter what I've already had written. But planning to get that done by this weekend. I can still keep posting regularly – up to chapter 28 written out.**

**Aphrodite-Venus-u.k – Thanks! More coming up with that.**

**Pamela Hutchins – Thanks!**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	17. Juggling Act

**Juggling Act**

Emmie was humming to herself as she looked over her transfiguration book at breakfast that morning. It had been a couple days since the Hufflepuff match and she was still in high spirits.

"Just what has you in such a good mood?" Kara asked, sitting across from her. "We do have potions today. And defense against the dark arts."

"Just… still happy about the match," Emmie said, looking up at her.

"Sure it has nothing to do with a certain seeker?" Kara asked casually as she started filling her plate. Emmie just shrugged as a small smile played across her face.

"Maybe," she admitted. Kara paused and looked over at her.

"Just what is going on there?" she asked. "I thought you were all about Wood? Didn't he pretty much confess that he wanted to kiss you?"

"Yes, well… it's not like he's asked me out yet, is it?" Emmie replied. "And there's nothing wrong with talking to Cedric. I am still single."

"True," Kara said, watching Emmie as she continued to fill her plate. She knew she only had a short amount of time before Melanie and Toni showed up and Emmie closed up. While they were all friends, she tended to save information such as this for when she was alone with Kara, knowing that Melanie and Toni spoke too loudly for their own good.

"Though for now, I'm still not completely sure I want to date either," Emmie said lightly as she shut her book. Kara raised an eyebrow at her. "Seriously, Kara."

"I know. I am the one who agreed you didn't need to date if you didn't want to," she replied. Emmie nodded. "But I am curious as to how you truly feel about all this." Emmie sighed and dropped her chin in her hand.

"Dunno, really. It's all a bit new… the idea that the bloke I've fancied for so long could possibly fancy me as well," she said. "And then Cedric…"

"He's made it clear that he does fancy you," Kara said. "Won't be long before he asks you to Hogsmeade again. What will you do?"

Emmie scrunched her face up slightly. She wasn't sure, to be honest. She still very much fancied Oliver. But she was also started to develop something a bit more for Cedric. And she felt a bit closer to Cedric despite knowing Oliver longer. Perhaps it was because they were in the same house and on the quidditch team and therefore spent more time together.

She supposed that it could get rather confusing, when she thought about it. What if one or both of them asked her out? Who would she choose? Would she choose either?

And then there was Flint.

She looked over, seeing him seated at the Slytherin table. He was looking at her and once he noticed her gaze, he smiled and winked at her. She quickly looked back down at her plate, frowning.

"What was that?" Kara asked, turning to figure out what Emmie had been staring at.

"Nothing," she said quickly. "Just Flint."

"He hasn't been giving you a difficult time, has he?" Kara asked, wondering if he had managed to find a way to harass her when they weren't around. Emmie sighed and looked at her best friend, figuring it was about time she came clean. Kara would figure it out regardless.

"No," she said. "But… there's a bit more to that than I've let on." Kara frowned, worried immediately etched in her face.

"What is it?" she asked, leaning towards her.

"Just… well… so the night that I walked out of our patrol…" she started.

"The night you told him that you knew he was putting on an act?" she asked. Emmie nodded.

"Well, he had me up against the wall," she said. Kara scowled. "Not like that… he didn't pin me or anything, just… got a bit close and I backed up into it. But anyway, he leaned in like he was going to kiss me-"

"I hope you socked him," Kara said, cutting her off again. Emmie rolled her eyes.

"Will you let me tell the story?" she asked. Kara just motioned for her to continue. "I didn't… but…" She stopped, glancing around before leaning closer, not wanting anyone to overhear the next part. "Kara… for a moment… I _wanted_ him to kiss me…"

Kara's eyes widened as she sat back. This was unexpected. Now she understood why Emmie had been a mess there for a bit.

"What do I do?" Emmie asked, pleading with her best friend.

"Nothing," Kara replied. Emmie just stared at her. "Do you want to date him?"

"No," Emmie said immediately.

"Do you want him to kiss right now?" Kara then asked. Emmie shook her head.

"Not really," she said, though she glanced over at him again. "But I can't help but admit that there is a small - miniscule - part of me that… dunno… I'm not sure why it is that I'm drawn to him…" She sighed and dropped her chin in her hand again.

"Well, suppose it's not that odd," Kara admitted. "All of us are tempted to play with fire at some point. Just so long as you don't. Could end up burned." Emmie blinked and shook her head quickly.

"Course not. I'd never," she said.

"Good. Forget about him. It's hard enough juggling Wood and Diggory," Kara said.

"I'm not juggling them," Emmie scoffed as Kara smiled slightly. "You make it sound like I'm dating the both of them."

"Well, you are juggling affections for both," Kara replied before taking a bite of toast. "But as I said, we're young. There's no need for you to get all worked up about it. Just… continue on as you are and see what happens." Emmie nodded as she thought it over. This was true. There was nothing saying that she had to choose one or the other right this moment. Besides, it's not as if either had asked her out as it was.

"Yes. You're right," she said, picking up her fork and starting to eat again. Kara chuckled as Melanie and Toni rushed up and sat down.

"Did we miss anything?" Melanie asked, slightly out of breath. Kara glanced at Emmie.

"Nope. Nothing at all…"

* * *

The next day, Emmie got to charms early, going over her homework one last time before she turned it in.

"Mind if I sit here?"

She looked up, seeing Oliver standing there. She smiled and nodded, feeling her heart start to race slightly as she remembered her chat with Kara yesterday. He moved to take the empty seat on her right and then started getting his book and homework out of his bag.

"Meant to tell you Saturday, but brilliant match," he said, looking over at her. "Seems Alex has been teaching you loads." Emmie's cheeks turned slightly pink as she looked back down at her homework.

"He did work with me a lot on some new tactics," she replied. "I'll need them for trials for the League."

"Certainly giving me a lot to consider for our match against you. I'll need to come up with all new plays," he admitted.

"Fincher has been working extra hard with us this year," Emmie replied. "Though we did benefit from the fact that nearly every other house has overlooked us."

"They won't after you played like that," he said. "Reckon Slytherin's scampering to come up with new plays as well."

As though he knew they were talking about them, Flint walked into the classroom with Pucey and Warrington. He glanced over, seeing Wood and Emmie sitting together and stopped. He winked at Emmie as she met his gaze, causing her to frown, before he continued on and moved to sit directly across from them.

"He still bothering you?" Oliver asked. Emmie turned to look at him and sighed.

"Not really, though he doesn't seem to have given up," she said. "He hasn't come near me at all, actually. Though loves to wink at me." She glanced over at him, catching him still watching. Oliver frowned at him. "But there's not much harm in winking, is there?"

"Suppose not," Oliver said, looking back at her. He wanted to offer to do something should Flint progress farther than winking, but then remembered what Percy had said about showing her that he thought her capable of looking after herself.

"Though should it get worse, I suppose it's a good thing Kara and the others have been working with me," she replied. "Helping me with my spellwork and such. Even teaching me muggle self-defense."

"What's that?" Oliver asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"Oh, just how to get out of holds and such. Stamping on foots, elbowing blokes in the stomach and such. Kneeing them where it hurts. All designed to buy time to run away," she said, returning her gaze to her book. Oliver just blinked as he watched her.

"And that works?" he asked. Emmie shrugged as she looked up at him.

"Haven't tried yet, but hopefully," she said. "Or rather, hopefully I never have to find out." Oliver nodded, deciding that was a better scenario. She returned to looking at her book as he finished pulling out his own things for class. He glanced at her and swallowed, deciding now was as good as time as any. He had been going back and forth on it for a while, but ever since that day in the library, he was determined to just get on with it and ask her out.

"Say, Mac… I was wondering," he started. She sat up and looked over at him. "Would you be-"

"Just in time!" Melanie shouted as she, Kara and Toni plopped down on the other side of Emmie, grabbing her attention. Oliver sighed and shook his head, dropping it into his hand. Seemed her friends all had unfortunate timing.

"You still have about five minutes before class starts," Emmie said, chuckling. She then turned back to Oliver. "What was it?"

"Ehm, just wondering if I could borrow your herbology notes?" he asked, deciding that the last thing he wanted was to ask her out in front of her friends.

"Sure," she said, bending over to dig out something from her bag. She then sat up and held out a bunch of parchments.

"Thanks. I'll give these back to you tomorrow," he replied, accepting them.

"Don't mention it," she said happily as she turned to talk to the others. Sighing, Oliver looked over the pages, seeing everything written in her clear, precise handwriting. He then glanced over at her again before sliding them into his bag.

Surely he'd get the opportunity to ask her out some time or another.

* * *

Emmie couldn't help but think over the moment with Oliver in class as she walked through the castle to where she was meant to meet up with Percy for rounds that night. They were going to be watching the halls around Gryffindor Tower and while normally a more active part of the castle, she felt like it would be rather empty tonight. The professors had been rather serious in their threat of extra detention and such for anyone caught out after curfew, though most students were already terrified enough about being out and caught by whatever had petrified Mrs. Norris and Creevy.

She sighed, going back to charms. She had felt that Oliver had been about to ask her something else before her friends showed up and interrupted him. It was yet another example of their horrible timing. Though part of her was happy that he had been interrupted - she was still a bit torn over what she would say, to be honest. While she wanted to go out with Oliver, she was beginning to wonder why she had held onto her crush this long. Sure he was handsome, but she didn't know all that much about him other than his undying love for quidditch. And it's not like they had spent much time getting to know one another despite the fact that he had been talking to her more.

On the other hand, she had been spending more time getting to know Cedric. And that was only continuing as he often ended up sitting by her during meals or doing his homework near her in the common room. Perhaps it would be best to focus on him. He was a Hufflepuff, after all. It made sense to date within her own house. They did understand each other better. Were more alike than she and Oliver.

There was also part of her that still didn't completely believe that Oliver would be interested in her, despite the signs otherwise.

"Right on time," Percy said, pulling her from her thoughts. Emmie stopped and looked over at him before smiling briefly and then pulling her wand out. "I knew you had practice tonight and wasn't sure if you'd be late, though I'm surprised you came here on your own. We _are_ supposed to remain in groups or pairs."

"Fincher's normally good at letting us out on time," Emmie said, glancing over at him. "And they walked me to the end of this corridor before I sent them off."

"Again, wasn't sure. As you know, my roommate has a penchant for running late on practice," he said with a slight huff. Emmie nodded, though didn't respond. She looked around the corridor as they walked, gripping her wand as she held it to her side. There hadn't been an incident in over a month, but that didn't mean that another attack couldn't come at any time. Prefect meetings still primarily consisted of ways to better protect students or what to do should they come across anything out of sorts.

"Don't suppose we'll come across any creatures tonight, do you?" she asked, hoping to end the silence. She wasn't sure if her nerves could take an entire hour of walking around with nothing but her footsteps and thoughts creating noise. She smiled slightly as Percy glanced at her.

"I should hope not," he replied with a sigh. "More likely that we'll run into someone sneaking out for a snog or otherwise. This is Gryffindor Tower, after all." Emmie snorted slightly.

"Surely it's not that often," she replied. Percy just raised his eyebrows and gave her a look. "Oh… you're serious." He nodded as he continued looking around.

"You'd be surprised," he said blandly. Emmie blushed slightly as she went silent, not really caring to continue along that line of conversation. This was Oliver's roommate and best friend.

"You think the professors have figured out anything more?" she asked.

"I'm sure if they have, they would share it with us," he replied. Emmie frowned as she stopped and turned to face him.

"You're really not frightened by any of this?" she asked. "Not even just a little?" Percy sighed and he stopped and turned to face her as well.

"A bit," he admitted. "But being afraid won't get us much of anywhere, will it? We need to keep our wits about us. Should we need to step up and protect ourselves or others." Emmie studied him a bit. She had always wondered just how it was he was sorted into Gryffindor, though she could see why now. Percy, for all his smarts and seriousness, did have his own brand of bravery. In contrast, she could also see why she wasn't - she still wasn't sure she could be brave enough should the time come.

"Bravery comes in many forms," Percy continued, as though he could read her thoughts. "Just because one is timid or shy doesn't necessarily mean you can't do what needs to be done when the time comes." Emmie blinked a bit before smiling and continuing on.

"Suppose there is truth to that," she said, though she wasn't completely convinced of her own bravery. In her whole life she had never faced anything truly dangerous. It was natural that she would worry about the happenings of late. Merlin, she was seriously wondering just how it was that Sprout named her a prefect if she was doubting herself in the face of real danger.

"There is," Percy said. "And I believe that we are all capable of more than we believe we are." She glanced at him, noticing that he kept his eyes trained on the corridor. "Just need to give ourselves a chance."

She knew that this was his way of encouraging her and she appreciated it. She felt as though perhaps he could be right. Perhaps she could step up when or if the time came.

Suddenly, Percy picked up the pace.

"What is it?" she asked, starting to follow him as her heart began to race.

"I hear footsteps," he replied, sounding slightly annoyed. "Suspect we're about to dish out some detention to my housemates…"

* * *

Flint sat at a table in the Slytherin common room going over his homework, though his thoughts kept venturing towards watching MacKenzie and Wood in class that day. The Gryffindor had sent more than one glare his way, so he was sure that's who had told her about overhearing him in Hogsmeade. He was also beginning to think that was who had been looking out for the Hufflepuff all these years.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Wood had always been nearby MacKenzie, though never interacting with her directly until this year. And he had been close to her brother before he left. He wondered if MacKenzie knew this. It was information to file away. Might come in handy.

Sighing, he sat back and rubbed his face, his head starting to hurt a bit from the hours of homework he had been doing that night. He was nearly finished and tempted to put it aside until tomorrow. He had time before class to finish.

"You're stopping now?" Adrian asked, not looking up from his book.

"Thinking about it," Flint replied, looking over at him. Adrian glanced up.

"Taking you a bit longer to get through it tonight," he replied. "Been plotting, have we?" Flint shrugged and smiled slightly.

"Perhaps," he said. Adrian just shook his head.

"Still think it's not worth it," he said, looking back down at his book. Flint leaned forward, starting to smile.

"Ah, but it is working," he said. "Maybe not as quick as I'd like, but I can tell she's starting to come around."

"She got off patrol with you," Adrian said without looking up.

"Yea, but you didn't see her. The last couple of times, she actually wanted it," he said softly so that others couldn't hear. Adrian frowned as he looked up at him.

"And how on earth can you tell?" he asked.

"Just… the look in her eyes," Flint said. Adrian rolled his eyes and looked back down at his book.

"You can't honestly think that," he replied blandly.

"Oh, but I can. She didn't move away. Not at first," Flint said.

"Probably because she was frozen in terror," Adrian said.

"No… because she was enjoying it," Flint said. Adrian stopped reading and looked up at him again. He wasn't sure if this was true, but it was apparent that Flint did. And it would only push him to continue trying. Sighing, Adrian returned to reading as Flint chuckled and sat back in his chair.

He supposed it didn't matter what was true or not. Flint was going to continue on with it anyway.

* * *

**YES! I'm almost finished writing this one! I had a few of the later chapters done awhile ago, but they needed some serious re-writing once I caught up to them since I had the story more developed. And now I've caught up to them and finished re-writing. Took a couple days, but from here out, it's writing all new chapters and then editing. Think I've got 6.5 chapters left in terms of writing (don't worry – tons more left to post – this one is about 38 chapters total). Though since I've spent so much work on this one the last couple of days, I might spend the weekend working on "Of Thistle & Black" so I can get more of that done and start posting chapters more often. I'm still barely halfway through writing that one. I also still have the last chapter of "Father of the Bride 2" left to write and post – still not sure if it's going to be just the one, or if I'll end up doing an epilogue. Depends on how long the last chapter ends up being – started on it already but unsure of the details at the moment…**

** .2019 – Thanks!**

**Pamela Hutchins – I know, right? And that right there has created a good deal of drama for poor Emmie – enough to last a few chapters, at least. And then there's other things coming up…**

**Dots-fiction – She won't… Though it's going to create some angst, that's for sure. **

**Thanks for reading and following guys! I'm happy to see the love this story is getting. I wasn't sure about posting it at first, but I'm glad that I kept on writing it and did start posting it. ^_^**


	18. The Dueling Club

**The Dueling Club**

Emmie sighed as she sat down at the Hufflepuff table for lunch next to Kara. She had just spent the last hour or so in the library furiously trying to finish her charms homework before class that afternoon. There seemed to be an extra bit of buzz in the great hall, but she wasn't sure what it was as she glanced around.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking to Kara.

"Haven't you heard? Professor Lockhart is organizing a dueling club tonight," Melanie said excitedly before Kara could answer. Emmie's eyebrows raised as she thought it over. On the one hand, it would be a good chance for her to practice. But on the other, she didn't particularly trust any sort of event put on by the defense against the dark arts professor. There was sure to be some sort of catastrophe.

"Are you it's such a good idea?" she asked, looking at them.

"Not talking about the dueling club, are you?" Cedric asked, sitting on Emmie's other side. She glanced over at him and nodded. "I think it's a grand idea. Good chance for you to practice and maybe learn some more spells."

Emmie stared at him a bit before looking over at the others. Kara was smiling slightly.

"See? Even Diggory thinks it's good," she said. She then reached over and patted Emmie's hand. "You'll be just fine." Emmie frowned.

"But what if I get put up against someone much better than me?" she asked, causing Kara to sigh.

"You can work with me or Kara, if that helps," Cedric said before she could respond. Emmie looked over at him.

"You sure?" she asked. He smiled and nodded at her.

"It'll be fine," he said. Emmie nodded and started to fill up her plate, though she was still worried about the club. She wasn't completely convinced it was a good idea. Having a roomful of underaged witches and wizards practicing dueling. Especially with Lockhart at the helm. That had disaster written all over it.

* * *

"Looks as though Mac is sitting with Diggory again," George said with a sigh, looking over at the Hufflepuff table. Fred followed his gaze, frowning slightly.

"Surely she's not interested in him," he said. "Though could help spur Wood into action." The twins looked over, seeing their captain laughing at something Ian said as he ate, completely unaware of what was happening at the Hufflepuff table. The twins had long picked up on the fact that Wood fancied her - as well as the fact that she fancied him - and had been coming up with little ways to push the two together all term.

"If he notices, that is," George replied. The brothers looked at each other, both starting to smile as the idea reached them at the same time.

"Say, wonder what's going on with MacKenzie and Diggory," Fred said loudly. Half the group looked over at them and then over at the Hufflepuff table, though Oliver trained his eyes down at his plate.

"Yea, looks like they could be the next couple," George added.

"Surely not. Isn't he a fifth year?" Ian replied, responding as they anticipated.

"So? Only a year younger," Alicia replied, frowning. "She can bloody well date someone a year younger."

"Suppose Hufflepuffs do stick to their own house," Walter said.

The twins smiled at each other, happy with their work. The group was likely to continue discussing this for a bit longer. Long enough that Oliver would take heed.

"Shame, really," Ian said with a sigh. He looked over at Wood, who was suddenly rather interested in the roast beef on his plate. "Though haven't heard if it's official yet. Still time to make a move." Wood frowned as he looked up at him.

"Make a move?" he asked. Ian nodded and winked at him.

"Think I can still charm her yet. At least away from Diggory," he said. Alicia snorted.

"I highly doubt you could charm anyone," she replied, oblivious to what was really going on. Ian glanced over at Walter and then frowned at the chaser.

"You don't know that. I very well could charm her," he said. "Was thinking about seeing if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me, as it is." Alicia just continued to chuckle as she shook her head.

Oliver, on the other hand, had registered every word that was said as Ian and Walter continued to discuss Diggory and Emmie. He didn't say anything, but ventured a glance over at the table, seeing the two Hufflepuffs now engaged in an animated conversation about something. He couldn't help the sting of something in his chest. He frowned as he watched them. Emmie was free to date or speak with whoever she wanted, but he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

It wasn't as though she had been avoiding him - she hadn't - but being in different houses made it more difficult to spend time with her. Part of him wanted to work on his efforts, though the other part said that he should back off. If Emmie was interested in Cedric, then the right thing to do was to step aside. Sighing, he pushed up from the table and grabbed his bag, not even offering up a parting word to the others as he walked away. Percy glanced around before quickly following him. He knew what the others were up to - while he hadn't partaken in it, he wasn't entirely against it. Something needed to push Wood to finally admit to MacKenzie that he fancied her.

"Where are you off to?" he asked, catching up to him. "Charms doesn't start for another 45 minutes." Oliver glanced at him but kept walking.

"Just needed some air," he replied, moving towards the entrance to the castle. Percy sighed and continued on with him, managing to match his fast pace.

"Sure this isn't about MacKenzie?" Percy asked. Oliver stopped and turned to face him.

"So?" he asked, seeming a bit conflicted. "Not like I can do anything about it. She's allowed to date whoever she wants."

"We don't know that they _are_ dating," Percy pushed. "They were just talking. Could have been about anything. Quidditch, perhaps. They do play on the same team." Oliver looked away, a few different things playing across his face. "You do still fancy her, don't you?"

"Of course, I do," Oliver said, whipping his head around to look at Percy. He said it so vehemently that Percy took a step back. "And yea, it does bother me a bit about Diggory, but… well, it's not like he's a bad bloke or anything. Can't even get upset with him. Not really."

"Especially when it's not like you've done anything to make your intentions known," Percy replied, crossing his arms in front of him. Oliver winced.

"I've tried, you know. But every time we get close to that point one or all of her friends pop up," he admitted. Percy couldn't help but raise his eyebrows. This was news to him.

"What?" he asked.

"I was going to ask her out in charms last week, but then they showed up and sat down and I couldn't very well do it in front of them," he said. Percy sighed and shook his head.

"Well, there is still time, from what I can tell," he replied.

"Time?" Oliver asked. Percy just stared at him.

"Yes. Time to still ask her out," he stated. Oliver looked back towards the great hall. "I don't understand you, Wood. I know that you've fancied her for some time. And you've never hesitated this badly with other girls. Just… go ask her out!"

"I have not," Oliver retorted, looking back at him. "Only since Hallowe'en."

"We both know it's been longer," Percy said. "Doesn't change the fact that you're hesitating." Oliver sighed and shook his head. "Is this about her brother? I highly doubt that Alex would beat you up for it."

Oliver was silent. He wasn't really sure why it was so hard to admit his feelings to Emmie. Percy was right in that he had been more forward with others in the past. But there was something stopping him, and he still hadn't put his finger on just what it was. He knew Percy was right about Alex - he likely would be thrilled if Oliver and Emmie started dating. Well, maybe not thrilled, but he certainly wouldn't hurt him. So what was it that had him tongue-tied around her?

He glanced back towards the great hall again, thinking back to what he saw. Emmie smiling at Cedric, a slight blush in her cheeks. The fifth year leaning closer to her, his eyes lit up as they spoke. It was obvious that she was beginning to fancy him if she didn't already. Who was he to step in and try to thwart that?

"You know that it's not thwarting. If she likes you, she'll tell you. If not, it won't stop her from going out with Diggory," Percy said. Oliver looked back at him, wondering if Percy had been secretly taking lessons in Occlumency. "Is it rejection? Is that what's stopping you?"

"Dunno what it is, to be honest," Oliver admitted.

"Well, I suggest you figure it out and get over it soon enough, or else you will be watching her start to date Diggory," Percy said with a huff. He then turned and started walking off.

"Where are you going?" Oliver called after him.

"I've said everything I can say on this subject. Rest is up to you!" Percy shouted back without looking at him. Oliver sighed and shook his head.

He still didn't know what to do.

* * *

Emmie fidgeted from where she stood in the great hall with Kara, Melanie and Toni. Cedric was at her other side and smiled at her encouragingly. She offered a weak smile in return before turning her attention to the platform set up there. She wasn't entirely sure she was ready for most of the school to watch her fail at dueling no matter that they had all said she would be fine and had been making progress in their private lessons.

The murmuring in the hall died out as Lockhart and Snape appeared and the defense against the dark arts professor called out a greeting. It appeared the two were going to give a demonstration first and most of the girls in the crowd gasped in horror after Lockhart was thrown back into a wall.

"Oh good, he's okay," Kara said dryly as the professor stood and announced that they would put everyone into pairs to practice together. Emmie gulped slightly as she quickly stepped closer to Kara. "You know that he won't let us work together." She then shoved Emmie towards Cedric. "You'd have better luck working with Diggory."

Emmie looked over at him as he smiled.

"It'll be fine. Just need to remember what we've been working on," he said encouragingly. Emmie nodded and started to take the position that Lockhart and Snape had shown them.

"Not so fast, Ms. MacKenzie!" Lockhart called out as he barged through the crowd towards them. She froze and looked over at him, her face paling. "I do not recommend working with a significant other. Nasty way to settle a dispute." He stopped and looked around as Emmie's face turned a bright red and there were giggles and teeterings around her. For his part, Cedric seemed just as embarrassed.

"But, professor… we're not-"

"Ah! Here we are!" Lockhart exclaimed, disappearing into the crowd before Emmie could say anything more. She looked around as other students were beginning to start up dueling. Kara had been paired with Alicia Spinnet and the two were now facing each other, serious looks on their faces. George was busy sword-fighting with Lee Jordan while Fred grinned at Angelina before shooting a jinx at her that she deftly blocked. Melanie and Toni were too busy watching Lockhart to do much of anything.

"Now, I believe this pairing will be much better," Lockhart said, reappearing with Oliver and Ian. He pushed the quidditch player towards Emmie. "I feel this is a much more even match-up." He then grabbed Cedric and pulled him and Ian away a bit, winking over his shoulder at Oliver and Emmie. She stood there a bit in shock, unsure of what was going on, before looking at Oliver.

"Ehm… guess we should get started then," Oliver said, running his hand up the back of his neck. Emmie swallowed and nodded, wondering just what the bloody hell Lockhart was up to. There was no way she could duel Oliver. She was already struggling to remember all the jinxes and such that everyone had been teaching her and they hadn't even started yet. At least she was used to working with Cedric and wouldn't have been so nervous.

"Remember! Disarm only!" Lockhart could be heard shouting.

Emmie took up the pose she had seen Lockhart and Snape do during the demonstration, saying "Expelliarmus" over and over again in her head. She could do this. She could manage to unarm Oliver. Yes, this was possible.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth to speak but then felt her wand fly out of her hand before she could even move. Her eyes widened as she looked over and then back at Oliver, who appeared a bit guilty.

"So sorry! I thought you were ready," he said loudly as he started towards her.

"It's fine," she said, managing to finally find her voice as she trotted over and picked up her wand, then moved back into position. "Again." He nodded, though appeared hesitant to do anything. Emmie loudly counted down from three. At reaching one, she shouted out the disarming spell, though watched as Oliver deftly protected himself.

"That was good. I almost didn't get it up in time," he said, smiling at her. Emmie nodded, her returned smile a bit strained as they started again. Around them, everyone started to ignore the order to only disarm their opponent. Kara had just hit Alicia with a tickling charm while George was laughing as Lee glared at him through the boils beginning to form all over his body.

Emmie managed to block Oliver's attempts to disarm her and was starting to feel a bit more confident.

"Let's try something a bit harder, yea?" she called out, smiling slightly.

"You sure?" Oliver replied. She nodded and took up her starting position again.

"Need to learn somehow," she said. He nodded and started as well, this time shouting out the jinx nearly before Emmie had time to block it. She then shot off her own, that he easily blocked.

"Good!" he shouted, starting to smile slightly.

Soon enough the two were engaged in a back and forth, with Emmie getting a bit better with each jinx and shield that she produced. Neither had managed to hit the other, though Emmie was starting to think that perhaps he was taking it easy on her.

Her frustration grew as she threw herself into each charm and spell, hoping to catch him unawares, though she hadn't managed to hit him once. She was starting to work up a bit of a sweat. She had just shot off another jinx when something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked over, seeing a snake fly out of Draco Malfoy's wand towards Harry Potter. Before she could register what was happening, something threw her back a few feet and she landed hard on her bum, wincing in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Mac!" Oliver shouted as he ran over to her and bent down. Emmie looked up at him, wincing slightly. It was highly likely that she had just bruised her tailbone, though her pride was bruised even more.

"It's fine," she said, already feeling upset that she had allowed herself to get distracted.

"Let me help you," he said, grabbing her arm.

"I'm fine! I can do it myself," she nearly shouted, pushing him away and then getting to her feet.

"Do you need to go to the-"

"I said I'm-"

Emmie stopped, her voice resonating throughout the now quiet room. Both she and Oliver looked over, seeing the large snake hissing at a second year Hufflepuff. Emmie immediately started towards him, ready to step in if necessary. She recalled that his name was Justin Finch-Fletchly. But before she got there, the Potter boy stepped over, hissing and such. She froze, feeling Oliver step up to her side and doing the same. They watched as the snake looked over at him and then curled up on the floor.

"Just what do you think you're playing at!?" Finch-Fletchly shouted before turning and running out of the hall. Harry looked around the room, confused, as Snape made the snake disappear. Before he could say or do anything else, his friends grabbed him and pulled him out of the hall, the other students giving them wide berth.

"What just happened?" Emmie asked, looking over at Oliver. He shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair. "Potter's a Parseltongue?"

"I certainly didn't know," Oliver said, looking towards the entrance to the great hall. Around them, murmuring broke out as various students grouped up together, discussing what had just transpired. More than once, Emmie heard the words "Harry Potter" and "heir of Slytherin."

Surely that couldn't be, she thought to herself. But she had just seen him speak to a snake. And everyone knew that Salazar Slytherin was a parseltongue.

"There's no way," Oliver said, pulling her from her thoughts as she looked over at him again. "He can't be the heir."

"He did just speak to a snake," Emmie said cautiously, though she was apt to believe him. Oliver frowned as he looked at her.

"Just because of that, you think he's the heir of Slytherin?" he asked defensively. Emmie sighed and shook her head.

"I don't really know how to take what I saw," she admitted. Before either could say more, she was surrounded by Kara, Melanie and Toni.

"Come on, we need to get to the common room," Kara said, pulling her away. Emmie cast a worried glance toward Oliver, though he was already surrounded by other Gryffindors. She just sighed and left with them.

* * *

Emmie looked over to the other side of the common room, seeing Finch-Fletchly surrounded by the other second years, going over the whole ordeal for probably the fifth time since everyone got back to the common room. Ernie MacMillan was loudly proclaiming that there was no way Potter couldn't be the heir of Slytherin after that display, causing more than one student to nod wide-eyed.

She sighed and turned back to her friends, still not completely convinced that was the case. Upon further reflection, she had noticed that after Harry spoke to the snake, it had curled up on the floor, seemingly content not to attack anyone. But at the same time, she had no idea what he had said to it.

"Imagine…. Harry Potter… the heir of Slytherin," Melanie said, her eyes wide.

"We don't know that for sure," Emmie said.

"But we don't know that it's not true," Toni replied.

"But… wasn't his mother muggleborn?" Emmie countered. "How could someone part muggle be the heir of Slytherin?" Melanie and Toni silently considered this.

"I'm not so convinced he is either," Fincher said, walking up to the group and perching on the edge of the sofa where Emmie was sitting. He glanced over, noting the scowls that Finch-Fletchly's followers were now sending him. He only frowned back at them.

"But… he did speak parseltongue," Parks said, walking up as well. Soon enough the rest of the quidditch team had joined them, as had the other sixth and seventh years. A rousing debate had started up over whether or not Potter was the heir of Slytherin and Emmie just started rubbing her temples, trying to block it out. They were arguing in circles.

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. It's clear that's not going to be decided by you lot arguing about it," Kara said loudly, effectively cutting off further argument as she scowled at them all.

"So? We should be protecting ourselves!" Parks shot back. Kara just waved her hand in the air.

"Do what you must, but I, on the other hand, will wait for further proof before accusing some poor second year of being the heir of Slytherin," she said, raising her nose slightly in the air. Her dark eyes dared anyone to say something, but thankfully, no one did.

"I'm just glad that I'm not staying for the holidays," Melanie then said. "Imagine being stuck in the castle all break with some beast slithering around."

"Sure most students are leaving this year just because of that," Fincher said. "I know I am." Emmie breathed a sigh of relief as the rest of the group began discussing their Christmas plans.

"What are you doing, Mac?" Cedric asked, settling next to her on the sofa.

"Home, as usual," she replied. "My brother usually comes for the break." Melanie and Toni lit up at the news, glancing at each other. "Think his girlfriend is coming for Christmas Day." Their smiles faded at this and Emmie couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well… hope you have a good one then," Cedric said, though Emmie quickly deduced there was more he wanted to say.

"You as well," she replied. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Emmie yawned loudly. "Think I'll head to my room. Night all!"

She then stood and quickly made her way to her room, Kara hot on her heels.

"You just ran away again," she accused after shutting the door behind her. "I thought you were going to stop doing that." Emmie sighed and looked over.

"Perhaps?" she said weakly.

"And why is that?" Kara asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Just… not sure I was ready for him to ask me out again," she said. Kara just stared at her. "What?! You know my thoughts on that."

"I thought you fancied him," she said.

"I do! Just… well… I don't know," Emmie replied as she sat on her bed. "But… I think… I just need to get away for a bit. Yes. Going home for Christmas is good. I can get away from… this… and clear my head."

Kara sighed and shook her head, though she had to admit it wasn't a half-bad idea. And Oliver did live in the same village. Perhaps there was a chance for something there.

"Do what you must," she said before turning to her trunk. Emmie nodded.

"I will."

* * *

**And it seems there is still more for Emmie to learn in terms of defensive and offensive spells. But then again, we're not even half-way through the story, so a lot more to come. ^_^ **

**Aphrodite-Venus-u.k – Thanks! My thoughts exactly. I'm surprised it's taken me this long to do a Hufflepuff story. And I've had fun with Emmie and watching her character developed. There's a reason I settled on the title "The Reckoning of Emmie MacKenzie." So much more to come. ^_^**

**Pamela Hutchins – No problem!  
**

**Thanks for following!**


	19. Holly, Jolly Christmas

**Holly, Jolly Christmas**

Emmie made her way from the great hall towards the Hufflepuff common room. She left breakfast early to finish up her packing before she came back down to head towards the station in Hogsmeade with the others. While she had mostly finished up, she wanted to make sure that she wasn't forgetting anything.

"There you are, MacKenzie," she heard a familiar voice say from behind her. Sighing heavily, she stopped and turned around, seeing Flint walking towards her. She had hoped to end the term without running into him, but it would appear that wasn't meant to be.

"Get it over with. I have things to do," she said, frowning at him. Flint only smiled as he continued towards her.

"Get what over with? Finally admitting that you do want to kiss me?" he replied. Emmie felt her cheeks heat up.

"No. Just meant to get on with whatever nasty thing you intend to say," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. He just laughed as he stopped a few inches from her.

"Come now, MacKenzie. You know you'll miss me while you're gone," he replied.

"Will not," she retorted. "I'm quite happy to get away from you."

"Sure about that?" he asked, stepping closer. Emmie felt her heart speed up as she looked up at him and her eyes widened. Blimey, not again. He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a slight volt of electricity running through her as his fingers lightly brushed her cheek. "Seems you just might…"

"I'll do no such thing," she said, immediately spinning on her toes and striding off. She willed herself not to look back as she continued walking and heard him laughing loudly behind her.

Blast it all.

* * *

Emmie was still thinking about what had happened as she settled in the compartment on the train a few hours later, Kara watching her from the other side as Melanie and Toni excitedly talked about their plans for the holiday. She had been brooding ever since they all returned to their room just after breakfast, though refused to say anything.

Kara glanced over at their other friends, silently wondering what she could do to get them out of the way so that Emmie would talk. As luck would have it, the two stood shortly after the train set off, declaring that they were off to find Michael and his friends and asked if Kara or Emmie wanted anything from the sweets trolley while they were gone. Kara said no and ushered them out before turning to look at Emmie.

"Out with it," she said. Emmie looked over at her and sighed, leaning back in her seat.

"Ran into Flint," she said dully. "It happened again." Kara raised her eyebrows.

"He tried to kiss you again?" she asked.

"No, just… he touched my cheek and… argh!" Emmie nearly shouted, bringing her hands to her face. "Why is this happening?" Kara sighed as she walked over and sat across from her.

"It's just… some sort of weird physical attraction, nothing more," she said. "I mean… blimey, Em. This is Marcus Flint we're talking about."

"I know," Emmie groaned as she dropped her hands to her lap. "I know what he's like. I even bloody know what he's after, and still… I just… it's driving me crazy! Part of me just wants to snog him to get it out of my system."

"You can't be serious," Kara exclaimed.

"Of course, I won't," Emmie retorted, frowning at her. "Don't want to risk that, well, that it could be something more." Kara reached out and took her hand, squeezing it.

"I'm sure that it's not," she said firmly. "Besides, you do snog him and he's going to tell everyone that you shagged him." Emmie swallowed and nodded, then turned to look out the window. "You know it's true…"

"Yes, I know," Emmie said firmly. "Blimey, of all the blokes to pay attention to me this year…" Kara just continued to study her, still a bit worried that her best friend just might be enjoying whatever it was happening between her and Flint. She wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Well, at least you get a couple weeks away from it," Kara said. A faint smile came over Emmie's face as she looked at her.

"I am looking forward to seeing Alex," she said.

"Sure he's got something fun planned," Kara replied. "And I'm coming over as well." Emmie nodded as she looked back out the window. Yes, it would be good to get away from school, she decided. No Flint to ambush her. No boys to confuse her. Blimey, for all her complaining about her friends being boy-crazy, she was starting to turn out just as bad, often thinking about Cedric or Oliver.

Not to mention, it was two weeks away from constantly looking over her shoulder anytime she happened to be in a dark hallway, wondering if she was about to be the next victim of the heir of Slytherin.

Sighing, she pushed all those thoughts to the back of her mind. It was Christmas - her favorite holiday. The last thing she wanted to do the next two weeks was to worry about Flint, Cedric, Oliver or the Chamber of Secrets. It didn't help the first year - Finch-Fletchley - and Nearly Headless Nick had been found petrified just the day after the dueling club. The entire Hufflepuff common room had been buzzing in fear ever since and it had taken all the prefects to keep them calm. While Emmie had put on brave face, she couldn't help but worry about it. There were rumors that the professors would be taking over rounds in second term, not wanting the students to be out on their own while they still weren't sure what was lurking in the corridors.

"Think we could get into Glasgow over break?" Kara asked, grabbing Emmie's attention. She looked over at her, brightening slightly as Kara sat next to her. She knew her friend was trying to distract her.

"Sure I could ask Alex. If not there, he could probably take us to Wigtown or London for a bit," she said. "Get some shopping in. Go to the cinema."

"That sounds like just what we need," Kara, said, leaning her head on Emmie's shoulder. "Just think… two whole weeks with no professors or class or annoying boys." Emmie couldn't help but laugh. "Perhaps we could get him to bring out some of those fit reserves players you met over the summer…"

"Kara!" Emmie shouted, looking over at her. "Thought we were getting away from boys?"

"I said annoying boys," Kara replied. "Those blokes didn't sound annoying from what you said."

"Very true," Emmie said with a sigh. "Perhaps I'm going about this all wrong. Should be going after an older boy." Kara laughed as she sat up and looked over at her.

"An older boy? Talking about this mysterious Marshall, are we?" she asked. Emmie just shrugged.

"Perhaps," she said, smiling slightly. Kara laughed and pushed her lightly.

"Bloody hell, Em!" she exclaimed. "Sometimes I swear you've become some sort of siren."

"Don't think we have any siren blood on either side of the family," Emmie replied, managing to keep her face straight. Kara just laughed.

"Really, Em. Boys are the last thing you should be worrying about. We've got to get through this year and then the next. And you've got quidditch scouts to worry about next year and then becoming the next best player the League has ever seen." Emmie chuckled, looking over at her friend.

"This is true," she said. Kara nudged her.

"Come on, I just saw the trolley go by. Let's load up on chocolate," she said standing and pulling Emmie up with her. She just laughed as her friend led her out of the compartment.

* * *

Emmie grinned as she walked in the front door of her home and stopped in the foyer of the house.

"Blimey. Is that really my little sister?" she heard her brother say. She looked over, seeing him step out from the small hall that led to their bedrooms. While he sported the same strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, he was easily a foot taller with broad shoulders. He walked over quickly and picked Emmie up in a bear hug, before swinging her around. Emmie laughed loudly as he sat her back down. "Heard about the first match - brilliant!"

"Thanks," Emmie replied.

"I still think she's far too young to be pullin' off such stunts," her mother said, walking into the foyer from the kitchen and den as her father started taking her luggage to her room. She was much shorter than her son, and even a few inches shorter than Emmie, but still retained her youthful appearance though she was now in her 40s, with her hair still a vibrant red and her skin mostly void of wrinkles. Though she donned an apron and looked very much like a housewife at the moment, Emmie knew that she was sharp and had contributed quite a lot to the world of potions research. She mostly worked from home in the large laboratory that her father had built her on the second floor of the cottage. Like her brother, both her parents had also been Gryffindor as well. Emmie was the odd one out in more ways than one in her family, though they loved her all the same.

"She's not! It's stunts like that that'll put another MacKenzie in the League," her father shouted loudly. Emmie couldn't help but smile in pride as he glanced over his shoulder at her, his green eyes twinkling. Alex had gotten his height from him, that was for sure. The older MacKenzie was still in good shape, only having retired from playing about five years ago and like his wife didn't look nearly old enough to have a 20-year-old son and 16-year-old daughter. Like many in the wizarding world, he and Emmie's mother had married young and started a family just as quickly - Alex had been born just a year after they married when the two were only 21, with Emmie following four years later.

"Callum MacKenzie, don't you go encouragin' it!" Mrs. MacKenzie shouted, planting her hands on her hips as she scowled at him. "She can get in just fine doing something more appropriate for her age."

"Not her age that matters, Mum. It's her skill," Alex said. "'Sides, I was doing similar when I was her age. And she's got the skill to do more." Mrs. MacKenzie just shook her head as she walked over and enveloped Emmie in a hug.

"Forgive me if I want to keep my only daughter safe," she said, frowning at him before smiling at Emmie. "Good to have you home, dear."

"Good to be home," Emmie replied.

"You two can go settle in the den. Supper'll be on in a bit," she said, shooing her two children towards the large den, though Emmie noticed the slight sheen of tears in her eyes as she followed them.

"I'm only sixth year, Mum. You've got another year and a half of me here," Emmie said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Aye, but then you'll be off like your brother. Just good to have both my weans home for the holidays," Mrs. MacKenzie said before walking over to the stove to check on the preparations. Emmie walked in and plopped down on the large sofa, taking in the Christmas decorations filling the room. A large tree was set up in the corner with lights twinkling and a pile of presents underneath. Across the mantle were stockings with all their names on them, just waiting to be filled with goodies on Christmas Eve after she and Alex went to bed. While neither had believed in Santa for a long time, their parents kept up the tradition. The cottage was filled with warm, cozy smells - namely the stew her mother was cooking and the hint of sugar cookies that she had likely baked earlier in the day.

"So, how's school going?" Alex asked, sitting next to her. "Fincher got you on a good program?"

"Still working out most mornings. Practice two to three times a week, depending if we have a match coming up," Emmie replied. Alex nodded his approval. "Helping me as best he can with what you taught me over the summer."

"Think we could probably sneak in a few more tricks over the break," Alex said. Emmie grinned.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded.

"Been braggin' about my little sister to everyone. Better make sure she's up to snuff when it comes time for the scouts," he said, smiling in return. Emmie blushed slightly. "Don't go bein' all modest, Em."

"Forgive me if I didn't get your arrogance trait," she shot back, though she was still smiling. "Not all of us are Gryffindors." Alex chuckled.

"Suppose not," he said. "Now… onto other things. There aren't any blokes givin' you trouble this year, are there?" Emmie rolled her eyes, wondering if it was true that he had a spy at Hogwarts. For a moment, she was tempted to tell him about Flint, but decided against it as she glanced over the back of the sofa and noticed her mother was listening in. The last thing she wanted was her brother to show up at the castle and beat him bloody. That would be beyond embarrassing.

"Not a one," she replied. He studied her a moment.

"You sure about that?" he asked. Emmie frowned slightly.

"What are you getting at?" she asked.

"Just… heard from Ryan that you and Oliver have been spending more time together, is all," he said casually. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother glancing over at the two.

"Well… a bit. I mean, suppose it's a lot considering he spent the last five years ignoring me," she said. "But he doesn't bother me. Just… talks to me from time to time in class. Invited the team over for one of Ryan's matches and then for an after party when they beat Slytherin."

Alex nodded slowly, his face betraying nothing as he listened.

"Suppose that's got you happy considering you've had a crush on him for ages," he finally said, starting to grin. Emmie reached over and smacked his arm.

"Shut it!" she shouted as he laughed. "I do not!"

"You're a horrible liar," Alex replied.

"We're just friends!" Emmie said, her cheeks turning slightly red. "Besides, if you must know, there's another bloke that I've been talking to." She stuck her nose slightly in the air as he stopped laughing and their mother turned to look at the two.

"Wait… who?" he asked, suddenly becoming rather serious.

"He's a fifth year in Hufflepuff. Cedric Diggory," she said.

"Diggory?" Alex mused. "How come I've never heard of him?"

"Probably because you rarely left Gryffindor," Emmie said with a roll of her eyes.

"Why you goin' for younger blokes?" he asked. "And a Hufflepuff at that?"

"It is my own house," Emmie replied. "And he's only a year younger. He's seeker on our team. A really good one, at that."

"That such a good idea? Dating your teammate?" Alex countered. Emmie huffed.

"We're just talking. Not like I'm dating anyone right now. Or have the time. Between the team, school and my prefect duties," she retorted. Alex nodded.

"You should be focusin' on quidditch," he said.

"She should be focusin' on her marks!" their mother shouted out, causing both to look over at her. "But I think there's nothin' wrong with her dating a nice Hufflepuff bloke. Certainly better than one of those rash Gryffindors."

"Mum… you were Gryffindor," Alex said. "As was Dad. And myself."

"Yes, I know. That's precisely why I think a Hufflepuff is better suited for our Emmie," Mrs. MacKenzie said, returning her attention to cooking. "If you two are done with that, you can set the table."

"We'll talk about this more later," Alex said as he and Emmie stood.

"Nothing more to talk about," Emmie said, following him to the kitchen to gather plates and such.

"That's what you think…"

* * *

Soon enough, the entire MacKenzie family was settled around the table, eating and drinking in between asking Emmie various questions about school. While she wrote home often, it seemed it still wasn't enough to satisfy her family's curiosity over what she was up to. Thankfully, she was able to put in some questions to her brother and father about the League, which got them off her case for a bit.

After Mrs. MacKenzie had served dessert and then poured some elf wine for all of them, she glanced over at Mr. McKenzie and then looked over at her children.

"By the way, been talking to Blair Wood," she said. "Seems they're having a big New Year's Eve shindig and have invited us." Emmie paused in lifting the glass to her lips, her eyes going slightly wide as she looked over at her mother.

"But we always do New Year's Eve here," she said. "We have traditions."

"You two are getting older. About time for some new traditions, I reckon," her mother said lightly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her brother start to smile. She quickly rearranged her face into something more nonchalant.

"Suppose it's alright then," she said before taking a drink.

"Figure you and I can go into Glasgow just after Christmas to get you a new dress," Mrs. MacKenzie said.

"But I have dresses," Emmie nearly whined.

"I've seen them. We need to get you something a bit fancier," Mrs. MacKenzie said, beaming. Of course, her mother would use it as an excuse to get her into something a bit more girly.

"Well, only as long as Kara can come too. She is staying over a few days," Emmie replied.

"Of course, dear," Mrs. MacKenzie replied. Emmie just rolled her eyes as she turned to her dad and brother.

"So… who you reckon'll make it to the playoffs this year?"

* * *

The days passed quickly and soon, Emmie was opening her eyes and stretching in her bed on Christmas morning. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she tossed her comforter off and grabbed her thick robe before heading out to the den to open presents. Before she could reach her door, there was a tap at her window. She stopped and looked over, vaguely making out a small shape through her white curtains.

Who would be sending an owl at this time?

She walked over and pulled the curtain back, seeing two owls sitting there, patiently waiting on her. Frowning, she opened the window and they hopped in, landing on her desk. One had a small package, while the other had an envelope. She opened a drawer and pulled out some owl treats, putting them down for the creatures while she took the two items. They quickly gobbled them up before swooping back out the window. Despite the cold, she didn't bother to shut the window, curious as to who or why she was receiving the post.

She started with the envelope, finding the writing a bit familiar. Quickly, she opened it and pulled out a Christmas card. Opening it, something fell to the ground. She glanced at it, though returned to the writing inside.

_Hope you're having a good holiday. Remembered you didn't have this one so thought you could add it to the collection._

_Happy Christmas,_

_Oliver_

Looking down at the floor, Emmie's eyes widened as she bent down and picked up the card. It was wrapped up in protective plastic, as it was rather old, but in pristine condition. Blimey, it must have cost a fortune and been rather hard to find. There weren't many Bowman Wright cards left with a few even in museums. She looked back at the Christmas card and then over at the playing card.

When had Oliver had time to track it down? A flurry of something welled up in her as she gazed down at the card, but she then pushed it aside.

She quickly put both on her desk and reached for the package, carefully unwrapping it. A small card was placed on top with clear, neat handwriting.

_Hoping that you don't already have this one. I'm rather enjoying the series and thought you'd like the latest. Thinking of you._

_Happy Christmas,_

_Cedric_

Just under the card was the latest book in the sky pirate series that she had been reading since she was a child. She knew it was set to come out just before Christmas but hadn't had a chance to pick it up yet.

Emmie's cheeks started turning pink, though she was alone. Blimey… both of them had sent her Christmas presents. She wasn't exactly sure what to make of it but felt embarrassed that she hadn't thought to get either of them anything. Perhaps she should try to get something when she went to Glasgow with her mother and Kara the next day. It would be late, but it was the polite thing to do.

Her next thought was the fact that both Oliver and Cedric had sent her gifts. Bother. What was she to do about that? Here she had hoped to have a boy drama-free break and it seemed it had followed her.

"EM! GET YOUR BONY ARSE IN HERE!" her brother shouted. She whipped her head over to look at her closed door.

"COMING!" she shouted back. She then quickly returned to the gifts, shoving them in her desk drawer before walking towards her bedroom door.

She'd deal with that mess later.

* * *

**Poor Emmie… seems her boy issues have followed her home… And finally we get to meet the infamous Alex. **

**Pamela Hutchins – Of course there will be. ^_^**

**dots-fiction – Yep. Poor Emmie…**

**cjconner326 – Shhh! Don't give away my secret! I'm not supposed to let the muggles know… Haha! And thanks. I've put a lot of love into Emmie. About as much as I did Daisy. Pix'll always be my favorite Fanfic creation, but Emmie is running a close second at the moment (It's currently 1. Daisy Wood-Wills, 2. Emmie MacKenzie, 3. The Wood Triplets, 4. Iris Evans-Wood, 5. Wills, 6. Toby). And it'll come… eventually. Got more story to get through. **

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	20. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**The Truth Shall Set You Free**

Emmie stood in front of the mirror in her room, looking at her reflection. Thankfully her mother's taste was a bit more modest than Melanie and Toni's and she rather liked the dress that she and Kara had helped her pick out for the party. It was sleeveless and had a tasteful v-neck, though went a bit lower in the back. The skirt was full and hit her at the knee and was a lovely deep shade of navy blue that shimmered slightly.

Kara had done her hair and makeup, and she was rather happy with how she looked overall, though she couldn't help the butterflies that started up at the thought of seeing Oliver. They hadn't managed to run into each other so far when she had ventured out into the village, and she hadn't received any word from him about the gift she had belatedly sent. It had been a bit hard trying to come up with a gift idea and then sneaking off from her mum to purchase it. But Kara had helped and she managed to get him a collector's edition of the history of Puddlemere United, hoping he didn't already have it. It wasn't much compared to what he had gotten her, but when she came across it in the bookshop, something told her to get it.

"You look perfect. Stop fretting," Kara said from where she was seated at Emmie's vanity, finishing up her own makeup. Emmie looked over at her, frowning slightly. She was in a red party dress that looked as though it was made for her and likely was - her parents were rather well off.

"Just… he never said anything about the gift," Emmie said. "Even Cedric sent a thank you note." Kara just chuckled.

"I'm sure he liked it," she said, turning back to the mirror and finishing up her lipstick. "You know how blokes are sometimes… not sure what to say and all."

"Girls! Are you ready? We should be going soon!" Mrs. MacKenzie called out. Emmie sighed before turning and grabbing her purse and wand from her bed, sliding it in.

"Suppose it's time to go," she said as Kara stood. Her best friend walked over, smiling as she hugged her.

"Relax. Have fun tonight," Kara said. "And who knows… perhaps you'll get a New Year's kiss?"

"Kara!" Emmie shouted as her friend laughed and walked towards the door.

"Just saying," she tossed over her shoulder as she opened it and walked out.

"Don't you look lovely," Mrs. MacKenzie gushed as she walked over to Emmie and started fussing with her dress.

"Stop, Mum," Emmie said, frowning slightly at her.

"Can't believe my little girl is all grown up," her father said.

"Isn't she wearing a bit too much makeup?" Alex said, frowning slightly.

"Stop it. She looks wonderful," Mrs. MacKenzie said, shooting a scowl at him. Emmie just huffed as she walked over to the hall closet and pulled out her and Kara's cloaks.

"Let's just go," she said.

* * *

Not long after, Emmie stood in the corner of the Woods' basement with Kara, looking around the crowded room. As soon as they arrived, Mrs. Wood had ushered them towards the stairs, saying that the young people were celebrating downstairs and they'd likely find it a bit more fun than hanging out with the older folks upstairs.

Alex had quickly left them and walked over to Ryan where he was standing with his date and a few other players from the League. In fact, there were a rather large amount of players there, which Emmie found interesting. She was sure that they would be off at some grand gala in Diagon Alley.

There were also a few of their classmates as well as others who had graduated a year or two before them, though she had yet to see Oliver. Seemed Ryan Wood was still just as popular judging by the size of the crowd.

"Don't worry, sure he's here somewhere," Kara said from next to her. Emmie frowned at her.

"Wasn't looking for him," she shot back.

"Course you weren't," Kara said, smiling.

"Here you are. Though go easy on it," Alex said, walking up and handing the two glasses of champagne. Emmie accepted it, though cast a dubious glance at him. "Don't worry about Mum and Dad." Emmie just rolled her eyes and then took a sip, hoping perhaps the alcohol would still her nerves.

Alex then turned away and grinned brightly.

"There you are, Oliver! Was wondering where you got off to!" he boomed, causing Emmie to choke on her drink as her eyes widened. Kara chuckled softly as she watched Emmie. She looked over towards the stairs, seeing Oliver freeze at the bottom, donning dress robes.

Merlin, he was handsome. All thoughts of Cedric completely flew out of her head at that moment.

She gulped down her drink and straightened up as Oliver walked towards them, his eyes centered on Emmie. He then quickly looked back at Alex as his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Ehm… had to take care of something for Mum and Dad," he said, holding his hand out to the older MacKenzie.

"Got you running errands, is it?" Alex asked as he shook his hand. Oliver nodded. "Hear you're keeping up the team rather well."

"Doing my best," Oliver replied. "Helps that we have a good team."

"Course you do. Gryffindor is always the best," his brother Ryan said as he walked up. While he was the same height as Oliver, he was a bit stockier. A lazy smile came over his face as he looked over at Kara and Emmie. "What's this? Surely this isn't little Emmie!?"

"I haven't been little Emmie in a while, Ryan. Surely, I haven't changed that much since you saw me over the summer," she replied.

"You'll always be little Emmie to me, kid," Ryan said, pulling her in for a hug. He glanced over at Oliver and then looked back down as she stepped back from him. "How's Hogwarts? Still keeping you on as prefect?"

"Ehm… well… it's an interesting year," she said, glancing over at Kara and Oliver.

"What's that mean?" Alex asked.

"Had a few odd incidents," Oliver said. Seemed he hadn't told his family about the Chamber of Secrets either.

"They are always odd incidents," Ryan said with a chuckle. "Always have been."

"Not like this," Emmie said. "Something's been petrifying students." Alex frowned and shared a look with Ryan before the two glanced towards Oliver. "No one's sure what it is, but the heir of Slytherin may have opened something called the Chamber of Secrets."

"How many students?" he asked.

"Two. Then Mrs. Norris and Nearly Headless Nick," Emmie said.

"But the professors have it under control," Oliver said quickly. "It's not so dire… they haven't even canceled quidditch." Kara snorted in laughter.

"Course you'd be more worried about quidditch," she said, earning a frown from him.

"I'm not so sure you should be going back next term," Alex said. "Why haven't you mentioned any of this until now?"

"Didn't want you and mum and da to worry," Emmie said, now scowling at him. "We're perfectly safe."

"There's some sort of creature running around and petrifying students!" Alex nearly shouted. Emmie sighed and shook her head.

"As Oliver said, the professors have it under control," Emmie said. "Though Merlin knows my prefect duties have certainly picked up." Alex studied her a bit before looking at Oliver behind her. He then nodded as he looked back at Emmie.

"Suppose if the professors think it's safe," he conceded. Emmie smiled.

"It's New Year's Eve. Let's not get caught up all this," she said. She then turned and grabbed Kara, the two girls walking over to peruse the food options.

"Since when did she grow up?" Ryan asked, as he watched Emmie and Kara. "Fairly sure little Emmie would be terrified of going back to Hogwarts with a beast running around."

"She's a lot braver than you lot give her credit for," Oliver said. The two older boys looked at him. "Seriously. She is a prefect after all."

"Doesn't mean much," Alex said, looking over to see Emmie and Kara laughing about something. "Still keeping an eye on her?" Oliver frowned slightly and nodded. He hadn't been following her - not lately - finding it difficult to watch her when she was with Cedric. But he wasn't sure he should tell Alex that. "Any trouble this year?"

Oliver swallowed, looking over at Emmie and thinking about her interactions with Flint. He wasn't sure if he had been bothering her as much lately, but he knew that she would be angry with him if he told her brother about it. Especially if she hadn't. And she was sure to figure out that it was him.

"Not really. Just with the whole Chamber of Secrets, not much time for anything else," he said. Alex sighed.

"That's good. The blokes on reserves are still talking about her and had me worried," he said. "Figured you'd be beating them off with a beaters bat." Oliver shook his head quickly.

"Mostly spends her time with the Hufflepuff team," he said. Alex nodded again and then stepped closer to him.

"You know anything about a Cedric Diggory?" he asked.

"Ehm… seeker on the Hufflepuff team," he said.

"He a good bloke?" Alex then asked.

"Far as I know. Seems to be one of the more popular Hufflepuffs. Gets on with everyone," Oliver replied. Alex nodded and looked over at Emmie.

"Said she's been… _talking_ to him," he said. Ryan chuckled.

"Leave it, Alex. She's old enough to be dating," he replied.

"It's my little sister! I have to make sure that he's not some, some, scamp," Alex said, frowning at him.

"Scamp?" Ryan asked, his eyes twinkling. He glanced over at Oliver. "And here I was hoping you two would end up dating."

"Us?" Oliver asked, his voice going up a pitch as both looked at him. His cheeks were already turning red. "No… we're just… friends." Alex started to smile slightly.

"Just friends?" he asked, recalling Emmie saying the same thing and going a bit red in the face as well. Oliver nodded quickly and then looked around the room.

"Going to get a drink…"

* * *

Emmie bobbed her head with the music as she watched a group that had started dancing. Kara was somewhere in the middle of it, moving around with a reserves player on the Wanderers. She had had a few drinks and decided it wasn't so bad to be at the party.

"Mac," Oliver said, stepping up to her side. She jumped slightly and looked over at him. He smiled at her though quickly looked out to the crowd.

"Happy Christmas," she said.

"Same. Have a good one?" he asked, glancing at her.

"It was rather good," she said. She felt her cheeks heat up slightly as she looked to the ground. "Thanks for the card… how did you find it?"

"Oh… ehm… Ryan helped me with it," he said, running his hand up the back of his neck and trying to look anywhere but at Emmie. He had nearly stopped breathing when he came down the stairs and saw her earlier. "I remembered you didn't have it before… and he checked with Alex, so knew you didn't have it now… and… just…"

"I'm surprised you remembered about it," she said, starting to smooth out her dress, finding she just needed something to do with her hands.

"You were constantly bringing it out when we were kids," he said, chuckling. "Kind of hard not to remember it. If you weren't fiddling with that or a broom, you were reading."

"Suppose I was a bit obsessed with it," she admitted. "And quidditch." Oliver chuckled slightly as he looked over at her.

"Remember the time we snuck out to the pitch by ourselves and went flying?" he asked.

"How could I forget? We got in so much trouble. Alex and Ryan wanted to kill us for stealing their brooms," she said, laughing. "Then our parents grounded us, though I suspect our dads weren't so upset… couldn't have been more than five or six…"

"We were five. It was just after your birthday and you were sad that your dad didn't give you a broom," Oliver said. "That's why I suggested we go to the pitch… I wanted to make you feel better." Emmie smiled slightly, surprised that he had remembered that. It was ages ago, though she often thought of the memory. It was one of her favorites. Before their parents caught them, they had spent about 15 glorious minutes flying around - first together on one broom until Oliver was sure she had the hang of it, then she had gone up on Alex's broom by herself.

"Surprised you remembered," Emmie said softly. Oliver glanced over at her.

"Why wouldn't I? We used to be good friends… back in the day," he said. He shifted on his feet a bit. "Spent a lot of time together and all…"

"Why did you stop talking to me?" Emmie asked, stepping closer to him. She felt her heart start to pound. She had wanted to ask him about it for some time now but had been too nervous.

"I, ehm, well… suppose I just… you were in Hufflepuff and I was in Gryffindor. You seemed to have made friends and were always running around them. It wasn't intentional," he said, glancing nervously at her. He had wanted to talk to her, had even spent his first night at Hogwarts trying to find the Hufflepuff common room before a prefect had sent him back to Gryffindor. It took him a few more weeks to figure it out, but by then she had taken up with Kara, Melanie and Toni and seemed to be constantly surrounded by them - when her brother wasn't checking in on her.

"It's fine," she said, looking back at the crowd. "I can understand… being in different houses and such…"

The two stopped speaking, caught up in their own thoughts. Part of him wanted to tell her that he never meant to stop being her friend, though he stopped himself and instead stared down at his feet. He wanted to tell her that even though they hadn't spoken much, she was never that far from his thoughts. He watched her with her friends, laughing and having a good time. Sometimes when Hufflepuff practice ran late, he would watch her work with Fincher. He knew that she liked to read in the courtyard - there was a quiet corner where she would sit out of sight for hours. He cursed himself for not sending a note or going over to see her after she had sent the present - he had been aching to get the book for ages, but never could seem to find it at the bookshop whenever he went.

"I never stopped thinking of you… as a friend," Oliver said, breaking the silence. Emmie looked over at him, her eyes wide. Merlin, he hadn't seen them this close up in years. He had nearly forgotten how beautiful they were. She slowly started smiling.

"I suppose I haven't either," she said. "But… I like… this. Talking again. Hanging out."

"Me too," he said, feeling a bit more relaxed. "Oh, ehm… thank you for the book."

"I… it's nothing. Saw it in the shop and it made me think of you," she said, blushing. "I was worried you would already have it."

"I didn't, actually. Been wanting it for a while," he said. Emmie smiled, happy that she had done well. She looked up at him, noticing he still had the same dimple in his right cheek. Merlin… who was she kidding? She still very much had her crush on Oliver. Blimey.

"Ehm… drink?" she asked, suddenly feeling the need to move away, lest she give in to her other thoughts and snog him senseless in front of everyone.

"Sure," he replied. She nodded and hurried over to the table, leaning on it a moment as she took a deep breath. This was it. Tonight she was going to tell him. While she still was attracted to Cedric, she had to admit that the moment was right. And what she felt for Oliver was much stronger than what she felt for the seeker. She quickly reached over and took a shot, a smile coming over face. She then set about to pouring them two drinks.

"Where's little Em?" she heard. Glancing over, she saw her brother and Ryan at the end of the table, their backs to her. She started towards them.

"Dunno. She was with Ollie for a bit," Alex said.

"What do you think about that? Your sister and my brother?" Ryan asked. Alex chuckled and shook his head.

"About damn time," he replied, causing Emmie to stop. "Surprised it hasn't happened sooner, considering that he's been watching out for her since fourth year." Her eyes widened slightly.

"Good call there," Ryan said.

"Someone has to look out for her," Alex said. "Merlin knows that she can't take care of herself." Emmie frowned. "He's been keeping me updated, though slacking off a bit lately… didn't mention anything about this Diggory bloke."

"What's with that?" Ryan asked. Alex shrugged.

"Gonna have him look into it a bit more. See if he's a good sort – that is those two don't end up together first," Alex said. Emmie felt her heart drop as she looked over at Oliver. He had been watching her and quickly looked away.

Her resolve quickly vanished as she felt a swirl of emotions. Her brother had made him look out for her all this time. She suddenly wondered about everything this year - had he started talking to her because he really wanted to be friends again? Because he was interested in her? Or was it all to better look out for her because her brother asked him to?

She put the cups down and quickly made her way over to Kara, who had just walked off the dance floor.

"What's going on?" she asked, taking in Emmie's face. "Saw you talking with Wood… something happen?"

"Merlin, I'm so stupid," Emmie said, running her fingers through her hair. "This whole time… I thought maybe he was… I was going to tell him tonight." Kara's eyes widened as she looked over at Oliver, who was watching them with a concerned look on his face. "I thought we had a moment, but then… it's all… he's been…"

"Okay, breathe, Em," Kara said soothingly. Emmie met her eyes, tears starting to prick at her own.

"I want to go home," she said.

"But it's not even midnight," Kara said.

"I just… I don't want to stay here," Emmie said, turning and running up the stairs. Sighing, Kara glanced over at Oliver, then Emmie's brother and offered a shrug towards his confused expression. She then quickly followed up the stairs.

Once they had arrived back at Emmie's house, she immediately went to her father's liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey then dashed to her bedroom, a worried Kara following on her heels.

She quickly got out of her dress, tossing it aside and then pulling on a pair of Hufflepuff sweatpants and an old Gryffindor t-shirt of Alex's. She then grabbed the bottle and took a giant swig as Kara watched on.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Kara asked. Emmie sighed and looked over at her best friend. "I think if I have to give up a magical night with the Wanderers reserve keeper, I deserve an explanation."

Emmie laughed haggardly as she took another drink.

"This whole time…" she said, shaking her head. "My brother asked Oliver to keep an eye on me." Kara frowned. "Since fourth year."

"So?" Kara asked. "I'm not surprised. This is Alex we're talking about." She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her other foot.

"So? This means that everything… all this time I thought maybe there could be something there with Oliver… it was all just him trying to protect me," Emmie said. She took another drink from the bottle.

"Okay, I think we need to slow down there," Kara said, stepping over to try and take the bottle away, but Emmie just backed up, holding it out of her reach.

"No, I'm allowed a pity party," Emmie replied. Kara just rolled her eyes and walked over to her bag, starting to get out of her own dress.

"This doesn't necessarily mean that he doesn't fancy you," Kara said over her shoulder. "Perhaps because he's been watching out for you, he's come to be really interested in you."

"You're forgetting something. If he's been looking out for me because my brother asked him to, then he obviously thinks I'm incapable of taking care of myself," she shot back. "And… I'm not sure I want to date someone like that."

Kara looked over at her, pulling a t-shirt on. She had to admit that Emmie had a point there.

"Just… argh!" Emmie said, starting to pace as she took another drink. "Stupid Alex! Can't he just leave me alone!" Kara just watched as she continued to pace. Then suddenly, Emmie stopped, a smile appearing.

"What's that look for?" Kara asked, a bit worried. She was struggling to keep up with her best friend's mood swings. Emmie looked over at her.

"I'm not going to let this get to me," she said.

"That's good," Kara said, turning towards her suitcase. "I can get back in my dress and we can go over to the party and-"

"No. I'm not going back to the party," Emmie said. Kara paused and looked over at her. "I mean… this whole year I've been wanting to prove that I'm not weak little timid Emmie anymore. It's about time I do it."

"I'm all for this, but you want to let me in on just what you intend to do?" Kara asked, starting to get confused. Emmie grinned.

"I'm going to ask Cedric out as soon as we get back," Emmie declared. Kara's eyes widened slightly.

"What?" she asked. How on earth had she jumped to that decision?

"Yes. I'm going to ask him out," Emmie said, taking another drink. Kara sighed and shook her head. She wasn't sure that was the direction she had been hoping Emmie would go in - in fact, she had been hoping that she'd confess to Oliver. But it was obvious that she had made up her mind.

Well… this was better than nothing, she supposed. Merlin, second term was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Ugh. Still had some re-writing, but finally finished it up and moved on to writing new chapters, thankfully.**

**Aphrodite-Venus-u.k – Haha, it is a pretty good scene. I had forgotten that a bit until I re****-read it while writing that chapter.**

**Pamela Hutchins – I know. That was one of the harder parts, but there is still a lot more story to come…**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	21. The New & Improved Emmie MacKenzie

**The New & Improved Emmie MacKenzie**

Emmie strode purposefully through the corridors of the castle, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do. When they arrived back at Hogwarts yesterday, she had planned to ask Cedric in the comfort of the common room, but then changed her mind, deciding that if she really wanted to make a point - to herself and her brother's spy - that she needed to do it in the great hall in front of everyone.

Kara had been thrown, to say the least. Shocked that not only was Emmie about to ask out a bloke - that wasn't Oliver Wood - she was going to do it in front of the whole school. But her mind was made up. She was going to do this. She needed to do this. To prove to herself and her brother (via his spy Oliver) that she was in charge of her life. And she didn't want him or anyone telling her what to do or protecting her anymore. Sure this wasn't much - it was only asking someone on a date - but in her mind, it was a massive step forward.

Emmie paused in the entrance of the great hall, seeing the tables mostly full. For once, Kara, Melanie and Toni were there before her, already seated near Cedric and his friends, likely to have a good view on what was about to go down. She swallowed and looked over, meeting Oliver's eyes for a moment where he sat at the Gryffindor table. She then looked away, setting her sights back on the Hufflepuff table and Cedric.

She hadn't spoken to him since the night she walked out of the party, too upset by the news that he had spent the last two years spying on her for her brother. Stepping in and taking care of things because he thought her incapable of looking out for herself. Even if he had come to fancy her, she was certain that she was no longer interested in him now that she knew the truth.

Lifting her head, she started walking again, her gaze fixed on Cedric. A thrill ran through her. This was it. She was finally taking charge of her own life and about to go on her first date. Well… hopefully, anyway. He still had to say yes.

Cedric looked over, catching her approach. He turned and smiled.

"Have a good break, Mac?" he asked. Emmie stopped in front of him, trying not to play with the strap of her bag.

"Yea, it was great," she said, feeling jittery. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, praying that she didn't start stuttering. "Actually… I wanted to ask you something…"

"Sure, anything," Cedric said.

"Would you go to Hogsmeade with me?" she asked quickly, hoping it would keep her from stuttering. Cedric's eyes widened as the conversations going on around them stopped and everyone looked towards her. Emmie was sure that she was blushing and she could feel every eye that was on her. For a moment, she panicked, afraid that he would say no. She had been so confident that he wouldn't, but standing there now, she couldn't help but worry.

"Ah, yea," he said finally, starting to grin. "Of course… do you mean… as a date?" Emmie nodded.

"Yes, as a date," she replied. He continued to grin and nodded.

"Definitely," he said. He was then on his feet. "Do you want to sit?"

"Yes, of course," Emmie said as relief flooded through her. She pulled her bag off her shoulder sat down as folks began talking again. Glancing over, she saw her three friends grinning at her and she felt a surge of pride go through her. She had done it. She, Emmie MacKenzie, had asked out a guy that she fancied. And he had said yes.

"What did you do over the break?" Cedric asked. Emmie shrugged.

"Spent a lot of it with my family and Kara. Reading. Nearly halfway through the book you gave me," she said, starting to fill her plate.

"That quickly, eh?" he asked, chuckling. "Not surprised."

"How was yours?" Emmie asked.

"Good. Got some practice in, but mostly spent time with my family as well," he said.

The two continued chatting about their breaks and Emmie felt herself begin to relax more, laugh a bit more. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she watched him as he talked. He really was a good guy. What's more, he really seemed to respect her. She couldn't help but feel like this was a good fit. And she couldn't help but feel as though she was a new person.

Someone who could be confident. She wondered what else she could do. Emmie suddenly felt like she could do just about anything.

* * *

Emmie sat down at her desk and looked towards Professor Lockhart's office as Kara sat next to her. Melanie and Toni sat in front of them, quickly pulling out mirrors to check over their hair and makeup.

"Some things don't change," Emmie said, watching them with an amused look on her face. Melanie shot a look over her shoulder at her and then returned to reapplying her lipstick.

"So… you excited about your date?" Toni asked, glancing back at her. Emmie blushed slightly as she smiled.

"Still have some time. We're not going for a couple more weeks," she replied, looking down at her book. "But yea… I am."

"We need to figure out what you're going to wear. This _is_ your first date. It has to be perfect," Melanie said. "And then plan your hair and makeup…"

"All that work?" Emmie asked, blanching slightly. "Thought we'd just go to Hogsmeade and… dunno… go to The Three Broomsticks." Melanie and Toni laughed. "What is you lot do on dates?"

"There is so much we have to teach you, Em," Melanie said, winking at her. "But don't worry. By the time we're done, you'll be more than ready for your date with Cedric."

"And then you can thank us when you get married," Toni added.

"Blimey, it's just a date," Emmie replied.

"It is for now," Melanie sang. "Just imagine… our Emmie and Cedric Diggory… you'll have beautiful children." Emmie's blush deepened as Melanie and Toni started giggling loudly.

"It's just a date," she said again, glancing around to make sure that no one else was listening in to their conversation.

"They aren't going to give it up for a while," Kara commented with a sigh. "But can you blame us? We're all just excited for you."

"Suppose I can't fault you there. I'm pretty excited as well," Emmie replied.

"What's this I hear about you and Diggory?"

Emmie turned in her chair and then rolled her eyes, seeing Flint settled in the desk behind her, along with a reluctant-looking Pucey.

"None of your business," she said, lifting her nose slightly as she turned back around, her hair swinging around her.

"Asked him to Hogsmeade, is it?" he asked. Emmie fought off the desire to roll her eyes again as Kara continued to glare at him.

"I did, if you must know," Emmie said, still not turning around. "However, I fail to see how that's any of your business."

"Didn't think you had it in you to be so forward," Flint replied. "I like it…"

Emmie spun around to glare at him. For a moment, she worried that the same jolt of electricity that she had felt before break would appear, but it didn't. She nearly smiled to herself, though didn't for the purpose of keeping a stern look on her face. How had she ever been remotely attracted to Marcus Flint?

"Get off it, Flint. I'm with Cedric now. Not that it matters - I'd never be interested in the likes of you," she said, reveling in how strong her voice sounded. A look of awe came over Flint's face, though she quickly turned back around and opened her book, clearly finished with the conversation.

Before he could reply, Lockhart waltzed into the room and ordered everyone to open their books as he was intending to regale them with the tale of how he vanquished the Bandon Banshee. Emmie sighed as she went to the right page and propped her hand in her chin, preparing to be thoroughly bored for the next hour.

From behind her, Flint opened his own book, though his dark eyes were fixed on the figure in front of him.

"Think it's about time to give it up," Adrian whispered to him, keeping an eye on Lockhart as he asked for volunteers. Nearly all the girls in class quickly raised their hands into the air.

"Nah, this is good," Flint replied. Adrian frowned and looked over at him.

"How's that? She's going out with another guy," he replied. Flint just smiled and looked over at him.

"You see her this morning? How she just walked in and went up to him like it was nothin'? I like new, confident Emmie," he said as he turned his gaze back to Emmie. "Head held up. That confident swish of her hips." Adrian rolled his eyes.

"You're forgetting that she bloody hates the ground you walk on," he whispered furiously.

"Not really. It's mostly a front," Flint said. "She's starting to crack. Soon enough she won't be able to resist me."

"Still don't know where you're getting that from," Adrian grumbled.

"You haven't seen her when it's just the two of us… she gets a good thrill from it," Flint said. Adrian just stared at him. "Mark my words, won't be long…" Adrian just shook his head and turned his attention to the front of the room.

Flint was delusional, of that he was sure.

* * *

Oliver walked out of the defense against the dark arts class, hoping to miss Emmie, but nearly ran into her as she stopped in the hallway, looking up at Cedric. Oliver sighed and stepped around the two, quickly moving away without looking back.

He had spent the last couple days of the break wondering what he had done or said to cause Emmie to rush out of the party that night. Things had been going well - better than well, in his opinion. They were talking. Enjoying the party. He was going to tell her. And then she went off to get them drinks and never came back.

He had nearly gone over to her house the next day to see what was the matter, but his nerves got the better of him and he had turned around and gone straight home as soon as he reached the gate to the cottage where she lived.

Of course, after seeing her ask out Cedric at breakfast, he thought he had a decent understanding why. She had fancied the Hufflepuff all along. And perhaps she had picked up on what Oliver was going to say that night and left before he could. Or maybe she was feeling guilty. Or… he wasn't sure though was certain that now he'd likely never know. Not that it mattered. She was with Diggory.

"It's just a date to Hogsmeade," Percy said, catching up to him. Oliver cast an annoyed glance at his best friend and kept walking. "Doesn't mean that they're together."

"And just what do you think I should do?" Oliver asked, a bit miffed.

"Well… perhaps if you came clean about your affections-"

"And just how is that supposed to work?" Oliver asked, stopping and looking at him. "She obviously fancies him over me. If she ever fancied me to begin with."

"Of course, she did, er, does," Percy said. Oliver just stared at him. "There is still time."

"No, there's not. She's made her choice and it's not me," Oliver said, starting to walk again.

"It is possible to like more than one person," Percy said, trying to catch up to him again. "You said that she was opening up to you at the party…"

"Yea… to be friends again," Oliver replied. "Not to date." Percy sighed.

"I just think you shouldn't give up," he pushed. "This is Hogwarts. Always the chance that it turns into nothing."

"Just… stop, Perce. She asked him out," Oliver said. "That's not something light. This is Mac we're talking about. If he had asked and she said yes, maybe. But she asked him… it's more than just a passing fancy."

"So that's it? You're just going to give up?" Percy asked. Oliver stopped and turned to face him. He could see Emmie and Cedric walking together down the hall, her face lit up. He swallowed before looking back at Percy.

"Yea, I am," he said. "On everything. I'm not spying on her for her brother anymore. And… I'm just going to… let her get on with things." He then spun around and walked off, far too quickly for Percy to catch up. The ginger just sighed and shook his head before starting to walk again.

That obviously did not go well…

* * *

Later that night, Emmie rushed into the prefect meeting room and slid into the empty chair next to Cedric. She had been in the library working on homework and lost track of time but was thankful that he thought to save her a spot.

She couldn't help but notice Flint loitering in the back of the room with the rest of the Slytherin prefects but chose to keep her eyes trained forward where the head boy and head girl were busy discussing something before the meeting started. The room was full of the buzz of conversation. Though the holidays had given them all a break from whatever danger was lurking in the castle, now that they were back, it seemed the panic and worry was starting to settle in again.

"You think the professors know anything more?" Michael asked, leaning over from the other side of Cedric to look at both of them.

"Certainly hope so," Emmie replied. "Would be nice to know more than 'something is lurking in the dark.'"

"You pick up anything over the break, Weasley?" Michael asked. Emmie looked in front of them, seeing Percy turn and look at them, though he studied Emmie a bit longer. She hadn't been aware that he had stayed behind at the castle during the holiday.

"No. We had no incidents," he replied before turning back around.

"Alright, let's get started!" the head boy shouted, getting all of them to quiet down. "We have the new rounds schedules to hand out. No one patrols alone and the professors are going to try and join each group."

"Do they know anything more?" someone shouted out.

"Not yet," the head boy replied. "But they have assured us that everyone is perfectly safe-"

"Yea, right. Two students petrified and we're perfectly safe. My mum nearly wouldn't let me return after break," a Ravenclaw prefect shouted out. The head boy glanced at the head girl and sighed.

"Look. They're doing the best that they can. We need to help keep everyone calm," he said. Emmie then raised her hand. Both the head boy and girl seemed a bit surprised by the action.

"Yes, MacKenzie?" the head girl called out.

"Perhaps we should be working with our houses on ways to protect ourselves," she said, her voice clear and strong. "Nothing big, but just… certain charms and spells to send off an alert or something should anyone find themselves in trouble."

"That's… that's a good idea," the head boy said, seeming surprised that it was coming from Emmie. While a good prefect, she normally sat quietly through the meetings, never really offering a question or comment though always willing to fulfill her duties or volunteer to help.

"I could head it up for Hufflepuff," Emmie continued. "With help from the other prefects, of course. We could do in it rounds so that not one person is doing all the work."

"Perfect. Who would be willing to head it up for the other houses?" the head girl asked.

Emmie smiled as she sat back in her chair, proud of herself. Honestly, she wasn't completely sure what possessed her to voice the suggestion - it had literally just popped into her head - but she felt it wasn't a bad idea considering there were only so many prefects and professors. They couldn't protect everyone all the time, so it made sense to make sure that the other students knew the best and fastest ways to raise an alarm or protect themselves.

"Get that from your lessons?" Cedric asked, leaning over to whisper to her.

"Suppose," she said, glancing at him.

"Planning to keep on with those?" he asked. Emmie nodded. "Good. Thought up a few more spells for you to work on over the break. You've gotten most of the others down fairly well." Emmie blushed slightly, happy to get the compliment. "And I can help with the schedule for Hufflepuff after the meeting, if you want."

"Sure," Emmie said. "Likely going to need it." Cedric smiled as he leaned back over and returned his attention to the front of the room as the head boy started going through all the notices from the professors. Most of them were the same rules that they had put in place before they left but assumed some would need a refresher after they were away.

Before long, the meeting was over and the students were piling out of the room, heading towards their various houses. Cedric fell into step with Emmie as the rest of their house walked in front of them towards the lower level of the castle.

She glanced around the dark castle, for a moment her resolve wavering as her thoughts turned to whatever could be attacking the students. They still didn't know what it was, which left them at a disadvantage for figuring out exactly how to protect themselves. Even with her newfound confidence and the work she had been doing with her friends, she was worried about being caught unawares. What if it got into one of the houses in the middle of the night and attacked them in their sleep? So far no one had been seriously hurt or killed, but they were still waiting on Professor Sprout's mandrakes to mature before the potion could be made to unpetrify them.

"Castle does seem a bit darker nowadays," Cedric said, getting her attention. She looked over at him, noticing that he too had been looking into corners and shadows as they walked. "Worried they may have to shut down the school if they don't find it."

"Would they?" Emmie asked, her brow furrowed.

"Hopefully won't come to that," Cedric said, smiling at her reassuringly. He reached over and took her hand, squeezing it. Part of Emmie expected him to let go, but when he didn't, a warmth spread throughout her. "Besides, I think you're more than capable of protecting yourself or others. Meant what I said earlier, you've been making good progress."

"Practicing on you lot in the common room is one thing. Facing down some unknown monster is another thing entirely," Emmie replied.

"But that's the thing… you'll find you have courage when you truly need it," Cedric said. Emmie was thankful for the darkness in the corridor, as she was sure a blush had painted her cheeks.

"Let's hope I don't need it," she said, looking ahead down the hallway.

"Suppose there's always that," Cedric said.

"There's always that…"

* * *

**It seems Emmie has found her gumption in more ways than one. ^_^**

**Pamela Hutchins – Yea, a few reveals in that chapter. And a definite obstacle in anything happening between Emmie and Oliver at this point.**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	22. The New It Couple

**The New It Couple**

Emmie glanced around the Hufflepuff table, noticing that she was getting still getting some looks. It was as though everyone was waiting for news that she and Cedric were officially together after their date that weekend. Truth be told, she had been expecting him to bring it up and nearly did so herself before chickening out. It had been such a lovely time, that she wasn't in a hurry to rush things.

"Miss anything?" Cedric asked as he slid onto the bench next to her, followed by Kara, Melanie and Toni.

"Just your normal lunch time," Emmie said with a smile as he started reaching for food.

"Good… was wondering… I know you have a free period after Charms. Was wondering if you could help me out with my Herbology project a bit?" he asked.

"Sure. I can meet you in the greenhouse after class," Emmie replied nonchalantly as she reached for her pumpkin juice. She noticed her three friends sharing a look among themselves, though ignored it. They were always reading into things nowadays, especially where Cedric was involved. Nearly every night in the safety of their dorm room, they lamented over the fact that he had yet to ask her to be his girlfriend. To which she always replied with the same thing - no reason to rush things.

"Good. And we still good to work on charms and such tonight?" he then asked. Emmie nodded again, her mouth too full of juice to respond. He grinned in response before starting to eat.

"You get your charms homework done?" Kara asked.

"Yesterday, though had me up late," Emmie responded. "Merlin, it just keeps getting harder…"

"Surely wasn't as bad as the potions essay we had to do last week," Melanie said.

"Thank god Percy helped with mine," Emmie said. "Otherwise I would have been completely lost."

"Still doing rounds tonight?" Toni asked, her brow furrowed. Although they all agreed that Emmie had been progressing, it didn't stop any of them from worrying about her while she was out patrolling the castle. And it wasn't just her - they worried about any prefect from Hufflepuff who was out of the common room at night.

"Not tonight. They've dropped it to just once a week. The professors have been taking over most of them," Emmie replied. "I'm with Sprout and Michael on Thursday."

"Should be fun. Doing rounds with Professor Sprout," Melanie said dryly.

"Better Sprout than Snape," Emmie replied. "Percy and Penny had to go on rounds with him last week." She shivered slightly as the rest of the group looked equally as thrilled.

"I honestly can't believe they haven't found anything more on this heir of Slytherin," Kara said. "You'd think we'd know more by now. How many students have to get attacked before they do something?"

"It's not like there's been attacks every week," Emmie replied. "Only two students so far. And the last one was before break."

"Still doesn't mean we shouldn't be worried," Kara pushed.

"And we don't know who this bloody heir is!" Melanie said. "For all we know, it _could _be Harry Potter."

"I highly doubt that," Emmie scoffed. "He's just a second year."

"I'm with Em on that," Cedric said. "Potter doesn't seem to be a bad bloke."

"You're only taking Emmie's side because-"

Before Toni could finish, Kara slapped her hand over her mouth as both Emmie and Cedric blushed furiously.

"Don't mind her," Kara said quickly with a smile. "But Emmie and Cedric make a point. We have no reason to think that Potter's this heir of Slytherin. And seriously, like a second year could figure out how to open an ancient, secret chamber that no one's been able to find before."

"But he's a parseltongue," Toni said once Kara removed her hand from her mouth. "How many parseltongues do _you_ know?"

"Why does the heir have to be a parseltongue?" Kara asked.

"Because Slytherin was," Melanie replied as though it was the most sensible thing in the world. Emmie just shook her head and stood.

"I, for one, am done with this conversation. I'll see you lot in class," she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Walk you to charms?" Cedric offered.

"I'd love that," Emmie said with a smile. He stood and the two walked out of the great hall.

"So, what are your thoughts on our little couple?" Toni asked, turning to Melanie and Kara as soon as they were gone.

"Hoping they get to hopping on the couple part of that equation," Melanie said before taking a bite. Kara rolled her eyes.

"Would you let leave them be?" she said. "Merlin, they just had their first date. Doesn't mean they have to get bloody engaged or something."

"Not what I'm talking about," Melanie said. "But you have to admit they are taking their sweet time with it. I would have made him my boyfriend by now."

"Yea, and Emmie isn't you," Kara retorted. "This would be her first boyfriend. Let her take her time."

"Still think she should be with Wood," Melanie said. "Whatever happened there? I thought she was all about him and then she comes back from break and is suddenly all about Cedric." Kara sighed.

"Look, if she wants you to know, she'll tell you," she said, standing.

"That's not fair. We're her friends too," Toni said, frowning at her.

"Yea, and you talk too much," Kara said, not turning around as she walked away.

"I resent that!" Melanie shouted after her. Kara just waved at them. She didn't have time for their shenanigans.

* * *

Emmie rushed to the greenhouses after she finished up with class. Flitwick had kept them late and she wasn't sure how long Cedric would be waiting on her. She careened into the structure where she knew fifth years took their classes and smiled in relief when she saw him leaning against one of the plant beds, reading a book.

"Sorry!" she said, walking up to him. Cedric looked up at her, smiling as he closed the book and put it in his bag.

"No worries," he replied. "I haven't been waiting all that long."

"Good. So what do you need help with?" she asked, looking around at the empty plant beds. That was odd.

"Ehm… about that," Cedric said. Emmie looked over at him, noticing the blush that came over his face. "So… I just… wanted to talk to you alone. And didn't seem to be much space alone in the common room."

She blinked and nodded, finding herself stuck for what to say. This was true. Even when they went to Hogsmeade, there had always been someone about. In fact, she felt like this was one of the first times they had had more than a few minutes alone. She looked down at the plant bed, reaching out to start drawing in the dirt with her finger.

"I had a really great time at Hogsmeade," he said. Emmie glanced at him.

"Me too," she said, feeling her heart start to pound. He took a step closer towards her.

"Good. And well, I really like you, Emmie," he continued. "A lot… and… I was… would you…" He stopped speaking and took a deep breath. Emmie turned to face him, having a good feeling about what he was going to as her.

This was it. For a moment, she froze, unsure of what she would say. But then she figured she might as well let him get it out first. There was always a chance that he was going to ask something else.

Cedric then looked at her and nodded, a determined look coming across his face as he met her eyes.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked. Emmie gulped, wanting to look away, but felt like she needed to maintain eye contact. This is what she had been expecting and hoping for, wasn't it? Asking him on the date was only the first step. An odd feeling came over Emmie and she wasn't sure just what it was. Perhaps this _was _excitement, right? How everyone felt upon getting their first boyfriend?

"Emmie?" Cedric asked, panic starting to drift into his eyes. She shook her head and smiled.

"Sorry… I… yes," she said. He started smiling.

"Yes?" he asked, slightly breathless. Emmie smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend," she said, scarcely believing the words coming out of her mouth. She did fancy him, after all. And hadn't she decided that he was a good bloke? She had asked him to Hogsmeade and all. This _was_ excitement she was feeling. Had to be.

Cedric stepped closer to her, his hand going to her cheek. Before Emmie could say or do anything, his lips were upon hers as his thumb caressed her cheek. Emmie's eyes widened in surprise. It was… different than her kiss over the summer. Perhaps because Marshall was older, more experienced. But it wasn't entirely bad. In fact, it was sweet.

She relaxed into it as her eyes fluttered closed and she moved closer to him, her hands going around his neck.

Yes, she could get used to this, she decided.

* * *

Like all things with Hogwarts, news of Emmie and Cedric becoming an official item had spread like wildfire. Within an hour, everyone in Hufflepuff knew even though neither had mentioned it to anyone outside of their close friends. By suppertime, the entire school knew, with Emmie and Cedric walking in to stares and whispers from every table in the great hall.

Emmie started to duck her head and scurry to Hufflepuff, though Cedric reached for her hand, causing her to pause and look up at him. Smiling reassuringly, he kissed her cheek. Emmie then smiled and looked towards the table, lifting her head as they walked hand in hand.

That night after supper, Kara, Melanie and Toni kept Emmie up far later than she had wanted to stay up, going over every detail of the conversation with Cedric. Emmie thought she'd never get rid of her headache after they squealed every five seconds for what seemed like three hours straight.

She had smiled and laughed and gushed at the right times, but she couldn't help but think that something felt off. Shouldn't she be happier? She was dating easily one of the most popular guys in her house and one of the fittest guys in school. It was her first boyfriend. But why did something feel… wrong? She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

But for the moment, she pushed it aside, deciding it was best to just live in the moment. Enjoy life a bit more. This is what she had wanted, wasn't it? To get her first boyfriend. Have more fun. Whatever it was she was feeling, surely it would go away with time. Perhaps it was just jitters. Yes, that had to be it, she decided.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

Emmie got to transfiguration early the next morning, already going a bit mad with Melanie and Toni sighing or squealing every few seconds over breakfast - at least whenever Cedric looked at her or said something to her. Which happened a lot.

She had given him a quick kiss on the cheek - ignoring the looks from Melanie and Toni - then rushed off after some excuse about going over her homework. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found the classroom empty, sinking down into the desk she always shared with Kara and pulling out her book and notes.

Chewing on her lower lip, she started going over the problems that McGonagall had assigned them, double-checking the work. So far it seemed she had done them right.

She was so caught up in her work, that she didn't notice Oliver walk into the room and stop. He furrowed his brow and looked over his shoulder back out into the half-way empty corridor, then back at her. He had gotten there early, eager to get away from all the talk about Emmie and Cedric that was going on at the Gryffindor table. It seemed everyone had forgotten about the Chamber of Secrets momentarily and was now focused on the new it couple.

It was annoying. And he couldn't help but feel rotten. Emmie still hadn't spoken to him since they returned from Christmas Break and for a moment, he wondered if it were even possible for them to at least get back to what they had. He missed talking to her, even if he no longer stood a chance at winning her affections. While it was difficult, he would at least like to have his old friend back.

And now here he was, standing in the doorway of the transfiguration classroom with no one else but Emmie there. Sighing, he started down the aisle, wondering if she'd even talk to him. Cautiously, he sat in the desk in front of her and pulled out his book, glancing over his shoulder at her. Emmie looked up at him a moment, then frowned as she looked back down at her homework.

"Hey, Mac," he asked, turning slightly towards her.

"Hiya, Wood," she said, not looking up at him. He frowned. This wasn't good. How on earth was he supposed to make it up to her if he didn't even know what the bugger he had done. He supposed the best place to start was to actually talk to her.

"Could I talk to you about something?" he asked.

"No one's stopping you," Emmie said, still not looking up.

"What… what did I do at the party?" he asked. "I feel as though… I upset you. And… I feel rather bad about it. I'd like to try… to make it up to you. If I can." Emmie looked up at him and sighed, putting her quill down. She was tempted to tell him that she knew what he had been doing for her brother. And she was still angry with him about that. But there was something about how miserable he looked in that moment, and she found herself almost feeling bad for him.

And if she was being truly honest, she was starting to miss talking to him. Even if she was still upset about him spying on her. But… that didn't mean she had to completely cut him out of her life, did it? Now she felt even more confused about everything.

"It wasn't anything you did at the party," she started, unsure of where she was going with this. "Just… I overheard something my brother said and… it made me angry, so I left." Oliver frowned, his heart dropping into his stomach for a moment. Did she know about the arrangement?

"Oh… well… sorry about that… whatever it was," he said. "But still, I feel like I've done something…"

"Don't worry about it," Emmie said, smiling tensely. "Just… things have been rather hectic lately… prefect stuff and whatnot…"

"Right… heard about Diggory," he said. "I guess… congratulations?" Emmie just stared at him a moment before starting to chuckle. "Isn't that what you're supposed to say about these things?"

"Possibly, though I'd probably believe you more if you didn't look so unsure about it," she replied, feeling some sort of ice breaking between them.

"I did just admit that I didn't know what to say," he said, starting to smile slightly. This was good. He was making progress. Emmie just shook her head. "But… things are going well there?" She looked down at her book a moment, thinking. She then looked up at him.

"Yea," she said, smiling. "They are. He's really great."

"Good to hear," he said. He looked towards the door, seeing Kara making her way towards them. "I hope… I meant what I said at the party. I never wanted to stop being friends with you. I hope that we could… still be friends." Emmie stared at him a moment before a soft smile came across her face and she nodded.

"Yea," she said. "I'd be okay with that." Oliver grinned in response.

"Alright," he said before turning back to face the front of the classroom.

* * *

Emmie sat on her bed that night, tracing the pattern on her quilt as Melanie and Toni went on about the day's gossip. She couldn't help as her thoughts turned to her conversation with Oliver earlier in the day. She hadn't realized how much she needed to clear the air with him - or well, as much as she could - until she had done it. Part of her was still hurt by the fact he had been spying on her, but he seemed so sincere in his apology and desire to remain friends with her. And she had missed talking to him, even though she was still sure that she didn't fancy him anymore.

However, part of her felt that she needed to confront him about the spying bit. But she'd get to that eventually. For now, she would give him the benefit of the doubt and the opportunity to redeem himself. He hadn't told her brother about Cedric, after all. Perhaps he wasn't spying anymore.

"What's going on through your head?" Kara asked softly as she sat at the end of Emmie's bed. Emmie whipped her head up to look at her, eyes wide. Melanie and Toni were still gossiping on Melanie's bed, not paying attention to the two of them.

"Nothing," Emmie said, smiling. Kara just gave her a look.

"What happened with Wood?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Nothing, just… he thought he did something wrong at the party and wanted to apologize," Emmie said.

"You confronted him about the whole spying thing?" Kara asked, surprised. Though she supposed it was a matter of time with Emmie's whole "can do anything" attitude.

"Well… no. I told him that I was upset by something I heard Alex say and that's why I left," Emmie said, looking back down at the quilt. Kara rolled her eyes. Seemed some things wouldn't change so easily. "But… he said that he meant what he said at the party. That he never wanted to stop being friends with me, so… I told him that we were still friends."

"But what about the whole looking out for you bit?" Kara asked, a bit worried about her. Emmie sighed.

"Look… he hadn't told Alex about anything with Flint or Cedric, so… maybe he's not doing it anymore," she said. "And he seemed so sincere, so… thought maybe I could give him another chance." Kara stared at her a moment. "Seriously, Kara." A small smile appeared on her face.

"Well, if you're okay with it," Kara said. Emmie smiled and nodded. "How was day two of being Cedric's girlfriend?" Emmie chuckled and started pulling at a spare thread on the quilt.

"Fine, I suppose. How long before people stop talking about it, do you think?" she asked, her eyes fixed on the thread. Kara frowned slightly, taking in Emmie's demeanor. She had been thinking there something more going on there - there was something slightly off about Emmie whenever Cedric came up. Her smile turned a tinge fake. Her eyes were always on the ground or elsewhere, avoiding meeting Kara's.

Part of her thought maybe it was jitters about finally having a boyfriend. Or perhaps Emmie was already regretting her rash decision to ask out Cedric? Whatever it was, she could tell that Emmie wasn't going to come out with it just yet. But she would eventually.

"Dunno. You are the new it couple," Kara replied with a sigh. "Though eventually it'll die out." Emmie nodded. "You okay?"

"Perfectly fine," Emmie said, still picking at her quilt. Kara just sighed and shook her head. Seemed Emmie was keen on keeping her secrets to herself. For now.

* * *

**Aphrodite-Venus-u.k – Most definitely! ^_^**

**dots-fiction – Haha, for sure!**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	23. Badgers vs Snakes

**Badgers vs. Snakes  
**

Emmie glanced at Cedric as he pushed more food towards her and gave her another concerned look.

"You should eat more," he said, causing her to roll her eyes slightly before staring down at her already full plate. She did this every match day - as he was well aware of - so she wasn't sure just why he was being extra attentive about it today.

Perhaps being her boyfriend was getting to his head. She had noticed that he was always hovering about lately. He said it was because of whatever was stalking the castle, but it was starting to get on her nerves. She was 16 - she could handle herself. Even if no one seemed to think so in daily life, she most certainly could on the pitch. And he knew this, which only made it more aggravating.

Bloody hell, maybe she had made a mistake dating him? She quickly pushed the thought from her mind. She needed to be focused today.

"I'll get to it," she said, attempting to keep her annoyance out of her voice, though clearly failing as Parks and Whitshire perked up from across her.

"What's this? Trouble in paradise?" Parks asked, starting to grin.

"Don't tell me that Hufflepuff's perfect couple is about to have their first row," Whitshire added. Emmie just glared at them.

"Knock it off. We need to be focusing on the match," Fincher ordered, frowning at the two beaters.

"Yes, captain!" they called out cheerfully. Fincher then looked to Emmie.

"He's right, you know," he said. "You're usually out of your funk by now."

Emmie couldn't help but look towards the Slytherin table, catching Flint scowling at her and Cedric. She knew that was the real reason she was a bit nervous. While he had backed off - looked as though Melanie and Toni had been right about that bit of her getting a boyfriend - at the moment, he was glaring daggers at them and seemed in a fouler mood than usual.

"We'll keep an eye out for him, Mac," Parks said, this time a bit more gently.

"I'm not worried," Emmie replied as she dug her fork into her food and took a large bite, more so to get the lads off her back than because she was actually hungry. "I can take care of my own," she added after she swallowed.

"That's what we like to hear," Whitshire said grinning. Emmie returned the smile and then looked over at Cedric, who seemed relieved she was finally eating.

"Seriously. You know I have this," she said. "Should be more worried about yourself and getting the snitch."

"Don't worry there," Cedric said, starting to smile. "Malfoy's got nothing on me."

"That's the spirit!" Parks shouted. "BADGERS UNITE!"

A loud and rather long chorus of "BADGERS UNITE!" ran up and down the table, causing Emmie to chuckle.

Yes, this was going to be one hell of a match.

* * *

Flint barked out his pre-game pep talk as the rest of the Slytherin team sat and stoically stared at him in the Slytherin locker room. He could already hear the hum of the other students filling the stands. The talk was full of the usual - get brutal, take no mercy and the like. But he threw in an extra order to be particularly hard on the seeker - he wanted Diggory taken out one way or another.

After he ended, he stepped over to check his shin guards when Pucey walked up to him.

"Taking out the seeker, eh?" Pucey asked.

"Yea. It's a good tactic. Malfoy's still not up to snuff and Diggory's fairly good," Flint said, not looking at him.

"Sure it's got nothing to do with the fact that he's currently MacKenzie's boyfriend?" Pucey asked. Flint glared up at him.

"Maybe," he said.

"Think it's such a good idea to be taking out your frustration on the Hufflepuff team? Surely a good shag would work just as well," Pucey said.

Flint straightened up, his eyes narrowing. It was true that he was growing more than a bit frustrated. He had yet to come up with a good plan to steal MacKenzie away from Diggory. It didn't help that the two were so sickeningly sweet together, quickly becoming the most popular couple in the school. And everywhere he turned, he ended up running into them.

Merlin, his stomach turned just thinking about it. But at least it wasn't Wood.

"Focus on scoring and winning the match, Pucey," he growled.

"You did order us to be more violent this match," Adrian replied. Flint got up into the shorter boy's face, sneering.

"Yea? Since when did you have a problem with that?" he growled.

"I don't. Just a bit worried for dear little MacKenzie," Pucey said, nonplussed.

"As far as I'm concerned, it's all collateral damage. Get the quaffle any way you can - I plan to do the same," Flint said, before stalking off. In his mind, he saw MacKenzie and Diggory walking down the corridor, hand in hand. It made his blood boil.

He looked out towards the pitch, starting to get into the zone as a wicked smile filled his face.

He would take no mercy. On anyone.

* * *

"Watch out, Emmie!" Cedric shouted as he passed by her. Emmie frowned, though returned her concentration to the match. It was the 20th time he had given her a warning and they were only about an hour in. And it wasn't like she needed it. Slytherin was out for blood from the moment the balls were released, that was clear as day.

While everyone on Hufflepuff was getting it rather rough, they seemed to be targeting Cedric more than usual. She had half a mind to tell him to stop watching her and look out for himself next time he flew near her.

She looked over, seeing that Pucey had the quaffle. She recognized the play and knew that if she flew just under him, she could probably spook him into dropping the quaffle. Turning to her right, she started after him, but noticed that there was a time out. Slowing down, she looked around, finding the rest of the team flying towards Fincher and started towards them.

"Fucking mental," she heard Parks complain as she landed. She looked over at the beater, noticing him massaging his shoulder. "I don't know how long we can keep this up."

"I know," Fincher said, turning his gaze to Cedric. "I need to you to spend more time looking for the snitch and not watching out for Mac." Emmie's eyes widened as she looked over at her boyfriend. She had been so focused on the game that she hadn't noticed outside of the times he shouted at her. She had thought he just happened to be passing by her. "We're ahead, but barely. You need to get the snitch as fast as you can."

"Yes, Fincher," Cedric said, not meeting Emmie's look as his cheeks reddened slightly.

"The rest of you, put up with it as best you can," Fincher said, looking around the group. "We've played them before. We know what Slytherin is like. Expect more fouls and more bruises, but do not forget that we're here to win. Bring it in."

They all put their hands in and shouted out "Hufflepuff" then took to their brooms again.

"Emmie-" Cedric started, catching up to her.

"Focus on the snitch, Cedric," she said curtly, already watching the Slytherin chasers. "You've got your job to do - and it's not looking out for me."

"Yea," Cedric said before flying off.

Emmie didn't even look his way as they quickly got in position to start play again.

She had only one thought on her mind as the balls were re-released - win the match.

* * *

Oliver winced as he watched Flint and Warrington slam into Nickles from both sides, looking as though they were trying to squeeze the life out of him. It had to be painful, though the Hufflepuff chaser kept the quaffle in his grip despite both Slytherins pawing at it. Before either could manage to pry it from his arms, a bludger shot over, causing the two to scatter while Nickles ducked his head just under the flying ball of death and continued forward.

He tossed the ball to Emmie who shot down the pitch, weaving in and around the Slytherin chasers attempting to block her path before passing to Charles, and then flying off.

She was zipping around so quickly that Oliver could scarcely keep up with her. Just as quickly as she flew off, she appeared on Charles other side, catching the quaffle that he tossed in her direction. She started aiming for the middle hoop, though ended up sending it sailing through the left hoop as she swerved right and the keeper followed her body movement rather than the ball. Bletchley cursed before Flint flew up and railed into him so loudly, Oliver could clearly hear every profane word from where he sat with the Gryffindors.

"And Professor Hooch gives Slytherin yet another foul for poor language," Lee Jordan said, barely containing his laughter. "Seems MacKenzie is up for the shot. She stakes out the hoops, and is now going for it… going, going… and she scores in the right hoop! Another 10 points for Hufflepuff, who are killing it this match!"

Oliver found himself cheering as he watched Emmie fly back to the other chasers, giving both Nickles and Charles a high five before play started up again. She really was on a hot streak and appeared laser focused. If only Diggory would apply that. He was doing better after the timeout, but Oliver caught him edging towards Emmie every so often.

"She really is on fire this season," Alicia said, casting a glance at her captain.

"She was always pretty good, though suppose Alex amped up the training this summer," he said. "Anxious to see what she does next year for the scouts."

"Aren't you supposed to be worried? We play them in May," Alicia replied.

"I'll figure something out. I always do," Oliver said nonchalantly, his eyes still following Emmie down the pitch. Another bludger slammed into Charles, nearly knocking him off his broom while Flint caught the quaffle he dropped and shot towards Fincher.

"Looks like MacKenzie is once again going for the steal – Oh! That looked like it hurt!" Jordan shouted as the crowd began to hiss and boo after Flint shoved into her, though barely avoided using his elbows, knocking her off course. "Diggory doesn't look too happy – though don't blame him. I'd be pissed if it were my-"

"JORDAN! THE GAME!" McGonagall shouted, cutting him off.

"Yes, Professor… MacKenzie is back on the trail, going after Flint again… Blimey, she does not give up..."

Alicia looked over at Oliver, watching him closely, though the keeper didn't seem to react to Jordan's comment about Emmie and Cedric. Despite being late to the game, she had finally picked up on Wood's crush on Emmie. She had a bet going with the twins how long before they ended up together, though that was on hold now that Emmie was dating Diggory. The twins were of the mind it was a minor setback. Alicia wasn't so sure.

She turned back to the match just in time to see Diggory narrowly miss another bludger as Emmie stole the quaffle from Flint and shot towards Bletchely.

"I know Slytherin's usually pretty violent, but are you getting the feeling that they're just a bit extra violent this match?" Alicia asked, looking over at Oliver again. He frowned as his eyes stay fixed on the match. He had picked up on a from the moment the match started, thanking Merlin every time Emmie managed to avoid a bludger, though she had been side-checked rather brutally several times already.

"Yea," he replied, though didn't say anything more, choosing to keep his thoughts on why to himself. While he and Emmie were talking again, she hadn't mentioned anything about Flint. For a time, Oliver thought he had finally gotten over his little obsession with the Hufflepuff chaser.

However, with how the match was currently going down, he was starting to think Flint was now pissed off about it.

"Shit, that had to hurt," he said, grimacing after Warrington elbowed Nickles in the eye and nearly knocked him from his broom. Hooch called another foul as the Hufflepuff chaser glared at the other team through his one good eye as the other was rapidly swelling shut.

"They're getting flippin' brutal," Alicia said.

"At least Hufflepuff is ahead…"

* * *

Emmie growled in rage when she saw Charles get knocked off his broom. Again. Though thankfully he was able to keep a grip on the handle and easily swung himself back up. Despite the fact that they were still ahead in points, Emmie knew they could only take so many more hits and hoped that Cedric was getting closer to finding the snitch so the match would be over.

While she had managed to avoid most of the bludgers sent her way, she was already rather sore and could tell that her sides and arms were likely covered in bruises under her uniform from all the ramming going on - either herself into a Slytherin chaser or vice versa.

The last time she had tackled Flint, she had felt him dig his elbow into her ribs, but Hooch hadn't seen it. He then made a comment about her liking it rough that enraged her so much, she nearly nearly grabbed Parks' beater bat to smack him on the head. Instead, she just stole the quaffle back and scored again, finding that a better manner of revenge.

Turning her focus back to the match, Emmie watched as Nickles managed to save the quaffle and flew closer to her, readying for the pass. Just over the main play, she could see Cedric flying closer and closer. She wondered if he had finally found the snitch as he had been forced to stay far from the match up until then, with Slytherin constantly targeting him with bludgers. Even then, he had still taken a few hits.

"Play 58, Mac!" Nickles shouted at her. A wicked grin filled her face as she nodded her acknowledgement. It was time to bring out more of her tricks and she was ready for it.

Nickles quickly passed the quaffle and instead of flying forward, she shot up, quickly rising above the rest of the players before leveling out and heading towards the hoops. The Slytherin chasers had yet to catch up to her – at least she thought so – and so far, she had a clear shot towards the hoops.

"Seems Diggory has found the snitch!" Jordan shouted over the loudspeaker. Emmie grinned in relief as she continued forward, ignoring whatever it was Cedric or the others were doing, knowing that regardless, she needed to make this shot. She got closer and prepared to launch the quaffle towards the left hoop.

"MAC GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

She wasn't sure who it came from or what was going on, but she remained focused on the task, the quaffle leaving her hand for the score before she then shot down towards the pitch. She heard the whistle of bludger as it flew near her head. Quickly, she dodged right, heading towards the stands.

"MAC! NO!"

She turned her head slightly to the right, though she wasn't sure what was going on. Before she had a chance to register the familiar whistle, something slammed into her right temple with so much force that she flew off her broom, flipping through the air.

Emmie felt her stomach began to turn as sky turned to pitch turned to sky and then pitch again.

"This is bloody fan-"

Then everything was dark.

* * *

Oliver immediately jumped on his feet, already moving towards the stairs though his eyes were fixed on the small figure flying through the air before slamming into the ground. There was a collective shudder before the crowd erupted into boos and angry shouts aimed at the Slytherins.

"Where are you going?" Alicia shouted, grabbing his arm.

"I've got to see if she's alright," Oliver shouted back, not looking at her.

Emmie was a crumpled heap on the ground, her yellow and black uniform in bright contrast against the light layer of snow that still covered the pitch. Already her team was on the ground, running towards her.

"There's already enough people as it is," Alicia said, still gripping his arm. He looked over at his teammate and then back down at the pitch, now seeing Madam Pomfrey pushing through the team and dropping next to Emmie.

Parks and Whitshire were already moving towards the Slytherin team, tossing their broomsticks to the ground. The Slytherin beaters quickly stood in front of Flint, though Fincher and Charles ran over and managed to pull their two beaters back towards Emmie, shouting something at them. The Slytherins just laughed and taunted them, causing the two to start for them again, before Fincher shoved them both back, his face going red from the shouting. The Hufflepuff beaters glared at the team one more time before turning back to Emmie.

Fincher stood and frowned towards Flint before doing the same.

Oliver looked over at Flint, anger coursing through him. He didn't blame Parks and Whitshire. He wanted to go pummel the bastard himself after that stunt. However, the look on Flint's face confused him. While the rest of the team was laughing and patting him on the back, the captain just stood there, watching the Hufflepuffs as regret and worry were etched on his face.

That gave the Gryffindor captain pause. Since when was Flint ever remorseful about anything that he did?

"Come on. I'm freezing. We can go wait outside the hospital wing for word," Alicia said, pushing Oliver. He glanced at her again before looking back out to the pitch as he started walking.

Pomfrey had Emmie loaded up on a stretcher that was now levitating behind her as she walked towards the castle, the Hufflepuff team forming a morose line behind it. Most everyone else was slowly shuffling towards the stairs, though they too kept looking back to the pitch.

It had been a brutal hit. And unnecessary. Oliver turned his focus to the stairs, hoping that Emmie wasn't hurt that badly. Though he held onto the one thing he did know.

Emmie MacKenzie was strongest on the pitch.

* * *

**And of course, there's going to be more Flint drama. You didn't think I had forgotten about him, did ya?**

**cjconner326 – I know, right? But then again, he is only 16 and going through his own awkward years. And to be honest, who ever had everything figured out at 16? I mean, I knew I would major in journalism at 16, but that was literally the only thing. Relationships and romance were awkward AF in high school, as they should be. Haha! Hence a lot of Emmie second guessing herself and changing her mind. High school is when you're suppose to be doing all that and learning about life and such (and college… and your 20s… sometimes in your 30s too…)**

**Thanks everyone for reading and following!**


	24. Taking Hits

**Taking Hits**

The first thing Emmie registered before opening her eyes was the pain throbbing in her head and the fact that her entire body ached. The next thing was the furious murmuring going on around her. She deduced that she was in the hospital wing and surrounded by her friends, who seemed to be currently arguing in hushed tones about something. She then felt the itch of her clothing, figuring that she was no longer in her quidditch robes, but rather in the generic pyjamas that they put on anyone who had to stay in the wing overnight. Blimey, how long had she been out?

Popping an eye open, she saw that her assessment was correct with Fincher, Parks and Whitshire in some sort of heated debate at the end of her bed, while Charles and Nickles stood near them on the left side of the cot, watching them cautiously. Kara, Melanie and Toni were on the right side of the bed, frowning at the blokes. No one had noticed she was awake yet. Opening both eyes, Emmie started to sit up, finally grabbing everyone's attention, though someone was quick to push her back down into her pillows.

"You need to rest," Cedric said, the concern etched into his face. However, there was also a hint of something else in his eyes… perhaps guilt? Emmie wasn't exactly sure what he had to feel guilty about - it was quidditch. Every once in a while, someone was bound to take a hard bludger to the head.

"I'm fine," she muttered, looking around the group, though Parks was still glowering as he turned back to Fincher.

"We need to-"

"We'll discuss it later," Fincher said firmly, glaring back at him and effectively cutting off whatever conversation they had been having.

"Discuss what?" Emmie asked, curious as to why half her team looked as though they wanted to murder someone. Fincher sighed and turned to face her.

"It was Flint," Melanie said, beating him to it.

"What?" Emmie asked.

"He grabbed one of the beater's bats and hit the bludger. He was aiming for Diggory," Fincher said. "No one saw you just behind him until it was too late." Ah… that explained the guilt. Cedric thought it his fault that she got hurt.

"I should have paid closer attention," Cedric said, looking away from Emmie.

"It's just a bludger. Happens all the time," Emmie said, baffled as to why Cedric would think her current situation was in any way his fault. That was pure madness. She then looked back at the others. "Did we win?"

"No," Nickles said glumly. "As soon as he saw you take the hit, Diggory flew after you... Malfoy got the snitch." Emmie looked over at Cedric, eyes wide. Why would he do that? She hadn't been that far up. There was no need to try and break her fall, not that he could of stopped it in the first place.

"Why on earth would you abandon the snitch?!" she nearly shouted, though immediately winced as her head throbbed even more. "We were 80 points ahead!" Cedric didn't answer, but somehow managed to look even more miserable.

"We were all flying towards you," Fincher said, getting Emmie's attention.

She was silent a few moments as she looked back at her captain and then at the rest of her team. She wasn't sure if it was because her head was pounding and that had her short-tempered, but she was suddenly incredibly pissed off that they would throw the match for her. It was stupid as they were all well aware that she could handle herself. Quidditch was the one thing she had that she knew she could handle herself in, and she didn't like feeling helpless on the pitch. Like they were making her feel now.

Great. Now _she_ was starting to feel guilty.

"I don't see why you would," Emmie replied, crossing her arms in front of her, though she had lost a bit of her bluster. "It's not like it's the first time I've fallen off my broom. Obviously, I lived."

"We know, but… blimey, Mac… I heard the crack of that thing whacking you in the head from nearly the other side of the pitch," Whitshire said. "It was bad… much worse than other hits I've seen you take…"

Emmie glanced around the group. All the blokes were wearing varying degrees of concern, with Cedric looking the worst of the lot. Parks and Whitshire still seemed a bit riled up. Melanie and Toni also looked worried, though Kara's expression was unreadable as she watched for Emmie's reaction.

To be honest, Emmie couldn't seem to settle on how she wanted to feel. She was pissed that they gave up the match for her - she had long ago proven she could handle herself on the pitch. Another part of her was growing more guilty over causing them such concern. The two sides were warring with each other in her head, which only made it hurt even more.

"When can I get out of here?" she asked, wishing more than anything to be in her own bed wearing her own pyjamas.

"Madam Pomfrey wants you to stay until tomorrow. Make sure that the concussion heals up," Fincher said. "In the meantime, you should probably rest."

"I'm fine, honestly. Would you all stop looking as though I'm dying," she said a bit harsher than she intended, her temper starting to rear up a bit.

"You got knocked in the head by a bludger," Kara scolded. "And you obviously need to look in a mirror. You look like you've been to hell and back."

"Yea, but it's not the first time I've been hurt," Emmie retorted, though she winced slightly at the pain in her head and the various other aches all over her body. She reached up and gingerly felt the large bump on her temple and then around, finding another large bump on the back of her head.

All in all, she was feeling rather rotten. She was angry they had lost and she felt partially at fault for that. Even though logically, she knew she wasn't - she hadn't known that Flint was going to hit that bludger. Hell, he wasn't even aiming for her, if what they said was true.

That was just quidditch, really.

The annoyance at the team was waning, though then there was anger towards Flint - he had been trying to take out her boyfriend and hit her instead.

She glanced over at Cedric. He still looked rather miserable and she felt bad about yelling at him for giving up the snitch. He was only doing what he thought was right. But at the same time, he had been hovering around her all match, which had been aggravating.

Blimey, all this going back and forth was starting to make her head hurt even more.

"Look, what's done is done. I'm fine," Emmie finally said. "It's only one loss. We beat Ravenclaw. Just have to try harder against Gryffindor."

The blokes glanced around at each other and then back at her.

"There's still the matter of what to do about Flint," Parks started.

"And I'm saying we should cool down before we decide to do anything," Fincher replied, shooting a glare at the beater. "_If_ we do anything."

"No one is doing anything," Emmie said, grabbing their attention. "It's quidditch. This happens. And you can't go beating up the other team every time someone gets hit by a bludger." They all just stared at her. "I'm serious. We don't need anyone getting in trouble right now. Especially over me."

"Fine," Parks said with a heavy sigh.

"Now, if that's settled, I'd like to take some pain potion and then pass out," Emmie said, starting to rub the uninjured side of her head.

Everyone said their good-byes, with Cedric leaving a kiss on her head, before they all trudged out of the hospital wing. Emmie couldn't help but sigh in relief to finally have some quiet as she settled back against her pillows. Her head was hurting something fierce. How hard had she been hit?

"Mac?"

She looked up, seeing Oliver standing just inside the main doors to the wing. His heavy winter coat was undone and his Gryffindor scarf hung loosely around his neck, and he was nervously twisting a Hufflepuff flag in his hands. His face paled slightly as he saw her face. She really must look like hell.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, making no move to come closer.

"I'm doing as well as one can when they take a bludger to the head," she said lightly. "And I'm assuming it looks worse than it is." She glanced towards the open chair next to her, nodding her head towards it, and Oliver took the invitation, quickly making his way to it and sitting down.

"I'm surprised to see you awake," he said. "A hit like that should have knocked you out a few more hours, at least. I stopped by earlier, but Pomfrey said there were already too many people here."

"Yea, reckon the team wanted to stay until I woke up… I'm not even sure how long I was out," she admitted. Oliver leaned a bit closer, looking her over.

"That's a nasty bruise, though," he said, starting to reach out to touch her temple, but then stopping himself. His hand hovered in the air a bit before he dropped it in his lap and started fiddling with the flag again.

"Just another battle scar, I suppose. Nothing that won't fade," she said, leaning back against the pillows. "Suppose you saw the others?" Oliver nodded.

"Parks and Whitshire look like they want to murder someone," he replied. "Don't blame them."

For a moment, Emmie worried that _he_ might do something. He had, after all, spied on her for her brother for years. Quietly taken care of things on her behalf behind her back. Would he attempt to go after Flint after she had just told her team not to? She shifted in the bed, looking down at her hands.

"I wouldn't, though. Won't. But yea, anyone would be angry about that. Flint deliberately hit that thing with everything he had, intending to do some serious harm… even if he wasn't aiming for you directly," Oliver said awkwardly.

Emmie nodded as she continued to stare at her hands, her emotions still in a jumbled mess. She wasn't sure how much longer she could handle this visit. Or this day, to be honest.

"Don't cry, Mac. It was a brilliant game up until then," Oliver said. Emmie looked up at him, not realizing that she had started crying. She reached up and felt her cheeks and then looked down at her hands.

"It's silly, I suppose," she said.

"Do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey? She could give you something for the pain," Oliver said, starting to stand.

"No, that's fine. This isn't about that, though my head does hurt something wicked," she said. "Guess I'm just… it's a bit much… everyone being so worried about me. And then I'm sitting here annoyed that they were so worried that they gave up the match… but really… what were they thinking? Especially Cedric… he _knows_ I'm good and all..."

Oliver was silent a few moments.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't be crying," Emmie continued. "Or unloading all this on you."

"I get it," he said softly. She looked over at him. "I mean… quidditch is… the one place you feel like you get respect. Where you can take care of yourself. And then something like this happens and suddenly everyone treats you differently…"

Emmie couldn't speak for a bit, slightly shocked that of all people, Oliver Wood would be the one person to understand what she was feeling. This was the bloke who had gone behind her back to protect her, after all.

"I wouldn't want anyone on my team giving up the match for me if I got injured," he continued. "Though I suppose they're just in shock… everyone was. Really it was a bad hit, Mac. But… they'll get back to normal soon enough… and then you can show Flint and all them that nothing keeps you down long."

Emmie could feel herself start to smile as affection rushed through her. Though just as suddenly, guilt rushed in. She had a boyfriend. A good boyfriend, even if he was getting on her nerves currently. And she didn't fancy Oliver anymore, at least that's what she had told herself.

But then why was there a flutter of butterflies in her stomach?

"Thanks for that," she said softly, looking back down at her hands.

"Only speaking the truth," he replied. "But… I should probably get going. Sure you need some rest." Emmie nodded and looked back up at him as he started to stand.

"Thanks again… for that and for checking on me," she said.

"What are friends for?" he asked. He then turned and walked out of the hospital wing as Emmie's thoughts began to whirl again.

"Good, they've all left," Madam Pomfrey said curtly as she strode up to Emmie with a tray of three bottles. "You, Ms. MacKenzie, need rest." She placed the tray down and reached for the first one, holding it out to Emmie. "This should heal up that concussion of yours."

Emmie took the bottle and drank it, grimacing at the taste. Pomfrey took the bottle and handed her another.

"And this will help with the pain. It's going to be a bit nasty until it's all healed up," she said. Emmie took that potion and handed the bottle back. Pomfrey handed her the last one. "This one will help you sleep. You'll likely want to be knocked out for the healing bit."

Emmie swallowed the contents of the last bottle and laid back against her pillows, feeling the potions already starting to take hold as her eyes drooped.

"Now, sleep. With some luck, you should be good to go back to your dorm tomorrow, but no quidditch for at least a week," she warned.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," Emmie murmured, her eyes already fluttering closed. Soon enough she had drifted off into blissful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Flint stood behind a column, watching as Wood made his way out of the hospital wing, a soft smile on his face, and then continue on to wherever he was going. Once he was out of sight, he turned back to the entrance of the hospital wing, stepping out as he nervously fidgeted with the flowers in his hands and the letter.

He was so angry when he hit the bludger, but not at MacKenzie. Hufflepuff was about to win the match. Diggory nearly had the snitch. And he also had MacKenzie. A white-hot rage had taken over Flint as he yanked the bat from the beater's hand and hit the bludger towards Diggory with all the strength he had, hoping to knock the blighter out of the sky.

Of course, he hadn't seen MacKenzie flying just behind him. Diggory dodged the bludger and she had flown right in its path without realizing.

Flint's heart had stopped when he saw it smack into her head, flipping her off the broom. He was in so much shock that he couldn't even move towards her, though her entire team had abandoned the match to fly towards her.

Then she had hit the ground with a thud. Part of him had whispered over and over for her to get up. That it hadn't been that bad. But she didn't move. He didn't even register Malfoy getting the damn snitch or moving to land until he had his feet on the ground. He had wanted to go check on her, but the Hufflepuffs had circled up, with their beaters charging towards him.

He quickly changed and had been waiting around the hospital wing ever since, watching as her friends and team walked out, thinking he'd finally get to talk to her. Then damn Wood had to show up.

But now she was alone, and he could apologize without anyone else seeing.

He had just stepped through the door, looking around, when Pomfrey bustled up to him.

"Ms. MacKenzie has had enough visitors today, Mr. Flint," she said sternly. He looked at her and then over at MacKenzie, who was once again passed out. "And to be honest, I think you've already done quite enough damage."

"I just wanted to give her these," he said, holding out the flowers though he was still watching Emmie. "And apologize." Pomfrey was silent and bit before taking them from his hands.

"I'll make sure she gets them," she said. "You may go." Flint glanced at the matron and then back at Emmie one final time before turning and walking out. Though rather than heading to the great hall for supper, he found himself moving towards the Slytherin dungeon, wanting to be alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"How's Mac?" Fred asked as Oliver sat at the Gryffindor table. He looked over at the rest of his friends, seeing them all worried.

"Ehm. Good as she can be. In a bit of pain," he replied, starting to reach for food.

"So she's awake?" George asked.

"Probably not for much longer. Pomfrey was seeing to her when I left," Oliver said.

He had been relieved to see Emmie awake after the hit, though the extent of the bruising had shocked him. Perhaps he'd offer her some of the bruise cream that Ryan had sent him.

"What was that?" he asked, vaguely aware of his name being thrown around by one of the twins.

"Just wondering if you'd join us in a bit of revenge against Flint," George said, grinning. Oliver frowned. While part of him was tempted, he knew it was best to stay out of it. He had vowed to lay off on the whole bodyguard bit. Plus, he was sure her teammates were already planning something.

"Can't risk getting in trouble before our next match," he said instead before filling his mouth with food. Fred and George wore identical looks of shock on their faces as they turned to look at each other.

"That's sensible of you," Percy said knowingly from his side. Oliver just shot him a look before returning his attention to his supper.

He and Emmie had just gotten back on normal terms - he wasn't about to blow it now. Especially not by doing anything to Flint. He knew by now that she hated others taking care of things for her.

Oliver looked over at the Hufflepuff table, seeing that the entire thing looked rather glum while the team was conspicuously missing. Kara, Melanie and Toni sat with their heads together, likely talking about Emmie.

"Pretty sure Mac doesn't need our help," Oliver said, looking back at the twins.

"But she is our cousin," Fred replied.

"It's our duty as family," George added. Oliver just rolled his eyes.

"Don't," he ordered. "Even if you don't get caught by the professors, Slytherin'll know it's you and then you _will_ get in trouble."

"Fine," Fred and George grumbled. Oliver just huffed, knowing they wouldn't listen to him anyway and were only saying it to appease him. He seriously hoped they didn't get him in trouble with Mac.

* * *

**Sorry I'm late on posting the second half of this! Was feeling under the weather yesterday (sometimes I really hate being a woman). But I'm nearly finished with this story! Adding another chapter in, just because it needs a bit more exposition later on.**

**Aphrodite-Venus-u.k – Haha! This story is in part all about that Hufflepuff pride. Emmie comes a long way by the end of it. Quite proud of her in some of the upcoming chapters that I just finished writing.**

**cjconner326 – Haha! Same! Though if I could go back, I think I would have been a bit more fearless. Pushed myself more. Entered more writing contests. I kind of wish I could start a writing class for high schoolers – the creative writing class I took in high school was pretty instrumental in my writing career and I'd love the opportunity to try and give that to another budding writer. ^_^ Haha, thanks! They're still tough, but happy to hear that you guys are enjoying them.**

**Madame cordelia (Guest) – Thanks! Hope that you're enjoying it!**

**dots-fiction – Damn right.**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	25. All Things Come to an End

**All Things Must Come to an End  
**

The next morning, Emmie opened her eyes, happy to find the pain in her head dulled. Of course, then her eyes would fall on the blue curtain partitions at the back of the wing. The petrified students.

She pushed herself up in the bed, rubbing her one good eye as she looked away, not wanting to dwell. She then saw a vase of flowers and a note with her name on the small table next to her bed. When had those come?

She reached over and grabbed the envelope and opened it, not recognizing the handwriting. Before reading it, her eyes went down to the closing, her eyebrows rising as she saw "Flint" scrawled at the bottom.

"Good to see you're awake, Ms. MacKenzie," Madam Pomfrey said, walking up to her. Emmie looked over at her, quickly folding the letter up. The matron had another bottle of potion in her hand, holding it out to her. "Take this and then after some breakfast, you can go back to Hufflepuff."

Emmie nodded as she did as instructed, handing the empty bottle to Pomfrey.

"I'll send you with some mild pain potion. You're likely to be sore for the next few days," Madam Pomfrey said as a kitchen elf walked up with a tray of food and sat it across Emmie's lap. "Come back if it gets too bad."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," Emmie said, starting to eat slowly. Pomfrey just shook her head as she walked away, muttering something about quidditch and students getting themselves nearly killed for sport.

As she ate, Emmie continued to glance down at the letter. She'd have to read it eventually, she supposed. But she didn't really want to.

First things first, however… breakfast.

* * *

Emmie hobbled her way into the Hufflepuff common room not much later, Flint's letter burning a hole in her pocket. She had considered reading it in the privacy of the hospital wing, but the partitions were off-putting, so instead she shoved it in her pocket before setting out to Hufflepuff, intending to read it once she was cuddled up in her own bed.

She glanced around, grateful that the common room was empty. She assumed most people were at breakfast in the great hall or sleeping as it was Sunday morning. Moving as quickly as her aching body would allow, she made her way over to the stairs and then down to the sixth-year girl dorms, popping her head in before pushing the door open fully. It was empty - which was shocking considering how fond Melanie and Toni were to their weekend lie-ins.

She walked over to the wardrobe that held her things, tossing the letter on her bed before pulling out a pair of sweatpants and one of her brother's Wanderers t-shirts that she had knicked from him over the summer and some undergarments. She then made her way to the bathroom, deciding a shower would help her feel better.

Shutting the door behind her, she froze as she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Bloody hell, no wonder everyone was acting as though she had nearly died. Dropping her clothes on the floor, she ventured towards the mirror, leaning against the sink as she studied herself.

A large, purple bruise started just under her hairline on her right temple and bloomed out, covering part of her forehead, eye socket and the upper part of her right cheek. Her right eye was partially swollen shut. She turned, taking in the various other cuts and such on the other side of her face.

Stepping back, she pulled off her shirt and stared at her reflection a bit longer, taking in the various bruises that she knew would be there. She had given the Slytherin chasers almost as much as they had given her. Sighing, she quickly finished undressing before turning on the shower and stepping underneath the hot water, rolling her shoulders as the water eased some of the soreness.

After sometimes, she turned off the water and dried off, quickly redressing as she made her way back out to the empty dorm, the letter now in hand as she crawled into her bed. Once settled under the quilt, she looked down at the envelope before ripping it open again and pulling a piece of parchment out.

_MacKenzie,  
Not sure what others may have filled your head with but wanted you to know that I didn't mean to hit you with the bludger. You probably don't believe me. That's fine. Doesn't make it any less true._

_I was aiming for that bloody boyfriend of yours, to be honest. Guess he flies too fast. _

_Hope you're not hurt too badly._

_Flint_

Emmie read through the letter a few times before putting it aside and sighing. Well, that was an interesting twist. He was sorry he hit her. She hadn't expected him to apologize. Or give her flowers. She had left them in the hospital, not wanting to have to explain to anyone who they were from. She then heard footsteps and quickly hid the letter under her pillow.

"Emmie! Why didn't you tell us Pomfrey was letting you out? We'd of helped you back," Toni exclaimed as she, Melanie and Kara walked into the room. Emmie smiled slightly at them as Kara walked over and sat on her bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better. Though still sore," she said honestly. "Pomfrey gave me something for the pain for the next few days. No quidditch for a week."

"Seems like you're in a better mood," Melanie said.

"Yea… well… still think they shouldn't have given up the match for me," Emmie said, looking down at her hands. She then looked back up at them. "I'm not helpless you know."

"We know," Kara said. "And the guys know as well. But you have to think about it from their perspective…"

"Would they have acted the same if it were Cedric or Fincher?" Emmie pushed. The girls were silent, glancing at each other. "Or any of the others?" They still didn't say anything. "No, they wouldn't. They haven't. You remember when Fincher got knocked out for a day last year? No one stopped the match for him."

Kara looked at Melanie and Toni, all them now wearing slightly guilty expressions.

"And damn Cedric giving up the snitch when he nearly had it," Emmie continued, now frowning.

"But Flint-"

"Damn that. He wasn't trying to hurt me," Emmie said, thinking to the letter she had hidden.

"Yea, but-"

"No. Stop it. I'm fine. I'll get better. And then I'll go back out on the pitch like I always do," Emmie said firmly. "Everyone just needs to trust me a bit more. How long have I been playing?"

"Years," Kara said.

"How many bones have I broken?" Emmie then asked.

"Loads," Melanie said.

"And how many times have I been knocked out or off my broom?" she continued.

"Too many to count," Toni said with a sigh.

"See? This is no different than any other time before," Emmie said lightly.

"Suppose you're right," Kara said. "You were always were tough on the pitch." Emmie nodded, smiling.

"Think you're up to go upstairs? Know there's loads of folks wanting to know that you've lived though the night," Toni said, the atmosphere turning more cheerful.

"In a bit. Still a bit sore," Emmie said. "Still need to let the boys have it."

"Alright. We'll be there," Melanie said while chuckling before she and Toni walked out.

"You're not going to be too hard on them, are you?" Kara asked, even though she likely already knew the answer.

"I'll give a bit of my mind now that my head isn't pounding, but no, I won't be too hard," Emmie promised. "Though Cedric is another case…" Kara frowned.

"Noticed you've been a bit testy around him lately," she commented. Emmie sighed.

"I can't help it. He's just… always there," she said. "Is that normal when you have a boyfriend?" Kara chuckled.

"Suppose with a monster on the loose about the castle, it's incited him to be a bit more protective," she said. "But he's got good intentions." Emmie leaned back against her pillows.

"I know… which is what makes it so frustrating. I am annoyed, but he's such a bloody good guy that I end up feeling guilty about it," she replied. "But it still doesn't make the annoyance any less…" Kara just studied her a moment before speaking.

"It's not there, is it?" she asked. Emmie frowned.

"What?" she asked.

"The spark," Kara said. Emmie was about to deny everything but stopped. Kara always could read her like a book.

"It's not," she admitted. "I thought… well, figured it'd come, but it hasn't." Kara patted her on the leg.

"It's not such a bad thing," she said. "You're only 16. Not like you have to marry him or anything. But you should talk to him." Emmie frowned as she looked down at her hands.

"I was hoping I could just ignore it," she grumbled. Kara chuckled. "I'm a horrible person… he's been so kind and thoughtful. But I've just been aggravated with him…"

"You're not," Kara said. "Loads of people feel this way in some relationships. But you will be horrible if you continue to lead him on." Emmie looked up at her.

"I do have to talk to him," she said. Kara nodded.

"But you don't have to do it right this second," Kara added. "Though I wouldn't wait too long." Emmie nodded again as she looked down, seeing the corner of the letter just under her pillow.

"Oh… something else," she said. She pulled the letter out and handed it to Kara. She took it and quickly read through it, her eyes widening.

"He apologized?" she asked, confused as she looked back up at Emmie. "You think this is his way of still trying to woo you?"

"Merlin, I hope not," Emmie groaned. "No… I think, for once, Marcus Flint actually feels bad about something."

"We should check and see that hell hasn't frozen," Kara said, looking back down at the letter. Emmie snorted. "You intend to do anything about it?"

"Not a thing," Emmie said. Kara looked back up at her, smiling slightly.

"You have come a long way. Old Emmie would have rushed to acknowledge the apology, if anything, to save face," she said, tossing the letter aside. Emmie just shrugged.

"Really don't think there's a need," she said, starting to get up. "Come on. I want to get this out of the way so I can spend the rest of the day in bed."

Kara helped her out and the two girls made their way to the common room where a cheer went up as they walked in.

"To the unstoppable Emmie MacKenzie!" Whitshire shouted. Emmie just rolled her eyes as Cedric stepped over and helped her to the sofa. She felt her heart clenched as she looked over at Kara, who offered her a sympathetic smile. But she allowed him to guide her to sit down, putting a cushion behind her while Parks put another one under her feet on the coffee table. Someone else brought her a mug of tea.

It certainly wasn't the first time the guys had looked after her when she got hurt playing quidditch, but they certainly were taking it a bit farther this time. Bloody hell.

"How's our champ feeling?" Whitshire asked as they gathered around her. She looked around the team finally meeting Fincher's eyes as he looked on, his brow furrowed.

"Got some words for you lot," she said. Everyone save Fincher looked down at their feet. "Really? What have we always been told? Unless someone is clearly about to die, don't give up the match."

"But we thought you _were_ about to die," Whitshire said.

"I was not," Emmie retorted.

"But-"

"No," Emmie said, cutting off Parks. "You all know that I can take hits. I do not need a load of older brothers coddling me. Especially on the pitch. Merlin, one older brother is enough." The guys finally looked up at her as she just stared them down.

"She has a point. We don't do this for others," Fincher said. "But you need to rest up. We need you in top shape so we can beat Gryffindor. Even if the match is a few months away, I need you on the pitch." Emmie just nodded and smiled, appeased with her scolding.

Conversations broke out around them as Cedric settled next to her on the sofa.

"I really am sorry about this," he said, still looking just as miserable as he did yesterday. Emmie sighed.

"I told you - it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you, so stop blaming yourself," she said softly, offering him a half smile. He nodded, mustering up his own.

"I'll try," he replied.

"And next time, for god's sake, do not give up the snitch," Emmie continued. He just nodded. Emmie then turned her attention to everyone else as they started into a breakdown of the match yesterday.

Everything seemed just as it should be. Save for one thing…

She knew that she needed to break up with Cedric.

Emmie looked down at her tea as her thoughts wandered. She wasn't looking forward to it, but Kara was right. It wouldn't do to lead him on any longer. Looking back, she realized that she really had always just seen him as friend, despite the flirting and such. If only she had figured that out sooner.

Then, rather suddenly, her thoughts turned to Oliver's visit yesterday. What he had said to her. The rush of butterflies. Her eyes widened slightly as it hit her.

Merlin… she hadn't stopped fancying him, had she?

Bugger. Just one more thing to figure out.

* * *

Despite knowing what she needed to do, it still took Emmie a couple more days to build up the courage to talk to Cedric. Though she was sure he knew something was up by then. She hadn't been avoiding him, per say, just… avoiding being alone with him. And then when she suddenly asked him to go for a walk after dinner one night, she was sure he knew what was coming.

He kept a bit of distance between them, shoving his hands into his pockets as she fiddled with her scarf. The bruises were finally starting to fade a bit, but she still looked rather ragged.

"Everything alright?" Cedric asked, glancing at her worriedly. Emmie sighed and stopped, turning to face him. It was now or never. At least they were in a quiet corridor with no one else about.

"I'm…" she stopped, unsure of how to continue. She looked to the ground as she started chewing on her bottom lip.

"It's okay… I know," he said before she could say anything more. Emmie looked up at him, her eyes wide. "I, ehm… it's about how I acted during the quidditch match, isn't it?"

Emmie couldn't reply. That was part of it, but she hesitated to tell him more.

"I was too much," he continued. "I should have… I was a bit smothering wasn't I?"

"If I'm being honest, you were getting pretty smothering even before then," she said. "And well… I've been feeling this way for a while before that…"

"How long?" he asked.

"Since I said yes," she said. Cedric looked to the ground, crestfallen. "I mean… it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just… something wasn't there and…"

"You felt it too?" he asked, glancing up at her. Once again, Emmie was surprised.

"You mean…"

"I do really like you, Emmie. I wasn't lying about that. But, yea… I thought maybe if we were together, then… it would come. And then I figured if I were more attentive then it had to come. But… there's just no spark, is there?" he said. She swallowed and nodded.

"I tried," she said softly. "I thought the same thing." Cedric smiled sadly at her.

"Well… we gave it a shot," he said with a shrug. "No hard feelings about it."

"You're sure?" Emmie asked, not completely believing him. Cedric sighed and looked around a bit before looking back at her.

"Not going to be fun for a bit, but… I'll be okay," he said. "What about you?"

"Yea, I will," she said. Cedric nodded and then stuck his hand out. Emmie looked down at it a moment, then stepped closer and hugged him. It was a bit strange - she wondered if all break-ups were like this. If so, it wasn't so bad, she thought. But then again, she hadn't felt very strongly about Cedric.

She let go and stepped back from him.

"I, ah, should get to the library. Got some homework," Cedric said, starting to walk away.

"We're still friends, yea?" Emmie called out, stopping him. He turned towards her and nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Sure," he said, before turning and walking off. Emmie took a deep breath and slowly let it out, before turning and walking back towards the great hall.

So that was it. It was done. She had just had her first boyfriend. And her first breakup. All in the span of a couple months. She was surprised at how drama-free it was. Melanie had gone mental during her last break-up, shouting up a storm at the bloke and slamming doors. This was relatively… quiet.

Emmie was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize there was anyone else in the corridor until she literally ran into them. She hopped back and looked up into Oliver's eyes. She hopped back, not expecting to see him there.

She then immediately wondered if he had followed her and became slightly suspicious.

"Wood… what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just heading back to Gryffindor. What are you doing here?" he asked. Emmie glanced over her shoulder, seeing Cedric disappear around a corner. She then looked back at him.

"Just, ehm, out for a walk," she said. He nodded, glancing over her shoulder down the hall.

"With Diggory?" he asked. Emmie tensed slightly. "Sorry… just… saw you two walk out together from the great hall."

"Yea… we, ehm, had to talk," she started. Oliver nodded. He started to say something but stopped.

"Well… should be going…" he said, feeling it wasn't his place to ask her what it was about. Emmie nodded and smiled. She started passed him, but he reached out to stop her.

"If you want to talk… I'm a good listener," he said, surprising himself. Hadn't he just decided to stay out of it? Emmie looked up at him, wanting to believe him. She thought it over, realizing that he hadn't been telling her brother anything, or at least she hadn't heard anything from him so assumed he hadn't. And he hadn't been super overbearing when he came to visit her in the hospital.

Sighing, Emmie shook her head.

"I just broke up with Cedric," she said. Oliver didn't react. Not at first. He then let go of her.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"It's just… yea," Emmie said, unsure of what to say. She couldn't believe that she had actually told him before talking to Kara or anyone else. But once she started, she found she couldn't stop. "I guess… it just wasn't there. And I felt bad about it. He is a really good bloke. I should like him more than I do." She stopped herself before she went any further. The last thing she wanted to say was that she thought she may still have feelings for Oliver. She wasn't ready for that yet.

"Well… if it's not there, then it's not there," Oliver finally said, keeping his voice even. He couldn't believe that she was telling him this. They were friends, yes, but he hadn't expected her to open up to him like this.

And he couldn't lie to himself - part of him was elated that she was now single again. Though even he knew not to push anything right then. Wasn't sure if he would at all. She had just broken up with Cedric. And he wasn't sure how she felt about him.

"Guess you're right," she said, smiling at him. He returned it and the flutter of butterflies started up again in Emmie's stomach. Well, there was no denying it now. But at the same time, she wasn't keen on doing anything about it.

There was still the matter of his spying, which they had yet to address. Though she hoped to soon enough. It was most definitely a hurdle to whatever it was that could happen between them.

"I should get back to the common room," she said, pointing over her shoulder. Oliver nodded.

"See you in class," he said before turning and walking away, though he glanced at her a few times over his shoulder. Emmie sighed and turned, heading down the hall.

"One thing at a time, MacKenzie," she muttered to herself.

* * *

**And the end of Emmie and Cedric… it was fun while it lasted, but let's be real… this whole story has been geared towards getting Emmie and Oliver together at some point. Still a ways to go, though…**

**Pamela Hutchins – Yep. Flint may be many things, but he is definitely sorry that he hurt Emmie.**

**x XRoweenaJAugustineX x – Haha! Yea, no. ^_^ But yea, he is being genuine. Though knowing Flint, there's no telling how long that's going to last…**

**Aphrodite-Venus-u.k – Yea. He's an interesting character to write and definitely a lot of layers there to unpack. Ultimately, he's still not a good guy, but at least I can make him more than just your run-of-the-mill bad guy.**

**Thanks for reading and following, guys!**


	26. The Newly Single Emmie MacKenzie

**The Newly Single Emmie MacKenzie**

Emmie began to massage her shoulder as she bent over her book, her brow furrowed. While she was healing up, she was still sore. Though she knew it was nothing a good practice couldn't ease out of her, though it would hurt a lot more before it got better. She had sat in the bleachers this week and watched the team go through new plays and it killed her, but she knew that it was for her own good.

She was already counting down the days until she could get on a broom, but then it wasn't like she didn't have enough on her plate. She was still juggling prefect duties with homework and organizing the weekly workshops to teach Hufflepuff various new spells that they might need should anyone run into trouble.

There hadn't been any more attacks since they got back from Christmas. But that didn't mean everyone had relaxed any. The first and second years in particular were still hyped up, often moving around the castle in packs. She had personally escorted a few already this week to and from the common room. They all kept staring at her, but she wasn't sure if it was because of her injuries or the fact that she had broken up with Cedric. It was still a hot topic among the house, though thankfully everyone was polite enough to not discuss it in front of her.

She was also counting down the days until everyone moved on to the next bit of gossip.

"Shoulder bothering you? I've got a cream for that," a deep voice said. Emmie looked up, her eyes wide. Flint stood in front of her table, gripping the strap of his bag as he looked down at her.

"I'm fine," she said automatically, straightening up.

"You didn't respond to my letter," he said, his face expressionless. There was no accusation in his voice, but something else was there and she couldn't put her finger on what it was. She had been avoiding him, mostly because she wasn't completely sure how to respond to the letter.

"Didn't think I needed to," she said.

They both remained silent a few moments, staring at each other. Flint finally sighed and sat down in the chair across from her. Bugger, this meant she was going to have to spend more time with him than she wanted. Just what did he want?

"I was serious. I didn't mean to hit you. And I am sorry about it," he said, placing his hands on the table.

"That's what everyone's said… that you were aiming at Diggory," Emmie replied, glancing around the library. Kara was off somewhere tracking down a book, leaving her completely alone with him. Why did she have to choose a table towards the back? "Are you looking for forgiveness?"

"No. I just wanted to make sure you knew that I'm sorry," he said. Emmie frowned slightly as she tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out what he was getting at. The last time he was this nice, it had been an act. She didn't trust he wasn't up to something this time.

But she had to admit that there was something in his eyes. Something that said he was being sincere. Was it possible? Emmie didn't think so, but she wasn't sure.

"It's fine," she finally said. "Not the first time I've been hit. It's quidditch." While he had met her eyes during this time, she saw them move, likely studying the bruise on her temple and cheek. "Admiring your handiwork?"

Flint winced, which was unexpected. And Emmie wasn't completely sure what possessed her to say it, but she couldn't take it back now. He dropped his eyes down to the table.

"It looks a lot worse than it is," she said, this time less harshly. "My head doesn't really hurt anymore. Just here and there."

He looked up at her.

"I was serious about that cream," he said. "If you need it."

"I have my own," she replied.

"For what it's worth, sorry about Diggory as well," he said. "Heard you guys called it quits." Emmie rolled her eyes.

"Sure you are. Bet that's why you're putting on your whole nice act again. Think if you catch me in a vulnerable state, I'll fall over myself for you," she said bluntly. Flint sucked in a breath and looked away. When he turned back to face her, it was as though his whole countenance had changed.

He was no longer meek and mild. His look of concern had disappeared and was replaced with his usual sneer as he leaned forward in his chair.

"So you think you've got me all figured out?" he said.

"Course I do. You'll never change," she replied, narrowing her eyes at him. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Diggory was never good enough for you, hope you know that. He can't handle you," Flint said.

"Don't change the subject," she snapped.

"But that's what this is about, isn't it?" he asked, pushing up from the table and walking over towards her. Emmie sat back in her chair, glancing around again. "I can handle you. Reckon I'm about the only one who could. Besides you need someone who's a bit more… experienced… than Diggory."

"Certainly not," Emmie sniffed, glaring up at him. Flint leaned down towards her, glancing down to her shirt which she had unbuttoned earlier when she started studying and then back up at her eyes. Emmie instinctively reached for it, pulling it closed.

"Still can't seem to put my finger on just why you're fighting this. It's inevitable. Eventually you'll want me," he said. "Are you really that hung up on your perfect Hufflepuff image?"

"Image has nothing to do with it. I just don't like you," she said. Flint leaned even closer to her, causing her to sit back in her chair. She wasn't scared - she knew he wouldn't try anything here in the library. But she couldn't help as her heart sped up slightly.

Merlin, this could not be happening again.

She kept her gaze steady, praying that she wasn't blushing and that she wouldn't start stuttering again.

"When you're done with all these goodies who'll never satisfy you, you know where to find me," he said softly before straightening up. Flint turned and grabbed his bag and walked away, glancing over his shoulder at her.

Emmie groaned and dropped her head on her book, then yelped in pain when she accidentally hit her bump. She sat back up and rubbed the side of her head, wishing she had thought to slip the pain potion in her bag rather than leaving it up in her room.

Flint would never change, that was obvious. And apparently now that she was single again, he considered her fair game.

Sighing, she shut her book and quickly packed up her things, deciding she had spent enough time in the library. She just needed to find Kara so they could get back to the common room. There was still a rather strict rule about students walking alone after dark. Granted, at this point, Emmie thought she'd rather face Slytherin's monster than Flint again.

She began roaming around the library, trying to remember just what Kara had been in search for. She walked down the aisle and stopped, finding Oliver bent over a book. He heard her footsteps and looked over, a smile filling his face.

Emmie felt the flutter again.

"Hey, Mac," he said, shutting the book and putting it back. "Looking for something?"

"Just Kara. We're supposed to go back to the dorm together," she said.

"Ah… right… Saw her about 10 minutes ago. She said something came up and had to leave with Kite. Need me to walk you back?" he asked. Emmie kept her face neutral, but she couldn't help but think this was some sort of set-up. She would have words with Kara once she found her.

"Sure. That is, if you're finished. Don't want to inconvenience you," she said.

"Not a problem. I was done," he said, reaching down and picking up his bag. "Let's go."

They started walking and soon were in the corridor, heading towards the lower levels of the castle. Emmie kept glancing at him, the silence becoming awkward. While she was slightly irritated with Kara, she couldn't help but think that this was as good an opportunity as ever to try and sort out her feelings. Talk to him while they were alone instead of in class surrounded by everyone.

"How are things with Diggory?" he asked suddenly, glancing at her.

"Ehm… well… good, I suppose. It was amicable, as far as break-ups go. Hoping to stay friends," she said. "The trouble comes from others, though it's Hufflepuff. Not like anyone's been particularly vicious about it." Oliver nodded slowly.

"That's fairly big of you," he said. "Not sure I could stay friends with many of my exes." Emmie shrugged.

"We… both felt the same," she said. "That's why it was as… friendly, I suppose… as it was. No tears or shouting and such."

"Suppose that's good," he said. "When you getting back on the pitch?"

"Next week," she said. "Can't wait. Hate sitting out practice." Oliver chuckled.

"Suspect you would," he said, glancing over at her. "Surprised you've handled sitting out this long."

"Not been easy, that's for sure. But it's not like I don't have enough to keep me busy. Lessons with the younger years. And then my own," she continued.

"Your own?" he asked, stopping to look down at her.

"Yea, Kara and the others, they've been helping me with offensive and defensive magic all year," she said, looking up at him. "Though it's mostly been lessons on confidence. Cedric was helping as well… suppose we'll have to find a replacement for him…"

"I could help," Oliver said quickly, surprising the both of him. It was an impulsive suggestion and he wasn't sure if she'd take him up on it. But he did want to help her and it felt like a better way than his old tactics. "I'm fairly good at charms and defense against the dark arts." Emmie thought it over a little bit.

"Suppose it could work," she said, smiling slightly. "We could use the prefect meeting room… when it's not being used." Oliver nodded and the two started walking again. He wanted to slow down, spend more time with her, but at the same time he didn't want to make it noticeable.

She had just broken up with her boyfriend and was still recovering from her injuries.

They continued chatting about class and homework as they walked and soon enough they were just outside the Hufflepuff common room. Emmie stopped and turned to face him.

"Are you sure you'll be alright getting back to Gryffindor? We're not meant to be walking around alone," she said, her brow furrowed. Oliver rubbed his hand up the back of his neck.

"I'll be fine," he said, smiling. "No need to worry about me." Emmie nodded.

"Thanks for walking me back," she said.

"Anytime, Mac," he said. They stood there awkwardly for a bit before he turned and started down the hallway. Emmie watched him go for a bit before turning and tapping out the code. Just before she walked in, she turned to look at Oliver one last time, meeting his eyes as he had just looked back. He smiled and waved, causing her stomach to do flip-flops. Emmie smiled and then quickly scuttled into the common room.

Well, that was confirmation. Definitely still fancied Oliver Wood.

* * *

Flint threw his bag down on his bed in frustration as soon as he walked into his dorm and then ran his fingers through his hair.

He should have known she wouldn't believe him. For the first time in his life, he was vulnerable with someone. And for a bit, he thought she might actually see that. If anyone would possibly understand him or get him to open up, surely it would be Emmie MacKenzie. She was one of the nicest girls in school. Was kind and understanding to just about everyone.

Save him, apparently.

Flint started pacing around the room, crossing his arms in front of him as he frowned and thought over their talk in the library. He then stopped and stared at the wall as a realization came over him.

If she really thought he was some sort of monster, then he'd give her exactly that. Marcus Flint was not one to dwell on hurt feelings. He didn't get hurt feelings. And he wasn't about to let MacKenzie think that he did.

Part of him supposed that the rational thing to do would be to let it go and move on, but he wasn't thinking particularly rationally at the moment. All he could think about was getting even.

* * *

Emmie frowned as she walked into her room and saw Kara perched on her bed, reading a magazine.

"Enjoy your walk back?" Kara asked without looking up.

"I did. Though wondering just what you're trying to pull," Emmie said, walking to her bed. Kara looked up at her.

"I did actually have to head back with Kite," she said, sitting up. "But I only went because I ran into Wood and knew that you'd be in safe hands. Wouldn't have left if I hadn't found someone." Emmie paused in taking her robe off, looking over at her.

"You weren't trying to start something?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Do you want me to try and start something?" Kara replied. Emmie just rolled her eyes.

"So, it's back to Operation Get Wood, is it?" she asked, pulling her robe off and hanging it up in her wardrobe. "Don't you think it's a bit soon? I did just break up with Cedric."

"Yea, but that was doomed from the start, according to you," Kara said.

"It wasn't doomed," Emmie said. "Just… had a feeling that I didn't figure out until later."

"And that's what our teen years are about, dear Emmie," Kara said, smiling. "We're supposed to make mistakes and muck things up. Then learn from them." Emmie chuckled as she pulled her shirt off and hung it up as well before turning to her best friend.

"So Cedric was a mistake?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. Kara shrugged.

"Wouldn't call him a mistake," Kara said. "Just… a learning experience. But Wood…"

Emmie turned away, feeling her cheeks heat up. She started getting out of her skirt before pulling out her pyjamas.

"What aren't you telling me?" Kara asked.

"Nothing," Emmie replied quickly. Kara got off her bed and started across the room.

"Emmie MacKenzie, do you still have feelings for Wood?" Kara asked slowly.

"No," Emmie said too quickly.

"Liar," Kara snapped, though a smug smile had appeared on her face. "Saying it out loud might help." Emmie sighed and finished pulling on her t-shirt before turning to face her.

"Well… okay… so when he came to visit, it's just… it was there again," she said.

"It?" Kara asked, raising her eyebrows. Emmie glanced towards the door and then back at Kara.

"Yea… the butterflies. Nerves. All of it. Though thank Merlin I haven't started stuttering again," she said. Kara tapped her lips contemplatively.

"So you still fancy him. Figured. You don't just drop a crush like that overnight," she replied.

"But… I can't do anything about it," Emmie said. "For starters, I don't know how he feels about me." Kara rolled her eyes. "And, it has been only a couple days since I broke up with Cedric. How would that look?"

"I wasn't going to tell you to march up to Gryffindor table tomorrow and ask him out," Kara scoffed. "But…" A wide grin filled her face. Emmie felt the blood drain from her face.

"Oh god, what are you planning?" she asked, starting to panic slightly.

"Please, I'm not planning anything," she said. "Just thinking that Valentine's Day is coming up."

"I am not sending him a valentine if that's what you're thinking," Emmie said immediately.

"I'm just thinking that perhaps he might send you something," she replied, her eyes lighting up.

"Seriously doubt that," Emmie said, turning back to her bag and starting to dig around in it. "We're just friends."

"For now," Kara said.

"Stop it, Kara," he said. "I still haven't forgotten about the whole spying thing." Kara frowned slightly.

"Right. That is a bit of a hurdle," she said lightly. "You planning to talk to him about it?"

"I have to, right?" Emmie said, looking over at her. "Figured that would be your first suggestion." Kara sighed.

"It is relatively important if you're going to have any sort of a proper relationship with him," she said. Emmie frowned at her. "I said _if_."

Emmie sat on her bed and stared at the floor. She knew she needed to talk to Oliver about that bit. She was happy to be friends with him again. Talking to him. Had even been more open with him than she expected she would be. But she knew before things went any further - whether it was just friendship or something more - she would need to confront him. She wouldn't be able to fully trust him until she had that talk.

But at the same time, the old Emmie reared her head, shouting to just do what she always did. Put her head in the ground and avoid confrontation. Even now, just thinking about it made her a bit jumpy. But just as quickly, she pushed it aside.

She was new Emmie. She had confronted Marcus Flint on his bullshit. She had asked out Cedric Diggory. Then broken up with him. Surely, she could have this chat with Oliver Wood.

Kara walked over and sat next to her, watching Emmie.

"I'm going to talk to him," Emmie started. "Just…"

"Take your time. But I suggest that you do it sooner rather than later," she said. Emmie looked over at her. "Not because of Valentine's Day, just… I can tell there's… something… between you. But you're holding back. Talk to him, at least to get it out in the air."

Emmie nodded.

"Where's Melanie and Toni?" she asked.

"Common room. You didn't see them when you came in?" Kara asked.

"Wasn't paying attention," Emmie said, standing. "Still early. Want to go up?"

"Let's," Kara said, standing as well as she smiled.

* * *

**And another chapter in the Emmie-Oliver saga. At this point, it's obvious that she is still crushing on him, but still unsure of whether she wants to do or say something about it. And a bit of confrontation between Emmie and Flint, who doesn't seem eager to let sleeping dogs lie. More on that is coming – rather quickly, I might add.**

**This was an added-in chapter, actually. I felt like there needed to be some sort of transition from the break-up to the next chapter and definitely a confrontation between Emmie and Flint about the note.**

**Aphrodite-Venus-u.k – Well, I knew it was going to happen from the beginning, but at the same time I wasn't completely sure how I was going to go about it, because let's face it. Cedric is a really good guy and likely a great boyfriend, haha! I'm glad you find her realistic! To be honest, that's pretty much me every time I start to like a guy. A bunch of back and forth, do I say something? Does he like me? Do I want to get into a relationship? Makes it easier to write Emmie. **

**Pamela Hutchins – Haha! Of course! Always butterflies for Oliver.**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	27. I Love You, Flint

**I Love You, Flint**

For the next few days, Emmie managed to put her thoughts of Oliver aside, much to Kara's chagrin. Though she refrained from pushing Emmie, knowing that she'd take care of things in her own time.

They had spent a quiet, uneventful weekend doing homework, which Emmie was grateful for. With everything that had happened of late, she hoped that it would last and that perhaps they could get through the rest of term without another disaster.

Someone else, of course, had other ideas.

The four Hufflepuffs turned the corner into the great hall that morning and froze, their eyes widening as they drank in the sight.

"What the hell?" Emmie murmured, taking in the tacky pink and red fabric draped along the walls while hearts floated in the air. It was enough to make her gag slightly.

"Figured Lockhart would do something," Kara said with a sigh as she started towards the Hufflepuff table.

"Lockhart?" Emmie asked, confused.

"Good lord, did you forget today's Valentine's Day?" Kara asked with a chuckle.

"Even I hadn't forgotten that," Melanie said with a snort.

"Oh," Emmie replied as they sat down and she reached for a glass of orange juice, still taking in the decorations. She had managed to forget even though it hadn't been all that long ago that she and Kara discussed it. She then had the urge to look over at the Gryffindor table, but stopped herself, knowing Kara wouldn't let her live it down.

"Think you'll get any valentines?" Kara asked, smirking at Emmie.

"Shouldn't think so. Not now that Cedric and I are over," she said before taking a bite of her food. She glanced down the table and saw him not far off with his friends. He caught her looking at him and waved, offering a warm smile. He seemed okay. They hadn't talked much since the break-up, but thankfully they appeared to still be on friendly terms.

"Or, because you're over, you could get loads from all your secret admirers," Melanie said, fluttering her lashes dramatically at her. Emmie snorted.

"What secret admirers?" she asked. Melanie shrugged.

"Sure you have some out there… like Flint," she replied casually. "Though suppose that's not a secret… maybe a certain Scottish bloke from Gryffindor might send you something."

"First of all, I highly doubt Flint would get me anything and Merlin, do not tell me that _you're_ starting up that whole Operation Get Wood again," Emmie said, laughing at Melanie. Though she glanced nervously at Kara, who had - as she expected - picked up on the nervous hitch in her laughter.

"What about Wood?" Fincher asked, sitting next to her. Emmie looked over as he and the rest of the quidditch team sat around them.

"Nothing," she said quickly as her cheeks turned pink. Melanie and Toni laughed loudly as Fincher looked confused and Kara just shook her head.

Suddenly, a hush fell over the great hall as they looked towards the faculty table, where Lockhart was standing with a large grin in bright pink robes. A gaggle of dwarves in wings were standing nearby, though none of them looked happy to be there.

"Merlin, what's he up to?" Emmie murmured, thankful for the distraction.

"I don't get a good feeling about this," Fincher said. Lockhart cleared his throat and beamed out at the students.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" he said brightly. "On this very special occasion, I have arranged some special activities for us today." There were excited murmurs throughout the hall, though Emmie looked over at Kara, her face clearly saying she was anything but excited. "First of all, after supper tonight there will be a special Valentine's party. I encourage all of you to come!" The murmurs grew at the word 'party,' though with professors around, it was unlikely to get out of control.

"And I have brought these _cupids_, who will spend the day delivering valentines to your special someone," Lockhart continued. "Feel free to make your requests starting from now!"

He then moved to sit down at the faculty table, but not before shooing the dwarves off.

"Well, that's something," Emmie said, turning back to her breakfast.

"This is going to be fun," Melanie exclaimed excitedly.

"Sure," Emmie said with a slight roll of her eyes. At that moment a package dropped in front of her. She jumped slightly and then picked it up, noticing that it was from her brother. She grinned as she ripped it open and took in the expensive box of chocolates and card. Putting the box down, she quickly opened the card and read it.

_Happy Valentine's, Sis!  
__Don't eat them all at once.  
__Love, Alex_

Emmie chuckled as she opened the box. Fincher started to reach over for one, but she swatted his hand away.

"Get your own," she said with a smile. She then popped one in her mouth and moaned slightly at the taste. Alex always got her the best chocolates for Valentine's Day. "Seems today's off to a decent start…"

* * *

Flint watched Emmie as she popped a chocolate into her mouth and then grinned smugly at her friends. He wondered who had sent them, which was then followed by the thought that perhaps he should have gotten her something.

That thought was dismissed just as quickly. Marcus Flint did not do Valentine's Day. At all. That insinuated some sort of commitment and he most definitely did not do commitment, or so he thought.

"Please, tell me you're not plotting. I thought you had given up on this," Adrian said with a heavy sigh. Flint glanced at him and back at Emmie.

"Not yet," he replied. He took a bite of food, then pushed up from the table, and walked off out of the great hall.

"He's not planning something, is he?" Adrian asked, slightly worried, as he looked over at Warrington, who just grinned and shrugged.

"Not sure what he's planning, but there is a plan in works," he replied, standing.

"What's going on?" Adrian asked.

"Just wait and see, mate…"

* * *

"Looks as though Mac's already got her first valentine of the day," Fred said, looking over at the Hufflepuff table. Oliver looked over as did the rest of his friends, though they were really watching him out of the corners of their eyes for his reaction.

"That's fast. Who do you think it's from?" Reed asked. Oliver glanced at the box of chocolates, recognizing it as some ritzy brand that Alex got her every year.

"Her brother. He gets her a box every year," he said without thinking. The group turned and stared at him. "What?"

"How do you know that?" Reed asked. Oliver shrugged.

"Her brother is best friends with my brother. I just know," he said, trying to play it off.

"Did you get her anything?" George asked with a grin.

"Why would I get her something?" Oliver asked, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. Fred and George looked at each other and grinned before hopping up from the table and scampering off. "What are they up to?"

"Likely no good," Alicia said with a roll of her eyes.

At that moment three cards dropped from the air in front of Oliver. He stared down at them without saying anything.

"And so it begins," Reed said. "The long line of gifts and cards from Wood's many secret admirers." Oliver scowled a him. "I wouldn't recommend eating any chocolate, mate. Could be laced with love potion." Oliver snorted.

"As if I'd do that. Never trust anything delivered on Valentine's Day," he said as he stood and started back towards the common room. Percy quickly rushed up to his side.

"You seriously didn't get her anything?" he asked. Oliver frowned at him.

"This again? Why?" he asked.

"Because you fancy her," Percy said pointedly.

"She doesn't fancy me, though," Oliver said, slightly bummed.

"How do you know that?" Percy asked, sounding slightly exasperated.

"Soon as she got back from break, she started up with Diggory," Wood said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wood… they broke up," Percy said, just giving a look.

"But… well… It hasn't been that long," Oliver replied. Percy just stared at him before sighing and shaking his head.

"Whatever, mate…"

* * *

Emmie chuckled as a dwarf waddled off, leaving a red-cheeked, slightly mortified fourth year girl in his wake. Truth be told, she had found the singing valentines hilarious - partly because some of them were entirely too cheesy and partly because they were delivered in such a disgruntled manner.

So far, Emmie had to admit that Valentine's Day was turning out rather entertaining. The cupids continued to interrupt class all morning and she had even received a few more valentines - granted, they were from the quidditch team so she wasn't sure if that counted for anything. But it was only lunch. She supposed there was time to get more.

"Keep laughing and someone just might send you an embarrassing valentine," Melanie said, glancing at Emmie.

"Doubt that. And yours wasn't so bad," Emmie replied.

"It came during potions!" Melanie screeched. "I thought Snape was going to kill me!"

"Don't look now, but one's coming this way," Toni said, looking to her right. Emmie straightened up, her eyes widening as she looked over and saw the dwarf making his way down the aisle, looking around.

"There a Mac here?" he shouted loudly. Immediately, Emmie's cheeks turned pink.

"Oh no," she uttered.

"Here!" Melanie shouted, waving her hand as she grinned. "Ah, such sweet revenge…"

The dwarf walked over and stopped in front of Emmie, looking up at her impatiently. She sighed and turned around on the bench facing him.

"Go on, then," she said, motioning for him to begin. The dwarf cleared his throat and looked down at a piece of parchment before singing out at the top of his lungs.

"_With eyes of green and locks of red gold,  
__You are full of beauty untold.  
__For years I've watched and for years I've yearned  
__That someday my affections would be returned.  
__I thought I had everything, oh but alas!  
__Won't you be this Scottish lad's bonny Scottish lass?_

Happy Valentine's Day, your lion-hearted beau_."_

With a little bow, he then turned and scampered off, his wings flopping behind him as Emmie's cheeks turned pink and she slowly turned to face her friends, all of them wearing identical grins of amusement before they started laughing.

"Scottish lad… lion-hearted beau… wonder who that could be," Melanie sang. Emmie's eyes were already wandering over towards the Gryffindor table where she saw Fred and George snickering to themselves, then glancing over at Oliver. Oliver was looking at Percy and vehemently shaking his head as his face turned red.

"I have a feeling it was two someones," she said. "And neither were Oliver."

She stood from the table and started over towards the twins, intending to confront them about it. Before she got there, a dwarf had waddled up to Oliver and pulled on his robe. He turned around to face him as Emmie stopped in the aisle to watch.

This should be good.

"Oliver Wood?" the dwarf asked.

"Yes," he said slowly, already looking annoyed. He had gotten a few that morning in various classes that were equally cheesy and embarrassing.

"_Handsome and strong, you're my kinda bloke.  
__You're specially fantastic in your quidditch cloak.  
__Your arms are so strong, your body so lean  
__Just the brush of your fingers can make me scream  
__I love everything about you, you big burly jock.  
__But what I love most is your big, burly-"_

Oliver immediately shot off the bench and covered the dwarf's mouth before he could complete the song as the twins cackled in glee. Even Emmie had to chuckle as his face turned a deeper shade of red. The dwarf glared at him until he finally let go.

"Sorry," Oliver said, wiping his hand against his trousers. The dwarf cleared his throat and looked down at the parchment again.

"Love, Your Hufflepuff Lass," he said before turning and walking off. Emmie froze mid-laugh as her eyes widened and the entire group including Oliver looked over at her.

"I-I," she stuttered. She then looked over at the twins and glared. "You!"

"Lovely to see you, Mac!" Fred shouted as he shot up.

"Really must run," George added as they flew out of the great hall. Emmie then met Oliver's eyes, noting the slight amusement there. She spun around and quickly walked back to her friends, who had lost it by this time, falling over themselves in laughter.

"Come on, Emmie, that was pretty good," Toni said. Emmie looked at Kara who was smiling.

"It was entertaining," she admitted.

"But I didn't send it!" Emmie exclaimed.

"Course not. Don't think I've ever heard you say a dirty thing in your life," Fincher said, chuckling. "Though I do feel for Wood."

"I'm so going to get the twins for this," Emmie said.

"But what if Oliver _did_ send you that one?" Melanie asked.

"Doubt it," Emmie replied as she saw Oliver striding out of the great hall, likely after Fred and George. Well there went her opportunity to ask.

"You can always ask him at Lockhart's party tonight," Melanie said.

"I'm not sure about that," Emmie said, a bit undecided. She wasn't sure if it was such a good idea, considering there was no telling what else the twins had planned. She wouldn't put it past them not to stop at the valentines.

"It'll be fun," Toni whined. "And you should get out more."

"I've been out. Even had a boyfriend for a bit. Not sure why it's so important that I go to this party," Emmie replied, returning to her food. Melanie and Toni looked over at Kara for help. She just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going," Kara said. Emmie looked up at her and thought a moment as she looked over at Melanie and Toni's eager faces.

"Fine. I'll go," she relented. Melanie and Toni squealed as Emmie and Kara just shook their heads.

Hopefully this wouldn't be a disaster.

* * *

Emmie couldn't believe that the great hall could get more sickening than it had been, but somehow Lockhart had managed it. There were hearts and cupids floating in the air as even more unsightly pink and red banners had been put up. None of the professors there looked particularly thrilled, save Lockhart, who was flouncing around excitedly.

Emmie stood with Melanie, Toni and Kara, pulling at her dress. She hadn't wanted to dress up, but her roommates had forced her to sit down as they did her hair and makeup - again - then picked out an outfit for her. She was in a black dress of Kara's that she felt was entirely too form-fitting but at least it was longer than the other had been, her hair now in curls.

"Don't look now, but someone's coming," Melanie sang as she and Toni walked over to a group of Hufflepuff boys. Emmie looked over as Oliver walked up to her and Kara. She couldn't help as her breath hitched slightly. He was in a pair of beige corduroys with a navy jumper that showed off his well-built form. Emmie felt herself blushing. Bugger.

"I'll go get some punch," Kara said with a grin as she walked off.

"Traitor," Emmie muttered after her.

"Hey, Mac," Oliver said nervously as he reached her. Emmie swallowed, trying not to focus on the butterflies going crazy in her stomach.

"Hey," she said.

"You look nice," he said. She smiled tensely and then glanced around, seeing Melanie and Toni grinning at her and giving her thumbs up. She quickly looked back at Oliver, relieved that he didn't see them, though he was still staring down at her.

"Thanks," she said, slightly breathless. "You too…" Oliver nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I just wanted to say that I didn't send that valentine… it was the twins and I'm sorry if you were embarrassed," he said.

"It's alright," she said quickly. "I didn't send that one to you." Her cheeks were bright red, she was sure.

"I figured… didn't really seem like you," he said. Emmie nodded and breathed a slight sigh of relief. Kara walked up and handed the two punch before walking off again without a word. "Where's she going?"

"Dunno," Emmie said, glancing over at her as she sipped from her cup. The two stood awkwardly for a bit before Oliver spoke again.

"Saw you got a few valentines," he said, looking down at his feet.

"Yea… Alex sent me his usual chocolates," she said. "And got some from the team, but that's about it. Saw you got quite a few."

"Yea, some," he said, his cheeks turning a bit red. "I'm surprised you didn't get more." Emmie snorted.

"Why is that?" she asked, looking up at him. He cleared his throat, searching for something, anything, to say that wouldn't be embarrassing.

"Just, you know… you're nice… and everyone seems to like you," he said, staring down at his feet again. Emmie glanced around as her mouth suddenly went a bit dry. She looked down, realizing she had already emptied her cup. Merlin, she needed something to drink that wasn't watered down punch. But that wasn't likely with Snape walking around glaring at students.

"I, ehm, more punch?" she asked.

"I'm good," Oliver replied. She then nodded and spun around, walking over to the punch table and putting her cup down. She sighed heavily.

"Get it together, MacKenzie," she muttered before reaching for her cup and pouring more punch into it.

"Where have you been hiding that dress?" Flint asked as he walked up with Warrington. Emmie narrowed her eyes at him as she put her cup down and planted her hands on her hips. He slowly looked her up and down. "Wear that for me?"

"Sod off, Flint," she said. "Fairly sure I made myself clear the last time we talked." He just grinned at her.

"Oi, Mac. This git bothering you?" Emmie looked over, seeing Fincher walk up with a frown on his face.

"I'm fine," she said with a sigh, turning back to scowl at the two Slytherins. "I was just leaving." She picked up her punch and walked off, going back to Oliver and noting the look of amusement on his face.

"Sod off? Not bad," he said.

"I'm glad that's the worst he's done today," she said.

"He bothering you again?" Oliver asked. Emmie shrugged as she took a drink.

"Nothing I can't handle. Especially with all my lessons," she smiled up at him, feeling herself finally start to relax. Oliver just nodded.

"Oh. Heard from Ryan today. Said he's got some tickets to matches over the summer… if you want to come along, that is," Oliver said. Emmie's face lit up.

"Wasps matches? Really?" she asked. He nodded.

"Box seats," he replied.

"That's brilliant. I'd love to. And, I'm sure Alex could swing us some Wanderers tickets as well," she said.

"That would be fun," Oliver said. "No Puddlemere, but still good."

"Never giving that one up, are you?" Emmie asked. "Still got all those posters of yours?"

"No… well… some," Oliver admitted reluctantly as Emmie chuckled.

A happy buzz filled her as she relaxed even more. Seemed she could talk to blokes without alcohol. She took another large drink, noting that an odd, warm sensation was starting to come over her. She glanced down into the cup, taking in the pink color. Had Lockhart slipped something in there?

"Snape looks absolutely thrilled to be here," Oliver said. When Emmie didn't respond, he looked over at her. "Mac?"

A glazed look had come over her and a goofy grin filled her face. He felt his stomach drop slightly, worried that the twins had managed to slip her a love potion. They had rigged the valentines and he wouldn't put it past them to continue on in their efforts to embarrass the two.

"Are you alright, Mac?" he asked.

"Perfectly fine," she replied, her voice light. She giggled. "In fact, I've never been better. It all makes sense now." She started to look around the room.

"What makes sense?" he asked, glancing around and meeting Kara's eyes. He motioned her over.

Emmie didn't respond as she dropped her cup, her face lighting up. She then started across the room. Oliver just gaped after her as Kara bent down and picked up the cup, sniffing at it. She then rolled her eyes.

"Come on. We need to follow her," she said curtly, starting after Emmie.

"What is it?" Oliver asked, starting to get worried.

"Someone's slipped her a love potion, I'm sure of it."

The two of them took off at a run, trying to catch up to her. She had easily maneuvered through the crowd, coming to a stop as her eyes fell on Flint. She wondered why she had always thought him disgusting. He was actually ruggedly handsome. And charming. He looked nothing like a troll. His inappropriate flirtations now seemed awfully romantic to her. All she wanted to do was to snog him senseless.

And then some.

She rushed up to him, throwing her arms around his neck as she grinned. Flint stared down at her in confusion a moment before a slow smile filled his face.

"Told you that you'd come around, MacKenzie," he said.

"I love you, Flint," she declared before kissing him soundly. There was a round of catcalls and cheers around them as Oliver and Kara slid to a stop, looks of horror coming over their faces. Fincher walked up, having caught that something was up when he saw Oliver and Kara chasing after Emmie, an equally horrified look appearing as he saw Emmie kissing Flint.

"Well, that's certainly a turn around," Flint said, pulling away for a bit of air as he slid his arms around Emmie's waist, his hands moving dangerously south. Her arms were still around his neck as she grinned adoringly up at him. "I think we should get somewhere a bit more private…"

"Anything you say," Emmie said, her cheeks flush.

"Let her go, Flint!" Kara shouted, finally charging up to the two as he was starting to lead Emmie off. She grabbed Emmie's arm and tried to pull her away.

"NO! I want to be with Flint!" Emmie shouted, glaring at her best friend. Flint just chuckled as he pulled her closer to his side.

"She's a big girl. She can decide what she wants," Flint said to Kara. "Obviously she wants me."

"Oh, shut it, you troll. You were probably the one to slip her the damn potion in the first place," she retorted, pulling at Emmie's arm again. A look of confusion came over his face.

"Potion?" he asked.

"Leave me alone!" Emmie shouted as she latched on to Flint's arm and glared at Kara. "He's mine!"

"I don't bloody want him!" Kara retorted as she continued to try and pry her best friend's arms from the Slytherin. For his part, Flint just stared down at the commotion with a bemused look on his face, neither helping nor hindering. "Would one of you blokes help me?!"

Oliver and Fincher finally came around - the both had frozen in shock - and moved to help Kara. With the three of them, they managed to pull Emmie off Flint, though she was kicking and screaming the whole time and attempting to reach for him. A rather large crowd had gathered around, hearing her shrieks.

"What's this?" Snape asked as he glided up to the group, an annoyed look on his face as he quietly took everything in.

"It's MacKenzie," Fincher said. "She's been slipped a love potion."

"I have not! I've just realized my undying love for Marcus Flint," Emmie retorted before stomping on his foot.

"Bugger, Mac!" he shouted, frowning at her. Snape glanced over at Flint who immediately put his hands up.

"I had nothing to do with this, professor," he said quickly. "I honestly thought she had really come to love me."

"That's a load of bollocks and you know it," Kara spat at him.

"Language, Ms. Watkins," Snape droned. She then turned to him and pulled the cup out of her pocket, handing it over.

"Seriously, Mac!" Oliver shouted after she kicked him in the shin, still attempting to break away. He managed to keep hold of her despite buckling slightly. Snape sniffed at the cup and then looked over at Emmie.

"It would seem that she has been given a potion of sorts, though I'm unfamiliar with it. Likely an experimental brew," he said, glaring at Flint. "Follow me. I have a stock of antidote ready for this very situation." He then turned and swooped away. Oliver managed to toss Emmie over his shoulder, figuring it was the safest way to transport her as he tightly gripped her waist and held her legs to his chest to keep her from kicking him as well as flashing her knickers. She proceeded to pound on his back and shout for him to let go of her as Fincher and Kara followed, though not before Kara shot another glare at Flint.

Emmie then looked up and called out to Flint that she would find him later and they could make sweet, sweet love, causing the students around them to burst into laughter.

"Shut it, Em!" Kara shouted at her as they walked out of the great hall.

"Well that was interesting," Pucey said after they left. He glanced up at Flint. "You seriously didn't give her anything?"

"That I did not. I want MacKenzie fully aware of what's going on when she finally hooks up with me," he replied, though he still appeared amused. "She's not bad at snogging. Interested to see how she does in other departments." Adrian just rolled his eyes and walked away.

* * *

**I have to admit – this chapter was probably the whole reason I started this story. I had a similar situation in the original Sam/Oliver draft (the twins sending raunchy valentines & the love potion) and thought it too funny not to include. And it was the reason I wanted to set a story in the Chamber of Secrets – those cupids make for fun writing. Even the first part of the next chapter is nearly word-for-word what I originally wrote. Though in the original, it was Malfoy who did the potion to get into Flint's good graces and ended up accidentally putting Pucey's hair in it, not Flint's, causing Sam to go make out with him in front of everyone… Hmm… that might have been funnier…**

**Anyway, I've actually spent A LOT of time editing and re-working this and the next four chapters, just because I didn't want the story getting too serious and some of the dialogue wasn't working out, but I think I'm finally happy with it. Not to mention, I spent HOURS trying to figure out that potion, as you'll discover in the next chapter… not exactly what it seems… And in terms of writing, I literally have 2 half chapters and one full chapter left to write. Getting this one done.**

**Pamela Hutchins – As you can see, he's not behind this one… though who is, you'll have to wait for the next chapter, though I'm sure folks have their suspicions.**

**cjconner326 – I'll see about it. As I'm in South Korea, it's a bit tougher since I'm not completely fluent in Korean yet and it's not easy to find English-language volunteering opportunities (and I think there are some regulations against foreign residents volunteer teaching in some cases - has to do with visa type). But once my academy gets more demand, I'll start one. We're apparently moving to a bigger location soon since we've been taking on more students. I already do a writing lesson twice a month in one of my classes, but the students are in elementary school, so it's a bit limiting teaching-wise. Haha, yes, he is. Even in this chapter. Of course, everyone is going to assume he was the one that did the love potion. And oh yea, there is always one though I waited to date him until I was in college, haha! It's funny that you mention knight in quidditch gear, because there's something coming up along those lines in the next couple of chapters… I swear I wrote it months ago. ^_^**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	28. The Come Down

**The Come Down**

"Let me go!" Emmie shouted as Oliver deposited her on a stool in Snape's office and backed away. Fincher was already rubbing his cheek where she had punched him enroute as Kara watched on. Emmie glared at Oliver and then over at Fincher. "Why must you insist on keeping me from Flint?"

"You need an antidote, Mac," Fincher said. "It's not real."

"Of course, it's real," Emmie retorted as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She then got a far off look on her face. "Just imagine all the things I'm going to do to him once I get out of here. First, I'll-"

Oliver immediately slapped his hand over her mouth, casting a worried glance towards Professor Snape, who only sighed and continued rummaging through a stock of bottles. She was already bound to be incredibly embarrassed by the fact she had just snogged Flint in front of the whole school and declared she wanted to shag him. He didn't want to add to that by allowing her to spout highly naughty things in front of the potions professor.

Emmie just glared at him, then bit his finger.

"Merlin, Mac!" Oliver shouted, pulling his hand back. Emmie only grinned smugly.

"Drink this, Ms. MacKenzie," Snape said before she could say anything else, holding a small bottle out to her. She inspected it and then looked up at him with a cautious look.

"Why?" she asked.

"Do you or do you not want to pass potions this year?" Snape replied. Emmie's eyes widened as she snatched the bottle and downed it. Immediately, she slumped over slightly, her skin turning a rather odd shade of green.

"I feel horrible," she said, her hand going to her mouth as she looked as though she was going to vomit.

"It'll get worse, but the side effects should wane in a couple of hours. Since I don't know exactly what you were given, this will have to do," Snape said. "I'd suggest you escort her back to the Hufflepuff common room so that she can lie down. Get her some fluids." He glanced around the group as they stood still.

"And you've fixed her?" Kara asked, looking over at him.

"She should already be feeling more herself, but the full effects will wear off over the next few hours," he replied. "Now, if you would kindly leave."

Oliver and Fincher quickly stepped over and helped Emmie off the stool, practically dragging her out of the room with a concerned Kara following.

"I'm going to kill him," Kara muttered. "It was Flint. I know it."

"I'm going to be sick," Emmie moaned.

"Hold on, we're not that far, Mac," Fincher said, looking as though he was going to be sick himself.

"Did you see anyone give her anything?" Kara asked, looking at Oliver.

"No. I don't even think I saw her put her cup down, though I wasn't watching her the whole time," he admitted. He then groaned in realization. "When she went to the punch bowl. She spoke with Flint and Warrington. It must have been then."

"We've got to figure out which one dosed her," she said.

"Why does it matter? I'm dying anyway," Emmie moaned.

"You're not dying," Kara replied.

"Merlin, I hit you," Emmie said, rolling her head over to look at Fincher.

"You were under a potion. It's fine," he replied.

"And I kicked you. And then bit you!" Emmie then said, looking at Oliver.

"Again, not your fault," he said, offering her a small smile.

Kara quickly ran in front of them and tapped out the code to get into the common room, before dashing ahead. As soon as the boys entered with Emmie, Kara had already grabbed an empty waste bin and directed them to lay her down on the large sofa in front of the fireplace. As soon as Kara walked up to her, Emmie grabbed the bin and retched in it. Once she had emptied her stomach, she lay back on the cushions and looked at the three, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I've ruined the party for you…"

"It's not your fault. None of us are angry with you," Kara replied calmly, bending down and brushing Emmie's hair back from her forehead. She was clammy and extremely pale, her brow sweaty. Snape wasn't lying when he said it would get worse before it got better.

"I should have-"

"Stop it, Em. Like I said, it's not your fault," Kara said firmly. Emmie nodded and smiled weakly at her. Kara sighed and stood. "I'm going to get her a blanket. Watch her. Don't want to chance that it's not over and she attempts to run off to Flint again." She then strode off, leaving an awkward Oliver and Fincher standing near the sofa.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff," Emmie said weakly as she tried to push herself to sit up.

"Stay down, Mac," Fincher said, frowning at her, though he didn't move towards her. He continued to glance nervously towards the bin before waving his wand, and doing a cleaning spell on it. Emmie sighed and settled back down on the sofa. Oliver glanced around the room, taking it in. It was rather warm and bright. Cozy. There were dancing cacti on shelves around the room and he was surprised to see the amount of moonlight coming in from the windows that were high up. It was his first time in any other common room besides Gryffindor. Emmie watched as he looked around, smiling slightly, though she suddenly sat up and retched again.

"I'm… I'm… I'll be back," Fincher said, quickly walking to the door leading to the boys' dorms.

"He always had a weak stomach," Emmie said after he had left. Oliver sighed as he walked over and sat on the sofa next to her. "It's going to be bad, isn't it?" He frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Everything tonight," she said. "I snogged him in front of everyone… and shouted I loved him…"

"That was… yea," Oliver said, looking over at the fire. "Unexpected…" He glanced over at her, seeing some color coming back into her face.

"Did I really say that I'd make sweet, sweet love to him?" she asked. Oliver took a deep breath, feeling the corners of his mouth twitch. At the time, it wasn't funny. But hearing her say it now, almost made him want to chuckle.

"Unfortunately, yes," he replied.

"Oh, Merlin," she moaned.

"I'm sure it'll all blow over," he said.

"No, it won't. This is Hogwarts. Everyone is going to be talking about for forever," she whined. Oliver couldn't help but chuckle. "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny, Wood."

"Absolutely not," he said, quickly getting his laughter under control. He really shouldn't be laughing. Emmie just scowled at him. "Look. Best thing to do, go to class tomorrow with your head held high. Everyone knows you were under a potion and it wasn't really you."

"But the Slytherins are likely to give me hell about it," she said.

"Don't worry about them. And I'm sure the Hufflepuffs'll stand up for you," he said. "I know my friends and I will." Emmie stared at him a moment and sighed.

"You think?" she asked quietly. He laughed softly and nodded.

"Trust me, Mac. Something else is going to come along and no one will remember that you were given a love potion and kissed Flint in the great hall," he said. He studied her a moment, watching as the light from the fire played across her face and hair. Her mascara was a bit smudged, but even then, he couldn't help but think she was beautiful. She then smiled slightly at him.

"You should probably get back to your common room. It's getting late," she said, shifting on the sofa to get more comfortable.

"I can stay a bit longer," he said. Emmie smiled.

"I'll be fine. Kara and the rest'll take care of me. And honestly, I'm probably going to be vomiting most of the night," she said. Oliver nodded and stood. For a moment, he contemplated bending down and kissing her forehead but stopped, instead shoving his hands into his pockets.

"See you tomorrow, Mac," he said. She just nodded and smiled weakly before shooting up and vomiting again. "I'll take that as my cue…"

* * *

Oliver sighed and he walked into his dorm room.

"How's MacKenzie?" Percy asked immediately. Oliver looked up, seeing all three of his roommates there, various looks on their faces. Percy looked genuinely concerned, while Ian and Walter looked as though they were somewhere between worried and amused.

"She's fine. Snape got her an antidote. Left her retching in the Hufflepuff common room," he said, walking over to his bed and sitting down.

"Nasty business, antidotes," Ian said.

"Nasty business, love potions," Walter added. "You think Flint was telling the truth that he wasn't the one who gave it to her?"

"I, for one, don't believe him at all," Percy said primly. "He's been after her all year. Of course, he'd stoop to this level." Oliver glanced at him and then thought it over. While he also wouldn't have put it past Flint, he did seem genuinely perplexed by the whole situation.

"Whoever it was, Mac is thoroughly embarrassed," he said with a sigh.

"No one from Gryffindor was taking the mickey out of her," Ian said, getting Oliver's attention. "Soon as you lot left, they all were glaring at Flint and his cronies until they left."

"Really?" Oliver asked.

"Well, yea… seem to feel bad for her. She's still got bruises and all from Flint taking her out in the match last week," he continued. "Not to mention, everyone likes MacKenzie."

Oliver supposed that was true. Even with him going around taking care of things, there hadn't been all that much for him to do over the years. Emmie was a genuinely likeable person, even if most people hadn't paid her much mind until this year. It did make sense that no one would tease her about it. There was that, at least.

"So, you really didn't send her that singing Valentine?" Walter asked, changing the subject. Oliver looked over at him, eyes wide.

"N-no! I told you earlier that it was the twins," he said, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"And tonight… that was just the actions of a good friend?" Ian asked, starting to smile.

"I was literally standing next to her when it happened," he replied.

"Sure…" Walter said.

"Been over this. We're just friends," Oliver said emphatically, glancing nervously at Percy, who was now reading, his face completely expressionless. While at times annoying, Oliver knew that he wouldn't dare give up his secret. That was what a best friend was for, after all.

"Whatever you say, mate…"

* * *

Flint was lounging on his bed, going over the events of the night while Pucey got ready for bed, shooting him scowls. A contemplative look came over Flint's face as he thought back to Emmie snogging him. It was grand, granted, it was tempered by the fact she had been given a love potion. Shame.

"You seriously didn't give it to her?" Adrian asked for the 20th time.

"Why's that so hard to believe?" Flint asked, looking over at him.

"Because I know you," Pucey retorted.

"Wasn't me," Flint said, looking back up at the canopy over his bed. "Told you, mate. I want her to come to me of her own accord."

"Then who was it?" Pucey asked. Flint just shrugged. While it was obviously someone from Slytherin, he wasn't sure who would have bothered to go through the trouble of slipping MacKenzie a love potion geared at him.

At that moment, Warrington came bursting into the room, Bletchley with him. The former laughing while Bletchley seemed a bit nervous.

"Where have you been?" Pucey asked, frowning at the two. Their cheeks were rosy and from Warrington's loopy grin, it was obvious they had been into something, likely firewhiskey.

"Just celebrating," Warrington said brightly as he walked over to his bed. "Was hoping we'd have a bit longer before someone brought Snape in, but still. MacKenzie put on a good show, didn't she? Reacted about how I thought she would." Adrian scowled at him as Flint sat up in his bed and looked over at his roommate.

"You gave it to her?" Pucey asked.

"Yea. Slipped it into her cup when she was having her little back and forth with Flint at the punch bowl," Warrington said, grinning at the quidditch captain. "Bletchley did the potion… and to think… everyone thought it was a love potion!"

Both Pucey and Flint whipped their heads over to stare at him, Flint getting up from the bed. Not a love potion? What the bloody hell had they given her?

"It wasn't a love potion?" Flint asked slowly. Bletchley shifted nervously on his feet as the captain moved towards him.

"Eh… well… it's my brother's creation, though he said the effects are a bit different depending on the person," he started nervously.

"Shut it, it's brilliant. Forces the taker to act on their true desires about a person," Warrington said excitedly. "Managed to get a bit of both your and her hair for it."

"It's not that exactly," Bletchley said, looking at Warrington, seeming as though he had explained this to him multiple times already. "More like removes inhibitions and makes the person highly susceptible to suggestion... which can lead to them acting on true desires. But then you _did_ slip a mild love potion in there when I told you not to because I wasn't sure how she would react to it-"

"Wanted to make things more fun," Warrington said. "And it worked out alright. She's fine. Snape got her an antidote."

"She was this close to removing her clothing and fucking him in front of everyone," Pucey stated.

"She wasn't that bad," Warrington replied lightly. "And Flint wouldn't have let it get that far… he would have whisked her away in time."

"Let me get this straight," Flint said, interrupting them as he tried to wrap his head around what was happening. "You made a potion that removes inhibitions, meaning at least part of that was her?"

"Yes and no," Bletchley said quickly, cutting off Warrington before he could do anymore damage. It was bad enough that Flint was latching on to that bit. "Like I said, there was a love potion in there, so there's a good chance most of her reaction was due to that. Not to mention, the whole susceptibility part."

"But the fact she reacted at all shows that at some level, yes, MacKenzie wants you," Warrington added, frowning at Bletchley. The other boy sighed.

"Possibly, but again, we would have known for sure if you had left out the bloody love potion," he said, glaring at him. "And the effects are lingering. Only I have the true antidote, so whatever Snape gave her won't fully work."

"Really?" Flint asked. He nodded.

"Still not sure on how long it'll last, but yes, she will be more open to suggestion for a bit longer," he replied. "Maybe a week or two?"

Adrian looked over at Flint, already seeing his mind at work. This had disaster written all over it. A slow grin started to fill his face as he walked back over to his bed and laid down, tucking his arms under his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

"You've just given me an interesting idea," he said, glancing over at Warrington and Bletchley. "And here I thought you were useless."

"Just what do you intend to do?" Adrian asked cautiously. Flint looked over at him.

"Save it for a rainy day," he replied lightly. "In the meantime, no one else is allowed to know about the potion, understood?"

"Yea," Warrington said.

"Sure," Bletchley replied.

"And no one is to give MacKenzie shit about it," he said. The three boys glanced at each other, confused, but agreed. It was an odd request. Flint looked up at the canopy of his bed, grinning.

This was definitely good news.

* * *

Emmie stopped just outside the entrance to the main hall the next morning, willing herself to just buck up and go in. She took a step forward and then stopped, gripping the strap of her bag tightly. Bugger. She should have waited for the others. At least then she would have had the safety of numbers.

"Just gotta do it, MacKenzie," she whispered to herself. "Keep your head high. Perhaps no one will remember."

She took a deep breath and walked into the hall, determined to stick to the plan.

"Thank god you're fine!" a tall blonde girl said as she rushed up to Emmie and wrapped her arms around her. She just blinked in confusion, wondering why Lila Deloitte - one of the most popular girls in Gryffindor and the school - was currently hugging her. The taller girl stepped back and looked at her in concern. "I saw what happened last night and it was just, just horrid! Flint is a beast!"

"Ehm, yea," Emmie said, still confused.

"Mary and I were up nearly all night worried about you. I got slipped a love potion last year, so I know how horrible those antidotes are," Lila continued. "You still look a bit peaky, though I'm not sure if that's from the antidote or the bludger injury. Do you want me to talk to Professor McGonagall and see if perhaps you could have a bit of a lie-in? I'm sure she would understand and I could bring your assignment by Hufflepuff later."

"Ehm, thanks but… I think I'll be okay to attend class," Emmie said, finally finding her voice.

"Oh… so brave," Lila said, reaching out and squeezing her hand. "Do let me know if you need anything." Emmie nodded as Lila turned and walked back over to the Gryffindor table, her perfect blonde curls bouncing behind her. Emmie just shook her head and started towards the Hufflepuff table.

"Emmie! How are you feeling?" Penelope Clearwater said, now rushing up to her from the Ravenclaw table.

"Bit shaky still, but okay for the most part," Emmie said.

"I'm sure you had a bit of a rough night. Heard from Percy that you were sick," Penelope continued.

"Yea, the antidote wasn't pleasant," Emmie replied, wondering why Percy would tell Penelope anything. Though she figured Oliver must have filled him in on her status when he got back to the dorm.

"Let me know if I can help you with anything," Penelope said. Emmie nodded and kept going.

It took her twice as long to get to her usual spot at the Hufflepuff table. Three more Gryffindors and four more Ravenclaws had stopped her on the way, inquiring as to how she was and/or denouncing Flint and his lot as the absolute worst. By the time she finally sat down and started filling her plate, Kara and the others had arrived.

The rest of her house had expressed their concern last night when she was curled up on the sofa, fighting through the antidote. Though once most of them started coming in, she had insisted Kara help her to their dorm so she could randomly vomit in peace. She had been up half the night until it finally subsided.

"You do something before you got here?" Kara asked, glancing at her. Emmie nervously looked over at the Slytherin table, waiting for the moment when the taunting began. But surprisingly, there was nothing. In fact, no one was even looking at her. That was odd. "Em!"

Emmie whipped her head over to look at Kara.

"Sorry, what?" she asked.

"I asked if you stopped by somewhere before breakfast. Usually you're half done by the time we get here," Kara said.

"Oh, no. Loads of people wanted to talk to me," she replied. "Feels like I'm in the Twilight Zone, to be honest. Lila Deloitte offered to convince McGonagall into letting me have transfiguration off. And the Slytherins haven't said a word."

Kara frowned slightly as she looked around the great hall. She could clearly see a number of people watching Emmie and then whispering together, but they all had looks of sympathy and concern. Few were even glaring at Flint, who was in turn glaring around the table at his various housemates.

"It is a bit odd," Kara said, turning back to Emmie. "Though suppose it would be mad for anyone to think it was in anyway your fault. It was clear last night that you were under a potion."

"Suppose so," Emmie murmured.

"And this is choosing sides between you and Flint. There's no competition. Everyone - save Slytherin - is going to choose you," Melanie said sensibly.

"Not to mention, anyone who would think about giving you a hard time is probably terrified your brother'll go after them," Toni said. Emmie frowned slightly as she found her gaze wandering over to the Gryffindor table. Things had been going well with Oliver last night. And he had been rather helpful.

But she couldn't help but worry that this might be the thing he runs off to tell her brother. Part of her still couldn't fully trust he wouldn't or attempt to take care of the situation himself.

Oliver caught her looking at him and smiled, waving at her. Rather than blushing, Emmie returned it and waved back before looking down at her plate.

She really needed to talk to him. Preferably before he informed her brother about what had happened, if it wasn't too late. Though her brother probably would have been at the castle's doorstep first thing that morning if he had informed him. Emmie glanced at Oliver again, wondering if perhaps he had given up on spying on her.

"Gross. Flint's smiling at you," Kara said. Emmie looked over at her best friend, seeing her look of disgust before looking over at Slytherin and seeing Flint smiling slightly as he watched her. He winked.

A shudder of disgust went through her as she looked away. While she remembered everything she had done and said the night before, it was through the haze of the potion. At the time she had wanted to kiss him and do all the things she had said, she reminded herself that it was the potion – not her own true thoughts and desires. Especially the ones she had had last term.

She, Emmie MacKenzie, did not care about Flint, nor did she want to do anything with him. There was no way.

* * *

**And now we know the true culprit (or culprits) behind the potion – and that it's not all it seems. Took me forever to get that worked out – there were a few iterations of that scene with Bletchley explaining it that I went through before I finally got to that one. One that I hope makes sense. But it'll come into play a lot in the next chapter – not letting up on the action for a bit longer…**

**Aphrodite-Venus-u.k – Haha, thanks! I had some fun with it.**

**dots-fiction – Thanks! And nope! It was Warrington. Thought he was making things interesting.**

**Pamela Hutchins – I wish I had thought of that. It would have been good, and I could see him doing it.**

**cjconner326 – Haha, yea! I don't usually draw THAT much from experience in writing, so might go back and change more details if I ever get to a point where I want to publish it. I'm still planning to work on it, though I haven't done a lot lately. There is a lot more to the story written, but it's half chapters from later on in the story (including the last chapter). Now that I'm wrapping up these fanfics, I'm thinking about trying to take some time off from that and focusing on finishing up some original fiction – including "The Writer" and "The Whitehall Affair". I love living in SK – going on 12 years next month. Much more exciting than Oklahoma, that's for sure. And I've gotten some great reporting opportunities. And yea, it probably would have been equally funny and much more confusing for poor Emmie and Oliver if the twins had slipped her a love potion for him. Hehe…**

**Thanks for reading and following everyone!**


	29. Getting Answers

**Getting Answers**

Less than a week later, Emmie pulled her bag with all her quidditch gear higher on her shoulder as she continued down the hallway to find Fincher so they could go back to the castle. She knew that she was supposed to wait on him to come back to the locker room, but she was getting impatient. The two were the last to leave as Emmie wanted to get a bit more conditioning in after taking time off to recover from her injuries.

As she passed by the Slytherin locker room, she couldn't help but bristle. She hadn't been able to confront Flint herself about the love potion debacle, but it still made her angry and embarrassed just to think about it.

"Well, well, what have we here?" a familiar voice said from behind her. Emmie froze and then narrowed her eyes, slowly turning around to see Flint standing just outside the door, still in his workout clothes. He crossed his arms in front of him causing his biceps to bulge slightly as a smirk graced his face.

Merlin, she did not just think for fleeting moment that he was sort of fit. What the hell was wrong with her brain?

Emmie tossed her bag on the ground and pulled out her wand, pointing it at him as she shoved the thought aside.

"Tell me the truth now, Flint, or I will hex you," she growled. He glanced at the wand and then back at her face, seeming amused more than nervous. "Did you slip me that love potion?"

"Trust me, as much as I enjoyed snogging you, I'd rather not use a love potion to get it," he replied, taking a step towards her. "And we both know you won't jinx me. You don't have it in you." Emmie frowned and tried to ignore the last comment.

"You're lying," she stated. He only laughed.

"Merlin's honest truth. And you know I don't lie to you… not anymore, at least," he said, holding a hand up. "Warrington did it, though Bletchley made the potion. And besides… it wasn't really a love potion." Emmie snorted.

"You honestly expect me to believe that?" she asked.

"He gave you something that intensifies desires that are already there," he said, starting to grin as he continued towards her, watching the confusion fill her eyes. "So… somewhere… deep inside you… you do want me…"

Emmie was silent. There was no way. He was making this up to get under her skin. That had to be it - she couldn't possibly have wanted to do any of the things she had thought or said that night. But she couldn't help as somewhere in her mind, a small part of her started to think that maybe she did.

"I'm not lying," he said again, pulling Emmie from her thoughts as she looked up at him, noticing that he was closer. "Think you might want to put that wand down."

It was as though a slight haze came over her as her wand hand lowered slowly, though Emmie couldn't figure out why.

"I would never want _you_," Emmie scoffed, though she could feel the heat starting to fill her cheeks.

"You were practically jumping me," Flint said.

"Because of a love potion."

"That wasn't really a love potion."

"That's bollocks."

"Speaking of bollocks-"

"Don't even, Flint."

"You're thinking about it, aren't you? Me naked," he asked, now standing a mere few inches away, staring down at Emmie as her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red.

"I-I'm not…" she started, taking a step back from him. She hadn't been thinking about anything remotely dirty in terms of Flint, but as soon as he said it, the image of a naked Flint filled her mind. Emmie blinked rapidly, trying to push it aside. What the hell was going on?

"Suppose now you're thinking about kissing me," Flint said softly, closing the distance between the two of them. "I think it would be a good idea to act on that."

"B-but I-I d-don't-"

Emmie snapped her mouth shut as the overwhelming desire to kiss him raged through her like wildfire as the weird haze increased. While it was similar to how she felt on Valentine's it wasn't nearly as strong. She took a step towards him, all at once angry yet unable to fight it off completely.

Flint yanked her towards him, her body slamming into his as his mouth covered hers. Bloody hell, she was kissing him. Again. And she couldn't stop as her eyes started closing and Flint ran his hands up and down her torso, edging dangerously close to the hem of her jumper. She felt her fingers start to run through his hair.

"_Don't do this, Em!_" a voice in her head shouted. "_It's the potion!"_

Suddenly, Emmie's eyes flew open. A bit of the haze started clearing out as she let go of Flint and started pushing him away.

"I think you want to take this to the locker room, don't you?" Flint asked as he grinned down at her, completely disregarding the fact that Emmie had started struggling. He was already pulling her towards the Slytherin locker room with him.

"I do not!" Emmie shouted, managing to stomp on his foot, though part of her mind was clearly telling her that she did want to. Flint grunted in pain and let her go, doubling over slightly.

"Get your bloody hands off her!"

Emmie barely stepped out of the way before a large body went barreling into Flint and the two were on the ground. Emmie jumped back, trying to avoid getting hit or kicked as Oliver and Flint rolled around on the floor, elbows, fists, and feet flying. The keeper was half-dressed in his practice uniform and had already landed a few punches, thought Flint was fighting back just as much.

"What's going on here?!"

Both stopped fighting and looked up, seeing Fincher running towards them, wand drawn. Wood quickly jumped to his feet as Emmie stayed still, her clothes and hair mussed up. Fincher took in her condition, then looked over, seeing Wood scowling as Flint got to his feet, smirking. Wood's lip was split, and Flint had the start of a black eye.

"Wood here interrupted a bit of something. Look mate, I know you're jealous, but there's no need to start a fight over it," Flint said.

"He was attacking her!" Oliver shouted. Fincher looked over to Emmie.

"This true?" he asked.

"Don't say anything," Flint said quickly. She opened and shut her mouth a few times, unable to speak, which only caused Flint's smirk to widen into a grin. Why on earth couldn't she speak?

"I-I… I d-didn't…" she managed to get out before her words stopped completely again. She was feeling a bit disoriented as though her brain was trying to catch up to what had just happened.

"You were asking for it," Flint said, looking over at her. "Begging, really."

A white-hot anger instantly pulsed through Emmie and for a moment she let it overtake her as she lunged for him, Oliver just barely grabbing her before she could get her hands around Flint's neck. Whatever had just happened, she most certainly did not ask for it, nor beg him. She had been fighting it nearly the whole way. Well… mostly. Partially. She had fought it to an extent, she told herself.

"See? She does wants me," Flint said, glancing over at Fincher with a smirk.

"It's the bloody potion," Emmie said, finally regaining her voice.

"You slipped her more?" Fincher asked, starting to glare at Flint.

"No," Flint replied. "I didn't even slip it to her the first time."

"It's some sort of special potion that Bletchley made," Emmie said, still struggling against Oliver, wanting nothing more than to smack the damn smirk from Flint's face. The keeper was starting to wonder if he should just let her go and see what happened.

"Get lost, Flint," Fincher said, turning to glare at the chaser. "But don't for once think that you're gettin' away with this. I know you were involved even if you didn't slip her anything." The grin slid off Flint's face as a frown replaced it. "I'm reporting this to Snape and Sprout." Flint glared at him one more time before stalking back into the Slytherin locker room and slamming the door shut behind him.

Emmie stopped struggling as Wood let her go. She bent down and picked up her wand, shooting another scowl at the shut door.

"You alright, Mac? Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Fincher asked, stepping up to her and starting to look over her for injuries. She straightened her jumper as she continued to stare at the shut door, feeling a sore spot on her lip that was starting to swell slightly - she hadn't realized that Flint bit her.

"I'm… I'm okay," she said. "I just want to get out of here before I murder Flint."

"No doubt you do. I know I do," Fincher replied, glancing over at Wood. It was evident that the keeper was more than a little worried for Emmie.

"Really, Fincher. I'm fine. I just want to get back to the castle and take a long hot shower and wash his stink off me," she said, looking over at him. She then turned to Oliver. "Thanks, Wood…"

"Anytime, Mac," he replied. "Do you need me to walk back with you? We could go talk to Snape and Sprout together." Emmie's stomach dropped - she hadn't yet thought about what she would tell the professors. She couldn't help as she thought about what Flint had said - that she did actually want him.

"I'm fine. You have practice. Fincher can go with me," she said, not really wanting him to hear that bit of things. He glanced over at the Hufflepuff captain.

"Don't worry, she'll be safe with me," he said. "Just… promise me you won't beat Flint up after we leave. Doubt your team would like for you to get suspended from the next match for it." Wood nodded and Fincher placed a hand on Emmie's shoulder, leading her down the hallway. He stopped and picked up her bag before they continued on, leaving the building.

The walk back to the castle was silent as different emotions flew across Emmie's face.

"You sure you're fine, Mac?" Fincher asked softly. Emmie glanced at him and then sighed.

"I'm angry… and confused… and just… yea," she said, thinking back over everything. Her cheeks turned bright red, thinking back to how she had kissed Flint. She knew that it had to do with the potion - but she couldn't help as embarrassment filled her. And she couldn't stop thinking about what he said – that some part of her wanted to do all that. She thought she had put all that behind her last term, but perhaps there was truth to it.

"Blimey, Mac. It was a damn potion," Fincher said.

"I know, but still…" she said, her brow furrowed.

"What exactly did they give you?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. He swears that it wasn't a love potion," she started, but then stopped. Fincher looked over at her, motioning for her to continue. "It's… he said that it intensifies desires… that I actually wanted to do all those things… But… I told him to stop. Just before Wood arrived…" The captain was silent a few moments before sighing.

"Best thing to do is to wait until Snape and Sprout can look it over. Obviously whatever antidote Snape gave you didn't work completely so you'll need a new one," he replied. "And regardless, you told him to stop and he didn't. That's an attack in my book."

"But what if no one believes me? You know he's going to spread around that it wasn't a love potion – even if it does end up being one," Emmie said, her bottom lip starting to tremble as she imagined all the rumors that were bound to come up. Fincher sighed as he came to a stop and turned to face Emmie.

"It wasn't your fault, Mac. I believe you. The rest of Hufflepuff will and I'm sure Wood'll make sure Gryffindor knows the truth," he said. Emmie just stared at him. "Stop thinking this was in any way your fault. It wasn't. End of story." He reached out and gripped her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Understood?" Emmie didn't move or say anything. "I'm serious, Emmie. This isn't your fault and I refuse to let you think that it was. I need to hear you say that you understand."

"Understood," she said. Fincher nodded and let go of her shoulders, starting back towards the castle.

"I'm grateful Wood showed up when he did," Fincher said after a moment. "He's not a bad bloke, you know."

"I know," Emmie said, glancing at him. "That's why my brother asked him to look after me and all." Fincher frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I overheard Alex and Ryan talking about it during break. They asked him to take over looking out for me when they graduated," she said. "Makes sense - he's always kind of seen me as a sister." Fincher glanced back at the pitch over his shoulder, seeing the Gryffindor team starting to take to the air. The look on Wood's face earlier certainly did not seem like a look a bloke gave his sister.

"You sure about that?" he found himself saying. Emmie looked up at him, confused.

"Course," she said. Fincher only shrugged it off, deciding now was not the time to unpack that.

"Right, so we'll go to Sprout and tell her everything and then she'll probably get Snape. Hopefully we'll have you fixed up in no time," he said, infusing his voice with as much cheer as he could.

"Thanks, Fincher," she said softly.

"Anytime, Mac."

* * *

Oliver tried to focus on practice but couldn't help as his mind kept wandering. He had gotten to the locker room early, hoping to go over some plays he wanted the team to try that night when he heard someone shouting and stepped out to make sure no one on his team was hexing Slytherin.

His heart had stopped when he saw Flint with Emmie, attempting to drag her into the Slytherin locker room.

Part of him wished that Fincher hadn't shown up when he did, so he could have beaten Flint to a bloody pulp, though he knew that the Hufflepuff captain was ultimately right. He would have been punished for it, though he'd gladly do it for Emmie.

"Oi! Captain! What's got into you!" Fred shouted, landing in front of him with George quickly following.

"You completely missed me nearly taking Angelina out with a bludger," George said. Oliver looked at them and opened his mouth to admonish twins but couldn't speak. The rest of the team quickly landed as he started shaking with rage the more he thought about Flint.

"Did something happen?" Alicia asked, walking up to him, a worried look on her face. Oliver took a deep breath and glanced around the group. He wasn't sure if he should tell them, but he knew Flint. Rumors would be spreading around the castle as soon as Flint got back and he wanted to make sure that at least his friends had the story straight.

"Flint attacked Mac tonight," he said. "In the locker rooms. I managed to step in..."

Looks of horror went around the group as they remained silent.

"That slimy bastard," Fred said finally.

"He'll regret ever laying a hand on our cousin," George added.

"Fincher and Mac are on their way to tell Sprout now. Made me promise that we'd let the professors handle it," Oliver said, trying to keep his voice even.

"You can't honestly say you don't want to go hex the living daylights out of him right now?" Alicia scoffed.

"Of course, I do!" Oliver shouted, causing them to remain silent as his hands clenched into fists. "But I promised." The group cast glances at each other before looking back at him.

"Don't worry. We won't get caught doing anything," Fred said, a grin spreading across his face.

"That's not what I meant," Oliver said, frowning at him.

"Best not to mention it again - plausible deniability," George added. Oliver just shook his head.

"Get back up in the air," he said wearily. "I want you doing drills…"

* * *

Flint lounged on his bed, staring up at the stone ceiling of the dorm, going over everything that had happened. He was this close to shagging MacKenzie before that infuriating do-gooder Wood had stepped in. He was left frustrated and unsatisfied.

At that moment Pucey stormed into the room, scowling at Flint.

"What the hell did you do?!" he asked. Flint sat up and looked over at him.

"Nothing she didn't want," he said casually. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"If that's the truth, then why is Snape in the common room demanding to speak to you, Warrington and Bletchley?" he asked. Flint swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood.

"Fuckin' Wood and Fincher. Probably ran off and told Sprout and Snape about what they thought they saw," he complained. "Trying to keep her reputation intact, or something."

"I don't think you realize how serious this is, Flint," Pucey replied. "Merlin, they're saying that you were forcing yourself on her." Flint stopped and turned towards Pucey, seeming nonplussed.

"I didn't force anything. She wanted it," he said, his sneer making Pucey's blood run a bit cold. Blimey. He knew that Flint was devious - and would stop at just about nothing to get what he wanted - but he never thought he'd stoop to this level.

"You know they're going to believe them over you," Adrian said.

"Please. Snape'll listen to me. And you know about the potion. Probably only started backing out because she knew Fincher was coming back and didn't want him to know that she does want me," Flint said lightly. Adrian just stared at him.

"Even if you get off easy with Snape, her brother's going to find out and he'll come after you," Pucey pushed. "Likely all of Hufflepuff. Possibly Gryffindor." Flint just shrugged.

"Let them," he replied.

"You've gone mental."

In an instance, Flint had turned around and shoved Pucey up against one of the posts of a nearby bed, his forearm cutting off his air supply.

"Get this straight. I'm Marcus Fucking Flint and I always get what I want," he said, his voice low and sinister. He then stepped back and let Adrian go before turning and striding towards the door.

Adrian just stared after him, massaging his neck.

Christ, this was worse than he thought.

* * *

Emmie sat cross-legged on a sofa, her hair still wet as she unconsciously twirled a bit of it around her finger, not really paying much attention to everything going on around her.

As soon as they got back to the castle, they had gone straight to Sprout and told her everything. She immediately walked them to Snape's office, who made Emmie go over everything yet again, asking her about a million questions regarding the potion and her state of mind.

A few times, Emmie wanted to smack him, though he had droned on about it being imperative that he know everything in order to better assess what might have been in the potion so he could give her something now that would help. By the end of it, she had gulped down another foul-tasting concoction with Snape telling her to come back the next day for a more specialized antidote. Sprout then walked her and a scowling Fincher back to the common room, all the while tutting over Emmie and promising that she would make sure the three horrid boys were fully punished.

While Emmie had wanted to curl up under her quilt after her shower when they returned, Kara had dragged her back to the common room where all the sixth and seventh years had convened in some sort of meeting.

While she didn't feel like retching like the last antidote, her head was a bit fuzzy. The shouting voices around her were a bit muffled, sounding as though they were coming from far away or as though she were underwater.

"Here. This'll help," Kara said softly as she pushed a mug of something into Emmie's hands. She took it and sipped it, sputtering slightly when she realized it was firewhiskey. "Helps with nerves." She didn't respond as she took another sip and turned her eyes to the guys, seeing Parks' face turning red.

Bloody hell, she had started some sort of blood war against the Slytherins.

"I'm telling you! We need to go over there and demand that they give him over then beat the bloody shite out of him," Whiteshire shouted. "You know Snape won't really punish him."

"Yea, and then risk getting suspended from the team?" Fincher shouted back.

"HE BLOODY ATTACKED MAC AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT QUIDDITCH?" Whiteshire shouted back.

"ENOUGH!" Emmie bellowed, glaring at them as a bit more of the fog around her brain receded. Everyone went silent as they looked over at her. "No one is going to attack Flint, save maybe myself if I get the chance."

"But he hurt you!" Parks protested.

"And we protect our own!" Nickles added.

"I appreciate it, but what Fincher said is right. I don't want any of you getting in trouble because of me," she said, finding herself surprisingly calm.

"At least let us set the record straight if it comes up," Whiteshire said. "You know he's going to try and spin this in his favor."

Emmie was silent as she glanced at Fincher. They had been a bit sparse on the details, still unsure of just what Bletchely and Warrington had given her. But at the same time, she knew Flint would spread rumors regardless.

"Fine," she said. "But no fights or duels."

"Yes," a few muttered. With that she nodded and stood.

"It's been a long night and I'd like to get to bed," she said.

"Course, Mac. And know that you can come to us if you need anything," Parks said. Emmie smiled at him, happy to know that she at least had the support of her house.

"In the meantime, we are going to be taking turns watching you," Fincher said. Emmie stopped.

"I don't need bodyguards," she said, frowning.

"Gettin' 'em anyway. We still don't know if the potion's completely worn off yet," Fincher said firmly. "And this is more for our protection. You know your brother would skin us alive if we didn't do something." Emmie sighed and nodded.

"Fine," she said, turning back to head to her dorm, her cup still in hand. She heard conversations start up again, as well as Kara, Melanie and Toni following her.

She didn't say anything until they were in the confines of their dorm. She sat her cup down on her nightstand before crawling into bed and getting settled. She glanced over at the concerned expressions on her friends' faces as she reached over for the cup.

"I swear, I'm fine," she said.

"Really, though?" Kara asked, moving to sit on her bed.

"I heard that it sometimes takes time for things like this to settle in," Toni said, moving to sit on the other side. "Something about shock."

"I'm not in shock," Emmie said, finding it was mostly true. More than anything, she was pissed. "I'm fucking furious," she stated looking up at them. Her roommates jumped slightly, not used to such strong language from her. "I just… want to hex the hell out of him or, or… kick him in the bollocks until he can't have children."

"We all do," Melanie said. "But right now, our concern is you." Emmie's frown softened slightly.

"I appreciate it, but I'm… I'll be okay," she said. "And right now, I just don't want to think or talk about it." Kara leaned over and hugged her.

"Shall we distract you?" she asked.

"I'd like that," Emmie said.

"So, just how did Wood show up to save the day?" Melanie asked.

"Melanie! That's not distracting her!" Kara hissed, frowning at her. Melanie just shrugged as Emmie found herself giggling. All three girls turned to look at her.

"Sorry… just had the image of Wood riding in on a hippogriff or something. Sword drawn – or perhaps a beater's bat," she said, still giggling as she lifted the cup to her lips. "Da, da, da, daaa!"

"What did you give her?" Toni asked, as she and Kara glared at Melanie.

"You said something to calm her, so I put a bit of calming draught in there," she said.

"In firewhiskey?!" Kara exclaimed. Emmie sighed as she settled back into her pillows and took another large drink, feeling a deliciously warm feeling spreading throughout her body.

"This stuff is fantastic. You really should try it," she said, taking another drink.

"Think you've had enough," Kara said, taking the cup from her hands.

"But I like it!" Emmie whined, feeling her eyelids starting to get heavy.

"You're tired. Think it's time for bed," Kara said gently as she walked to the bathroom to throw the rest of the concoction down the sink.

"I'm not," Emmie said, though her words were starting to slur a bit as her head lulled back.

"It'll be fine, Emmie. Just get some sleep," Toni said gently as she tucked her in.

"Not… sleepy…"

Soft snores started up as the three stared at her.

"Well… at least she shouldn't have to worry about nightmares tonight," Melanie said. Kara smacked her on the arm.

"Next time consult me before you drug our friend," she said. Melanie just rolled her eyes.

"She'll be fine," she said, walking back over to her bed and starting to get in. "In the meantime, how are _we_ going to take our revenge?"

"You know she doesn't want us doing anything," Toni said, retreating to her own bed as Kara did the same. Melanie just settled in and offered the two a wicked smile.

"Sleep on it and then we'll discuss tomorrow," she said. "Nickles is right. Everyone else may think Hufflepuffs are pushovers, but we protect our own."

* * *

**Wanted to end this chapter with something a bit lighthearted since the beginning ventures into a bit more serious territory. Again, I've written and re-written it a few times because I didn't want to go too far down that road. The next few chapters aren't nearly as dramatic, though it'll get a bit more towards the end of the story.**

**Posting so soon because I managed to finish up two more chapters today and have just a chapter and a half left to write overall. I'm still not completely satisfied with the third to last chapter (even though it's also on its third re-write) but I've got something solid to work with now, at least. **

**dots-fiction – As you can see, it did...**

**Pamela Hutchins – Yea. The way I've written him in this story, he just wants Flint to stop. He could have come up with it, but I don't see him going through with it. Or possibly trying to give Emmie a potion for Wood to get Flint off Emmie and Warrington then sabotaging it. Ah, now that could have been something… eh, well…**

**Thanks for reading and following! I promise much happier, lighthearted chapters after this. Definitely more funny ones involving Wood and Emmie.**


	30. Revenge

**Revenge**

Emmie kept her back to the Slytherin table, focusing on her book as she ate lunch and waited for the others to show up. She wasn't sure just what was keeping them, but hoped they got there soon. It was bad enough that she had to sit and listen to the random snickers and comments from the other table. It had been going on for the last week and the only thing that stopped it were menacing glares from the quidditch teams.

She could feel his eyes on her, though she refused to look at Flint. She couldn't stomach his constant smirk, nor the lewd way he looked her up and down. He had only been given three months of detention for what happened and orders to stay far from her until Snape could be sure that the potion had fully worn off. Warrington and Bletchley had been given a month for their part in the debacle and Snape forced them to hand it over so he could study it and make a more thorough antidote.

That one hadn't tasted much better than the others, but at least Emmie could rest assured that she was out of its effects. A few days after the last incident, Snape had called her in after class and explained that it was a combination of a few potions and did, in fact, include a mild love potion. He then gave her a series of three new antidotes that she was to take over the following days.

The entire Hufflepuff house had been incensed with the punishment, declaring that it wasn't enough, though for the time being had kept their promise not to attack anyone, rather shooting scathing glares instead.

Granted that hadn't gone for other houses. A few Gryffindors had cornered Flint and got a few hexes in before running off. The other day, Emmie had even heard of a Ravenclaw challenging him, though she wasn't sure just why any other house would care to go after him on her behalf. Likely they were just looking for any excuse to finally have a go at Flint.

"Hey, MacKenzie," a voice said, slightly menacing from behind her. She stiffened as she closed her eyes and refused to turn around. She didn't know who it was, but she knew it was a Slytherin.

"Bugger off," Fincher said gruffly. Emmie opened her eyes, hearing the group walk up to whoever it was just behind her. "Leave her alone."

"Just wanted to see if the rumors were true," the boy replied. "Heard she's got a thing for sneaking off with Slytherins…"

"I said… bugger off," Fincher said again. Emmie turned around, seeing him nose to nose with a seventh year Slytherin.

"Stop it. Both of you," she said, glaring at them. The seventh year glanced over at her and smirked before turning and walking away. "I was serious. No fights." Fincher sighed and moved to sit next to her as half the team settled next to him and the other half moved to the other side of the table. Cedric sat across from her, his brow knit in worry.

"I'm fine," she said, glancing around them before turning back to her lunch.

"Sorry we're late!" Melanie said as she, Kara and Toni rushed up, sitting on the other side of Emmie.

"What kept you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at them.

"Oh, nothing much," Melanie said, turning her attention to the food. Emmie just stared at them.

"Really, Em," Kara said, rolling her eyes. Emmie then turned back to her lunch and book, starting to read again. Kara watched her closely, noting that the bruising was finally clearing up, though her temple still had a slight green tinge to it. For all purposes, she did appear fine on the outside, though Kara knew how much the comments bothered her.

"Looking good today, MacKenzie," another Slytherin said as he walked by.

"Would you all just bloody leave me alone!" Emmie shouted, turning to glare at him. The boy just chuckled and kept on walking as she turned back to her plate, staring down at it angrily. She found herself no longer hungry.

"I think I'll just… head out," Emmie said, starting to stand.

"Nonsense. Eat more," Kara said, grabbing her arm and keeping her from going anywhere. "You're practically skin and bone."

"Am not," Emmie replied, frowning at her. Kara just kept her gaze steady as Emmie turned and finally picked up a crisp, popping it into her mouth. She didn't notice the look that passed between Melanie and Toni.

"You be sure to let us know if anyone gives you more trouble," Fincher said from her other side. Emmie just rolled her eyes. While she appreciated the effort - and truly the comments were far less when the blokes were around - she was starting to get annoyed with her bodyguard detail. It reminded her far too much of when her brother was at school.

It was a miracle no one had told him yet.

"What are you two looking at?" she asked, finally noticing Melanie and Toni staring towards the Slytherin table.

"Nothing," Melanie replied. That wasn't very convincing. Before she could say anything else, Toni sat up straighter and tapped Melanie on the arm as several owls flew into the great hall to deliver the post. Emmie noted the arrival without much ado, returning to picking at her plate.

"What's gotten into you two?" Fincher asked, staring at Melanie and Toni as they avidly watched the arrival of the owls without responding. Even that got Emmie's attention as she looked over at them.

"There we are," Melanie said, her grin brightening. Emmie turned to see what they were looking at, just in time to see three red envelopes drop in front of Flint. She knew those anywhere. They all did. While Emmie had thankfully never received a howler herself, she had witnessed plenty of others getting them. Her eyes widened as he stared down at them a moment.

She knew what would happen if he didn't open them - it would only be worse. They would explode. But to have three at once - that wasn't good.

Flint then shot up, grabbing the envelopes and attempting to run through the hall, likely to get somewhere private before opening them. Someone from Ravenclaw saw this and stuck their leg out, sending Flint flying across the floor, the envelopes scattering. He tried to grab them up, but they were quickly picked up by other students, who promptly ripped them open. Flint only stared in horror as the letters floated up in the air and turned their attention to him.

The entire hall sat in shocked silence as his father, grandmother, and mother's voices all began shouting at him for besmirching the Flint name. There were several obscenities in there as well as some more colorful phrases.

While normally, Emmie would have thought that there was nothing that could embarrass or scare the Slytherin captain, his face was bright red as he remained on the ground, staring wide-eyed and stricken at the howlers.

Once they had finished, he pushed himself up and fled from the room. Silence reigned a bit longer before there was a soft chuckle. It took Emmie a moment to realize it was her own as her friends turned their looks to her. Suddenly laughter broke out among the various tables as Emmie leaned over, wiping tears from her eyes. She wasn't sure exactly why she found it so funny - she was now clutching her sides she was laughing so hard - but she found that she needed it. With everything that had gone on the last few weeks, it was remarkably freeing. As if a heavy weight was finally starting to from her chest as she looked over at Melanie and Toni. The two were looking particularly proud of themselves.

"Did you have something to do with that?" Emmie asked, once she finally got herself somewhat under control.

"Perhaps," Melanie said, a twinkle in her eye.

"Did you write his family?" Emmie asked, looking at the two of them as she wiped at the tears. Melanie and Toni looked at each other and then over at Kara.

"Let's just say… some of us have gotten very, very good at charms and forging letters," Toni said. Emmie just stared at them.

"You mean, that wasn't actually from his family?" Emmie asked. Melanie just shrugged as she took a bite.

"I do not reveal my secrets," she said as she grinned. Emmie just continued to chuckle.

It certainly brightened her day.

* * *

Emmie glanced nervously out of the corner of her eye at Oliver. She had been paired up with him in Charms and found it slightly uncomfortable. She hadn't really spoken to him since that night and he could likely sense her nerves as he kept glancing at her. Thankfully he didn't say anything other than what was necessary to the lesson.

She could also feel Toni, Melanie and Kara watching them, which didn't help. With everything that had happened, she wasn't sure where to start on talking with him. Beyond her feelings towards the Gryffindor captain, there was still the whole thing about him spying on her for her brother.

Emmie quickly shook her head and refocused on the lesson, lest Professor Flitwick notice and say something.

They finished up as the class ended and Emmie moved to quickly grab her things and get to the common room.

"Ehm… Mac. Would you mind taking a walk?" he asked nervously, stepping up to her side. She stopped and stared at him, her eyes widening. "I mean, if you don't have plans or anything. I know you have a free period."

Emmie glanced around, feeling her cheeks heat up. While she wanted to say no and run to the safety of her dorm, she knew that she needed to talk to him. Couldn't avoid it forever. She then met his eyes and nodded. Oliver motioned for her to follow and the two set out.

He waited to speak until they were far away from everyone else, nearly at the lakeshore.

"How are you?" he asked softly, glancing over at her. Emmie sighed and stared out at the water.

"Been better," she admitted, finding it was becoming tiring to continue to telling everyone she was fine. "Still getting looks and such from the Slytherins." Oliver frowned as he stopped and looked over at her.

"But I thought the team was looking out for you," he said.

"They are… but only so much they can do," she said wryly, stopping as well but not looking up at him. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to shield herself from the crisp, cold breeze.

"Is it… is it bad?" Oliver asked softly, his concern evident in his eyes. Emmie glanced at him and then back out at the lake, her brow furrowed.

"The usual," she said with a sigh. "You know how they are."

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked. Emmie waved her hand.

"It'll die out eventually. 'Specially after that little debacle at lunch," she said.

"Caught that. Been trying to get it out of the twins if they had anything to do with it," Oliver said. Emmie chuckled as she finally met his eyes.

"Melanie and Toni, actually," she said. Oliver looked impressed.

"That's unexpected," he replied. "I thought for sure it was Fred and George. They hinted as much, though won't say anything around me." Emmie nodded as she started walking again, glancing at him every now and then.

"Thank you… again… for stepping in that night," she finally said, feeling her cheeks turn pink. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there."

Oliver was silent a bit before responding.

"It's what any good person would have done," he replied. Emmie nodded and looked at the ground, frowning slightly.

"It's frustrating. All that work and such on charms and spells… and when it came down to it, I couldn't do anything," she said.

"You were under a potion," he said quickly. "And you got away from him before I showed up." Emmie frowned slightly. That was true. Still didn't feel like much.

"Suppose," she said.

"Seriously, Mac. You can't blame yourself for that," Oliver said. She sighed heavily. She had heard as much from everyone else.

"I know," she said. "Just wish the blokes would lay off on the guard duty. It's starting to get annoying…"

Oliver studied her a few moments as different feelings flew across her face. There was anger. Embarrassment. Frustration.

"Are they that bad?" he asked. She glanced at him and nodded.

"They're insisting on following me to Hogsmeade," she said with a sigh. "I like them enough and appreciate it, don't get me wrong. But I'd like to have a normal Hogsmeade weekend and forget about everything for a bit."

Oliver studied her a moment before taking a deep breath. He couldn't stop thinking about her since that night - worrying about her. He had heard some of the things the Slytherins had said to her. Just the thought of Flint was enough to get his blood boiling. But he could understand her frustration with her constant bodyguard. Especially after her brother.

"What if… I offered to go with you? See if it would get them to lay off for a day," he said quickly, trying to get it passed his lips before he chickened out. It's not like it would be a real date, at least that's what he told himself. Just two friends going to Hogsmeade together. Yes, that was it.

Emmie looked up at him, slightly surprised at his offer. She thought it over, thinking that it might be better than having the entire quidditch team following her around. Especially Cedric. She still felt a bit bad about the breakup despite everything that had happened since.

She also couldn't help but notice something else in Oliver's eyes, though she quickly pushed it aside. She knew that he was only looking out for her because of her brother. But it might not be that bad of an idea. She'd rather one bodyguard over six. They could probably meet up with Melanie, Toni and Kara, as well.

"Ehm… alright," she said, surprising herself at how easy it was to agree. Oliver smiled down at her and nodded.

"Good," he said starting to walk again. Emmie felt a bit of warmth start in her stomach and quickly spread throughout her. It wasn't an entirely bad feeling. The butterflies began flurrying up something fierce as well. She tried to stop thinking about it before her cheeks started turning pink or red. It was just two friends going to Hogsmeade. That was it.

"Ehm… also… if you like… I could work with you tonight on charms and such," he said. "There's a good spot where we could work without interruption." Emmie was silent a few moments as she thought it over. It had been difficult finding the prefect room free to use. And especially after the last situation, she found herself wanting to double down on lessons.

"Sounds good," she said.

"Good. Meet me on the seventh floor just after supper," he said. Emmie nodded, wondering just what this place was.

She supposed she would find out soon enough.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Emmie asked as she followed Oliver down the empty corridor.

"Place I found my second year," he said, glancing at her. "Bloody brilliant. Figure it'll have everything we need."

He then stopped in front of a large empty wall, staring at it expectantly. Emmie glanced at him and then at the wall, wondering just what was going to happen.

"Just wait for it," he said.

Suddenly a large door appeared, causing Emmie's eyes to widen slightly in surprise. Oliver stepped up and pushed the door open, then stepped back, waiting for her to follow. As she stepped into the room, it lit up.

It was large and open, though there was a dummy and several other things around that would come in handy for what they were going to work on.

"What is this place?" she asked, wondering just how she had never heard of it.

"The Room of Requirement. It becomes whatever you need," he said, looking around. "Found it when I was looking for a quiet place to work on quidditch plays."

It suddenly dawned on her that she had heard of it before, but her brother had mentioned it for entirely different purposes. Namely a place to have a party with his friends or sneak off with whoever he was dating.

"Alex has mentioned it," she said, walking up to the dummy and touching it.

"Suppose it's more frequented by Gryffindors," Oliver said, putting his bag down as he began pulling his cloak off. Emmie raised an eyebrow at him as he rolled up his sleeves and pulled out his wand. "Ready to get started?"

Emmie nodded, putting her bag down before she pulled off her own cloak and dropped it on the ground, pulling out her wand.

"What are we working on tonight?" she asked.

"Figure binding spells would be a good place to start," he said. "Noticed you were still struggling with them. And it's a good basic spell to have handy." Emmie took a deep breath and nodded. She knew the gist of it - namely what to say and how to move her wrist. But she never could seem to get it right. Whenever she tried it, the subject always hopped up shortly after, the biddings not sticking.

Oliver moved over to the dummy and placed it in front of her, then moved to her side as he began to slowly walk her through the movements. She watched his hand and wrist, though found her eyes being drawn up to his face.

His brow was knit in concentration as he focused on the instructions. She couldn't help but wonder if his hair was as soft as it looked. She then forced herself to look back at his hand and wrist, trying to push the thought aside, though she was then caught up in how graceful he made the movement despite his large hand.

The butterflies came back in full force.

She knew that she was never really over the crush, though she hadn't expected it to come raring up so suddenly in that moment.

But there it was, regardless.

Just as suddenly, she realized that she had no idea how he felt about her. Sure he had stepped in and helped with Flint. Also asking her to Hogsmeade, but she also knew what he had promised her brother. Any concern of his for her was likely related to that. Had to be.

Not to mention, she still hadn't confronted him about it, which she would have to do eventually.

At the same time, Oliver was struggling to keep his focus on teaching Emmie, though he couldn't help but watch as she moved her wand hand, mimicking his. It was smooth and near perfect. He knew that a lot of her issues stemmed from getting stuck in her head.

She knew the words. She also had the movement down. She just couldn't seem to get everything to come together. Part of the trick was figuring that out. Perhaps if he approached it like he did with quidditch training, that could help. Before he had her practice it, he made her stand there a few moments, visualizing herself doing the charm perfectly. She had shot him a dubious look before obliging.

He then stepped back and watched as Emmie shot a spell at the dummy, causing it to seize up and fall to the ground. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked to him, a bright grin beginning to form.

"Good work, Mac," he said, walking over to inspect it. "Told you that you'd get it."

"Think that's the first time I've gotten it right," she said, slightly impressed with herself.

"Just need to get out of your head, is all," Oliver said, walking back to her. He quickly did the counter spell and set the dummy right again. "Let's see if you can do it a second time."

He stepped back and watched her closely, making sure she had the movement correct. He couldn't help but think about their upcoming trip to Hogsmeade together. Perhaps he would tell her then how he felt about her.

But he would wait and see. The last thing he wanted to do was to push her away.

* * *

**Sorry! Busy weekend so I couldn't get around to posting or writing, but planning on finishing up this story tomorrow hopefully, so then it's just editing and publishing.**

**dots-fiction – They really should be expelled, but yea. There's more coming with Flint and co.**

** .2019 – Haha, it's coming… just wait…**

**cjconner326 – No way! We lived in OKC for a bit, but I mostly grew up in a small town in between Tulsa and OKC. Had a couple of classmates go work on Tinker, actually. Think my grandpa took me to an air show there as well. And yes, that is true. Granted OK has a lot of experience with tornadoes, haha! I didn't actually write Flint talking with Snape, though kind of wish that I had. From here out, I'm focusing more on Emmie and Oliver and getting that rolling. Been long enough, I think. Haha! Happy to hear that you enjoyed the posts! Hoping to get more chapters up soon – especially if I get the story finished up tomorrow. Literally have a chapter and a half to write, though definitely need to do some editing. Also trying to focus on finishing up "Thistle & Black." I may or may not start posting another Oliver Wood fic that's completely finished, but… we'll see… Got a couple of stories in other fandoms that I've been looking at and seeing about finishing – namely an Outlander fic and a LOTR fic. And, of course, my original fiction. Need to get to work on the sequel to "A Walk Among Goddesses," I think…**

**Aphrodite-Venus-u.k – Thanks! Hope you enjoy what's coming! Definitely happier/funnier chapters in the near future.**

**Thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	31. Another Try at Hogsmeade

**Another Try at Hogsmeade**

Emmie glanced over at Oliver nervously as they walked towards the village, keeping a bit of distance after they had bumped shoulders a couple times. The contact had sent the butterflies going again, so she was attempting to maintain some sort of control over herself.

The last thing she wanted was to start stuttering again even though she hadn't done so in some time. Even though she was still a bit confused on what to do about the whole Oliver issue, the last thing she wanted was to stutter through the entire afternoon.

"So… did you catch the Puddlemere match the other day?" Oliver asked, glancing at her.

"Yea, thought it was brilliant," Emmie said a bit too cheerfully. Reel it in, MacKenzie, she warned herself. "Though Williams almost didn't get the snitch in time. Wondered if he would there for a minute…" Oliver frowned.

"But he did get it," he said.

"Of course, but Reynolds almost got the one up on him," Emmie said, smiling slightly, knowing she had obviously hit a nerve. She had teased about him his undying love for Puddlemere when they were children and couldn't resist. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Almost," he said emphatically. Emmie snorted.

"Heaven forbid someone outfly your precious Puddlemere," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Almost," he said again, causing her to chuckle. "They're still one of the top teams in the League."

"Yes, you only say it all the time," Emmie replied. "The Arrows are also one of the top teams in the League. As are the Wasps and the Wanderers. All of which are going to give them a hard time should they make the play-offs…" Oliver just huffed slightly as they kept walking.

"Thought of some other charms we can work on, by the way," he said, changing the subject. Emmie chuckled a bit but let him have this one.

"Really?" she asked, looking over at him.

"Yea… sort of put together a curriculum, actually," he said, his cheeks turning pink.

"A… really?" she asked.

"Yea, after we met up the other night, just… got an idea for more spells and then… kind of spiraled after that," he said sheepishly. "The team says I can get a bit obsessed whenever I get on an idea…"

"Don't need the team to tell me. I remember that bit rather well," Emmie replied. "You were like that in Little League."

"You remember that?" he asked. Emmie nodded. "Now that I think about it… You were probably the only person who didn't complain…"

"'Cause I was the only other one already going through rather rigorous private training and use to it," Emmie said. "All because of Dad. But everyone still liked you despite it… pretty sure the only reason they liked me was because of Dad..."

"I doubt that. Everyone's always liked you," he said immediately. "Sure, they thought it was cool that your dad played professionally, but they've always liked you because you're… nice… and friendly..."

Emmie stared at the ground in front of them a bit under the pretense of watching where she was going on the rough path, but truly it was because she could feel the heat filling her cheeks.

"Suppose that's why I ended up in Hufflepuff… well, that and I've always been deathly shy," she said with a nervous laugh.

"I don't think everyone's under the impression that all Hufflepuffs are shy. And you've got loads of other good qualities… loyal and… ehm…" he trailed off slightly, his face scrunched in concentration. "I sort of forgot what else…"

"Hard work, patience, loyalty, dedication, kindness, modesty, tolerance and fairness," Emmie recited, glancing at him sideways.

"Right… you've got all those things," he said. "That's a lot. And… there are other things…"

"Truth be told, I used to wish that the sorting hat put me in Gryffindor," she admitted.

"Why's that?" Oliver asked. He had always thought she was happy in Hufflepuff. Emmie went silent. She hadn't thought ahead to that answer and should have expected he would ask. She very well couldn't say that he was the reason she had wanted to be in Gryffindor.

"Ehm… well… suppose it was because I was off by myself and I was a bit lonely at first," she said, glancing at him. "I wanted to be with you and Ryan and Alex. Not to mention my whole family's been Gryffindor… though I do like being in Hufflepuff. It is fitting for me…"

Oliver was quiet a few moments, thinking it over.

"I tried to find Hufflepuff that first night," he blurted out before he realized. "Wanted to talk to you all about Gryffindor and such. First day at Hogwarts. Took me a few weeks to find it, actually."

"You could have talked to me in the great hall," Emmie said, her eyebrows raising.

"Yea, suppose I could have… but you seemed to have made all new friends and such. Thought you wouldn't want me hanging around, especially since your brother was already doing enough of that," he said. Emmie was a bit taken aback. She had thought he didn't want her around, where he was thinking _she_ didn't want him around this whole time.

Blimey, how much time had they wasted worrying about this?

"I did, you know," she said. "Want you around, that is."

She was taken back to their conversation at the party before she had overheard her brother and Ryan. He had said that he never wanted to stop being her friend. Perhaps there was something more to it.

"Really?" he asked.

"Thought we went through all this at the party," Emmie said, chuckling.

"Suppose we did," he replied. He looked ahead, noticing that they were near the village. "So… what is first on the agenda?"

* * *

Emmie found herself laughing rather hard as she and Oliver walked down the street towards The Three Broomsticks, packages of sweets on their arms. After Honeydukes, they had spent an hour at the quidditch store, talking about their years in Little League together and their annoying brothers while checking out winter gear and brooms. Neither needed anything, but that didn't stop them from scouring over all the shelves and displays.

It astounded her just how much Oliver had remembered from their time growing up, though it probably shouldn't have.

The more time she spent with him, the happier she found herself feeling and the less she thought about Flint and everything else. For the afternoon, she was just enjoying spending time with her old friend.

An old friend that she was quickly wishing – once again - could be more.

"I thought Alex was going to kill us," she said, wiping at her cheeks after they re-lived yet another story of a prank against their brothers that went wrong. She was beginning to wonder why they had even continued trying, seeing how often they went array.

"Likely would have if your dad hadn't stepped in. We were lucky we didn't get punished more," he replied, still laughing himself. Emmie snorted.

"Thank Merlin it was Dad and not Mum," she said.

"True. He always was a bit easier on you," Oliver said. "I never had it easy with my dad."

"Please, your dad thinks you're bloody quidditch gold," Emmie said, rolling her eyes.

"So does yours. About you, I mean," Oliver replied.

"Nah, that's Alex," she said lightly.

"Stop it, Mac. You're just as good as he is and you know it," Oliver retorted, coming to a stop. Emmie just gave him a look as she stopped next to him. "Well… you will be. Once you make it to the League." Emmie smiled slightly as she met his eyes and then looked to the ground. "You're pretty great, you know…"

"Well, maybe not yet, but I hope to be," she said, kicking the gravel with the toe of her boot. "Quidditch is about all I got…"

"You're great at a lot of things," he continued. Emmie looked up at him, her eyes wide as her cheeks turned pink. "And… I think that… well…" Oliver looked away a moment, seeming to fumble with his words. Oh, Merlin, why was he mucking up his words _now_?

"Yes?" she asked breathlessly. Oliver looked at her and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. He then took a step towards her.

"I think that-"

"EMMIE!"

Emmie felt like she nearly jumped out of her skin as she looked over and saw Melanie and Toni running towards her while Kara followed, rolling her eyes.

"And Wood," Toni said, smirking at the couple. He just huffed slightly and shook his head before he smiled tensely at the three girls.

"How's things?" Melanie asked, grinning at the two.

"Good… we were just heading to The Three Broomsticks," Oliver said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Ah! So are we. Let's go together," Toni said, grabbing Emmie's hand and yanking her along with them. Emmie glanced over at Oliver, offering him an apologetic smile.

"Suppose we can do that," he said following them.

* * *

"Argh!" Emmie bellowed as soon as the four girls were back in their dorm after supper that night. She turned and glared at her three friends. "You have the WORST possible timing!"

"What?" Melanie asked, confused. Emmie just groaned again as she fell back on her bed.

"I told you to leave them be," Kara said pointedly at the two as she crossed her arms and frowned at them. "But no… you just had to go and interrupt them…"

"They weren't-"

"Yes, they were having a moment and you two ruined it," Kara said. "I _told_ you that before you shouted out her name." Both Melanie and Toni looked over to Emmie.

"We _were_ having a moment," she muttered. "He was going to say something…"

"Like what?" Toni asked. Melanie smacked her on the arm.

"Shit, Toni! He was going to confess and ask her to be his girlfriend and we botched it up!" she exclaimed before running over to Emmie's bed and sitting next to her. "What did he say?"

"Nothing because you two interrupted," Emmie said as she sat up.

"Before that," Melanie said, waving her hand in the air. Emmie took a deep breath.

"We were talking about growing up together and such and all the pranks we pulled on our brothers and then he said that I was just as good as Alex at quidditch. And I said not yet. And then he said I was great at a lot of things and started to fumble with his words a bit before he said, 'I think-' and you two came prancing up," Emmie said.

"Bugger. We _do_ have the worst timing," Melanie said, causing Kara to roll her eyes again.

"Yea, next time Emmie's on a date, just leave her be, won't you?" she said, looking back and forth between the two.

"It wasn't a date," Emmie said, now looking at Kara.

"Oh, it was a date," Kara scoffed, starting to smile.

"Was not! Just two friends… going to Hogsmeade…" Emmie replied. "He only offered because I was complaining about the team constantly surrounding me…"

"Whatever," Kara said, walking over to her bed. Emmie sighed as she looked at the floor. Part of her had been excited to hear what he had to say, but then reality hit.

Namely that before she could attempt anything with Oliver, she still needed to talk to him about the deal with her brother. And that was a conversation she still didn't feel completely prepared to have.

"What's this?" Melanie asked, leaning towards her. Emmie looked over at her, noticing that Kara was also studying her.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"I know what this is about… you still haven't talked to him, have you?" she said. Emmie frowned and shook her head.

"Talked about what?" Toni asked, stepping over to them. "Seems they've done a lot of talking lately from my point of view." Kara looked over at Emmie who just sighed.

"Well… I overheard my brother and Ryan talking at Christmas… they asked Oliver to spy on me after they left school," she said.

"Technically it was to look out for her," Kara interjected. Emmie scowled at her. "But yea, I suppose in a way he was spying on her."

"What?" Melanie asked, shocked.

"Spying on you?" Toni asked.

"Well… supposedly he's been taking care of things behind my back. Like, bullies and such," Emmie said. "And reporting back to Alex since fourth year, but…"

"We think that he's stopped," Kara said. "Seeing as she hasn't had any word from Alex about any of the recent happenings. Which I think means she needs to give him a chance."

Melanie and Toni looked back at Emmie, who was now chewing on her bottom lip. Hadn't she been thinking something similar earlier? That she wanted to give him a chance and see if this was something more than just friends? Now that they were discussing the spying, she was suddenly unsure again.

"Just talk to him, Emmie. Don't make any decisions until them," Kara said reasonably. She looked over at her best friend and nodded, sighing.

"Suppose that you're right," Emmie replied. "I should at least talk to him…"

"Blimey, our little Emmie is growing up…" Melanie said as Toni walked over and put an arm around her shoulder, the two of them pretending to wipe tears from their eyes. Emmie just rolled her eyes and Kara huffed. "Dating two of the fittest blokes in school in one year…"

"Not yet," Emmie said.

"She said yet," Toni said, squealing along with Melanie. Kara just shook her head.

They'd never change, would they…

* * *

Oliver sighed as he laid back on his bed and stared up at the canopy over his bed, going over the afternoon. Everything had been perfect up until the moment Emmie's friends had interrupted them. Again. Though, part of him was a bit grateful for it. He was worried that once again, he would have mucked things up with Emmie and that was the last thing he wanted. Perhaps he should just learn to be content with the fact they were friends again and not wish for anything more.

"How was Hogsmeade?" Percy asked, striding into the room. Oliver sat up slightly and looked over at him and then laid back down with a heavy sigh.

"It was good," he said.

"Doesn't sound like it went that well," Percy replied.

"Everything was great and then…"

"You confessed and it went sideways," Percy rushed out before Oliver could continue. Oliver sat up on his bed, frowning. Percy was wide-eyed and edging closer to him.

"No. I didn't get the chance," Oliver said. "I was going to and then her friends rushed up and interrupted us." Percy breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, there's still hope," he said, starting back towards his bed.

"Ehm… I'm not so sure I should try again," Oliver said. A bellow of rage made him jumped as he looked over and saw Percy running his fingers through his hair. "Perce?"

"Would you get over yourself and just bloody ask her out already!" Percy shouted, causing him to jump again. "All year it's been this frustrating back and forth and it's obvious that you two like each other, so just… do it!"

There were a few minutes of silence as Percy composed himself and Oliver tried to wrap his head around what had just happened.

"I apologize. That was… uncouth of me," Percy said.

"What just happened?" Oliver asked. Percy sighed and sat down on his bed. "Why are you so invested in this?"

"You're my best friend," Percy said. "And I can tell how much you care about MacKenzie. And believe it or not, I can tell that she feels some way about you. I just… want the both of you to get out of your own ways and be happy." Oliver just continued to stare at him. "And I may have joined in on a wager with the twins."

Oliver rolled his eyes and fell back on this bed, groaning.

"That's why you've been after me all year," he retorted. Percy frowned.

"That's not the only reason or even the main reason," he said. "I really do want you to be happy. And I can see all this going back and forth hasn't been good for you. Or her."

"I just… don't know, Perce. What if she doesn't want anything? She did just break up with Diggory. And then that whole thing with Flint," he replied.

"Diggory was a month ago. And Flint, well, she seems to have put that mostly behind her," Percy said.

"But still… doesn't it take… time… to get over things like that?" Oliver asked. "I don't want to push her or anything." Percy sighed. Oliver was being reasonable; he could clearly see that.

"Suppose that you have a point," he admitted. Oliver sat up and looked over at him. It was rare that he was more reasonable than straight-laced Percy. "Just… don't give up hope."

"I can't just turn off my feelings for her, if that's what you're worried about," Oliver scoffed.

"That's not what worries me. I worry you won't ever act upon your feelings," Percy said. Oliver just gave him a look. "I mean… if the occasion should arise when you have the chance to confess to her. Not force her or anything… Merlin, you're not Flint."

Oliver nodded and looked down at his hands. Emmie had looked as though she wanted to hear what he was going to say to her. And also seemed more put out than relieved that her friends had interrupted them. Perhaps there was something to what Percy was saying.

Perhaps there was hope for him and Emmie. More than just being friends. He could say something to her and be honest about his feelings. The many times they were interrupted weren't signs that he shouldn't say or do something. Just… unfortunate coincidences.

"Alright," he finally said. "If it comes up again… I won't shy away." He looked up, seeing Percy smiling.

"Good."

* * *

**See? Promised more happy stuff! The next few chapters were fun to write – lots of things going sideways in hilarious fashion and whatnot. Also, I started on the last chapter, so I'm sooo close to finishing up this story. And it's looking like it's one of my longest stories to date. Expect updates to happen rather frequently and regularly from here out. **

** .2019 – Thanks! (Also, I'm not sure why, but every time I post your screenname, half of it disappears… not doing it intentionally!)**

**Pamela Hutchins – Haha, isn't that what friends are for? I've really enjoyed creating this little group of Hufflepuffs. I mean, suppose that's one of the house traits – always having your friends' backs no matter what.**

**Thanks for reading, following and reviewing!**


	32. Missed Opportunity

**Missed Opportunity**

"Rubbish!" Emmie shouted as she jumped to her feet, scowling at the Slytherin chasers. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Oliver chuckled, an amused look on his face.

"She really hasn't changed much. Though the language is a bit…" he said, watching her as she remained on her feet, her arms crossed in front of her. He looked over at Fincher on her other side, though noticed the Hufflepuff captain hadn't heard a word as he was also on his feet, shouting just as loudly.

"Nope. Every match," Kara said from behind Oliver. He glanced back at her and then over, taking in the rest of the team surrounding Emmie. While they had lightened up on their guard duty, he noticed one or two were still around her when she wasn't in class.

"We should sit with the Hufflepuffs more often," Alicia said, looking around at the group with a happy grin. From the other side of her, Percy raised an eyebrow, though kept his opinions to himself.

"Agreed," Oliver said, looking back at Emmie as she sat down and huffed.

"I mean, I know that's Slytherin's thing, but you'd think they have some creativity," she complained, frowning as a Ravenclaw chaser was nearly knocked off his broom. "Not a one of them would make it in the League."

"Perhaps on the Falcons. Don't they go for that violent thing?" Parks asked. Emmie just shrugged, though continued watching the match. Oliver tried to watch, but he had to admit it was a little difficult sitting so close to her, her leg often brushing up against him.

It was bad enough that Percy had noticed his unusually quiet demeanor and kept sending him looks. Typically Oliver was on his feet yelling just as much as Emmie was.

He made a point to focus on the match, shouting out his own insults at Slytherin when they committed yet another foul. Emmie clapped and cheered when the Ravenclaw chaser made the penalty goal but didn't jump to her feet again.

"Take it you've got a decent strategy planned for them next month?" Fincher asked, glancing over at Oliver. The keeper nodded, though didn't offer up an explanation. Emmie smiled slightly as she glanced over at him and then back at the game.

"Don't expect him to offer up what it is," she said, looking over at her captain. "We do play Gryffindor in May."

"Wasn't going to force him," Fincher said with a frown as he looked over at her. "I wouldn't give up my strategy to the enemy either."

"So, I'm the enemy now," Oliver replied with a chuckle.

"Nonsense. Today you're not. But in May you are," Emmie said lightly. Kara laughed from behind her as Oliver just shook his head.

"Well, figuring your team strategy is easy enough," Oliver said, smirking slightly. Both Fincher and Emmie spun their heads around to stare at him suspiciously. "Get the quaffle to Mac as much as possible." Emmie blushed as Fincher chuckled.

"About right," Parks said.

"It's a bit more than that," Whitshire retorted.

"Shut it before you do give away too much," Emmie said, laughing at the beaters.

"All of you shut it so I can finish watching the match," Fincher warned, though there was a twinkle in his eye.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" the rest of the team shouted in unison, causing Fincher to huff in annoyance.

* * *

"Well that was interesting," Emmie said with a sigh. "Should have predicted that Slytherin would win." She glanced over at Oliver as they neared the castle, trailing behind the rest of the Hufflepuffs, who were in an animated conversation with Alicia and Percy.

"I honestly thought Ravenclaw was going to come out on top. Their chasers are first rate and just about anyone is better than Malfoy," Oliver replied. Emmie sniffed slightly.

"They'll be insufferable this week," Emmie said. "They always are just after winning."

"They haven't been bothering you, have they? About the Flint thing?" Oliver asked as they walked through the main doors of the castle. Emmie blushed lightly.

"Ehm, no. Not much," she said. "Though every once in awhile someone'll say something. But Flint's still under orders to stay far away from me. At least 10 feet, was what Sprout said..." Oliver frowned.

"What sorts of things are they saying?" he asked. Emmie shrugged, not meeting his gaze.

"Just… things," she said, not wanting to get into it. It was bad enough that the quidditch team was still following her around. She'd rather face the comments on her (nonexistent) sex life with Flint on her own than have all the blokes hear it. And it was the absolute last thing she wanted to discuss with Oliver.

"Wait," Oliver said, stopping abruptly and looking off down the corridor.

"What is it?" Emmie asked, trying to follow his gaze. Without another word, he yanked her into an alcove between the wall and a statue, pulling her close as he shushed her, his eyes fixed on the corridor.

Emmie's eyes widened as she realized just how close they were. Her heart started pounding as she heard laughter and looked out, watching as a group of Slytherins walked passed. She held her breath until she couldn't hear them anymore. Oliver relaxed and looked down at her, smiling slightly.

"All clear," he said softly. Emmie swallowed and nodded, attempting to smile up at him.

"Thanks," she said softly, not moving.

"Don't mention it," Oliver replied, also making no move. They just stood there a few moments, staring at each other. The only sound to Emmie's ears were their measured breaths and the pounding of her own heart. As the silence went on, she found herself wishing that he would just make a move already. Either kiss her or move out of the way. Or perhaps pick up where he left off in Hogsmeade. When he didn't, she found herself moving closer to him, seeing the surprise slowly build in his eyes before he started leaning down towards her.

This was it.

Emmie slowly closed her eyes, the anticipation of finally knowing what it would be like to kiss him growing. A faint smile graced her face as she felt his breath upon her lips.

"What are you two doing?" a bright voice said, sounding all too loud. Emmie jumped back and bumped her head on the statue, while Oliver swore under his breath as he banged his head against the wall. She looked over, seeing the matching grins of the Weasley twins as they peered into the small dark space in between the statue and wall.

"Hiding from Slytherins," Oliver said, rubbing his head. Emmie could feel her cheeks heat up and was sure she was blushing furiously.

"That's so?" Fred asked, glancing back and forth between the two.

"Didn't look that way to me," George added.

"I-it's true," Emmie said, cursing herself for stuttering. It only made the twins grin brighter.

"Well, the coast is clear," Fred said, motioning around the corridor.

"Safe to go on your way or… to pick up where you left off," George said with a wink as the two started walking off. Emmie sighed and looked over at Oliver, who was staring at his feet. He then glanced at her and stepped out into the hallway.

"Suppose I should get you back to the Hufflepuff common room," he said.

"Yea… sure…" she replied.

The walk to the common room was mostly quiet, though they attempted to keep up a conversation about the match. When he dropped her off, there was another slightly awkward moment when Emmie went to hug Oliver while at the same time he stuck his hand out and ended up nearly groping her chest by accident. Before anything else should happen, Emmie said good-bye and then whirled around, rapping out the pattern and disappearing through the barrels.

She had wanted to kiss Oliver and for a moment was furious with the twins for interrupting. But now that she was within the safety of Hufflepuff, she realized it was probably a godsend.

Before they could move forward with anything, she needed to talk to him about the deal he made with her brother. Then - and only then - could she considered having anything more.

* * *

Emmie glanced over at Oliver as he packed up his bag after Charms ended. Kara nudged her and nodded towards him, silently telling her to just get it over with rather than continue avoiding it. She knew Emmie had been agonizing over the conversation since she came back from the quidditch match and told her about the almost kiss that was interrupted by the twins.

Emmie took a deep breath and stepped over to him, gripping the strap of her bag tightly.

"Wood," she said. He looked over at her, eyes wide. "Mind if we talk?" He glanced at Percy who sent him a pointed look, and then back over at Emmie.

"Sure," he said, suddenly appearing rather nervous. Emmie started out of the room, glancing over to make sure that he was walking with her before picking up the pace a bit. They didn't say anything until they were outside of the castle where there were fewer ears listening in. Emmie started towards the quidditch pitch without really thinking about where she was going.

"So…" Emmie started, once they were completely alone.

"If this is about this weekend… I'm sorry," Oliver blurted out, stopping her from speaking. Emmie glanced over at him, wide-eyed. She blinked a few times before looking down at the ground.

"It's not about that, er, well, suppose that is part of it," she said, feeling her cheeks heat up. "I mean… you didn't do anything wrong, it's just…"

"You don't feel the same," Oliver said, sounding defeated. Emmie stopped walking and looked over at him, chewing her bottom lip.

"That's not it either," she finally said. "It's…" She closed her eyes. "I know about the agreement between you and Alex. The one where you said you'd spy on me."

She opened her eyes and saw the look of shock on Oliver's face, which was then replaced with remorse as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"He told you?" he asked. Emmie shook her head.

"I overheard him talking to Ryan about it… at the New Year's Eve party… that's why I got upset and walked out," she said.

"Oh…"

"Yea," she said, unsure of how to continue.

"For what it's worth… I'm sorry about that," Oliver said. "At the time, I thought it was the right thing to do, but… then I sort of felt… bad… with the spying and running around behind your back and such… and it seemed like you didn't much need it anymore…" Emmie frowned slightly. "And… dunno… suppose it would have been better to… talk to you… rather than skulking about trying to take care of things behind your back… I can understand if you're angry about it."

Emmie wasn't sure what she felt in that moment. There was a time when she had been angry about it. But she found that she wasn't anymore. And she was touched by the fact that he seemed genuinely upset about it all and apologized.

"It's… alright," she said. "Thank you… for apologizing…" She chewed on her bottom lip again before continuing. "But… if this… if we're going to… dunno… I need something from you… I need you to understand that I'm not a little girl. I don't need you to come riding in like a white knight every time someone so much as looks at me funny…"

"Of course. I understand," Oliver said immediately, starting to feel a bit lightheaded. Blimey… was this seriously happening? He had dreamed of telling her how he felt for months now and it seemed he was finally getting his chance. "Just so I'm clear… are you saying that… you want to be something more than friends?"

Emmie's cheeks turned bright pink as she nodded.

"Yea, I think so," she replied. "But like I said… only if you stop spying on me for my brother."

"I haven't been doing it for a while. Since sometime in first term," Oliver said quickly. Emmie studied him, trying to determine if he were being truthful. "Didn't even tell him about the whole Flint thing… Though I was tempted. I was tempted to go out and finish the job myself, though I didn't."

"Probably good you didn't say anything to Alex. He'd try to kill Flint," Emmie said with a roll of her eyes. "And then I'd never hear the end of it, considering he very well could have gotten me to do just about anything, from what Snape said. Honestly I can't believe I ever thought he could be a decent bloke-"

"What? I thought it was just a love potion?" Oliver said, frowning.

Emmie's eyes widened as her blush deepened. Bother. She hadn't meant to mention anything about the true nature of the potion or her minor, minuscule, for-a-hot-second attraction to Flint last term.

The effects of the potion were the very reason the others had been so protective of her - the off chance that Flint could get close enough to tell her to do something and she'd do it because it hadn't completely worn off.

"It's… well…" Emmie sighed heavily. "It was only partially a love potion."

"What do you mean?" he asked, stepping towards her as instant worry filled him.

"It was some blended concoction that Bletchely's brother developed. Lowers inhibitions as well as… makes a person act on desires… and makes them extremely open to suggestion," she said. Oliver just stared at her. "It's why I couldn't speak for a bit when he told me not to, and, well… part of it may have worked the way it did because there was a point where… I may have… been attracted to Flint… We don't really know for sure because of the love potion part..."

"What?" he asked, not believing her. Emmie looked away, nervously twirling her hair.

"I… for starters I've never wanted to date Flint. Ever. At all. But there was a moment or two last term during all of the bothering that… I sort of… enjoyed it… just a little," she said, not looking at him as her cheeks turned bright red. "It doesn't change much what happened that night - I knew in my head that I didn't want to do the things he told me to do, but another part of me couldn't stop myself… Snape couldn't really comment on what was the potion and what could have been me until he studied it more… though he was of the mind that the love potion _did_ play a large role in it all..."

Oliver looked to the ground, processing everything she had just said.

"So there really was something with you and Flint," he finally stated.

"God no… there was never anything between us," she said emphatically as she looked up at him, regretting that it had slipped out. Blimey. She took a step towards him, but Oliver backed away. "Oliver…"

"I… sorry… I just need…" he stopped talking as he looked at her and then turned and strode away. Emmie sigh and shook her head.

Bloody hell, how was she going to get out of this one?

* * *

Oliver walked into his dorm and tossed his bag on his bed before he started pacing around the room, going over everything Emmie had just said to him. He was happy to have the spying bit out in the open. He did regret it and meant it when he apologized. Then there was euphoria over Emmie saying that she wanted something more than just friends.

But then she had dropped that bomb about Flint.

With all their back and forth, there was some truth to it. Even though she swore that she wasn't interested in him and never had been interested in anything, a part of her had wanted to. Just a bit.

"What's going on?" Percy asked, walking into the room, his brow furrowed. "Take it the talk with MacKenzie didn't go well…"

Oliver stopped pacing and looked over at him, sighing as he shook his head.

"We talked about the deal that I made with her brother," he said.

"And she became upset," Percy finished.

"She brought it up. She's known since Christmas. And I think she forgave me for it," Oliver said.

"Then what's this about?" Percy asked, motioning towards the pacing.

"She told me that it wasn't really a love potion. A full one, anyway. That it makes a person act on their desires, open to suggestion, and there was a point when she was attracted to Flint," Oliver said in one breath.

"Is she currently attracted to him?" Percy asked. Oliver frowned.

"Well, no. She said-"

"Then what's the problem?" Percy asked, crossing his arms in front of him. Oliver stopped pacing and stared at him. What was the problem? The problem was... Wait… What _was_ the problem? She didn't like Flint. And it didn't change the fact that the potion made her open to suggestion - that was dirty and underhanded no matter how you looked at it. "If you're going to hold that against her, then perhaps you don't deserve her, Oliver."

"I… but…"

"You didn't stop liking her when she fancied Cedric," Percy said reasonably. "And you said that she wasn't really that interested in Flint. Just a mild attraction."

"But still-"

"Not to mention she had to go through a few rounds of antidotes after that whole fiasco and deal with the whole Slytherin house being right good gits to her," Percy continued. "What's more, she finally admitted that she _fancies_ you. That she wants to be more than friends. And this is how you're going to react?"

Oliver was silent for a bit, still wrapping his head around everything. Finally, he sighed and sat down on his bed.

"You're right," he said. "It doesn't matter. Any of it. I still fancy her. And I still want to see where this goes. And I just made a massive mess of things by running off from her."

"Honestly, I'm not sure just how you could let that bother you in the first place. She was still given a potion without her knowledge and against her will," Percy said, now turning his attention to his book bag. "And if part of it made her open to suggestion, well that just makes it all even worse."

"I know, just… dunno. You know how I feel about Flint," Oliver said, scratching his head. He then remembered how close the team had been to her the last few weeks. Now it made sense - they were trying to make sure Flint didn't get close to her just in case the potion hadn't worn off.

"Yes, and I'm certain she likely feels the same about now," Percy said glancing at him.

"I'll apologize… beg for her forgiveness," Oliver said, hope starting to fill him. "And then we can finally get on with this." Percy stopped digging through his bag, looking over to see a goofy grin now filling Oliver's face. He just rolled his eyes, though a smile was on his lips.

* * *

Emmie felt like crying once she finally made it back to her dorm. She had stood outside staring at the castle for a bit, wondering if Oliver would come back. When he didn't, she then quickly made her way back to the dorm, trying to find some privacy before the tears started falling.

It was as though she had been riding a rollercoaster. Nervous about how Oliver would react when she told him that she knew about the spying. Then happiness when he said that he had stopped, apologized and then vowed not to do it again. Hope when he asked if she wanted to be more than friends.

And then everything plummeted when he walked off and left her standing there after her admission. She hadn't meant to bring it up, but still, it hurt that he had reacted that way. Would he really stop fancying her just because she may have for a second been attracted to Flint last term?

It wasn't even her fault that she had been given that damn potion in the first place. And she had said that she never wanted to act upon her thoughts. And never would.

"Emmie, what's wrong?" Kara asked, walking into the room and immediately going to Emmie's bed. Emmie swallowed and wiped at her cheeks as she went through the whole encounter with Oliver. By the end of it, fat tears were sliding down her cheeks again as her bottom lip quivered.

"Oh, dear," Kara said softly as she pulled Emmie into her arms. "That's… well… What a git way to respond."

"You don't think it was stupid of me to say anything?" Emmie asked.

"God no. I mean, probably wouldn't have brought it up, but you're not stupid for mentioning it. I mean, you were both in a fairly truthful place at that moment. I can see why'd it might slip out…. But hell, Em. You've been through enough with all of this," Kara said soothingly. "And even Alex wouldn't have reacted that way if you told him the truth about Flint - he'd still want to kill him."

"I know," Emmie said. "Though he'd ream me out for not telling him…"

"And for good reason. He'd get involved and make it worse. You've handled everything brilliantly without your brother," Kara said matter-of-factly. "But now we need to decide what to do about Oliver…"

"Isn't it obvious? He wants nothing to do with me now that he knows that I wanted to snog Flint," Emmie wailed. Kara rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing that a conversation can't fix. Perhaps he just got a bit overwhelmed and that's why he ran off," she said. "It's not the end of the world yet." Emmie sniffed.

"Yea but… I'm not so sure I do want to talk to him," she said. Kara stared at her a moment. She nearly started to call Emmie ridiculous, but then stopped. Emmie had a point. If Oliver was going to let this stop him from being with her, well… that changed things.

"I mean… maybe he's not who I thought he was," Emmie said softly. Kara didn't respond, but the more Emmie thought about it, the more upset and even angry she got. "Does it really change things that much?"

"It shouldn't," Kara replied. "In fact, he should be more upset with Flint now that he knows the full extent of that damn potion." Emmie looked over at her. "I know it hurts now, but… like I said… it's not the end of the world."

"And there are more blokes in the sea and whatnot," Emmie said, starting to smile slightly. Kara chuckled.

"It's more fish in the sea, but yea, something like that," she replied. "And who knows… maybe Oliver will realize the mistake he's made and come back to you, begging for forgiveness."

"I'll make him work for it," Emmie said, sitting up.

"Better," Kara said. "Or I will." Emmie chuckled before hugging Kara again.

"Thanks, Kara," she said.

"What are best friends for?"

* * *

**So… they finally had the talk… and then some. Of course, this wasn't going to be easy for Oliver and Emmie…**

**dots-fiction – You and me both. And I wrote the damn story.**

**Aphrodite-Venus-u.k – Haha, thought it was obvious at this point, though I suppose at this point, I can see how it wouldn't be too obvious.**

** .2019 – Yea, it is kinda weird. But oh well! As long as you know I'm responding to you. ^_^**

**Pamela Hutchins – Thanks! I try to keep it real in that sense. I mean, no one is perfect so why write perfect characters? Flawed characters are the best. Much more interesting.**

**cjconner326 – As you can see… didn't go so well. But we're still about 6 chapters from the end, so lots more could happen. Won't say anything even though I've gotten it written. ^_^ Haha! And not only the girls. There are a few interruptions to Operation Get Wood, as you can see. And more to come.**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	33. More Missed Opportunities

**More Missed Opportunities**

Emmie leaned against her hand as she stared down at her potions book, finding it hard to keep her eyes open. It wasn't all that late, but she had been in the library for nearly two hours reading the same passage over and over again in the hopes she would magically understand how to complete her homework. She had begged Percy to work with her, but he said he was busy after dinner doing whatever it was that he did in his free time.

Emmie suspected he was getting tired of having to explain things about a million times before it started clicking, as he had been doing all year. It was the main thing keeping her Potions marks out of the gutter.

"I'm off to find a few books on ghouls for Defense Against the Dark Arts," Kara said, pushing up from the table as she looked over at a bleary Emmie.

"Thought we just needed to read the chapter?" Emmie said, not looking up.

"Yea, but I'd like to actually do the proper research since we're not getting the information in class," Kara replied with a huff. "You need anything?" Emmie shook her head before Kara turned and walked off. Groaning, she dropped her head on the book, feeling like her head was going to explode. Though it was a decent distraction from the fact that she had just spent the last two days avoiding Oliver.

He had come up to her a couple times, but she hurried off before he could say anything, still feeling hurt and upset. In his defense, he looked nearly as miserable as she felt. So much so that she had nearly gone up to him and offered to hear him out, but Kara had stopped her, saying he deserved to suffer a bit longer. While Emmie wasn't of the mind to make someone suffer unless it was Flint, she still was rather upset by his rejection and unsure if she wanted to even attempt another chance with him.

"Need some help?"

Emmie popped her eyes open, recognizing the voice immediately. It still took her a moment longer to lift her head and look up into Oliver's brown eyes.

"Ehm… yea," she said, sitting up and nervously tucking her hair behind her ears. She then mentally chided herself. Wasn't she new, confident Emmie who wasn't afraid to have tough conversations? Time to buck up.

Oliver smiled tensely and sat down next to her, reaching over to take her book and pulling it closer to examine what she was stuck on. Emmie was acutely aware of how close he was, though tried her hardest not to let on that it was affecting her. Her nerves were already in shambles.

"I don't think I'll ever understand how to apply Golpalott's Third Law," she said, trying to focus on the homework.

"Took me awhile to get it," he admitted, glancing over the passage. "And I still get a bit stuck…" Emmie sat up and leaned towards him, hoping that whatever he said next would make more sense than reading the chapter over and over again. Focusing on homework was good, she told herself. "When you have a blended poison, you need to find an ingredient that when added, will counteract all the poisons."

Emmie ran her fingers through her hair again.

"Right… I get that… I think. It's just figuring out the ingredient… and… I'm never going to pass Potions," she groaned. Oliver glance at her nervously and then back down at the book.

"You won't fail. Percy wouldn't let you. It would reflect badly on him as your partner and he hates that," he said. Emmie took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Certainly didn't seem too keen on helping me out tonight," she said ruefully.

"He's with his sister Ginny. First year. She hasn't been well lately," he replied. Emmie's eyes widened. She knew he had a younger sister but it had somehow slipped her mind that day.

"Oh… well… suppose that makes sense," she said, feeling a bit embarrassed. A fleeting smile passed over Oliver's face before he sat up and pushed the book away, turning to face Emmie.

"We should talk," he said. Emmie nodded, expecting this much. She knew he hadn't come up to her just to help with her homework. "I'm sorry about how I ran off the other day… I shouldn't have done that…"

"Wasn't particularly nice," Emmie admitted, playing with the edge of her parchment, too afraid to look at him.

"I'm… suppose I was a bit shocked. But... it doesn't matter to me," he continued, seeming resolute in his answer. "The whole thing with Flint."

"You're sure?" she asked, looking up at him. He nodded.

"Positive," he said, smiling slightly. "All that shite with Flint… doesn't change anything. All that matters is… if you can forgive me for being a git. About that and about your brother."

"It really doesn't bother you that I might have wanted to snog Flint last term?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and surprising herself with her bluntness. Oliver winced slightly and then nodded.

"It was last term. And you said that you never wanted to get involved with him regardless. And it still doesn't change anything that happened that night. You were dosed with a potion," he said firmly. "I just… I hope that you can forgive me… And hopefully trust me again."

Emmie leaned back in her chair, studying him a bit longer. He was saying all the right things, though she still wasn't sure if he would follow through.

"You won't go after him?" she asked. Oliver shook his head.

"Not unless you need me as back-up if you do," he said.

"And no more stepping in on other things unless I ask you to?" she asked.

"Promise," he said.

"No more reporting to Alex?" she asked, leaning towards him.

"Haven't done that since last year," he said. "And I won't again."

Emmie stared up at him a moment before nodding.

"Very well," she said. "You're forgiven. But the trust bit… that will have to come with time…" Oliver breathed a sigh of relief. He knew the trust wouldn't come back right away, but he could deal with it. Do whatever necessary to make it up to her. Allow her however long she needed.

"I… well, I know it might be a bit too soon, but… I was hoping we could try and pick up where we left off," he said, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Emmie looked down to her book, feeling the butterflies start up. Blimey, she wasn't expecting to feel this so soon. Shouldn't she be put out with him a bit longer?

"Ehm, I…" she started. She then looked up at him, realizing that they had wasted far too long going about this. She knew that it would take a bit longer before she could trust him fully, but she was getting tired of putting it off.

She wanted to kiss Oliver, damnit.

"Okay," she said, starting to smile. Oliver grinned in relief. Emmie leaned towards him, fully intending to go through with it this time. She was happy to see him catch on and start leaning towards her as well.

Finally.

Suddenly there was a loud "THWACK!" and the two flew apart.

"Oh! So sorry!"

They looked over, seeing Professor Lockhart bending down to pick up a few books that he had dropped. Emmie's face turned bright red as she buried her face in her hands. The professor looked up at the two, smiling.

"Really shouldn't be so clumsy," he said, straightening up. "I take it you two were just finishing up your homework for class tomorrow?"

"Yes, professor," they said.

"Good. Would hate for you two to get distracted. I'm off then," Lockhart said, turning and walking away in a swirl of light blue robes. Emmie looked up at his retreating back and then at Oliver. They stared at each other a moment before they both began laughing.

"Seems we're destined to be interrupted," he said. Emmie sighed and shook her head.

"Should probably find a place that no one knows about," she added.

"There is one place…"

"What's this?" Kara asked, walking up to them, a load of books in her arms. Emmie looked over at Oliver and the two started laughing again.

"Nothing," Emmie said.

"You joining us, Wood?" Kara asked, an eyebrow raised as she started to smile. She walked over to the table and sat her books down across from them.

"Seems I am," he replied.

"Good. If Em's done moaning over Potions, we should get started on Defense Against the Dark Arts…"

* * *

Emmie blushed slightly when Oliver sat next to her in Defense Against the Dark Arts the next day. Kara had been detained in their last class, allowing him to steal her usual seat, though Percy made a point to save the one next to him for her. Melanie and Toni were already giggling and whispering to each other in front of them, earning stern glares from Emmie.

"Still don't see why we needed to spend so much time on this blasted paper," Emmie muttered as she pulled a roll of parchment out of her bag along with her quill and "Gadding with Ghouls." "If we copied from the book, he would have accepted it. I don't even think he reads them…"

"He reads the poems," Oliver said, glancing over at her with an amused look on his face. Emmie rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me. I barely got an Acceptable on the last one with a note that I should be _more creative_," she replied.

"Good! You all are here!" Lockhart said, flouncing to the front of the classroom from his office as Kara slid into her seat. "I am eager to read your essays on Chapter Three of the book. Please pass your parchments forward."

The class did so, more than a few grumbles going around, though most of the girls were already making googly eyes at the professor.

"What do you think he'll have us watching today?" Emmie whispered to Oliver.

"Not sure but means we can pass notes all class without getting caught," he replied, winking at her. Emmie laughed softly as she looked down at her book and a faint blush came over her face.

"Very good. Very good, now…," Lockhart gathered up the parchments and looked around the classroom before his eyes fell on Oliver and Emmie sitting next to each other. "It would seem you all have done the reading, so I would like Mr. Wood and Ms. MacKenzie to assist me today."

Both of them looked up at him, eyes wide, as Kara and the others began snickering around them.

"Don't be shy! Come up! Come up!" Lockhart said.

Emmie and Oliver slowly rose from their desks and made their way to the front of the class, both casting worried glances at each other. Just what the hell was Lockhart going to make them do?

"Good, now… Mr. Wood, you'll be over here," Lockhart said, pulling OIiver to one side of the room. "And Ms. MacKenzie, over here…" He then walked over and moved Emmie into place. "Now… Mr. Wood will be playing the role of myself." Lockhart grinned and winked as Oliver rolled his eyes behind his back. "And Ms. MacKenzie will be playing the role of a particularly difficult ghoul that I had to extricate from a manor in Belgium…"

Emmie crossed her arms and began tapping her foot impatiently as Lockhart launched into some sort of prologue to the story that they were apparently to act out that day. She had read the chapter, of course, so was aware of what she needed to do, but that didn't make her any happier.

Once Lockhart had finished, he stepped back and began to narrate the tale, motioning for Oliver and Emmie to step into their assigned roles.

"And then the ghoul let out a particularly gruesome howl," he said, looking towards Emmie. She huffed and moaned half-heartedly, waving her hands up and down slightly. "Where's your spirit, Ms. MacKenzie? You can do better."

She resisted the urge to openly glare at the professor, instead taking a deep breath and letting out a screeching shout that had the students in the front row jumping in surprise while the rest of the class broke out in laughter. The heat pooled in her cheeks and she was sure her face was bright red. Even Oliver was attempting to hide his laughter behind his hand.

"Now… there were a matter of spells that I could use to dispel this particular ghoul. I just needed to decide on the right one," Lockhart said dramatically. "Can anyone tell me what I chose?"

A dozen hands shot up in the air, mostly girls. Lockhart gleefully chose one and the witch in question stood, smoothing first her robes and then her hair before calling out the answer and then smiling brightly at the professor.

"Excellent answer. Yes, that is correct," he said, turning to look at Oliver expectantly.

"You don't expect me to actually do the spell, do you?" Oliver asked, glancing at Emmie nervously.

"Course not! We're just acting here," Lockhart said with a nervous laugh. He then motioned for Oliver to continue on. He just sighed and shouted out the incantation, pretending to wave a wand. Emmie stood there a moment.

"Ms. MacKenzie! You're supposed to…" Lockhart said, motioning impatiently for her to continue on in the act. Emmie rolled her eyes before putting her hand to her forehead.

"Oh no… I am vanquished," she said boredly, causing more than a few chuckles and giggles.

"You can do better than that, surely," Lockhart said with a laugh. Emmie glanced at him, seeing that he seriously expected her to get more into the act. This must be some sort of punishment for walking up on her and Oliver about to snog in the library.

With a heavy sigh, she let out a garbled cry and fell to the ground a bit harder than expected. She winced slightly before just lying there staring up at the ceiling as laughter arose and her face turned bright red.

"I'm vanquished!" she shouted.

"Much better. Everyone, please give a round of applause for Mr. Wood and Ms. MacKenzie!" Lockhart said brightly as Oliver quickly moved over to help Emmie up. "Now… who's next…"

"Brilliant work," Oliver whispered with a chuckle as they made their way back to their desk.

"Kill me now," Emmie replied, catching the looks they were getting. Oliver just laughed in return.

* * *

Emmie settled in her seat next to the other sixth year prefect Michael and the other Hufflepuff prefects later that night, having rushed there from the library where she was working on homework with Melanie, Kara and Toni. Michael glanced over at her, a smile already on his face, before looking back to the front of the room.

"Lovely performance today, Mac," he said lightly. Emmie groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to kill Lockhart. I swear I will," she muttered.

"Wasn't that bad," Percy replied from in front of her, turning to look at her, a small smirk on his face.

"Not you too, Weasley," Emmie groaned. "I thought you were sensible."

"Oh, I am. But even I found that entertaining," he said.

"Aren't you supposed to be Wood's best friend," Emmie retorted.

"Yes, and as such, I reserve the right to tease him whenever I see fit and now you by extension," Percy said. Emmie frowned and opened her mouth to respond, but the room grew quiet as the head boy and girl motioned for everyone to shut up.

"Right, so… we still have no news about the chamber, though the heads of houses have assured us that they are still looking and everyone is perfectly safe," the head boy said. Emmie rolled her eyes. It had been the same thing ever since they returned from break - going on nearly three months of it.

"But, we can report that the supplementary lessons on protective magic _are_ going well," the head girl added before there were too many complaints. "Another thank you to Emmie MacKenzie for that suggestion."

Emmie couldn't help but blush as various eyes turned to look at her, more than a few amused smiles as well. Seems the story of her and Oliver's reenactment today had spread to those outside their year.

"We are to continue with them," the head girl continued. "I'd like to receive reports on what the various houses are planning to cover in the upcoming months, just to make sure that everyone is on the same page."

"How is the progress with the mandrakes?" someone shouted out.

"Good," the head boy said. "Professor Sprout said the petrified students should be back to normal before the end of term."

"But that's still a few months away," another shouted.

"Yes, we know. But you can't rush these things," the head girl said, though the look on her face clearly said that she too wished it wasn't taking so long.

"What's more, the professors think that it's safe enough to start up regular patrols again. Though at least one will attempt to accompany a pair when they can," the head boy said. "You'll only be allowed to patrol without a professor if you can prove your competence in a set of protective spells and charms…"

Emmie frowned slightly, feeling her heart rate increase slightly. She always got nervous about tests and exams. Though she was happy that at least Flint had been stripped of his prefect duties after the whole debacle in February. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing the Slytherins all standing at the back of the room. Adrian Pucey stared towards the front, a concerned look on his face. He had been named the new sixth year prefect in Flint's stead. From his side, Patricia Nott caught Emmie's gaze and offered a glare in her direction. While normally Emmie would immediately turn back to the front, embarrassed to be caught staring, she just narrowed her eyes and returned the glare before turning back around.

A smug smile came over her face. It wasn't much, but still felt good.

The meeting continued on with more warnings and such about whatever was lurking in the castle and then a few housekeeping things - namely to stop using the prefect bathroom as a place to snog or otherwise - but soon enough they were dismissed.

Emmie gathered up her bag, intending to head towards the Room of Requirement for another meeting with Oliver to work on her spellwork.

"Ah, right. Oliver can't make it tonight, so asked if I could take over," Percy said, stepping up to her side. Emmie's eyes widened slightly, but she then shrugged and smiled. She was a bit disappointed not to have some alone time with Oliver now that they had finally cleared things up, but she had to admit that Percy would be a good replacement.

At least she knew that she'd be able to focus on the work rather than wanting to snog Oliver the whole time.

"Alright," she said as the two fell into step together, heading towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"He's informed me of what you're working on. Non-verbals?" Percy said. Emmie nodded.

"Been a bit harder than the others," she admitted.

"Sure that our substandard instruction in Defense Against the Dark Arts this year isn't helping," Percy replied with an irritated huff. "We should be working that in class, not watching theater performances."

"You're telling me," Emmie said with a sigh. "Though I'm more worried about that exam to test our abilities…" Percy glanced at her.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. From what Wood's said and what I've seen of your work in class, you've improved a lot this year," he said lightly. Emmie chuckled as she shook her head.

"Just wait until we get started…"

* * *

Percy frowned as he watched Emmie start to glare at the practice dummy, her wand out and viciously slashing through the air. They had been working for a good 30 minutes and she had yet to properly do the spell he had her practicing.

"No, no. Your movement should be smoother," he called out. Emmie glared at him and then turned her attention back to the dummy. She had thought it might be easier with Percy, but that was quickly turning out to be wrong. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind of all her frustration. That was likely what was blocking her at this point. She pushed aside all worries of prefect duties, class and everything, before opening her eyes and focusing on the dummy.

She then raised her wand and smoothly moved through the motions, repeating the incantation in her mind. She then watched as the dummy seized up and fell over onto the ground.

"I did it," she said, shocked. She then turned to Percy, a bright grin filling her face as she started jumping up and down. "I DID IT!"

"Let's not celebrate too quickly. Do it again," he said, his tone stern, though there was a hint of a smile on his face. Emmie turned back to the dummy, undoing the spell and then proceeding to do it over and over again.

"That's just one spell. We should move on to another," Percy said once she had done it about five times in a row. "Most importantly, we should be doing non-verbal shields."

Emmie nodded as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then opened her eyes and moved her wand, mustering up a small shield that quickly disappeared. Percy frowned before walking over to her, pulling his own wand out.

"Might help if you had something to shield yourself from," he said. Emmie frowned.

"What-"

Before she could say her question, Percy shot a jinx at her, not saying a word. Emmie's eyes widened as she put up a shield at the last minute, the jinx bouncing off it.

"What was that?" she asked.

"If you find yourself in a duel, chances are your opponent will utilize non-verbal spells to throw you off. You won't have time to ask questions," he said rationally. "But you performed as expected. That was a near perfect non-verbal shield."

Emmie was stunned into momentary silence as she looked down at her wand and then back up at Percy. He smiled slightly.

"Shall we try again?"

* * *

**So they've made up… for the most part. But of course, Lockhart would ruin another moment. Don't worry – things are about to FINALLY come together for our two young lovers. **

**And felt the need to include something about the Chamber in this chapter since it's been awhile. I hadn't realized until re-reading the book and going through timelines just how far apart all the attacks were. I figured most of the students weren't trying to figure out the location or what the creature is, so it would be understandable if it manages to fall from the forefront of their minds and other things took over. But never fear - the last few chapters we'll get back into it. But some fluff before then.**

**cjconner326 – Haha! Could be… we do have another appearance from Alex in the final chapter, so I suppose you'll have to wait and see. And yes, Oliver did. But at least this time he came to his senses a bit faster. Kind of wanted a version of him that picked up things faster and such than other ones I've done. Haha! Just… wait for it…**

**Pamela Hutchins – Another heartfelt speech that wins her over. ^_^**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	34. Finally

**Finally**

Emmie couldn't help but smile as she walked with Kara, Melanie and Toni across the castle grounds towards the quidditch pitch. It was a brilliant April afternoon - the sun was out and there was a warm breeze. While it was still too chilly for shorts, she was dressed in a light jacket and denims.

It had Emmie in a good mood. Spring was finally settling in, it seemed.

"Perfect quidditch weather," she said with a happy sigh, eager to see the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match as she twirled a Gryffindor flag between her fingers.

"Sure that sigh is about the weather or perhaps it's about a certain keeper," Melanie said, her blue eyes dancing.

"Shut it," Emmie said, her cheeks turning slightly pink as she glanced to the quidditch team just ahead of them. Thankfully they hadn't heard anything, too busy goofing off as they shoved each other around, or speculated on the match.

"How are things with Mr. Wood?" Toni said, grinning at her. "Noticed you've been spending more time together."

"They're absolutely fine," Emmie retorted, still glancing towards the quidditch team nervously.

"Dear god, Em. They aren't going to care if you're dating him," Kara said, rolling her eyes slightly. "Probably be happy for you."

"We're not dating," Emmie replied, though there was a note of hesitation in her voice.

"You _so_ are," Melanie said.

"He's been helping me with my spell work," Emmie said. "You know this… you were helping me as well."

"Where?" Toni asked. "In a broom closet?"

"No… there's an empty classroom near Gryffindor Tower we've been using. Just ask Percy. He's there most of the time as well," Emmie said. "We're not off snogging, if that's what you think."

"Should be," Melanie muttered. Emmie rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

There had been a few moments when she thought he was going to say something or even perhaps kiss her, but there was always someone there to interrupt them. Once he had been about to kiss her during their lessons in the room of requirement, but then Percy had shown up unexpectantly (thankfully he hadn't noticed anything). Another time, they were walking down the hall to their lessons when he had nearly stolen a kiss, but a group of Ravenclaws had come around the corner.

It was as though Hogwarts did not want Emmie and Oliver to finally kiss for some reason.

At the same time, Oliver had been rather serious about gaining her trust again. So much so that he hadn't so much as brought up their relationship status. At first, Emmie had appreciated it, the fact that he was allowing her to progress at her own pace. But more and more, she knew that she was ready to be his girlfriend and launch an official relationship with him.

But not yet to the point where she was ready to ask herself.

"He'll come around," Kara said to her softly, throwing an arm around Emmie's shoulders.

"I'm not worried about that," Emmie said, blushing slightly and causing Kara to laugh.

"Maybe you should just ask him yourself? Worked with Diggory," Kara said, glancing up at the seeker in question.

"That was different," Emmie said automatically, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink.

"How so?" Kara asked, a dark eyebrow raised.

"That was… you know… it was…"

"Ah, look who we have here..."

Emmie looked over her shoulder, frowning as she saw Flint and Warrington walking just behind them.

"Just when I was having a good day," she groaned.

"Still a lovely day," Flint said.

"Aren't you supposed to be staying at least 10 feet away at all times?" Kara asked, frowning at him.

"Can't help it if we both happen to be taking the same path to the quidditch pitch," he said. His eyes traveled from Kara's frown to rest on Emmie's ass. "Though have to admit the view _is_ rather lovely."

Emmie stopped walking and spun around, her wand out of her pocket and pointed at Flint.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut it and continue on your way," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. Just ahead of them the quidditch team stopped and looked back, worried looks on their faces. Flint just chuckled.

"This again?" he asked. "You know you won't-"

"Please, that stupid potion has long worn off," Emmie retorted. "Just try me." Flint stepped towards her, his grin widening.

"Yea, but we both know that you had a thing for me beyond that," he replied. Emmie glared at him a second before her wand flicked through the air and suddenly Flint was on the ground, his legs having given out. Before he could register what was going on, Emmie waved her wand again and bats began pouring out his nose.

"Make it stop!" Flint shouted.

"Not until you apologize!" Emmie shouted back, her hands planted on her hips. All around them, students were starting to gather and laugh.

"I'm sorry!" Flint shouted. "Now… stop it!"

"Warrington can do the reverse jinx," Emmie said haughtily before turning and walking away, a satisfied grin on her face. Melanie, Toni and Kara scampered to catch up to her as she walked through the team, who had all frozen in place, shocked by her display.

"Better hurry if you want good seats!" Emmie called out to them lightly. "Otherwise they'll all be taken!"

* * *

Emmie cheered loudly after Oliver saved another goal, clapping enthusiastically. Fincher winced when she then whistled loudly, slapping his hand to his ear before frowning at her.

She had to admit she'd been a bit more enthusiastic in her cheering - happy that she bested Flint as well as seeing Gryffindor play a good match. Oliver had been stopping most of the goals easily, putting them ahead of Ravenclaw by a good 80 points at that point.

"This is rather loud, even for you," he said, giving her an odd look. "What's gotten into you today?"

"More like who," Melanie sang. Emmie spun around to glare at her, her cheeks going red, as Kara smacked Melanie in the back of the head.

"Nothing like that is going on, you git," Kara said as Melanie rubbed her head.

"Seriously… first you're jinxing Flint and now this," Fincher said with a chuckle. "You have a new bloke or something that we don't know about?"

"It's nothing," Emmie said, looking at him nervously before glaring at Melanie.

"It's W-"

Kara slapped her hand over Toni's mouth before she could say anything more.

"That _was_ beautiful work on Flint, Mac," Parks said, looking over at her. "Where'd you learn non-verbals like that?"

"Had some help," Emmie said lightly. "Been working on all sorts of spells and charm work all year on the side."

"Right… I remember that. Who's been working with you?" Fincher asked, looking down at her.

"Wood's been helping her," Melanie offered.

"Wood? Oliver Wood?" Whitshire asked. "Thought Diggory was helping you." Cedric glanced cautiously at her, but said nothing

"Ehm… yes, he was," Emmie said, feeling the heat pool in her cheeks. "But then Oliver offered to help-"

"It's Oliver now, then?" Parks said, starting to grin.

"Er, well, I mean Wood-"

"As in Operation Get Wood," Toni said.

"Get what?" Fincher asked, looking at the girls with a confused expression.

"No," Emmie said, shaking her head. "Absolutely not. I can't believe you'd mention that..."

"Is that some sort of scheme to get Oliver Wood to fall in love with you?" Whiteshire asked.

"No," Emmie shouted, whipping her head around to look at the beater. "It was just a joke-"

"Think it's worked. At least from what I can tell," Parks replied. "He's been hovering around you all year. More so lately…"

"We came up with the name," Melanie said proudly.

"Uh, no. I did," Kara said. "And as Emmie said, it was mostly a joke. Not like _we've_ done anything to help. They've done most of the work on their own."

"Someone hex me into oblivion," Emmie moaned as she sat down and dropped her head into her hands.

"So… you and Wood?" Fincher asked, looking down at her with a grin on his face.

"It's only been in the works since first year," Toni said. "At least that's how long she's fancied him."

"Toni! Shut it!" Emmie shouted.

"Didn't you grow up together or something?" Whitshire asked.

"Same village," Melanie offered. "Neighbors and such. Used to run around naked as children."

"We did not!" Emmie shouted.

"Your man just stopped another goal!" Nickles shouted before cheering and clapping.

"He's not my man!"

"Think you could get us into the Gryffindor after party tonight?" Parks asked. "At this rate, they're sure to win."

"All of you, enough!" Emmie shouted, shooting glares at every person seated around her as her face turned bright red. "Seriously!" Kara couldn't help but grin at her as the blokes continued to laugh. "You are the worst…"

"So, I take it that means you two haven't defined the relationship yet," Fincher said. Emmie groaned and buried her face in her hands again.

"Lighten up," Kara said, finally taking pity on her. "It's only the one thing she's been dreaming about since she was 11…"

Emmie sat up and shot Kara a look.

"You're supposed to be on my side," she replied.

"Oh, I am," Kara said lightly. "Still means I can take the mickey out of you, though."

"You've seriously fancied him since first year?" Fincher asked, looking over at her. Emmie could see Cedric paying avid attention to the conversation from down a ways.

"Ehm… yea," she said, turning her attention back to the game. She clapped and cheered as Katie Bell scored.

"How come this is the first I'm hearing of it?" he asked. Emmie snorted.

"You're my captain. Not like I'd share that with you," she replied.

"We're friends, Mac. You know this," he scoffed.

"Fincher… just watch the game…"

* * *

Emmie chuckled as she followed the team back up to the castle for supper after the match. It had been a good one with Potter finding the snitch and Gryffindor taking the win. There was sure to be a lively party that night, for sure.

"So… did you fancy him… when you were with me?" Cedric asked softly, causing Emmie to jump. She hadn't realized he stepped up to her side. Her cheeks turned pink as she looked to the ground. "Is that why…"

"He's not the reason I broke up with you," she said quickly. "But I suppose… part of me did still fancy him then… maybe…" He nodded and smiled slightly.

"It's fine, you know. If you fancied him all along," Cedric said. "Truth be told, I think I kinda knew…"

They walked in awkward silence a bit with Emmie glancing over at him every so often.

"You mean it… really it's okay?" she asked.

"Mac… I told you. It's fine. And we're still friends," he said. "Besides, you and Wood… seems a better fit than you and I…"

"Suppose we'll see," she said with a sigh. "He's certainly taking his sweet time…"

"You do realize that you're a bit intimidating at times," Cedric replied with a laugh. "Took me forever to build up the courage to ask you to be my girlfriend. Sure it's the same for him."

Emmie snorted slightly.

"Doubt that," she replied. Cedric just shook his head as they kept walking, now entering the courtyard.

"Come on… let's get food before the others eat it all," he said.

They followed the rest of the team into the Great Hall, sitting at the Hufflepuff table. Emmie watched on as the team went through their usual play-by-play, amused by their antics.

Of course, this would then be interrupted by a cheer as the Gryffindor team made its way into the great hall. Emmie felt her heart speed up as she saw Oliver, his hair still damp from the shower. He stopped when he saw her, their gazes meeting. He took a step towards her but was stopped when the twins grabbed his arms and steered him back towards the Gryffindor table.

"You getting us an invite?" Parks asked, getting her attention. Emmie blushed slightly as she looked down at her plate and then back over at the Gryffindor table, a sense of determination filling her. While she wasn't completely sure it would work, something told her it would.

"Haven't you heard? We've got a standing invitation, lads," she said, smiling.

"That's what I like to hear…"

* * *

Emmie followed the Hufflepuff team into Gryffindor Tower, tucking her hair behind her ear as she looked around for Oliver. It was probably the first time she had willingly asked the girls to help her get ready, allowing Kara to do her hair and makeup while Melanie and Toni had picked out an outfit - though she kept a close eye on it. They had picked out a black and grey plaid skirt that hit her at the knee with black knee socks. She felt a bit exposed in the black short-sleeve cropped shirt, though Melanie swore that it was perfect on her and she needed to show off all that quidditch had done for her body.

Emmie could see the twins celebrating with Angelina and Katie on one side of the room, while Harry stood in a quiet corner with his two friends. But for some reason, the team's captain was missing.

"He's over there," Kara said softly, nodding her head towards the fireplace. Emmie turned, seeing Oliver finishing up a shot with his roommates as a seventh-year boy slapped him on the back. "Go, get 'em."

She took a deep breath and started across the room towards him, pulling slightly at her black top and then reaching up to pull her waves over her shoulder. For whatever reason, she was humming with nervous energy.

"Relax, MacKenzie… it's just Oliver," she muttered to herself as she straightened her back and picked up the pace, trying not to let the teasing from earlier get to her. This was just like all the other times she had seen him. At least that's what she told herself. Just as she neared him, Oliver turned and saw her, a grin quickly appearing on his face.

"Mac!" he shouted.

A flurry of butterflies started up as she caught the look in his eyes. He quickly stepped up at her, stopping just inches away for a split second. Before Emmie could really register what was happening, his hands were on her waist, pulling her closer and then his lips were upon hers.

"_Holy shit… it's actually happening," _she thought, not even really registering the whistles going on around them. Instead, she smiled into the kiss as her eyes closed and her arms went around his neck, pulling the two even closer to each other. On top of the butterflies, it felt like jolts of electricity were pulsing through her and her skin was on fire wherever he touched her.

Kissing Oliver was well worth the wait, she decided in that moment. And something she wanted to do more often.

After a few moments, Oliver pulled away, a goofy grin on his face as he stared down at her. Emmie couldn't help as her cheeks ached slightly; she was smiling so broadly.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," he said.

"Me too," Emmie replied.

"Does this mean you two are officially together?" Melanie asked as she and Toni bounced up to them. Emmie glanced at her two friends and then back to Oliver, for once not angry by their interruption.

"Yea, suppose it does," he replied. "Unless Em's got any objections?" She shook her head.

"None whatsoever," she replied.

"Sweet Jesus, FINALLY!" Melanie shouted as Toni walked over to the twins and held her hand out.

"No way… Toni?" Emmie nearly shouted, shocked to see her friend had bet on her love life.

"Ehm… not the only ones," Oliver said, watching as nearly the entire Gryffindor team walked over to them and started exchanging money. Emmie chuckled, too blissfully happy to care or get upset by it. "Care for a drink?"

"Sure," Emmie said. Oliver bent down and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be right back," he said before walking over to a table.

"How's it feel to be Oliver Wood's girlfriend?" Kara asked, walking up to her. Emmie laughed.

"Grand," she said. "And it's about damn time."

* * *

Flint had spent the entire match locked up in his room, too embarrassed to go to the pitch. It had taken Warrington the better part of 20 minutes to undo the jinxes, all the while nearly half the school had walked by and laughed at him. He was sure that rumors over how he had gotten that way had spread quickly.

It was likely everyone now knew that Emmie MacKenzie - Hufflepuff - had finally gotten the one-up on him. And that didn't settle well. Not well at all.

"Missed a good match," Adrian said, walking into the room. Flint just glowered at him. "Gryffindor won. If they beat Hufflepuff the next match, they'll probably win the cup."

"Like I care," Flint growled. Adrian frowned. It wasn't often that Flint didn't care about quidditch or Slytherin's standings. There was only one reason why he'd be reacting this way.

"This about MacKenzie?" Adrian asked.

"Fucking bitch," Flint muttered. Adrian stopped in taking his jacket off, his eyebrows raised.

"Thought you were in love with her," he said.

"I was never in love with her," Flint said. "Just wanted to shag her."

"And now?"

"Want to bloody take her out," Flint said.

"Vicious even for you," Adrian replied. Flint pushed off from his bed and began pacing around the room. "Bloody hell, it was just a jelly-legs and bat-bogey hex."

"Shut it, Pucey," Flint growled. "No one gets to embarrass me like that. Specially not a fucking bird from Hufflepuff. She needs to be taught a lesson." Adrian sighed as he sat down on his bed and rubbed his face. This wasn't any better than Flint vowing to bed her.

"What are you planning on doing now?" he asked wearily.

"Dunno… but I will get even," he vowed.

"Fuck's sake, Flint. Let it go," Adrian said. Flint stomped over to him, bending down until he was in his face.

"Do not tell me what to do, Pucey," he hissed, his eyes narrowing. "This is war. On that flighty Hufflepuff bitch." He then returned to pacing.

"Suppose you should hear the other news," Adrian said with a sigh. Flint glanced at him. "She's with Wood now." He stopped pacing and looked over at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Wood and MacKenzie. They're together now, at least that's the word from Gryffindor Tower," Adrian said. Flint shook his head and began pacing again, muttering something about stupid bloody Wood. "Seriously… this has been going on all year… just… let it go…"

Flint stopped pacing and glared at him.

"Not yet. It's over when I say it is."

* * *

**Guys… finished writing the last chapter. So, this story is officially all written, meaning I can double post! And I'm sure this was the chapter that everyone – including our characters – were waiting for, haha!**

** .2019 – I hadn't planned on one. To be honest, I kind of like ending this story here and not getting into the future too much – especially since I've already done stories set during that time. I haven't even decided if I want Oliver and Emmie to end up together-together. Though, I have considered a story about Emmie joining the quidditch league – as if I need one more quidditch-focused story, haha! Still not sure about that since I've already done that with "Life & Times of a Flaming Pixie" and I really don't think I can top that one, nor do I want to just because I love it so much.**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	35. Snogging & Broom Closets

_AN: This chapter gets a little steamy. But not too steamy…_

**Snogging & Broom Closets**

Emmie hurried out of the library, knowing she was about to be late to her lessons with Oliver and Percy. She glanced over, noticing Potter's friend - the girl - sitting at a table by herself, her nose buried in a book. Chuckling to herself, she kept walking, pulling her bag higher up on her shoulder. Seemed she was every bit the studious type that the others made her out to be. Though she couldn't help but wonder where Potter was. While the talk of him being Slytherin's heir had worn off a while ago, she knew that Oliver still liked to keep an eye on him - just in case anyone (mainly Slytherins) gave him a hard time.

He said it was because he couldn't risk something happening to his seeker, but she was of the mind that he had a soft spot for the kid.

It had been a couple weeks since the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match and she was still on a bit of a high. If word had spread quickly about her and Cedric, it was straight up wildfire after their display at the after party. The entire Hufflepuff house knew by the time she had gotten back that night, though she wasn't sure how. The Hufflepuffs that had been there had all walked back together just before curfew though she had tried to talk them into staying - behavior quite unlike old Emmie who would have balked at sneaking back to the house after curfew.

The fear of whatever was still lurking around the castle had won out though – they left early despite her best efforts.

But like many things with Oliver, the transition from friends to couple felt natural. Emmie found she could be herself with him - they had known each other since they were tots, after all. And after her jinxing of Flint, she felt, once again, like she could take on the world. The quidditch team had completely stepped back on their guard duty, feeling her more than capable of taking care of herself.

Though she couldn't get out of it completely - the school still recommended students not be alone while out, especially after dark.

"Good, caught you," Oliver said as she rounded the corner just outside of the library and nearly ran into him.

"Could have met me there," she said, though she smiled as he took her hand and they started walking.

"Yea, suppose. But McGonagall's been after us to stay in groups more lately," he said, glancing around the hallway. "Probably would have given both of us detention if she caught either of us walking around alone."

"Fair enough," Emmie replied, happy to get a few extra minutes with him. Between class, quidditch, and prefect meetings they didn't get much time alone as it was. Things were still rather tense about the Chamber of Secrets, so the prefects were still doing a bit of overtime with their work. Not to mention, it seemed all the professors were unleashing mounds of homework on sixth year, for some reason.

"What are we working on tonight?" she asked, glancing at him.

"Figured we could work on a few fun jinxes," he said. "Since you've seemed to have mastered all the others. And after what I heard about that bat-bogey hex, I'm eager to see just how creative you can get. Wish I could have seen it myself."

Emmie couldn't help but smile, pleased once again that she had held her own against Flint. It also helped that she hadn't been punished for it. She was sure that Flint ordered the Slytherins to say nothing to Snape out of embarrassment and none of the other prefects that had been present wanted to punish her - likely all of them had wanted to do the same at some point. The Hufflepuffs had vowed to say nothing to Sprout, but the way she had issued a few extra points to Emmie during her next Herbology class with a broad smile for answering a basic question correctly told her that her head of house likely knew and was proud of her. She had wanted to give him more detention for the potion debacle, after all.

Soon enough, they had arrived at the room and walked in, finding it empty.

"Thought Perce was coming," Emmie said, dropping her bag to the floor and taking off her robe. Oliver walked over to a board in the room, taking a note off it.

"Seems he's already been. Left a note saying he'd be late," Oliver said, looking over at her. "Guess it's just the two of us for now."

Immediately a slight bit of nervousness came over Emmie at the prospect. It had been rather hard to get any alone time with him and she was excited about it, but at the same time a bit anxious.

From the way he was looking at her, she could tell that he didn't really have jinxes and hexes on his mind.

"So… where should we start?" she asked, rolling up her sleeves just to have something to do with her hands. Her shirt had long ago been untucked from her skirt, a habit she had when studying. Oliver walked over and put his bag down as well. He then stepped over to her, taking her hands into his.

"First of all," he said, smiling down at her. "Been wanting to do this for a time." He kissed her gently on the lips. It was short and sweet but enough to make Emmie feel like putty in his hands. She smiled up at him as she moved her hands to his chest and stepping closer, emboldened by the kiss.

"Has been awhile, hasn't it?" she asked playfully, before going up on her toes and kissing him.

Teens being teens, it wasn't long before it grew a bit more heated. They were alone in a secret room in the castle and both seemed to forget that Percy could likely walk through the door any minute as Oliver pulled her flush against him. Emmie couldn't help but think there was nothing better than kissing Oliver as all thoughts of practice and spells flew out of her mind.

A sense of excitement began to build within her as she felt his hands move a bit lower, starting to play with the hem of her shirt. He hesitated a bit before finally sliding them up under it. A shiver went through Emmie as his fingers brushed against the flesh of her back and she couldn't help as the kiss took on a bit more feverish pace.

She hadn't realized they were even moving until her back hit the wall. Oliver stopped for a moment, staring down at her as they both breathed a bit heavily. Then suddenly his lips were upon hers again as she gripped his shirt while he began lifting the front of hers, his hand moving ever closer upward. Almost as though they had a mind of their own, hers moved to the buttons on his shirt, starting to undo them.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Oliver jumped back from Emmie, who was suddenly grateful that she was leaning against the wall as she needed the support and likely would have fallen into a heap on the floor without it. Percy froze as he looked up from his bag that he had been rummaging through, taking in the pair. The top three buttons of Oliver's shirt were undone with Emmie's blouse ruffled and still hiked up slightly. Both were sporting flushed cheeks and slightly swollen lips. He then rolled his eyes.

"Seriously! This is supposed to be for practicing spells!" he said, exasperated.

"Sorry, Perce," Oliver said.

"Won't happen again," Emmie added, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Better not," he said, walking over to deposit his bag with theirs while Emmie and Oliver straightened their clothing. They could hear him muttering something about finding a broom closet like everyone else.

Glancing at each other, they both smiled and laughed nervously. This was sure to be an interesting lesson.

* * *

After they finished for the night, Percy rushed off, saying something about finding Penelope Clearwater to discuss prefect schedules. So, Oliver and Emmie began the walk down to Hufflepuff alone, though they would randomly pass other students here and there.

"He's been meeting with Penny a lot. Wonder if there's some sort of prefect project I don't know about," Emmie said as Oliver took her hand. He just chuckled as he shook his head.

"Pretty sure they've been dating nearly all year," he said, causing Emmie to stop.

"Seriously? Why would he keep that a secret?" she asked.

"Likely doesn't want his brothers to know," Oliver said. "You know how badly they like to take the mickey out of him."

"Ah… makes sense," Emmie said, starting to walk again. As they rounded a corner, Oliver stopped and looked around, before stepping over to a door and then quickly pulling Emmie into a darkened room. "What the-"

"Figured I should take Perce's suggestion about that broom closet," Oliver replied. Emmie laughed softly as she looked up at him, starting to make his form out in the darkness as her eyes adjusted.

"A very sound suggestion indeed," she said as she lifted her wand and put a locking charm on the door. "With our track record, figured we should make sure we don't get interrupted this time."

"Good idea," Oliver said before bending down and kissing her. Emmie felt her back run into some shelves, though she barely registered it as she wrapped her arms around him, her fingers starting to run through his hair as Oliver's lips moved from her mouth down her neck. She closed her eyes as she gasped softly.

It hadn't felt like this when she kissed the reserves player over the summer. Or even Cedric. There was something more magical about it, for lack of a better word. Like everything clicked into place. There was no awkward fumbling or hesitancy. It was as though they naturally fit and moved together.

His lips were then on hers again, as she moved her hands to his chest, once again working at the buttons. She felt him shiver slightly as she ran her fingertips across his bare chest, the kiss growing more passionate as he started to work at the buttons on hers.

Things were moving so quickly that Emmie couldn't help but feel a bit dizzy, overwhelmed by all the new sensations shooting through her.

"Oliver… wait," she gasped as he once again moved to her neck. "Maybe… we should…"

"WHO LOCKED THIS DOOR?!"

They both froze, their eyes wide as they looked to the door, holding their breath. They heard someone jiggling the door handle, and both immediately moved to redo their shirts, terrified they were about to get caught by Filch.

"Bloody randy teenagers," they could hear him complaining. "If I find you when I get back with the key, you best bet you WILL pay for it!"

Both stopped, waiting silently until they heard him shuffle away.

"Hold on," Oliver whispered as he moved to the door. He undid the charm and then popped his head. "Come on, it's safe."

Emmie quickly grabbed her bag and stepped out of the closet, the two quickly moving down the hallway before Filch returned. They didn't stop until they were nearly at Hufflepuff, slightly out of breath and still flush. Oliver stopped and looked down at her, pressing a light kiss against her lips.

"We're safe," he said. She chuckled.

"Seems that way. Though should probably avoid broom closets for a bit," she suggested.

"At least that one," he replied. From the contemplative look on his face, she could tell that he was already trying to figure out another spot, which only made her laugh.

"Best to get back before curfew," she said.

"Until next time," he said softly. Emmie smiled and nodded, kissing him one last time before turning and walking into the Hufflepuff common room. She then quickly made her way to her room, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she kept her eyes trained down, positive that it was clear what she had been up to.

"You're late," Kara said as she walked into her dorm room, glancing up at her from her potions book. Once she saw Emmie's state, she pushed the book aside. "What's this?"

"Nothing," Emmie said, glancing at her over her shoulder, though her face was red.

"You've been snogging Wood, haven't you," Kara said, quickly getting off her bed and making her way across the room. "I thought you were supposed to be practicing charms and such."

"We were," Emmie said, hanging up her robe and then pulling out a pair of pyjamas.

"Yea… and what charm was it that involved unbuttoning your shirt and mussing up your hair," Kara asked, grinning mischievously. Emmie quickly looked down, seeing she had missed a couple in her haste to get away from Filch.

"We did practice, but Percy was a bit late and well… he interrupted us," Emmie said, returning to changing. "Then afterwards we, ehm…"

"Found a broom closet," Kara finished, leaning against one of the posts on Emmie's bed.

"Yea, but then Filch found us before things got too far. Thankfully he couldn't undo the lock charm I put up so we were able to get away before he could come back with a key and catch us," Emmie said.

"My, my, Emmie… you have grown up," Kara said. Emmie frowned at her before picking up her pillow and throwing it at her head as she laughed. "Nothing to be embarrassed about! We've all done it. Just about time you have."

"I know," Emmie said, starting to smile slightly as she pulled her shirt off and reached for a t-shirt. She then paused and looked over at her best friend. "You… well… you haven't… ehm…"

Kara's eyebrows rose as she moved to sit at the end of Emmie's bed.

"No. I would have told you if I had. But gotten pretty close," she said casually. "I'd talk to Melanie if you want advice on-"

"It's not that!" Emmie nearly shouted, her eyes wide. Kara just chuckled. "Ehm… well…"

"You thinking about it?" Kara asked, finally turning a bit more serious.

"Maybe?" Emmie said, pulling on her t-shirt. "I don't know…"

"You know… you can go as fast or slow as you want. Just because you're finally dating Wood doesn't mean you have to shag him right away," Kara said.

"Kara!" Emmie shouted, looking towards the door.

"Relax. They're off flirting with Parks and Whitshire in the common room. Won't be back for a while yet," Kara said, waving her hand in the air. Emmie glanced towards the door again and then sat next to Kara on her bed.

"I mean… it was nice and… I wouldn't mind going a bit farther, but…"

"If you're not ready, you're not ready. I'm sure of all people, Wood would understand that," Kara said. "God, it took the two of you long enough to confess to each other… sure he's no stranger to waiting for you at this point."

"You think?" Emmie asked. Kara chuckled.

"Hasn't he more than proven he's a gentleman by now?" Kara asked.

"Yea… suppose he has," Emmie said, thinking about it.

"If you're worried about it then just talk to him," Kara said, standing and walking back to her bed. Emmie's face turned red at the thought. She wasn't sure she was ready for that conversation just yet.

"Think I'll just… like you said, no need to rush," she said quickly as she stood and walked into the bathroom. Kara looked up at her and chuckled as she shook her head.

By the time Emmie had finished brushing her teeth and washing her face - and stopped blushing - Melanie and Toni had walked in, laughing about something.

"How was lessons tonight?" Melanie asked as Emmie walked out of the bathroom and set about to getting out of her skirt and into her pyjama bottoms.

"Good," she said, glancing at Kara, who was still going through her potions book. Melanie glanced at Toni and then back at Emmie, both wearing the same look. "Seriously? Percy was there!" Melanie just shrugged as she moved to her bed and started getting undressed.

"Suppose it's good and well. Nothing's happened with the bloody chamber anyway," she said lightly.

"Still something to be cautious about," Kara said, looking over at her. "They haven't found the chamber or anything. Still some monster lurking somewhere."

"Yea, but the mandrakes are nearly ready, so soon those students will be good as new and life as we know it can continue on," Melanie replied. "And then Emmie and Wood can get married and have loads of gorgeous children."

Emmie just rolled her eyes as she crawled into bed. She was by now used to it. Melanie and Toni probably had her wedding all planned out.

"So… how have the last two weeks as Oliver Wood's girlfriend been?" Toni asked, her eyes lighting up.

"About the same as being Oliver Wood's friend," Emmie said.

"Except now you can sneak into dark corners and make out with him," Melanie replied.

"Really… is that what you think we do all the time?" Emmie asked, chuckling. Both Melanie and Toni nodded enthusiastically. "No! When do I have time for that?"

"After lessons," Kara muttered. Emmie shot her a look, though thankfully Melanie and Toni didn't hear her.

"Have you told your brother?" Melanie asked.

"Ehm… no," Emmie said. All three of her roommates whipped their heads around to look at her. "Waiting until we get home this summer. And, well, you know… chance things could end before then… I was only with Cedric a few weeks…"

"First of all, this is Oliver, not Cedric," Kara started.

"You two were written in the stars," Melanie said airily, interrupting her. Kara shot her a look.

"Meaning, it's been a long time coming so I doubt that you'll break up by summer," Kara said, looking back at Emmie. "And don't you think it's better to give your brother a heads up so he doesn't go ballistic as soon as you two get home?"

"What makes you think he wouldn't go ballistic anyway?" Emmie asked with a sigh. "Besides, I think he might be more reasonable…"

"Just because you grew up as friends doesn't necessarily mean he won't give him 'the talk'," Kara said. "You _are_ still his little sister."

"And Oliver is a bloke - even if he's his best friend's little brother," Toni said.

"Surely it won't be that bad," Emmie scoffed.

"You remember what he was like in first and second year," Kara replied. "And that had nothing to do with dating."

"Seriously think there's nothing to worry about," Emmie said, though the look on her face clearly said she wasn't as convinced as she had been earlier. "Besides, we'll tell him and Ryan together."

"So Ryan can hold him back should he try to punch Wood?" Melanie asked, starting to giggle.

"No. Well… maybe," Emmie said, now frowning. She then shook her head. "It doesn't matter. It's my life, not Alex's. I'm nearly 17 and I get to choose I date or don't date. And right now I choose Oliver. Alex can just get over it."

From across the room, Kara started grinning at her.

"Let us know how it goes," Toni said, crawling into her bed. Emmie just rolled her eyes and reached over for a novel that was on her bedside table.

"Could you please move on to another topic?" she asked, opening to the page where she left off.

"That conversation is clearly over," Melanie grumbled.

"For now," Toni replied.

* * *

**Still keeping up with the quick posting. Kind of anxious to get the rest of the story to you guys. But yea, a bit of a glimpse of Oliver and Emmie together as a couple. Gotta love teen romances.**

**cjconner326 – Haha! It seemed fitting for those two. By now, Emmie is more confident and seriously… it's been a long time coming. Haha, well, there is more coming with Flint. That story isn't completely over. And I had to have some sort of big climax since I couldn't have them running off to the Chamber of Secrets. I haven't started on any new stories at the moment but planning to get to work on that. I have an idea for a sequel to "Thistle & Black" and someone has given me a request that got my attention, so I'll try and start on that. Get to do more research into Native American magic… Haha! You think you have a problem? I'm the one who can't stop writing about Oliver Wood. Though after this one, I'm moving on to different things, though I have one more OW story that I'll be posting to give me some time to write other stories. It's been finished for months, though I've gotten the first chapter edited and ready to go once I finish posting this one. Or slightly before if I get tipsy and the mood strikes me…**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	36. A Dark Turn

**A Dark Turn**

Emmie frowned at her full plate a few moments, still waiting for her nerves to move aside so she could get her appetite and eat something. It was the day of the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match and for the life of her, she couldn't quite fathom just why it was she was more anxious than usual. It was just another match.

That was lie. She knew exactly why. And it had everything to do with the fact they were playing Gryffindor.

"_You've played him before. This is no different, Emmie MacKenzie," _she thought, willing her appetite to kick in and the nerves to dissipate. _"Just because he's your boyfriend now doesn't change a thing. You can and WILL beat him."_

"Mac," Fincher said with a sigh.

"Yes, I know," she said, shooting a frown at him as she picked up her fork and pushed her eggs around her plate a bit before attempting a bite.

"Give her a break. I'd be nervous if I was playing against my one true love," Whitshire said, winking at Emmie. She rolled her eyes at that.

"Who happens to be Oliver Wood," Parks added. "Keeper and captain for the other team."

"This is no different from any other match," Fincher retorted, frowning around the group before his gaze rested on Emmie. "Boyfriend or not, you will score on him, Mac."

"Likely in more ways than one, depending on how the match goes," Nickles said with a grin. Emmie's face went red as Fincher smacked him in the back of the head.

"Shut it! All of you!" he shouted, glaring at the now laughing team - even Cedric was chuckling. Emmie returned her attention to her plate, her appetite finally kicking in as she started to eat. Fincher had one thing right - just because she was dating Oliver didn't mean that she wouldn't do everything in her power to score on him. A smug grin filled her face as she thought about all the tricks they had saved for just this match.

Gryffindor wouldn't know what hit them, that was for sure.

"There she is," Parks said, grinning. Emmie just rolled her eyes as she tucked in, though she glanced over at the Gryffindor table, seeing Oliver moving up and down the aisle, piling food onto the plates of all the quidditch team. She had to admit that it was endearing the way he looked out for them.

"No! Stop it, Mac! No making googly eyes at the enemy!" Fincher barked. Emmie whipped her head over to look at him, her eyes wide. He was actually serious, though the rest of the team was now laughing loudly again.

"I wasn't-"

"Yes, you were! Focus!" he retorted. "You're my star chaser! I need you on task today!"

"And again, I am sitting right here," Nickles said with a sigh, though Fincher ignored him.

"Hurry up, you lot! I want us heading down to the pitch to start warm-ups in 15 minutes!"

* * *

Emmie sat on the bench in the Hufflepuff locker room, listening intently as Fincher went through his usual pre-game pep talk. He pointed out areas to watch for each player before his eyes settled on her.

"And Mac - don't hold back. Let's show this school what a future pro looks like," he said. A wicked grin filled her face.

"Yes, captain!" she shouted.

"Bring it in!"

"HUFFLEPUFF! HUFFLEPUFF! HUFFLEPUFF!"

They then turned, ready to walk out to the pitch, already hearing the crowd cheering and chanting, when suddenly Professor Sprout rushed in, a worried look on her face.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid I've got bad news," she said. "The match has been cancelled. You all must quickly return to the common room."

"What? But it's the last match!" Fincher shouted. "We're so close to winning! You can't do this!"

"My apologies, Mr. Fincher. As much as I would like to see you bring the Cup home to Hufflepuff - finally - there's been another incident," she said. "Two more students have been petrified."

Tense silence filled the locker room as they all looked at each other, immediately wondering who it could be. Emmie had to admit that over the last few months with no other attacks, she had fallen into a false sense of security. Sure they discussed the chamber at every prefect meeting and she had been doing her own lessons as well helping organize them for others. But it had gradually been pushed to the back of her mind as other things had taken precedent.

Like Oliver.

"It's another of ours?" Nickles asked, grabbing her attention again as she looked back at the professor. All of them waited to hear what she said.

"No. The poor dears were from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Now hurry. Out of your gear and back to the castle. I must escort the other students. I assume you will all come back as a group, yes?" she said quickly. They nodded silently. "Good. As I said - make haste." She then turned and rushed out of the locker room faster than any of them thought possible for the stout professor.

Emmie felt her breath leave her for a moment. Someone from Gryffindor? It couldn't be Oliver, could it? Surely, he had made it down to the quidditch pitch unharmed. But if it wasn't him, then who could it be? Could it be Percy or any of the others? Emmie stared at the door a moment, then started towards it, dropping her broom in the process.

She had to find him. Now. She couldn't rest at ease until she knew for sure that he was safe.

"Mac, where are you going?" Fincher shouted.

"I need to check on Oliver," she replied, not stopping.

"You heard Sprout - we need to get back to the castle. Plus, he's fine. I saw him leading warm-ups earlier," Fincher said. "I highly doubt the monster snuck into the Gryffindor locker room." Emmie just glared at him over her shoulder before continuing out the door, breaking into a run. She didn't stop until she was charging into the boys' changing room inside the Gryffindor locker room.

"Some privacy!" Fred shouted, turning to look at the door. His frown then disappeared when he saw who it was.

"Come to check on us? How thoughtful," George said.

"Really touching," Fred added.

Emmie ignored them, her eyes falling on Oliver. Even though she knew it was unlikely that he had been petrified, she couldn't help as relief flooded her. He turned to face her, surprised that she was there.

"What are you doing, Mac?" he asked

"I heard… I had to come see you," she said, running up to him. "Do you know who it is?"

"'Fraid not. But McGonagall took Harry with her," he said. "Suspect that means it's one of his friends."

"We saw Ron just before we came down, but… haven't seen Hermione," Fred said, sounding rather serious all of a sudden. Emmie looked over at them, taking in their worried looks and then back at Oliver, the fear starting to build slightly even though she was still relieved that it wasn't any of her friends.

What did this mean for Hogwarts? Were they all in danger? Of course, they were. They had been in danger all year. But now it was even more real to her.

She was so worried that it wasn't until that moment she realized Oliver was standing there without his shirt on and couldn't help as her eyes drifted down to his toned chest. Her cheeks turned slightly pink as she quickly met his eyes again, taking in the amusement in their brown depths. Behind her, she heard the twins snickering.

"Ehm… you should probably get back to the Hufflepuff locker room. We've been told to go directly to our house. Apparently, there are new rules to go over," Oliver said.

Emmie nodded quickly and spun around without a word, worried she'd end up stuttering the entire time. She started towards the door, but Oliver grabbed her arm and spun her back around. He left a brief kiss on her lips before turning her back around and pushing her towards the door.

"I'll try to find you later," he shouted.

"Yea…"

* * *

Emmie sat in the silent common room, every eye on Professor Sprout as she carefully explained the new procedures that everyone was expected to follow. They were now to move about the castle at all times in groups and professors would be escorting them to and from classes. Prefects would be expected to step in and become escorts should they catch any students alone. If they weren't in class or at a meal, they had to remain in their house and any trips to the library needed to be organized and approved by Sprout in advance.

"Now… are there any questions?" she asked. Immediately there was a cacophony of noise as nearly every student in Hufflepuff started shouting them out. Professor Sprout closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment before sighing. "QUIET!" she shouted, waiting as everyone calmed down. She then opened her eyes and looked around the room. "One at a time, please."

A seventh-year girl raised her hand.

"Who was petrified?" she asked.

"I'm afraid it was Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and Penelope Clearwater from Ravenclaw," she said wearily. Emmie glanced at Kara as she thought of Percy. He was likely beyond himself at the moment. She herself was shocked – though they weren't necessarily friends, she had gotten to know Penny rather well over the years as they were prefects.

"Do you know what this monster is now?" another student shouted out. "Or where this chamber even is?"

"Not yet, no. But we are searching and taking every precaution that we can to make sure that you all stay safe," Sprout replied. "We have a few leads that we're looking into."

"But what happens if you can't find it?" Fincher asked. Sprout went silent as a grave look filled her face.

"We will have no choice but to close down the school," she said solemnly. "But, as I said, we are doing everything we can to avoid that." Emmie swallowed as an uneasiness came over her. "Now… I know you probably have more questions, but I really must speak with the prefects. If you would, over here."

Emmie stood from the sofa and followed the head of house away from the larger group of students, who had started up talking loudly. Professor Sprout looked around at the six students.

"I'm leaving you in charge of Hufflepuff when I'm not here. You'll need to do a head count every night at curfew and immediately inform me if someone is missing," she said, lowering her voice slightly as she glanced at the other students. "You will also be responsible for leading everyone to the great hall and back to Hufflepuff before and after meals. The professors will lead them to classes, so you don't have to worry about that."

"What about study groups?" Emmie asked, her thoughts turning to her lessons with Oliver and Percy in the room of requirement. Though she had a feeling there was no way those could continue now.

"I will take requests, but you will only be allowed in the library and I must receive them at least the day before so that we can organize an escort," Professor Sprout said. "Bother, so much organizing going on. I'm not sure just when they expect us to look for the chamber or for me to finish with the mandrakes." Each student's eyes widened slightly, not expecting to hear their head of house complain. "No matter about that now," she said quickly. She looked at the sixth and seventh years. "I trust you know how to do memo planes?" The four students nodded. "Good. Use them to get in contact with me in case of emergency."

Before anyone could ask her anything else, she quickly left the common room, bustling off to wherever it was she was meant to be. Emmie looked back at the others.

"Suppose we should get started on organizing," Nickles said with a sigh. "Seems we have loads to do."

"I'll run up and grab some parchment and such," Emmie offered.

"We'll be over there," Moira Lennons, one of the seventh-year prefect said, pointing to a table in a relatively private corner of the common room. Emmie nodded and dashed off to the stairs, her mind whirling.

Where to even begin processing everything?

* * *

As soon as she walked into the great hall for supper that night, Emmie's eyes immediately went to the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron were missing, though she assumed they would likely be with their friend. Percy was seated next to the other sixth years, looking rather upset as he stared at his plate of food. Oliver looked up just as her gaze fell on him. He stood and quickly walked towards her, Emmie nearly running to get to him.

"It's horrible," she said, as soon as she wrapped her arms around him. "And they don't even seem to bloody know what's doing this." He rubbed her back as he looked down at her.

"It'll be fine, Mac," he said softly. Emmie looked up at him, frowning.

"How can you say that? Two more students have been petrified and the professors are no closer to stopping this thing than they were when Mrs. Norris was petrified," she said.

"But the mandrakes are nearly ready," Oliver said.

"Yes, so they'll be fine. What if they can't find and kill this thing? Sprout said they'd shut down the school," she replied. "Merlin… what happens if we come across it ourselves…"

Her eyes went wide as she stared off into space and considered the possibility. Would any of her lessons even help her if she came face-to-face with whatever this beast was? It was starting to seem more like a reality.

"Hey, Mac. Look at me," Oliver said firmly, gripping her arms. Emmie looked over, meeting his eyes. "That's not going to happen."

"You don't know that," she whispered. "What if it kills the next person?"

"That's not going to happen," he said again firmly. "And Hogwarts isn't going to close. They'll find this thing and the chamber and they'll take care of it. Dumbledore is the best wizard of this age - there's no way he can't take care of this."

Emmie just stared at him. She knew that he was right - Dumbledore could likely take on anything. But at the same time, she couldn't help as fear seized her. She had managed to keep her cool all year, but now it was starting catch up to her.

"Emmie… it's going to be okay," Oliver said, getting her attention again.

"But what if it isn't?" she asked.

"There's no need to be too worried. You've been doing well in your lessons. You're more than prepared should something come up. Not to mention, the professors will handle it," he said. She nodded. "It's likely most of us will never get into any sort of trouble. They'll probably find and take care of this… thing… within a week."

"Sure," Emmie said, though she didn't sound so convinced. Oliver pulled her close and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"It'll be fine," he said again. "You should get something to eat."

"Right," Emmie said. She stepped back from him and started to go to the Hufflepuff table, but stopped, turning back to Oliver. She pecked him on the lips one more time and then hurried off to sit next to Kara.

She hoped some of his optimism would wear off on her. She was going to need it.

* * *

Sighing, Emmie trudged down the stairs and walked into her dorm. She had just spent the last 45 minutes going from dorm to dorm with the other prefects doing a headcount and then reconvening with the others in the common room. Everyone was there. They had a short meeting and then sent off a note to Sprout informing her that all was well, before locking up the tunnel to get out of the dorm so that no one could sneak out. Not that they expected anyone to in the first place. Most of the students were too terrified to even be in the common room at that hour.

"Everyone accounted for?" Kara asked as she walked in. Emmie nodded and went straight to her things, quickly pulling out her pyjamas and starting to get into them.

"Not that we were expecting anyone to be missing. We all basically came back to the house as a giant group after supper," she said with a sigh.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Melanie asked. Emmie paused in pulling on her t-shirt and looked over at her. Her blue eyes were wide, the fear clear in them. Emmie swallowed her own for a moment, slipping into prefect mode.

"It'll be okay," she said, mustering up a smile. "The professors won't let anything happen to us."

"Of course," Melanie said, a faint smile on her face. "Probably silly of me to be worrying so much."

"It's not," Kara said, looking around the room. "I'm fairly scared myself." Emmie looked over at her best friend in slight shock. Kara was normally the strong, sensible one of the group. If she were scared, there was no hope for any of them. "But Em's right. Dumbledore and the others, they'll make sure that we all stay safe."

"But what if they do have to shut down the school?" Toni asked. Emmie glanced over at Kara and then back at Toni.

"I'm sure it won't come to that," she said, infusing as much calm as she could into her voice. "And the mandrakes are nearly mature. Soon enough all the petrified students will be back as well."

"At least you've got a strong, capable boyfriend to keep you calm," Melanie said. Emmie whipped her head over to her, then noticed the sly smile on her face. She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Who's conveniently in another house," she replied as she pulled on a pair of shorts and crawled into bed.

"Ah, yes. Suppose that puts a damper on all the hot, steamy snogging sessions you two have," Melanie said, seeming to be somewhat recovered.

"Right, because that's what we sneak off to do every night," Emmie scoffed.

"No matter. It'll be summer break soon enough. Then they can sneak off all they want then," Toni replied. "He does live just down the road from her."

"I intend to be training most of the summer," Emmie said, frowning slightly. Her three roommates just burst into laughter. "I'm serious!"

"Oh, we know," Kara said. "Perhaps you'll be training on that pitch we all know Wood has in his backyard… and then…"

"Shut it!" Emmie shouted, her face going bright red as the three girls dissolved into laughter. Though she couldn't help but smile a bit. The thought had crossed her mind as well.

Perhaps…

She laid back against her pillows, shaking her head at her friends as they continued on. She didn't stop them, though she was beginning to get a bit embarrassed - it was most definitely a much-needed distraction for all of them.

* * *

**Sorry! It's been a crazy busy weekend and I got behind on posting. But we're nearing the end. Just three more chapters left. And I told you that the chamber of secrets would come back into the story.**

**Aphrodite-Venus-u.k – Thanks! I do tend to pick up the action towards the end of my stories. We're coming up to the end really fast.**

** .2019 – Thanks!**

**Pamela Hutchins – Haha, been thinking about it. I don't have a working story line yet, so we'll see. Like I said, I'm interested in doing something about Emmie's first year in the League. **

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	37. When Hell Breaks Loose

**When Hell Breaks Loose**

"Quickly, follow me," Emmie said, trying to stifle a yawn. She was leading a group of third years back to the house from the library. It seemed failing the upcoming final exams had become a far scarier prospect than any monster lurking about the castle. She had to escort groups to and from the library nearly every night for the last two weeks.

Granted, at least it meant that she got to spend some time with Oliver outside of class. It was pretty much the only time they could meet up. Now that quidditch was officially over and they could no longer meet in the room of requirement (without sneaking off, that is, and Emmie was not about to attempt that), they took to spending all the free time they could in the library studying together.

Or at least attempting to study. Though Percy tended to keep them on track whenever he was there. He had been there every night this week, saying that Penny wouldn't want him to fail his exams because of her. And he didn't want to risk Emmie failing Potions because how would that reflect upon him? Snape would likely mark his exam score down if she was too far behind him. (Emmie had rolled her eyes at this remark while Oliver mouthed, "I told you so" when Percy wasn't looking.)

"Keep moving," Emmie said, glancing over her shoulder to make sure that the students were still with her and there were no stragglers. Thankfully once out of the safety of the library, they were huddled close together, nearly stepping on the backs of her shoes. All of them kept looking around as though they expected the monster to come jumping out around every corner.

She turned her focus back to the corridor in front of her, keeping her head held high, though she too was a bit nervous. There had been no more incidents since Granger and Penny were attacked three weeks ago, but that hadn't eased anyone's anxiety. They were still under strict rules for moving about the castle and truth be told, Emmie was rather eager to get home for summer break.

At least there she wouldn't have to worry about monsters petrifying her - only her brother possibly punching her boyfriend for daring to ask her out and then not mention it to him. Part of her still thought he wouldn't dare - he did like Oliver, after all - but there really was no telling with Alex MacKenzie.

The group had just turned a corner when suddenly Professor McGonagall's voice could be heard everywhere.

"_All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please." _

Emmie froze as fear began coursing through her, causing the first bunch of third years to bump into her. This couldn't be good. Not at all. Someone else had been attacked.

"What's going on?" a boy asked, pulling on her robe. She whipped her head around to look at him, mustering up a smile.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious," she said, though she heard the quiver in her own voice. "Come on, let's go."

She then took off at a brisk pace, hearing the students scampering behind her to keep up. Her heart was racing as they moved towards Hufflepuff, immediately wondering who might have been attacked this time. She hoped that it wasn't Oliver or Percy or any of her other friends.

Relief filled her as they turned the corner to the barrels, seeing Michael there, ushering another group of students in. She ran up to him.

"What's going on?" she whispered, not wanting to scare the younger students any more than they already were. He shook his head.

"Dunno. Just heard the announcement and came straight here," he said. "Sure Sprout'll be by eventually to fill us in." Emmie turned and looked down the corridor, seeing more students begin to flood it in their haste to get to the common room. She wasn't sure why, but a deep sense of foreboding filled her. Like something bad was going to happen. And as much as she wanted to go into the common room and wait for word with the others, she could feel something pulling her to go investigate. Something whispering that if she stayed put, something bad most definitely would happen.

Which was simply mad.

"I'm… I'm going to go make sure that there aren't any others running about," she found herself saying, looking towards Michael.

"But we're supposed to go to the dorm," he replied urgently.

"I know, but… what if there is some poor first year out there lost and turned around? Or stuck on one of the staircases?" she said. "It won't take long. I'm just going to go check the main hallways and then I'll be right back. I swear." Before he could stop her, she walked away, striding purposefully down the hall through the students.

Emmie wasn't exactly sure where she was going, or what she was even doing, but that didn't stop her from continuing on. The farther she got from Hufflepuff, the more she wished that she would run into someone that could at least explain to her what was happening. Time had gone all wonky and for a bit, she didn't even realize where she was. It wasn't until she turned a corner and saw McGonagall and Sprout stepping out of the staff room that she realized she had gone a good far distance from Hufflepuff. Immediately she stopped and slid back around the corner she had just come around, worried she'd get in trouble if they saw her.

"Do you think Lockhart will really help?" Sprout asked, while there was a hopeful note in her voice, Emmie didn't fully believe it.

"No, of course he won't. He's a blithering idiot. Which is why _we_ must locate the chamber in all haste," McGonagall said firmly. "We cannot leave poor Ginny Weasley there to die."

Emmie's eyes widened as her heart began racing. A student had been taken by the beast into the Chamber of Secrets. And not just any student – it was Percy's little sister.

"Come, let the others look after the children and start on getting them out of the castle in the morning. We need to search," McGonagall said. Emmie could hear their feet moving away in the opposite direction. As the steps faded away, her entire body started shaking.

What if Ginny Weasley died?

* * *

"Where is she? She should have been back by now!" Kara nearly shouted as she paced in front of the fireplace. Melanie and Toni shared worried looks as Kara glared over at Michael. "How could you let her run off alone?! You're a bloody prefect!"

"Yea, well so is she! And, she went off before I could stop her!" he shouted back. "Don't ask me why she suddenly decided to play hero." Kara huffed as she wheeled around to glare at him.

"She's out there somewhere! And there's a monster lurking about!" she shouted, pointing towards the door of the common room that led out. "We should… we need to go search for her!"

"Good luck there," Fincher said, walking up to the group. "The other prefects… they aren't letting anyone out. Not until Sprout comes and gives us news. And they mean business. Even if Mac is still out there, I seriously doubt they'll let us leave to go look for her." Kara groaned as she rolled her eyes and then began pacing again.

"Emmie can take care of herself. I'm sure she'll be back any minute," Melanie said, hoping to calm Kara down. "Besides, I don't really see her running around the castle by herself while there's a monster on the loose for very long. This is Emmie, we're talking about. She'll probably be back any minute after she gets spooked by a wonky shadow or something."

Kara stopped pacing and looked at her, thinking it over. This was true. Though she had grown in confidence, it didn't seem like Emmie to go running straight towards trouble or danger. That was a very Gryffindor thing to do and Emmie was a Hufflepuff through and through.

"You're right. She'll probably be here soon," Kara said, trying to calm herself down. She then cast a glance towards the door. "Surely she will…"

* * *

Emmie wasn't sure how long she had been standing there frozen against the wall after hearing the news, but she was suddenly shocked out of it when a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

Emmie shrieked as she jumped back but ended up slamming into the wall.

"Easy, Mac," Oliver said, his brow furrowed. "What are you doing here? You should in Hufflepuff."

"I… I don't know. I just got a bad feeling and ran out to, to… I guess to make sure no one was in trouble. I thought perhaps something had happened to you or one of the others and I wanted to make sure you were safe," she said, her eyes wide. "What are you doing out?"

"I got separated from Perce in the rush just after we left the library and was looking for him," he replied.

"Did you find him?" Emmie asked. He shook his head.

"But we should get you to Hufflepuff for now," Oliver said. "Percy is capable of looking after himself."

"What about you?" Emmie asked. "There's no way the prefects are going to let you walk back to Gryffindor by yourself."

"Suppose I'll just have to stay there until we get word, then," he said, smiling slightly. Emmie nodded as she stepped away from the wall and they started down the hallway, their wands out as they constantly looked about them. Emmie almost wished they would run into someone. The hallways were terrifyingly silent and empty.

"Did you hear?" Emmie asked as they walked. She wasn't sure if he knew what had happened to Percy's sister. Oliver glanced at her. "About what happened tonight."

"No," he said. "Just the announcement."

"It's Ginny Weasley. She's been taken by the monster to the chamber. I overheard McGonagall and Sprout talking about it," Emmie said. Oliver stopped walking and stared down at her.

"Ginny Weasley?" he asked softly. Emmie nodded her head. He looked back down the way they had come, the dilemma clear on his face. Part of him wanted to go look for Percy still. But at the same time, he knew he needed to get Emmie to safety.

"You know… I'm sure he's made it back to Gryffindor," Emmie said, hoping to ease some of his worry. "He wouldn't have stuck around in the corridors. Probably there now wondering where you are. We can get in contact with someone in Gryffindor Tower through the floo. Check that he's there." Oliver looked down at her, thinking it over.

"I suppose that would make the most sense," he said. "It is Percy."

"I'm sure he's fine," Emmie said, reaching out and taking his hand. Oliver smiled briefly.

"You're probably right. We should be getting somewhere safe ourselves," he said, turning and starting to walk again. "No doubt we'd get detention if any of the professors caught us out."

"Possibly," Emmie replied.

The two made it to the end of the corridor and took a left, both picking up their pace a bit. But as soon as they came around the corner, the both of them careened to a stop, not expecting to see Flint leaning against the wall, his wand already out. A nervous-looking Warrington was at his side.

"Well, well… what have we here?" he said lightly. Both Emmie and Oliver frowned.

"Excuse us," Emmie said as she started walking again, pulling Oliver with her. Before she made it two steps, a spell streaked across the hallway in front of them, stopping both in their tracks.

"And where do you think you're going?" Flint asked as they both looked over at him. He pushed off the wall, taking a few steps in their direction.

"To Hufflepuff. None of us are supposed to be out of our houses right now," Emmie said, her brow furrowed. She sounded every bit the prefect that she was. "In fact, I should give you detention for being out of Slytherin."

"Oh, I'm so scared… detention," Flint replied, rolling his eyes.

"Seriously Flint, we're leaving," Oliver said firmly as he and Emmie started down the hall again. Another streak of light passed in front of them, this one coming closer than the other.

"I don't think so," Flint said, sneering at them.

"What do you want, Flint?" Oliver asked, moving to stand slightly in front of Emmie. "We just want to get to Hufflepuff." Flint laughed harshly.

"What do I want?" he asked. He looked over at Warrington, who for his part didn't look too thrilled to be there, and then back at the two, his gaze zeroing in on Emmie. "I think it's about time for a bit of revenge."

Before either could register what was happening, he lifted his wand and sent a spell at them without saying a word. Oliver managed to put up a shield, just in time. He started backing away from Flint with Emmie behind him, hoping they could make it to the end of the hall and then take off at a run around the corner. Granted, Emmie didn't much want to sit this out and stepped from behind him, shooting off a few spells of her own.

Despite being two against two, Warrington and Flint were fast with their jinxes. Emmie dodged out of the way and barely missed getting hit as she banged into the wall. She winced in pain as Oliver grabbed her arm and yanked her after him as they started running full speed down the hallway, neither stopping though they continued to shoot spells over their shoulders at him.

"We're going to get in so much trouble for this," Emmie said.

"If he doesn't kill us first," Oliver said, glancing over his shoulder before careening around a corner. Emmie ducked her head as another hex flew over it.

"Jesus," she cursed, shooting a jinx back at him that he easily dodged.

"You think you can run away from me?" Flint taunted. "Where's your so-called bravery? Or is it only when you've got an audience!?"

"Keep going, Mac," Oliver warned.

"Guess you'll always be a scared, little Hufflepuff, eh!?"

Emmie slid to a stop, ignoring Oliver's groan as she turned to face Flint. He started laughing, though he was coming off a bit more mad as he was out of breath.

"There we are," Flint said, a manic glint in his eye.

"Seriously, Flint, we should get back," Warrington said, looking around the corridor cautiously.

"Shut it," Flint shouted, glancing back at him. He then looked back at Emmie, a cruel smile filling his face. "Shame we got interrupted before… had quite a few things in store for you… perhaps after I take out Wood here, we can pick up where we left off."

"Shut it, Flint!" Oliver roared, raising his wand and shooting off a jinx. Flint easily blocked it and suddenly there was a barrage of spells going back and forth.

Emmie dove into the fight almost without thinking, finding the spells and jinxes came to her naturally. The more they fought, the more confident she grew. Soon, they were gaining ground on Flint and Warrington, though neither Slytherin seemed eager to give up.

A grin filled her face as she noticed Flint starting to look worried and she pressed forward. Suddenly, a hex hit too close and she was thrown sideways into a wall, hitting her head. For a moment she saw stars before she came to and realized that the fighting had stopped. She looked around, her eyes widening as she heard Flint start to laugh. She pushed up from the ground, swaying slightly. Oliver's wand was on the ground as Flint had him in a body lock, his wand trained at Oliver's throat.

"It's over, MacKenzie," he said, grinning. "Now… come with me and I'll let loverboy go without much damage."

"Don't do it, Emmie," Oliver shouted, his eyes begging her. Flint just shoved his wand into his throat, shutting him up. Emmie's chest tightened as she assessed the situation, wondering if she could hit Flint without out hitting Oliver. There was always the chance he would use him as a living shield. Or just hex him himself. Flint could certainly do a lot of damage.

Damage that could end Oliver's chances at going pro.

She gripped her wand, for a moment considering dropping it and going with Flint. Flint's grin widened as he read her body language, guessing what she was going to do. Slowly, Emmie bent down, preparing to drop her wand on the ground. Her eyes locked with Oliver's as he stared at her.

"I can take it. You don't need to do this," he said.

"Shut it, Wood," Flint growled. "We both know she doesn't have it in her."

Emmie then stopped, her eyes flying over to Flint's as a white-hot rage began flowing through her and something snapped. She was tired of everyone thinking of her as helpless little Emmie. That she couldn't take care of herself. That she would forever need rescuing. She was grateful for Oliver stepping in before, but now it was her chance to save him.

Almost without thinking, she raised her wand and aimed it, not even needing to shout out the spell. Miraculously, it hit Flint's head, throwing him back a few feet as he let go of Oliver and his wand flew from his hand. She didn't stop, walking towards him and firing off any and every spell that came into her head.

She didn't stop until Oliver came from behind her, wrapping his arms around her as Flint screamed and writhed in pain on the ground, boils erupting all over his body. Warrington took one look at him and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Stop, Emmie! It's over!" Oliver said as she struggled against him, still trying to raise her wand hand. She then went still, staring at Flint as she started breathing heavily and nearly collapsed.

She had done it. She had saved Oliver. And beaten Flint for good. She doubted he'd try anything after that.

"You should… knock him out or something," Oliver said. Emmie nodded and stunned him, the hall suddenly becoming all too silent.

"We should- we need to find a professor," he said. "Flint needs to go to the hospital wing after that, I think."

"But what do we tell them?" Emmie asked. "We're not supposed to be out."

"The truth. Flint attacked us while I was walking you back to Hufflepuff," Oliver replied. Emmie looked up at him a moment as he let go of her. Before she could say anything, there were footsteps and they turned, seeing someone rushing up to them.

"What in Merlin's name is going on? You should be in your common rooms!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "I'm especially surprised to see you out, Ms. MacKenzie." Emmie glanced over at Oliver before meeting Professor McGongall's stern gaze.

"We're so sorry, professor. I had gone to make sure there were no other students stuck anywhere when Oliver found me and offered to walk me back to Hufflepuff. We then came across Flint when he attacked us," she said. "We were just going to look for a professor when you came along."

McGonagall stepped up and looked down at Flint, an eyebrow raised, before looking over at Emmie and then Oliver.

"I see," she said. "Get to Gryffindor Tower immediately as it's closer. I will take care of Mr. Flint. And stay there until someone comes for you." When they didn't move, she just glared. "Now!"

They jumped and immediately started walking down the hall, Oliver pausing a moment to pick up his wand from the floor.

"That was something," he said once they were far enough away, looking down at her with a proud grin. "Seems you really don't need bodyguards anymore." Emmie couldn't help but blush as she glanced at him.

"Suppose it all just finally clicked," she said, shrugging. Oliver wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head. Her face then fell as she thought about Ginny Weasley stuck in the Chamber of Secrets. Here she had been proud of herself for finally winning over Flint, and that poor first year was likely dying somewhere in the castle.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"Just… remembered Ginny," she said. "Merlin, McGonagall should be looking for her, not cleaning up our mess." Oliver sighed and pulled her closer.

"I'm sure they'll find her in time," he said softly.

"I certainly hope so…"

* * *

**Just two more chapters and then this one is done! I have to admit – I've written that fight scene about five times – the last being as I was going over last-minute edits today before posting. I think I'm finally happy with it… At first, I had them all out because Oliver and Percy were looking for the Chamber of Secrets to rescue Ginny, but then realized that wasn't very Percy-like, so had to come up with a reason why Emmie and Oliver would be out alone. Went through a few scenarios before falling on this one – seemed more natural. **

**But yea. I'm currently focusing on writing story 2 & 3 for my Sirius Black series. So much planning and whatnot with that... It was only supposed to have a sequel and then today, I decided that I should probably follow through all the way to the end of "Deathly Hallows". Why do I do this to myself?**

**Anywho, yea… that's what I've got going on at the moment… Thought I was going to take a break from fanfic for a bit after this one and "Thistle & Black," and now I've got more stories in my head… Bother…**

**Aphrodite-Venus-u.k – Haha, with Sprout, I honestly figured the woman's got to be stressed out. They're supposed to be taking care of some monster, but she's also got a group of petrified kids to think about and mandrakes to raise to save said kids. As for revisiting – I won't say no. But it's not a positive yes. I had never intended to write beyond the end of this story, kind of liking the idea of leaving the future up in the air for you guys to decide on your own. But… I have been thinking about a possible sequel set a few years later after the war (so tired of writing war stories, no offense... I have so many at this point...). But we'll see…**

**Guest – Haha, I mean, to be honest, I never really thought beyond this story. And while it would be fitting for them to be together forever, I'm still stuck on the fact that they are only 16. They both still have a lot of life (and relationships) to experience - especially Emmie. I won't say no to the possibility of a sequel set years later where they end up together for good – maybe after they've been broken up and they find each other again. But for now, I honestly don't know what's in the future for Emmie and Oliver. I only know that they are together for now. **

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	38. The End of It All

**The End of it All**

Emmie and Oliver were silent as they climbed through the portrait hole into Gryffindor common room. Emmie glanced around as she gripped Oliver's hand, seeing Percy in a corner with the twins, though Ron was nowhere to be seen. Immediately the two were surrounded by their various friends.

"Where were you?" Alicia demanded. "We've been worried sick!"

"And I'm sure your friends in Hufflepuff are losing their minds about you," Angelina said. Emmie glanced up at Oliver as he sighed.

"What the hell happened?" Reed asked, taking in their haggard appearance and the bit of blood that had drizzled down Emmie's cheek from where she hit her head.

"We'll answer your questions, but first I need to look after Mac," Oliver said, his voice tired. He looked down at her. "I've got some stuff up in my room to take care of that cut." He then started leading her over to the doorway that led up to the boys' dorms.

"Are you sure it's okay? I can wait down here," Emmie replied, glancing around them nervously. In all her years at Hogwarts, she had never - ever - been inside a boys' dorm and was suddenly worried about breaking rules despite everything going on.

"Sure the professors won't mind a bit of rule-breaking tonight," he said. "They're probably preoccupied as it is. Besides, figured we could use a bit of quiet before we start playing 20 questions with the others." Emmie nodded her agreement as they started up the stairs to the sixth-year dorms.

Oliver then stopped and pushed a door open, leading her in. She looked around the room, taking in the three unmade beds and then the lone, pristine section that she assumed was Percy's. Oliver sat her down on his bed and then went to his trunk, retrieving a few first aid items. He placed them on the bed and then sat next to her, gently taking her head in his hands as he turned it and inspected her. At first glance, it seemed a bit worse than it actually was. There was only a small cut, but a lot more blood.

"Seems superficial," he said. "But you'll have a bump and some bruising. Assuming you've got some bruise cream to help with that." Emmie nodded as he reached down and picked up a cloth and a small bottle, pouring a bit of the liquid on it, then gently dabbing at the cut. Emmie hissed in pain as it stung while the bump ached at the contact. She took the chance to look around the room, taking in a family photo of his that sat on his bedside table. There were several Puddlemere banners up on the wall as well.

"So… this is your dorm," she said, glancing at him. He smiled briefly and nodded. "Doesn't smell nearly as bad as I expected."

"That would be Percy's doing," he said with a chuckle. "Tries to clean up after us at times. Ehm, well, does what he can to limit the smell at least." Emmie swallowed as her thoughts went to her cousins downstairs.

"You think it really will be okay?" she asked, meeting his eyes. "With Ginny?" Oliver sighed as he dropped his hands and put the supplies aside.

"I have to hope that it is," he replied. He studied her a moment. "How are you? Really?"

Emmie thought a moment before responding.

"I'm… okay," she said. "Still in a bit of shock, but I'll be fine." She couldn't help as she smiled slightly. "Never thought I could do that." Oliver smiled at her.

"I knew you could. Just needed a bit of confidence," he said. Emmie blushed slightly as she looked away. "And I'm glad that you saved me." She looked over at him.

"Figured I owed you," she said. "You stepped in and saved me before."

"Suppose you won't need that anymore," he said. Emmie chuckled.

"I don't mind having you around just in case I need to you to save the day," she said, a smile on her lips. Oliver leaned closer, reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Suppose that's not a bad idea. Could say the same about you, I think," he said, his voice soft. He brushed his lips against hers, but Emmie didn't need any prompting as she leaned closer and met his lips full on. She opened her lips slightly, feeling as his tongue slid into her mouth.

With a sharp intake of breath, they moved closer, with Oliver's hand coming up to her cheek, then sliding down to her neck. Emmie's hands went to his chest as she gripped the front of his shirt and then pulled him closer.

The two of them slowly moved until Oliver was lying on top of Emmie on his bed, propping himself up as the kiss took on a more feverish pitch. One hand slid down Emmie's side, coming to stop at her waist as he gripped it tightly and moved his lips to her neck. She gasped softly, arching her back slightly.

This was it. She knew it. No one was going to interrupt them this time. And Emmie found that she was truly ready to take this next step with him - no longer did she feel scared or nervous. Perhaps she was truly ready, or perhaps it was because of the fight with Flint, but she found she didn't really care. She felt him start to slide his hand under her shirt, pleasant chills erupting throughout her as his fingers met her flesh. She smiled as she closed her eyes.

Of course, that would be about the time someone banged on the door.

"OI! YOU TWO! GET DOWN HERE! MCGONAGALL JUST CAME FOR PERCY AND THE TWINS!" Alicia shouted through the door. Oliver and Emmie froze for a moment before Oliver sighed and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Can't ever seem to get a break," he whispered as she laughed softly.

"HURRY UP! WE BARELY COVERED FOR YOU!"

"We should get down there," Emmie said. Oliver nodded and pushed up, rubbing his face as Emmie sat up, and then stood, straightening her shirt and skirt as she walked towards the door. She then looked over at him, smiling.

"Coming?"

* * *

A few days later, Emmie and Oliver were walking along the lake shore, enjoying the sunshine and relative freedom. The school hadn't been closed down, all thanks to Harry and Ron. Turns out the two had found out where the Chamber of Secrets was and Harry had defeated the monster - a basilisk - and rescued Ginny. Without the monster's threat hanging over the school there was no need to shut it down, though they were all miraculously let out of their final exams.

In a few days they would head back home and after the year they had, Emmie was happy to be going. All she had to worry about was training and meeting up with Oliver whenever she could, though part of her was still slightly worried about how her brother would react to finding out they were now dating.

But before that, she intended to enjoy the last bit of free time they had before catching the Express. Flint had been in the hospital wing for the last few days, but thankfully she and Oliver got off with just a warning, taking into consideration Flint was supposed to be staying far from Emmie when the duel happened. As it was, he was already looking at a fair amount of detention when they all came back in September.

"How's Ginny and the others?" Emmie asked, looking over at Oliver.

"Better. They've let them out of hospital, though Percy's been hovering a fair amount more than she probably likes," he replied. Emmie chuckled.

"Know that feeling all too well," she replied, looking out at the lake. "Heard the petrified students should be out soon as well."

"Yea," Oliver replied. He stopped and sat down on the lake shore, pulling Emmie with him. "Can't lie, I'm certainly happy that we don't have to worry about exams… and that all the rules are done away with."

"To think it was a basilisk," Emmie said. "Thank Merlin there weren't more students hurt." She shuddered slightly, thinking about the fact that a giant snake had quite literally been crawling through the school plumbing.

"Thank Merlin for Harry," Oliver said.

"That too," Emmie replied.

The two fell into comfortable silence a few minutes, both just looking out at the lake as they thought about the upcoming summer. They only had one more year after that before hopefully joining the League. A jolt of nervous excitement ran through Emmie at the thought of it. She had been more nervous before, but after this year, she couldn't help but think that she had a decent shot. At the very least, she could get on a reserves team and work her way up like her brother had.

"What are you thinking, Em?" Oliver asked, looking over at her. She sighed.

"Just… training and such. Then next year and the scouts," she replied, a smile on her face. "And hoping there's no reason to cancel any matches. Should hate to lose another opportunity to show off for the scouts."

Oliver chuckled as he tossed an arm around her and pulled her close, kissing the side of her head.

"You'll have plenty of chances. Dare say they'll come just to see you," he said. "If I know Alex, he's already been hyping you up."

"As if I needed something more to worry about," Emmie said, rolling her eyes slightly. Though instead of the usual worry and pressure settling on her, she found she truly was eager to show off. Alex was sure to teach her loads of new tricks over the summer.

"Still planning to come work on the pitch?" Oliver asked.

"Would be better than the field behind my house," Emmie said. "Though you'll have to deal with Dad. He's in charge of my training when Alex can't be there." Oliver's face lit up.

"Wouldn't mind that at all," he said.

"Means we won't be alone very often if he's there," Emmie added.

"Still doesn't mean we won't have _any_ time alone," Oliver said, leaning closer to her. "He does have to go to work and all." Emmie grinned as he then kissed her. He still caused butterflies to flare up in her stomach - it was something she hoped she never lost around him.

Oliver stopped kissing her, quickly looking around.

"What is it?" Emmie asked. An impish grin came across his face.

"Nothing… just noticed that there's no one around," he said. Emmie laughed.

"I like the way you think, Wood," she said as she sat up and pressed her lips against his. He pulled her closer until she was sitting on his lap, his hands moving down to her thigh, pushing slightly up under her skirt.

"EMMIE! WHERE THE BLAZES ARE YOU?!"

Emmie groaned as she stopped kissing Oliver and looked back towards the school, seeing just the top of Kara's head over the crest of a hill.

"Always getting interrupted," she muttered as she stood and straightened her uniform. Oliver stood up next to her and peck her on the lips.

"Suppose there's another good thing about being home soon… less chances we'll be interrupted," he replied. Emmie chuckled as she took his hand and the two started up the hill.

"There is always that, though knowing Alex, he'll likely be hovering all summer break as soon as we tell him about us," she said with a sigh. Oliver stopped for a moment, his face going slightly pale.

"You don't suppose he'll be angry, do you?" he asked. Emmie laughed as she kissed his cheek.

"I'm sure it'll be fine…"

* * *

Soon enough, it was the night before they all left for home. Melanie had her wireless on, loudly playing music as the four girls did more dancing and drinking than actual packing. Even Emmie was getting into the spirit, taking generous gulps from Toni's secret stash of firewhiskey. They were intending to finish it that night and she somehow ended up the year with a fairly large amount left. It was surprising considering the year they had had.

"So, Emmie… just what do you have planned this summer?" Melanie asked, plopping down on her bed as she took another drink.

"You know," Emmie scoffed. "Training and homework, obviously."

"And hopefully snogging that handsome boyfriend of hers," Toni said with a giggle from where she was lounging on her bed, most of her clothes piled up around her. Emmie just rolled her eyes as she continued folding up her uniforms and placing them in her trunk. She and Kara were much farther along than Melanie and Toni, though this was no surprise.

"Perhaps something more…" Melanie said, her blue eyes lighting up.

"Please," Emmie said, her cheeks starting to blush.

"Ah, there it is… the Emmie we know and love," Toni said. "Thought we'd completely lost you this year."

"I beg your pardon. I thought I've come along nicely," Emmie retorted, tossing her pillow at Toni's head.

"Oi! Watch it! Nearly dropped the flask!" Toni shouted after the pillow bounced off her head.

"Can't have that, can we?" Emmie asked with a laugh as she returned to her packing.

"I, for one, am rather happy with our Emmie," Kara declared as she shut her trunk and sat on it. "Took out Flint multiple times. And, she's passed all her classes with flying colors, including potions and defense against the dark arts." Emmie snorted.

"Didn't take much to pass defense against the dark arts this year," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Besides the point, you've improved by leaps and bounds. And that's a good thing," Kara stated. "And in more ways than one."

"And landed the fittest bloke in school!" Melanie squealed. "How's it feel to have all your dreams come true?"

"You'd be daft to think that's all my dreams," Emmie replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, just go with it for once," Melanie said. Emmie stopped packing for a moment, a contemplative look coming over her face.

"I am proud of myself this year," she said. "Not about Oliver, but… just… not being so scared about everything anymore."

"And soon enough we'll be getting free passes to matches to watch her play with the… oh, who is it you've been wanting to play with," Toni said. "The Bows?"

"It's the Arrows and I certainly hope you learn that before I give you free passes," Emmie said.

"Whatever, all the same to me," Toni said, getting off her bed and starting to push all her clothes off it into her trunk.

"You'll never get it all to fit like that," Emmie scoffed.

"Just watch me," Toni said, sticking her nose in the air as she turned her attention back to shoving the clothes down.

"We are going to meet up this summer, yea?" Melanie asked.

"Course we are," Kara said.

"Not you I was worried about," Melanie said, glancing at Emmie.

"What? Just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean I'm going to abandon you," Emmie said, laughing.

"Good. I still want to go with you to visit your brother," Melanie said.

"Still has a girlfriend," Emmie sang.

"I want to go to the parties," Melanie sang back.

"I'll be training the whole time," Emmie then said.

"Sure I can find some way to amuse myself," Melanie said with a dramatic sigh. Emmie just dissolved into giggles as she tossed the last of her books into her truck.

"Not sure Alex'll let all of us go," she said. Melanie and Toni both turned on their puppy dog eyes. "Oh, alright. I'll ask. But no promises." The two girls grinned as they walked over and clicked their cups together.

"Everyone. Get over here. We're doing a toast!" Melanie declared. With a sigh, Emmie and Kara grabbed their cups, meeting Melanie and Toni in the middle of the dorm room. "To… having the best summer ever."

"To best friends for life," Toni added.

"To the new and improved Emmie MacKenzie," Kara said, winking at Emmie. The three girls then looked at her expectantly.

"To… making new memories with old friends," Emmie said. The girls then cheered and then downed their cups.

"To new memories, indeed…"

* * *

**Oliver and Emmie just can't catch a break, can they? I'll admit, in the beginning that interruption thing was unintentional, but then I just decided to go with it…**

**Don't worry – there's one more chapter after this. And… you guys went and got me thinking. As I was working on work stuff today, I had "Save Rock and Roll" (Fall Out Boy) on and… I got an idea for a scene in a sequel. And then a plot started trickling in… BUT. No promises. I haven't written anything down yet. And I still have the two sequels to "Thistle & Black" that I'm working on (completely started over from scratch with part two today). However, I'll probably start plotting and writing because I can never work on one thing at a time. And once a story gets stuck in my head, it often demands to come out. The story I have in mind picks up just after the war. **

**Christ. I went from almost having no stories to work on to having three at once… **

**cjconner326 – Haha! I have a list a mile long of things I want to write at this point. Good thing I'm a habitual multi-tasker? But honestly, October is SUCH a busy month for me, I'm not sure how much I'll get done. Got costumes to make, magazine articles to write, new writing/editing projects to start up, a Halloween party to plan (for a local bar), burlesque acts to prep for, and I just got asked to teach a 10-hour business writing course at an embassy, so… I'll write when I can. ^_^ Oh how I long for the day when I can quit all my PT teaching gigs and just stay at home and write all day…**

**Pamela Hutchins – Right? I'm really proud of how she's come along through this story.**

**x3sunnydaay – Aw, thanks! And it seems that I won't be taking a break… But I do need to carve out some time to work on my original fiction. I have a Fictionpress account (same username) if you want to check that out. Not as many stories but hoping to work on the two unfinished pieces I have there. And the sequel to the one finished story.**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


	39. Telling Big Brother

**Telling Big Brother**

Emmie settled into the compartment, watching as the train pulled out of Hogsmeade while noise reigned all around her. Oliver was next to her, talking to Walter and Ian, while Kara, Melanie and Toni were squeezed in across from them. Fincher was standing in the door with Parks and Whitshire, the three of them chatting about the upcoming summer quidditch matches that Oliver and Emmie were planning to catch with the Gryffindors. Both Oliver and Emmie had just received a list of the games they were going to from their brothers the day before and all of the quidditch-obsessed friends in their circle were incredibly jealous.

For a moment, Emmie looked around the group, a small smile coming across her face. It seemed a lifetime had passed since she sat on the train coming in for her sixth year. She had wanted to show herself - and, well, others - that she was no longer the shy, timid girl that she was before. That outside of her outward changes, she had also grown internally as well.

She had accomplished that, she thought to herself. She had stood up for herself and become more assertive. She faced down Flint. She had asked out Cedric. Then broken up with him. She had improved her spell work and grades. She had finally confessed her feelings to Oliver after years of watching him from afar. Not only that, she learned more about herself and what she wanted in life. Happily enough, it seemed Oliver was eager to comply with any of her requests.

And now here she was, heading home for a summer of training and focusing on her next goal - getting scouted during seventh year and joining a team in the Quidditch League. Honestly, after everything else, this felt like it would be infinitely easier. After all, if she knew anything, it was how to play quidditch.

"What's this about?" Oliver asked, pulling her from her thoughts. Emmie looked over at him and smiled, noticing that the others were still wrapped up in their various conversations and not paying them any mind.

"Just… thinking about the last school year," she said. "Seems I've accomplished what I wanted."

"And what's that?" Oliver asked, a twinkle in his eyes. Emmie blushed slightly.

"Just… become more confident," she said. "I mean, I suppose I knew all along that I was stronger than everyone gave me credit for, but… this year I finally realized it."

"Think the others did as well," Oliver replied. "I know the Hufflepuff team and myself certainly learned that you don't need bodyguards." Emmie chuckled as she straightened up slightly.

"Doubt anyone will mess with me next year. Flint included," she said, sticking her nose up slightly.

"I don't doubt that at all," Oliver said. "Though, still going to need that new confidence of yours. We have to tell your brother about us." Emmie waved her hand in the air, no longer worried about it. If Alex didn't like it, he could sod off for all she cared.

"Details," she said. "Besides, it's not like he'll be there breathing down our necks all the time. He's fairly busy with the League."

"Though we both very well will be playing in the League after next year," Oliver said. "Then he'll be around a lot more." Emmie's eyes widened slightly at that - she hadn't really thought about them as a couple beyond seventh year. Though nice warm feeling settled in her stomach at the thought of it.

She wasn't sure where they would be after seventh year, but it was nice to think that they would still be together. Perhaps they would.

"If you're going to snog, at least give us a warning so we can clear out," Melanie said loudly, causing both of them to whip their heads around to look at her. The compartment broke out into loud laughter as both began to blush slightly.

"Shut it," Emmie said, frowning slightly at her best friends.

"Oh, we all know it's just because she's jealous that she's still single," Kara said lazily as she studied her nails. Melanie frowned at her.

"You don't know that. I could have a secret boyfriend that I've not mentioned," she replied, sticking her nose up slightly.

"You don't and we all know it," Toni said with a laugh.

"Perhaps I'm waiting for some handsome quidditch bloke that I'm going to meet this summer when we go visit Emmie's brother," Melanie said haughtily. Emmie just rolled her eyes. She hadn't promised that all her friends would go with her, but it seemed Melanie was set on it.

That was going to be a fun conversation with Alex.

Eventually the teasing subsided and they all settled into their summer plans. Fincher, Parks and Whitshire were set for try-outs in the next few weeks for the League. The rest were discussing summer holidays and homework, while Emmie and Oliver listened in.

A smile came over her face as she glanced at him and excitement began to fill her. She couldn't help but think this was going to be a rather brilliant summer.

* * *

"Stop being so nervous," Emmie said as she and Oliver walked across his backyard towards the pitch his father had made for him to practice on, brooms in hand. They had been back a couple days and finally their brothers had gotten a day off and were planning to spend it working with the two.

Emmie and Oliver's parents were, of course, thrilled by the news they were now dating, though Emmie's mother had come into her room her first night back and given her "the talk" which was a wholly embarrassing and uncomfortable experience. Though afterwards, Emmie was grateful for it.

"We still don't know how he's going to react," Oliver said. "You forget… I know all too well just want he's capable of when it comes to looking out for you."

"He's not going to beat you up," Emmie scoffed as they neared their brothers, who were standing in the middle of the pitch with various bags of equipment around them.

"There's my little sister!" Alex boomed. Emmie grinned as she ran over to him and he picked her up in a hug, swinging her around.

"Have a good year and all?" Ryan asked, looking over at Oliver, though he continued to glance at Emmie here and there, a knowing grin on his face.

"Yea. Even with everything," Oliver replied. Alex then walked over and shook his hand.

"Heard about that. A basilisk?" he asked.

"Thank Merlin for Harry Potter," Emmie said, leaning on her broom. "Though how a second year managed to kill one of those things, I'll never know. Not sure if I could have done it."

"Good thing you didn't have to find out," Alex said, a brief look of concern coming over his face.

"Mac more than proved that she can stand on her own," Oliver said. Alex looked over at him.

"Oh?" he asked. Emmie frowned slightly. She knew she'd have to tell Alex about Flint eventually but wasn't eager to jump into it just now.

"Yea… Marcus Flint was bothering her all year and she hexed the bejesus out of him just before exams," Oliver said, looking over at her in pride. "I was there to see it."

Alex looked over at Emmie, his mouth dropping open as several emotions flew over his face.

"All year?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd do something stupid," Emmie retorted.

"I would have beaten the ever-loving life out of him," Alex stated.

"Exactly," Emmie said. "Which is why I didn't say anything. Besides, you heard Oliver. I put him in the hospital wing for a couple days." Ryan laughed loudly as Alex continued to stare at her in shock.

"Now that is something, little Emmie. Er, well, suppose you're no longer little Emmie," he said. "I'll have to start callin' you Mac now."

"Everyone else does," Emmie said nonchalantly.

"Anything else you two want to share?" Ryan asked, grinning. Emmie glanced over at Oliver, who suddenly appeared rather nervous.

"Ehm, well… Oliver and I are dating," she said, looking over at her brother defiantly.

Alex's eyebrows flew up as he looked over at Oliver and then back at Emmie. He then looked over a Ryan.

"We knew this day was coming, mate," Ryan said, still grinning. "I mean… that is why we asked him to look out for her and all." Emmie and Oliver's eyes widened at that statement.

"What?" she asked as Oliver's mouth dropped open. He thought it was solely because they were leaving Hogwarts and thought she'd need the protection. Alex chuckled.

"Don't seem so shocked. You thought we didn't notice?" he asked. "You've fancied Oliver since you were kids, following him around and such."

"And I knew Oliver fancied you after he couldn't stop saying that he wished you'd had been in Gryffindor," Ryan added. "Said it like… every other day while we were in school." Oliver gaped as his brother. He hadn't even realized he fancied her until earlier in the school year. Well, now that he really thought about it, Ryan did have a point. He had likely fancied her since first year as well.

"Took you two bloody long enough," Alex then said. "Thought for sure something was going on during Christmas, but then you wouldn't shut up about this Cedric bloke."

"Minor distraction. Wait… _that's_ why you asked him to look out for me?" she asked. Alex shrugged.

"Main reason, yea. Though at the time we both thought you'd need it," he said. "Guess that's not true anymore."

"So, you're okay with this?" Oliver asked, his relief apparent on his face. Alex snorted.

"Course I am," he said. His face then suddenly turned stern as he stepped towards the keeper. "But remember this. She's still my little sister. I so much as hear that you've hurt her in any way… there will be consequences."

"Of course," Oliver gulped.

"Would you stop, Alex!" Emmie shouted, planting one hand on her hip. "I don't need you fighting for me anymore!" Ryan just continued to chuckle.

"I'll always fight for you, Em," Alex said, looking over at her. Emmie just rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing to launch into a long tirade, no doubt.

"Why don't we get up in the air and see just what you two have learned this year," Ryan interjected. If he let things continued, the two siblings would surely spend the next hour shouting at each other.

"Sounds grand," Oliver said quickly. Emmie huffed and then nodded, shooting a glare at her brother before taking off at a jog and then flying up into the air on her broomstick.

"I'm serious, though. Don't hurt her, Oliver," Alex said, looking over at him.

"Don't intend to," Oliver replied before hopping on his own broom and flying up. He joined Emmie in doing a few laps around the pitch, a smile now on her face as he shouted something at her and she laughed.

"Now… just need to get them married," Ryan said, watching them.

"Hold on. They're only 17," Alex shot back at his best friend. Ryan just laughed.

"Right, well… suppose all things in due time," he said before hopping up on his own broom and taking off.

"Bloody hell," Alex muttered before doing the same.

Later on, after they had finished with their training session, Emmie collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily, her face flushed. Alex and Ryan were already carrying the equipment to the Woods' broom shed and had just walked out of sight over a hill.

Oliver plopped down on the ground next to her, out of breath as well. It had been a rather rigorous practice with both Alex and Ryan not taking it easy on the two. Granted, they were both invested in getting them ready for the League scouts next school term.

"That went well," he said, looking over at her. "At least he didn't punch me."

"To think that this was their objective all along," Emmie said as she sat up. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing that the two were now alone. At least for the time being, though she felt as though Ryan would likely keep Alex from storming out to get them should they dally too long. Oliver's parents were still at work and she knew their brothers needed to get home - they both had practice the next day early with their respective teams.

"That I was not expecting," Oliver admitted as he looked over at her.

"You've really fancied me that long?" Emmie asked, raising an eyebrow at him as a smirk came across her face.

"Suppose, yea," he said, ruffling his hair slightly and looking away from her. "When I think about it… I have liked you since we were kids." Emmie chuckled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"And I thought there was no way you could ever fancy me," she replied.

"Why's that?" Oliver asked, genuinely confused.

"Well… you were always so much more popular than me. Always dating popular witches as well," Emmie said with a sigh. Oliver reached over and gently guided her to look up at him.

"Yea, but none of them were you," he said, smiling softly. Emmie returned the smile, the butterflies starting up again. Merlin, she loved the way he made her feel. As though she were the only person in the world who mattered. And she knew it was the same for her. "Like it or not, I'm falling for you, Emmie MacKenzie."

"Seems I'm falling for you too, Oliver Wood," Emmie replied.

He then leaned over and kissed her softly, his lips gently moving against hers. Even though she knew one of their brothers could come out and catch them at any moment, Emmie found she didn't care as she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, pulling him closer to her.

It didn't take much to encourage Oliver, as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding through her lips as he moved his hands to her waist. They then fell back to the ground, with Emmie breaking the kiss as she laughed up at him, Oliver half on top of her.

"Sorry about that," Oliver said. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I'm fine," Emmie replied as she pulled him back down to her, kissing him again.

"You know we could get caught," he said against her lips, though his hand still moved down to her waist and then slid under her t-shirt.

"Just shut it and keep kissing me," Emmie said, running her fingers through his hair.

"We're heading out!" they heard Alex shout, the two of them freezing.

"Alright! See you next week!" Emmie shouted in return. They both stayed still, waiting until they heard the back door to the house shut loudly. Oliver then looked down at Emmie, grinning.

"You know what this means," he said. Emmie couldn't help but grin in response.

"Finally… no one to interrupt…"

Oliver chuckled before leaning down and picking up the kiss where he left off. It was as though fire was running through her veins and Emmie couldn't help but sigh in happiness as he left a trail of hot kisses down her neck that sent pleasant shivers up and down her spine.

She wasn't exactly sure where this was going - even though she had a decent idea of where things were heading in the immediate future - but she found that she didn't care. All worries flew out of her mind.

For now, she was happy and content. And she knew that she was safe with him.

And that was enough.

* * *

**And now that is the real end of this story… but hopefully sometime in the near future there will be a sequel. I have started jotting down some of the ideas I have for it, but have yet to start writing or outlining.**

**Again. No promises on when.** 😉

**Aphrodite-Venus-u.k - Thanks! I was really worried about that, but I'm happy to hear it reads well.**

**Pamela Hutchins - Haha, I'm going to try.**

**Thanks for reading and following!**


End file.
